El Hobbit: un mago, 13 enanos, un hobbit y una princesa humana
by D. Shadydowns
Summary: Bilbo se ha adentrado gracias a Gandalf el Gris, en una aventura inesperada con 13 enanos, pero en la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield se ha integrado una nueva integrante, una princesa.
1. Chapter 1

Holis! He aquí mi primer fanfic de el Hobbit, van como a revivir la película pero obviamente va a haber cambios, ¿cuáles? Los verán mientras vaya actualizando y tranquilos quizá me tarde un poco debido a los estudios pero no la dejaré incompleta JAMÁS.

A veces me saltaré unos diálogos no tan importantes o que no me acuerde con exactidud, además de que agregare obviamente unos nuevos. Ya saben que The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson (mi director de cine favorito :3) los personajes no reconocidos son de mi imaginación (son pocos), sin más preámbulo, … ¡el capítulo!

Capítulo 1: ¡No queremos ninguna clase de aventuras aquí!

El hobbit estaba sentado en su banca afuera de su agujero que tenía por casa, Bolsón Cerrado, fumando tranquilamente cuando es interrumpido, por alguien, que no era Hobbit para nada.

-Buenos días- dijo educadamente Bilbo Bolsón hacia la persona enfrente de él, puesto que estaba un poco desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con buenos días? ¿Me estás deseando buenos días yo lo quiera o no? ¿o quizás estás diciendo que te sientes bien en este día? O estás diciendo que este es un buen día para estar bien?- preguntó quien parecía ser un mago, vestía de todo gris y con un sombrero punteagudo también gris y sosteniendo un callado como bastón de color marrón, como una rama de un árbol y tenía larga barba blanca medio gris.

-Creo que… todo, al mismo tiempo.-respondió el Hobbit- ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Eso espero… estoy buscando a alguien en busca de una aventura- respondió el mago arqueando una ceja como si el Hobbit fuera a entender o captar la idea del mago.

-¿Una aventura?, no se me ocurre a nadie al oeste de Bree, que quiera ir a una aventura- respondió el Hobbit parándose de su banca- ahora si no se molesta, tengo cosas que hacer, no estaré tarde para la cena,- abrió su buzón y sacó su correspondencia mientras la revisaba hasta que se sintió incomodo y decidió entrar a su agujero- buenos días.

-¿Quién diría que viviría para ver que el hijo de Belladonna Tuk me dijera "buenos días"? como si yo fuera un vendedor de botones. Haz cambiado y no tanto para bien Bilbo Bolsón.

-¿Disculpe nos conocemos?

-Pues recuerdas mi nombre pero no recuerdas que le pertenezco, soy Gandalf, y Gandalf significa…yo…

-Oh, ¿eres el mago que fabricaba esos excelentes fuegos artificiales?

-Bueno, por lo menos algo se te viene a la mente de mi, si… mmm… definitivamente irás- sentenció Gandalf el Gris.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bilbo desconcertado- no no no no, no queremos ninguna aventura aquí, muchas gracias, le recomiendo buscar al otro lado del río o … en otro lugar, … buenos días- se encerró en su agujero, pero escuchó un ruido raro del otro lado de la puerta y se asomó por la ventana pero el mago también se asomó, lo que hizo que Bilbo se escondiera detrás de una pared, luego se asomó por otra ventana y vió al mago irse y suspiró.

(…)

Bilbo se preparaba su cena en la noche tranquilamente pero algo interrumpió, el timbre, el Hobbit frunció el ceño y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a un enano con mucha barba y calvo el la cabeza.

-Dwalin- se inclinó el enano- a su servicio.

-Ahh, … Bilbo Bolsón- se terminó de abrochar su bata- al suyo,… ¿disculpa nos conocemos?

-No.- dijo Dwalin al entrar como si fuera su casa, algo no muy cortez de su parte- ¿ya esta lista?

-¿Q-Qué cosa?

-La cena, él dijo que habría cena.

-¿Él?¿Quién?

Dwalin comía todo lo que Bilbo se había preparado anteriormente en su plato, para él solo y solo cerró los ojos aguantando tanta descortesía de parte del enano.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Dwalin.

-¿Qué? Oh oh si si.- Bilbo agarró el pan pero se guardó un pedazo y le dio el plato al enano.- disculpe, yo no estaba esperando visitas.- Otra vez el timbre.

-Ve a abrir la puerta.- le dijo Dwalin.

Bilbo abrió la puerta nuevamente y se encontró ahora con otro enano pero éste con barba blanca y bien peinada y el enano sonreía.- Balin, a su servicio.- dijo inclinándose.

-Buenas noches- dijo Bilbo desconcertado.

-Si lo es.- dijo Balin mirando al cielo- ¿ya llegaron?

-¿Quiénes?

-Ahh! Dwalin- dijo Balin entrando felizmente.

-Balin- dijo Dwalin- estás más bajo.

-Más blanco, no más bajo, aún puedo pensar por los dos.- dijo riéndo y ambos se dieron un cabezazo causando un pequeño susto en Bilbo.

-Disculpen no es que quiera ser grosero para nada pero no estaba esperando visitas- dijo Bilbo mientras los enanos estaban en su alacena- no es que no me gusten las visitas, amo las visitas como cualquier otro hobbit, solo que prefiero conocerlas antes de que vengan de visita, y es que no los conozco, no quería ser así pero tenía que decirlo, lo siento.- los enanos lo miraron y hubo un momento de silencio.

-Lo perdonamos señor- dijo Balin sonriendo y Bilbo quedó ofendido de que no lo hayan oído del todo.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y ahora eran dos enanos, uno rubio de ojos azules y un castaño de ojos también castaños.- Fili- dijo el rubio.

-Kili- dijo el castaño.

-A su servicio- corearon los dos mientras se inclinaban.

-Debe ser el señor Bolsón- dijo Kili.

-No, no los conozco, no hay nada aquí- dijo Bilbo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el castaño lo detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿fue cancelado?- preguntó Kili.

-Nadie nos dijo- dijo Fili.

-¿Qué? No nada fue cancelado.- dijo Bilbo.

-Qué bien.- dijo Kili y ambos entraron a la fuerza.

-Cuidado, están recién afiladas. –dijo Fili mientras le entregaba a Bilbo sus armas y pesadas y Kili se paseaba por ahí.

-Qué linda casa ¿la hizo usted?- preguntó Kili

-No, ha estado en mi familia por años, … ¡Esa es la silla de mi madre no hagas eso!- gritó al ver que Kili se quitaba el lodo de las botas en la silla.

El enano Dwalin los llamó y los enanos se encontraban en el comedor y luego volvió a sonar el timbre lo cual enojó a Bilbo.

-¡No hay nadie en casa, váyanse, hay demasiados enanos en mi cocina! ¡y si es alguna clase de broma!- rió sarcásticamente- solo voy a decir,… que es una de muy mal ¡gusto!

Abrió la puerta y muchos enanos salieron de ella, tirados en el piso tratando de levantarse y un mago gris detrás de todos ellos, el culpable de todo ese alboroto.-Gandalf.

Los enanos seguían haciendo de las suyas, arruinando las cosas de Bilbo y éste solo rataba de recuperar ciertas cosas, Gandalf trató de relajarlo pero fue en vano, Gandalf contó a los enanos, los cuales era Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, solo faltaba uno, el líder, que se hallaba en un viaje familiar tratando de conseguir más aliados a la compañía.

Bilbo se quejaba con Gandalf de que no sabía que hacían enanos en su casa en eso Ori interrumpió.- Disculpe, perdón la interrupción, ¿pero qué debo hacer con mi plato?

-No importa dámelo a mí.- dijo Fili y se lo lanzó a su hermano Kili y los demás jugaban con cuchillos y Bilbo les dijo que les quitarían el filo y empezaron a cantar.

" _El cubierto arruinó, poner botellas, quemar "corchos", pisa brazas y rompe ollas ¡lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia…"_

Los enanos cantaban mientras lanzaban los trastos y los limpiaban y solo había un Bilbo muy preocupado, al final limpiaron los trastes y reían y Gandalf también hasta que se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta.- Está aquí.- dijo Gandalf.

El mago abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enano de ojos azules y melena negra con unas cuantas canas y con una capa y ropa que lo hacía ver más robusto de lo que es.

-Gandalf- saludó el enano y entró- dijiste que la casa era fácil de encontrar, nos perdimos 2 veces.

-¿nos … perdimos?- preguntó Bilbo ya que no entró nadie más que el enano hasta que la vió en la entrada, una mujer de pelo negro azabache suelto, largo hasta las costillas y ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve y vestida con una camisa blanca y como una especie de corsé solo en la cintura, tenía pantalones un poco ajustados de color café y botas negras al igual que su cinturón donde traía muchas cosas indefinidas y con una capa negra.

-Thalia- dijo el mago.

-Gandalf- saludó ella con una sonrisa y luego vió al mediano, se miraron unos segundos, él jamás vió a alguien como ella, no era enana ni humana ni hobbit y al parecer no era maga, pero estaba a la misma altura que Bilbo, pero ella reconoció que él era un Hobbit- Buenas noches- le dijo con una sonrisa y Bilbo se sorprendió de que es la única que supo saludarlo como debía.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Dwalin, al parecer no la han visto lo cual extraño más a Bilbo.

-Mi nombre es Thalia, … y soy una princesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos…


	2. Chapter 2 Saqueador y una mujer astuta

Otro más! Aún no se sabrá exactamente quién es Thalia, así que esperen porfavor, y pues dense una vuelta por mi otra fic y también próximamente habrá otra de El origen de los guardianes, yo le aviso. REPITO, cambiaré y quitaré algunos diálogos, aunque no tengan que ver con la trama.

Ya saben, El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y la trilogía de el Hobbit (películas) pertenecen al grandísimo director del séptimo arte Peter Jackson, Thalía y la trama (no toda puesto que hay mucho de la película) de esta fanfic es de mi loca y retorcida imaginación.

Capítulo 2 "Necesitamos a un saqueador y una mujer astuta"

-¿Princesa de dónde?- preguntó Dori, Thalia iba a responder cuando la interrumpió el líder.

-Thalia es una princesa que está aquí para ayudar, solo eso.- dijo Thorin.

-Bueno- empezó Gandalf- lo bueno es que vieron la marca o mejor dicho, Thalia la vió.

-Estás en lo cierto- dijo Thalia ganándose una mirada fulminante de Thorin.

-¿marca? ¿qué marca?- preguntó Bilbo volviendo a estar desesperado por respuestas- no hay ninguna marca en esa puerta, la pinté hace una semana.

-Si hay una marca, yo misma la dibujé- corrigió Gandalf mientras cerró la puerta- Bilbo te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

-Así que… éste es nuestro hobbit.- dijo el líder viendo directamente al hobbit.- dígame señor Bolsón ¿tiene experiencia en armas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Hacha o espada?

-Pues tengo mucha experiencia en ajedrez- respondió Bilbo un algo orgulloso.

-Lo que pensaba, parece más

-Y también, ya haz conocido al toque femenino y astuto en esta compañía- continuó Gandalf señalando con una pequeña reverencia a Thalia.

-Thalia- dijo la mujer viendo a Bilbo- a su servicio.- Bilbo se sintió alegre de que alguien supo saludarlo como él quería y se quedó encantado.

-Bilbo Bolsón, -le correspondió- aunque, usted no debería estar a mi servicio, pero yo si al suyo.- ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno, algo bueno tiene este hobbit- interrumpió Thorin.- cortesía hacia una mujer.

Todos correspondieron a sentarse en la mesa donde habían cantado minutos antes y los enanos charlaban sobre lo que harían, su misión era recuperar su tierra perdida.

-¿Qué hay sobre Ered Luin? ¿vendrán?- preguntó Balin

-Si, y vendrán 7 reinos más.-dijo Thorin y todos festejaron unos segundos.

-¿Qué hay de los enanos del Este?- preguntó Dwalin- ¿Está Dain con nosotros?

-No vendrán- dijo Thorin decepcionado.- dicen que ésta misión es solo nuestra, y nuestra será.

-¿Misión?- preguntó Bilbo apareciendo detrás de Gandalf.

-Bilbo, ¿me harías el favor de traerme una vela.- pidió Gandalf.

-Oh si si.

-Hacia el Este, más allá del Bosque Verde se encuentra un pico aislado, … - Gandalf sacó un mapa y lo puso en la mesa.

-La montaña solitaria- leyó Bilbo, Thalia miró con detenimiento el mapa a pesar de que se hallaba al lado derecho de Thorin y el mapa le quedaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

-Erebor…- dijo en un susurro y Thorin la volteó a ver.

-Si, Oin ha interpretado las señales- dijo Gloin- y las señales dicen que es tiempo.

-Han visto cuervos regresar a la montaña, justo como se ha predicho, - dijo Dori.- señalan el reclamo de Erebor y la caída de la bestia que habita ahí.

-¿Bestia? ¿cuál bestia?- preguntó Bilbo extrañado.

-Con bestia se refieren a Smaug el Terrible, la más grande calamidad de nuestra era.-dijo Bofur.

-Un dragón- aclaró Thalia.

-Así es- concordó Bofur- grandes dientes afilados…

-Si, sé lo que es un dragón…- dijo Bilbo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! – gritó Ori pero Dori lo sentó.

-Aún así somos pocos, somos trece enanos y no los favoritos del rey y… no los más astutos.- dijo Balin y todos empezaron a vociferar.

-¡Quizá no seamos una multitud!,- dijo Fili- pero somos guerreros, todos nosotros, ¡hasta el último enano!

-¿y olvidan que tenemos a un mago en nuestra compañía?, Gandalf ha matado a cientos de dragones- dijo Kili.

-Bueno eso no…- empezó Gandalf.

-¿A cuántos?- preguntó Dori.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que a cuántos dragones ha matado?- Gandalf empezó a toser – Vamos ¡denos un número!- todos empezaron a pararse y a gritarse unos a otros hasta que el líder los calló.

-¡Basta!- gritó Thorin- si nosotros interpretamos esas señales ¿no creen que otros también las han interpretado?, no se ha visto al dragón en 60 años, he soñado con el día en que los enanos recuperaran su patria, para aprovechar esta oportunidad ¡para recuperar Erebor!- todos se animaron festejando a su líder.

-Aún así no hay una entrada a la montaña-dijo Balin.

-Eso mi querido Balin no es del todo cierto.- Gandalf con una sonrisa sacó de su manga una llave.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Thorin viendo la llave.

-Me fue entregada por tu padre, y ahora – dijo Gandalf- es tuya.- todos vieron con admiración la escena.

-Si hay una llave- dijo Fili- entonces hay una puerta.

-Estas runas describen un pasaje hacia la entrada.- dijo Gandalf señalando la entrada.

-Es una manera de entrar- dijo Kili sonriendo.

-Este mapa tiene una clave oculta y no he podido decifrarla- dijo Gandalf y suspiró- pero hay otros en tierra Media que pueden.- Thorin miró a Gandalf, sabía lo que pensaba y no le gustó.- la misión que he planeado requiere más que coraje y por supuesto…- miró a Thalia- astucia.- esta sonrió por lo bajo.- y debemos ser muy precavidos.

-por eso necesitamos a un saqueador.-dijo Ori comprendiendo.

-Si, van a necesitar a un experto en eso.-dijo Bilbo mirando al mapa.

-¿y … usted lo es?- preguntó Gloin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bilbo desconcertado.

-¡El dijo que es un experto!.- dijo Oin.

-¿Yo? No no no no, no soy un saqueador, no he robado nada en mi vida.

-Si no parece un saqueador.- todos empezaron a hacer bullicio.

-¡Basta!¡Si digo que Bilbo Bolsón es un saqueador es porque lo es!- apareció como sombra desde Gandalf hasta la pared de todo el cuarto callando a todos, luego hubo silencio y Gandalf se volvió a sentar.- Los Hobbits tienen los pies ligeros y pueden pasar desapercibidos.

-Eso nos daría una ventaja- concordó Thalia.- mientras el dragón perciba el olor de enanos, el olor del hobbit lo ignorará, se le hará extraño.

-Mi querida Thalia, - dijo Gandalf- y todavía me preguntan por qué te quiero en la compañía.

-Las mujeres no saben pelear.- se quejó Dwalin.

-¿Me quieres probar?- lo retó Thalia.

-Thalia tiene la astucia que ni ustedes unidos podrían conseguir- defendió Gandalf, luego miró a Thorin volviendo al tema del saqueador- me pediste que encontrara al 14° miembro de la compañía y te traje el 14° y el 15°, Bilbo tiene más de lo que todos ustedes creen, incluso él mismo, - Bilbo lo miró desconcertado- debes confiar en lo que te digo.

-Está bien –dijo Thorin- Balin dale el contrato.

Balin le explicó parte del contrato a Bilbo y se lo dio, pero Thorin se lo arrebató y se lo puso a Bilbo en el pecho bruscamente, Thorin le dijo a Gandalf que él no se haría responsable de lo que le pase y Gandalf asintió, Bilbo comenzó a leer el contrato siendo sorprendido por cosas como incineración y parte del tesoro que se le pagará hasta que se vió un poco pálido.

-Estoy bien estoy bien solo necesito un momento-dijo Bilbo agachado y luego se volvió a parar pero al darse una media vuelta se desmayó, Thalia se iba a parar para ayudarlo pero Thorin la detuvo con la mano en la suya dirigiéndole una mirada de que se quedara sentada, pero ella se quitó y fue a ayudar al hobbit, se agachó y lo movió tratando de despertarlo, Gandalf también se paró a ayudar.

Thalia lo miró con curiosidad.-Eres una de las criaturas más raras que haya visto.-le susurró a Bilbo, más bien a la nada porque él no podía oírla en ese momento, pero Gandalf la escuchó pero no dijo nada, llevaron a Bilbo a otro cuarto y lo sentaron cuando despertó, Thalia se fue y se dirigió a donde estaban los enanos, había una chimenea en la sala.

"Lugar donde esta Thalia"

-Entonces eres una princesa- dijo Fili.

-Técnicamente.-dijo ella.

-¿Técnicamente?- preguntó Kili.

-El líder de la compañía no me permite hablar de mi pasado.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabes pelear? ¿según tú?- preguntó Dwalin.

-Sé pelear-lo corrigió- y el hecho de que sea una princesa, no quiere decir que he vivido en un castillo con una vida digna, ni si quiera he conocido a mi padre, solo conocí a mi madre quien hace poco falleció, no tengo a nadie más.- los enanos se quedaron pensativos pues no parecía mentir pero seguía siendo un misterio.- es lo único que puedo decir.

"Donde Thorin y Balin escucharon la discusión de Bilbo y Gandalf"

-Parece que perdimos a nuestro saqueador- dijo Balin- ¿pero qué más da? Nosotros llevamos la de perder.

-Hay guerreros en ésta compañía- dijo Thorin tratando de decir lo contrario.

-¿Y qué hay de esa chica? No sabemos nada de ella

-Yo sí y eso es más que suficiente- corrigió Thorin- me sorprende que no la reconozcas.

-Ya no soy tan joven como antes- dijo Balin.

-Estuvo con nosotros en Erebor Balin, durante un tiempo- dijo Thorin- mitad humana mitad enana, he de ahí su pequeña estatura y su terquedad, aunque ésa la sacó a la vez de otro lado, sus ojos azules y su valentía interminable, ¿no te recuerdan a alguien?

-mmm, me suena conocido más no logro acordarme pero, suena alguien especial …

-Y lo es…

"En la sala dondé ahora sí, todos estaban reunidos"

" _Más allá, de las frías montañas, …"_ Thorin cantaba mirando a la chimenea con la vista baja, todos ponían atención, y estaban en silencio absoluto, serios; Thalia estaba sentada atrás en el piso mientras se abrazaba sus piernas y contemplaba a Thorin cantar, luego los enanos se fueron uniendo en la canción, entonados y eso hizo dormecir a Bilbo.

…

Bilbo se despertó y se acordó de los enanos, se levantó rápido de su cama, sigilosamente checó toda la casa, como ya era de mañana los enanos parecían ya haber partido, suspiró pero algo le insinuó que volteara y en el sillón estaba el contrato:

 _Líder: Thorin hijo de Thráin_

 _Testigo: Balin (nota de la autora: me disculpo pero en la peli no vi bien que decía)_

 _Saqueador:_

Bilbo debía decidir, si se quedaba y viviría con la conciencia de que pudo haber tenido una vida llena de aventuras y las desaprovechó y vivir amargamente solitario, o aprovechar ésa oportunidad para encontrarse, recordó las palabras de Gandalf: "Si vuelves no serás el mismo".


	3. Chapter 3 Batalla de Moria

Hola! perdón porque éste capítulo es corto pero les prometo el siguiente será largo es que se me perdí el archivo :(.

The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson, Thalia viene de mi imagincación junto con ciertos diálogos y próximamente nuevos personajes también los inventé.

Capítulo 3 "Batalla de Moria"

Bilbo Bolsón salió corriendo de su agujero vestido y con una mochila con el contrato en mano y firmado, saltó las bardas y se topó con muchos hobbits que lo miraban desconcertados.

-¡Señor Bolsón!- gritó un hobbit.

-¡No puedo detenerme me retrasaré!- gritó Bilbo.

-¡¿a dónde va?!

-¡Voy hacia una aventura!- gritó Bilbo mientras seguía corriendo y sonriendo con la emoción a más no poder.

 **Saliendo de Hobbiton…**

-Voy a extrañar ese lugar…- susurró Thalia pensando que nadie la oía pero Thorin si la escuchó ya que iba a lado suyo.

-Tu lugar no es ahí.- le dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé.- dijo Thalia tristemente.

-¡Esperen!- gritó una voz que se acercaba a ellos y todos pararon y voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón- lo firmé.- le entregó el contrato firmado a Balin y éste lo leyó.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden.- dijo Balin.

-Denle un poni- ordenó Thorin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alterado Bilbo- no, no, yo puedo seguir el paso a pie.

Pero fue en vano, los enanos lo subieron a un poni y Bilbo iba con las riendas a la altura de su nariz puesto que jamás ha montado en poni, Gandalf le presumió a los enanos haber ganado la apuesta de que si Bilbo vendría o no, Bilbo miró sorprendido a Gandalf cuando estornudó.

-Pelo de caballo, tengo alergia, -dijo Bilbo buscando su pañuelo en sus bolsillos.- oh no esperen ¡esperen! Tenemos que regresar- los enanos se pararon- olvidé mi pañuelo.

-Ten usa esto.- uno de los enanos le lanzó un trapo que no estaba del todo limpio y Bilbo solo lo miró, luego continuaron el viaje.

-Tendrás que arreglártelas sin pañuelo alguno mi querido Bilbo.- le dijo Gandalf, mientras le daba un discurso de que su antigua vida se había quedado atrás, hasta que Bilbo oyó una vocecita.

-Ten, este si es un pañuelo.- le dijo Thalia quien había avanzado hasta después para estar al paso de Bilbo y Gandalf.

-G-Gracias.- dijo Bilbo apenado mientras admiraba a ese pañuelo, blanco y limpio, tan limpio que ni lo usó para no ensuciarlo, ciertos enanos miraban "discretamente" (nótese el sarcasmo) la escena, luego algo le incomodó a Thalia y se acomodó bien sus flechas y su arco que lo traía puesto en la cintura.

-¡Oye mujer! ¿De dónde sacaste ese arco?- preguntó Dwalin.

-Lo traigo desde que empecé el viaje, pero lo dejé escondido en el jardín del saqueador, si no lo sabían, entrar en una casa ajena con armas es de mala educación, sobre todo para los hobbits. –dijo Thalia ganándose admiración por parte de Bilbo y una sonrisa de Gandalf.

Siguieron el camino hasta salir de la Comarca, en la noche se detuvieron a descansar, aunque unos no estaban dormidos estaban recostados, Bilbo se despertó y escuchó a Bombur tragarse las mariposas y escupirlas debido a sus ronquidos.

Bilbo se paró y se estiró alzando los brazos, luego se dirigió hacia su poni a la que llamó Myrtle.

-Es nuestro secreto, no le digas a nadie.- dijo Bilbo dándole una manzana a Myrtle.- que buena chica.- el acariciaba el puente de su hocico.- que bonita yegua.

-Dándole de comer a los ponis.- lo sorprendió Thalia que estaba sentada en el césped cerca de ahí, debido a su capa negra Bilbo no la había visto.- o más bien solo a la tuya.- dijo sonriendo mientras se paró y se acercó a la yegua Myrtle.

-Bueno… Myrtle es una excelente y linda poni.- dijo Bilbo.

-Le pusiste nombre a tu poni, que lindo.-dijo Thalia.

-Y a los otros ponis…- Bilbo le fue nombrando a todos los ponis de la compañía.

-¿Y a mí poni?, ¿cómo le pusiste?- preguntó Thalia puesto que faltaba de ser nombrado su poni, que era macho.

-El tuyo se llama Byron.- respondió Bilbo.

-Suena lindo,- dijo Thalia sonriendo.- Byron.- Ambos sonrieron pero luego se escuchó un aullido a lo lejos.- lobos huargos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bilbo.

-El animal de…

-Orcos.- dijo Kili.- atacan de noche y sin ser vistos, solo hay sangre en esa noche, sin ruido. Después de segundos Kili y Fili empezaron a reír por su ocurrencia.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- preguntó Thorin.- ¿un ataque de orcos te parece divertido Kili?.- lo regañó Thorin.

-No hablaba en serio.- dijo Kili más serio.

-Claro que no.- se quejó Thorin mientras se alejó del grupo.

-No te preocupes muchacho, - dijo Balin mientras se recargaba en una piedra.- Thorin tiene más razones que otros para odiar a los orcos. Cuando el dragón Smaug se adueñó de la Montaña Solitaria, el rey Thrór quizo reclamar el reino de los enanos: Moria, pero nuestro enemigo había llegado primero.

Balin contó todo acerca de Azog el profanador, quién decapitó al abuelo de Thorin enfrente de él, Thrór el rey bajo la montaña murió esa vez, Thráin desapareció en esa batalla, pero Thorin luchó contra el orco pálido junto con un escudo de roble, cortándole el brazo a Azog, quién dicen murió ese día debido a sus heridas, se habló de todas las pérdidas que hubo en esa batalla pues no hubo canciones ni fiesta.

-Y entonces me dije,- continuó Balin- ahí está uno al que puedo seguir, - miró a Thorin- ahí está alguien a quien puedo llamar rey.

Todos los enanos ya despiertos miraban a Thorin quien se fue volteando, Thalia sonreía de orgullo mientras también lo veía.

-¿Y el orco pálido?- preguntó Bilbo sentado.

-Murió hace tiempo a causa de sus heridas, se escabulló del agujero donde vino.- dijo Thorin.- duerman, partiremos al alba.

Bilbo se volvió a recostar donde estaba dormido anteriormente, pero alguien se puso a su lado.

-¿Y que tal la historia?- le susurró Thalia para no despertar a los demás.

-Muy sangrienta para mi gusto.- respondió Bilbo.- ¿haz estado en una guerra?

-No, y espero no estarlo nunca.- le respondió Thalia.- pero si te refieres a las batallas que nos pone la vida, si he tenido muchas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-Algún día te las diré hobbit.- dijo Thalia poniéndose de lado para dormir.

Bilbo se medio durmió pensando en la horrible historia que acaba de escuchar, se preguntó si la guerra era realmente horrible como lo describían, también pensó en lo que dijo Thalia, "¿qué tantos secretos guarda esa mujer?" se preguntó.


	4. Chapter 4 El sauce y los trolls

Holiss primero que nada **los comentarios** :

 **Suffered:** Perdón es que no te entendí con lo de Mary Sue, no te lo tomes como agresión es que simplemente no te entendí y tomo en cuenta los comentarios ya que pues principalmente son para los lectores así que si puedes explicarme por favor, J

 **Guest:** Si la continúo no te preocupes, aunque a veces me tarde confía en que nunca dejo mis fics incompletas.

El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson, Thalia es de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 4 El sauce y los trolls

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron para continuar con su viaje, montaron sus ponis y se adentraron más en los bosques, cuando de repente empezó a llover y todos se empaparon.

-Oiga señor Gandalf- preguntó Dori- ¿no puede hacer nada contra este diluvio?

-Está lloviendo señor enano.- dijo Gandalf- y seguirá lloviendo hasta que pare de llover, si desea cambiar el clima del mundo busque a otro mago.- Thalia rió por lo bajo debido a su respuesta.

-¿Hay otros?- preguntó Bilbo.

-¿Qué?

-Otros magos.

-Ahh, si hay cinco, el más grande de nuestra orden Saruman el Blanco (en paz descanse Christopher Lee) y … hay dos magos azules que, hehe ¿sabes qué?, ya olvidé sus nombres.- dijo Gandalf algo nervioso.

-¿Y quién es el quinto mago?

-Ragadast el Pardo.

-¿Es un gran mago o es como tú?

-Es un gran mago a su manera.

-Eres muy curioso hobbit.- le dijo Thalia a Bilbo.

Después de rato se detuvieron a descansar, Gandalf habló en privado con Thorin, Gandalf se fue enojado.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bilbo a Gandalf.

-A buscar el único que tiene la razón aquí.-dijo Gandalf molesto.

-¿Quién?

-¡Yo mismo señor Bolsón!- gritó Gandalf alejándose de la compañía y Thalia se acercó a Thorin.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Gandalf?- le preguntó Thalia.

-Este mago planea hacer tratos con los enemigos.- le respondió éste.

-¿Con los orcos?- preguntó incrédula, obviamente sabía que se refería a los elfos.

-Los elfos.- aclaró este sabiendo de su incredulidad.

-Ellos no son el enemigo Thorin, el enemigo son los orcos que quedan y la enemistad que tú mismo traes.- dijo Thalia.

-Nos dejaron cuando los necesitábamos, no hay peor traición, y no me importa que los elfos de Rivendel te hayan ayudado, para mí siguen siendo come-hojas traidores.- dijo un terco y furioso Thorin.

Thalía se quejó-Eres un… ¡testarudo!- se fue y se dirigió dónde estaban los demás enanos, hablando en bajo rápido y enojada, oyó que Thorin mandó a Bombur y otros enanos a hace una fogata, ella aprovechó para alejarse de ahí un poco.

Bilbo la siguió y solo oía cosas que no entendía en bajo y al parecer en otro idioma, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Bilbo inocente.

-Ahhh, - Thalia se sorprendió- No, no n-nada es que el líder me… desespera a veces.

-¿Estabas hablando en otro idioma?

-Ah si, si era…

-¡Señor Bolsón!- lo llamó Thorin desde lejos quien los observaba atentamente.- será mejor que no se aleje o se perderá en segundos.

Se hizo de noche y el mago no aparecía, lo que puso nervioso a Bilbo pero todos los enanos confiados y despreocupados le decían que se calmara, lo mandaron a llevarle a Fili y Kili sus platillos, cuando los vió muy concentrados viendo a los ponis, ellos dijeron que tenían 17 ponis y ahora solo había 13, se dirigieron a una luz en la profundidad del bosque y Bilbo los seguía con sus platos, lo animaron a ir sigilosamente a liberar a los ponis, cuando se encontró en problemas Fili y Kili regresaron con sus enanos.

-¡Hey! A Bilbo lo capturaron unos trolls.- dijeron los hermanos y todos fueron a ayudar y cuando estuvieron a punto de comer a Bilbo, los enanos y la humana aparecieron luchando, Thalia evadió los pies grandes de los trolls hasta llegar a ayudar a Bilbo y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, luego liberaron a los ponis quienes salieron corriendo, pero luego los trolls atraparon a Bilbo pero Thalia se logró escabullir y se perdió en la oscuridad, los trolls dijeron que despedazarían a el hobbit si no dejaban las armas, los enanos cedieron y fueron envueltos en bolsas y unos los pusieron en paños menores en la fogata cocinándolos, los trolls discutían sobre exactamente cómo cocinarlos hasta que Bilbo trató de ganar tiempo.

-¡Esperen!

-Uhh?

-Están cometiendo un error horrible.

-No puedes razonar con ellos, ¡Son unos retrasados!-gritó Dori.

-¿Retrasados?- dijo Bofur- ¿eso en qué nos convierte?

-Quise decir con los condimentos.-corrigió Bilbo.

-¿Y qué con los condimentos?- preguntó un Troll.

-Bueno ¿ya los olieron? Necesitarán algo más fuerte que salvia antes de servir esto.

-¡Traidor!- gritaron los enanos que estaban atados arriba de la fogata.

-¿Qué sabes de cocinar enanos pigmeo?

-Cállate- dijo un troll.- dejen que el ladrón-hobbit hable.

-El secreto para cocinar enanos es…

-¿Hueles eso?-preguntó un troll, Bilbo miró hacia su izquierda y vió a alguien moverse en las sombras, más no parecía Gandalf.

-¡Que te calles!, el secreto entonces…

-¿Qué?, ahh si si, el secreto es… ¡despellejarlos primero!-todos los enanos hicieron alboroto.

-No olvidaré eso, ¡no olvidaré eso!-decía Dwalin señalando a Bilbo.

-¡Te despejaré pequeño!- gritó Gloin.

-Tom, pásame el cuchillo…-empezó un troll.

-¡Qué tontería! Me los he comido con todo y piel!- dijo otro troll mientras agarraba a Bombur, entonces una figura encapuchada saltó sobre su hombro desde la punta de un árbol.

-¡Suéltalo!- ordenó Thalia.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó el troll sorprendido al sentir a la humana encapuchada en su hombro deformado.

-¡Que lo sueltes! ¡AHORA!-dijo Thalia más imperativa aún apuntándolo con el arco en mano.

-¡Ahh! "Sauce nocturno", hace mucho que no te apareciste.-la reconoció y ella disparó su flecha dándole en el ojo y el troll soltó a Bombur, Thalia saltó hacia donde estaban amarrados los enanos pero un troll la alcanzó a atrapar, Thalia trataba de quitarse pero era en vano.

-¡No! Ella está infectada-gritó Bilbo apurado.- tiene gusanos en las tripas.

-¿Qué?-dijo un troll, Thalia se confundió hasta que entendió que Bilbo quería ganar tiempo.

-De hecho todos están infectados, están llenos de parásitos, yo no me arriesgaría en serio.

-¿Parásitos? ¿dijo parásitos?-preguntó Oin.

-¡Yo no tengo parásitos! ¡Tú tienes parásitos!-gritó Kili enojado, Thorin lo pateó para que se diera cuenta de el plan de Bilbo y hubo silencio un momento.-Mi estómago está lleno de parásitos tan grandes como mi brazo.

-Mi parásitos son más grandes, ¡son enormes!- gritó Oin.

Thalia se empezó a zafar, alcanzó a sacar un cuchillo y se lo clavó en la mano, no hizo mucho daño entonces la apretó soltando Thalia su cuchillo que había sacado de su bota.- ¡Rápido suéltense con lo que sea!- gritó Thorin al ver que ya nada funcionaría.

-¡El Sol se los llevará a todos!- gritó Gandalf en la piedra gigante mientras con su bastón la rompió, Thalia se logró zafar de la mano del troll que la sostenía y cayó al suelo, todos miraban cómo los trolls se hacían de piedra lentamente, luego todos se salieron de sus bolsas y vestidos los que estaban en el asador.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bilbo.

-Si,… gracias.-dijo Thalia mientras trataba de pararse y Bilbo la ayudó tomando su mano.- ,… ¿estoy infectada hobbit?

-No claro que no, solo lo hice para ganar tiempo.

-Lo sé- le sonrió Thalia.-solo bromeaba.-Bilbo sonrió

-¿A dónde fuiste si puedo preguntar?-preguntó Thorin a Gandalf.

-A mirar hacia adelante.-respondió Gandalf.

-¿Qué te hizo volver?

-Mirar hacia atrás.

-Un asunto difícil.

-Pero todos están bien.

-No gracias a tu ladrón.

-Tuvo la idea de ganar tiempo.-dijo más serio Gandalf.-a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió- dio media vuelta acercándose a Thalia.- aunque, otra manera de ganar tiempo fue atacar solamente tú.

-Sabía que llegarías, salvándonos en el último momento, eso suena a ti.-le respondió Thalia.

-Y debo admitir que no fuiste fácil de vencer.-le dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué nos diga quién es!- gritó Dwalin mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿A qué se refiere señor enano?- preguntó Gandalf arqueando una ceja.

-El troll la llamó "sauce nocturno"- dijo Dori.

-Pues eso señor enano.-dijo Thalia.-me suena a que es un apodo, cosa insignificante.

-Estos trolls… -dijo Gandalf alzando la voz para que se cambiara el tema.- no pudieron viajar de día.

-Debe haber una cueva cerca de aquí.-dijo Thorin.

La compañía se adentró en una cueva de trolls donde encontraron espadas y muchas armas, pero había un detalle, eran todas élficas, al principio Thorin dudó pero aprovechó que eran buenas espadas que le servían, todos tomaron una que otra cosa y Gandalf le entregó una espada a Bilbo de su tamaño, "recuerda: la valentía no está en quitar una vida, sino saber cuándo perdonarla" las palabras exactas de Gandalf, cuando algo se acercaba a mucha velocidad.

-¡Fuego! ¡Muerte!- gritaba lo que parecía ser otro mago, uno muy raro.

-Ragadast.-dijo Gandalf para que los demás bajaran sus armas lo cual dudaron en hacerlo.- es Ragadast el Pardo, ¿qué te trae por aquí solo?

-¿Qué? Oh no, no vine solo.

Trepando por los árboles apareció una figura encapuchada, Thalia la reconoció de inmediato pues ya tenía familiaridad con ella, y llegó hasta los magos.


	5. Chapter 5 Sucio linaje

Otro más, oigan me voy a tardar un poco en subir porque ya entré a la prepa y me van a asfixiar en lo que me ambiento. J. R. R. Tlokien es el dueño de El Hobbit y los personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

Capítulo 5 "Sucio linaje"

-Hola Gandalf.-saludó una mujer quitándose la capucha de su capa café, era alta como Gandalf, unos centímetros más baja, tenía los ojos dorados y era de piel morena con el pelo castaño muy alborotado hasta poco debajo de los hombros y tenía como una mancha en la nariz como si fuera tierra.- oh, hola Thalia.

-Hola Ruby.- saludó también Thalia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es ella?-preguntó Ori un tanto curioso.

-Ruby es una cambia pieles señor Ori.-le dijo Thalia.- se convierte en un lobo, sobre todo cuando hay Luna Llena ¿no es así?- dijo Thalia sonriéndole a Ruby.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó Gandalf.

-Ahh, … oh, … ah… ¡ay no es cierto!- se quejó Radagast- lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y se me escapó, oh… creo que todavía sigue ahí.-Gandalf le sacó de la boca de Radagast un bicho palo y se lo puso en la mano después de mirarlo.

Los dos magos se apartaron un poco para charlar de lo que Radagast quería hablar. La humana y la cambia pieles estaban hablando también apartadas en otro lugar pero a la vista de todos.

-¿Aún confiamos en ella?-le preguntó Dwalin a Thorin mientras las observaban.

-Claro que sí, ella no es el enemigo.-le respondió Thorin cómo si la pregunta de Dwalin hubiera sido incoherente.

-No nos dice de dónde es, ahora resulta que trae amistad con una tipa que se convierte en un perro.-dijo Dwalin.

-Dwalin algún día entenderás.-dijo Thorin dejando a Dwalin y a los demás enanos más intrigados.

-Thalia,… Thalia,….-decía Balin tratando de acordarse y se fue caminando un poco más alejado mientras buscaba en su mente- ¡Claro! Thalia, la hija de Olivia.-Balin ahora entendía todo y de dónde venía, Olivia una humana de Dale que solía visitar Erebor y al rey Thrór, a la vez a Thráin y Thorin debido a los conocimientos de plantas curativas que de vez en cuando se necesitaran, cuando Thorin le dijo "vivió en Erebor" se refería a Olivia, días antes de que el dragón Smaug atacara Dale e invadiera Erebor, Olivia se marchó de Erebor y partió más allá del Bosque Verde, luego se dice que se encontró con Thráin después de su desaparición, después volvió a Ered Luin con una niña, pero años después se fue y nunca se supo más de ella.

 **Mientras donde estaban Thalia y Ruby…**

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Thalia, ¿volverás?-preguntaba Ruby a Thalia.

-No creo volver en un tiempo Ruby, la compañía me necesita.-le respondió Thalia algo triste por despedirse de algún modo de su prima Ruby. (Más adelante se aclarará este asunto)

-La compañía no te necesita prima, tú necesitas los necesitas.-la corrigió Ruby.

-Tal vez, pero dos personas astutas no le vendría mal a trece enanos tercos.-dijo Thalia refiriéndose a Gandalf y a ella.

-¿Te reconoció?-preguntó Ruby.

-No al principio, pero después si, aunque fue un poco diferente como lo había imaginado, pero es entendible.-dijo Thalia.

-Me refiero a que si lo ha dicho, si se lo ha confesado a el resto de la compañía.-dijo Ruby muy seria.- ¿no lo ha hecho cierto?-Thalia negó con la cabeza.

-Piensa que será mejor que se enteren en otro momento.

-No lo justifiques Thalia.-dijo más enojada Ruby.- ¿ves por qué no quería que vinieras?, los peligros son pan comido para ti, pero no que te reencuentres con alguien después de años.

-Tú no lo entiendes Ruby,-le contestó Thalia.- Es más peligroso que muchos sepan quién soy, es mejor estar en el anonimato y mantener el linaje oculto.

-Tú no perteneces a ellos.-se quejó Ruby.

-No te despidas así Ruby, por favor.

-Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que pueda, pero también sabes que odio a los enanos.-Ruby frunció el ceño.

-Como cualquier cambia pieles, pero no hay solo enanos aquí, esta Gandalf, estoy yo y esta…

-El Hobbit, si es curioso-dijo Ruby interrumpiendo a su prima.

-¿Curioso? Sí y mucho.-sonrió Thalia.

-No, bueno si pero, digo que es curioso que Gandalf lo haya querido en su compañía.

Después Gandalf volvió con la compañía cuando escucharon un aullido, Bilbo preguntó si eran lobos a lo cual Ruby se quejó, luego un lobo huargo trató de atacar cuando Thorin lo degolló, cuando otro lo iba a atacar Thalia disparó una flecha a éste ganándole el disparo a Kili.

-¡Orcos! Nos vienen siguiendo.-dijo Thorin.

-¿Orcos?-preguntó Bilbo asustado.

-¿A quién más le dijiste de tu misión?-preguntó Gandalf a Thorin.

-A nadie.

-¡¿A quién más le dijiste?!

-A nadie ¡lo juro!, en nombre de Durin ¿qué está pasando?

-Te están cazando.-dijo Gandalf como si fuera muy normal, Ragadast y Ruby se dieron una mirada y asintieron.

-Los distraeremos.-dijo Ragadast.

-No seas tonto, te alcanzarían.-dijo Gandalf.

-Ruby es humana y cambia pieles, y yo tengo liebres de Rhosgobel,-Gandalf lo vió.- quisiera ver que lo intentaran.

Ragadast se subió a su trineo y Ruby se quitó su capa y la puso en el trineo de Ragadast y en segundos se transformó en un lobo, un enano se sorprendió pero Thalia no vió quién fue. Con una mirada se despidió de su prima y el lobo y Ragadast partieron de ahí, los lobos huragos los perseguían mientras Ragadast se burlaba de su lentitud gritándoles cosas como: "Traten de alcanzarme", "No me alcanzan"; la compañía se fue escondiendo en las rocas mientras avanzaban, evitando ser vistos, se ocultaron en una roca cuando sintieron a un huargo que los había olido, Thorin le hizo una señal a Kili de que le disparara con su arco, lo hizo y al tirar al huargo lo mataron junto con el orco, pero sus gritos captaron la atención de los demás orcos dejando de perseguir a Radagast y a Ruby. Gandalf les dijo que siguiéran corriendo ya que oficialmente venían tras de ellos, luego Gandalf buscó una roca y fue hacia ella para dejar de ser visto por los enanos.

-¿Dónde está Gandalf?

-Nos abandonó.-dijo Dwalin desconfiado.

-¡No se retiren!-ordenó Thorin.

-¡Por aquí tontos!- llamó Gandalf y todos fueron a la piedra donde se hallaba y se deslizaron hacia abajo, una vez todos adentro se oyó un cuerno de elfos, luego un orco cayó con una flecha en el pecho, el líder la tomó.

-Elfos- dijo Thorin con desprecio.

Luego gracias a Dwalin siguieron un camino hasta llegar como un acantilado, ahí apareció uno de los reinos más hermosos de la Tierra Media.

-El Valle de Imladris, en lengua se le conoce con otro nombre.-dijo Gandalf.

-Rivendell.-dijo Bilbo admirando el paisaje.

-Este era tu plan desde el principio, traernos con el enemigo.- dijo Thorin mirando a Gandalf.

-No tienes enemigos aquí más que el que traigas tú mismo.-dijo Gandalf regañándolo.

-¿Crees que los elfos nos ayudarán? En cuanto sepan el plan tratarán de evitarlo.

-Si, pero tenemos preguntas que deben ser contestadas.

La compañía bajo y entró en el reino de Rivendell, Bilbo admiraba cada detalle del lugar.

-Hermoso ¿no lo crees?-le preguntó Thalia.

-Si, ¿ya antes haz estado aquí?

-Sí, estuve aquí por un tiempo.

Gandalf saludó a un elfo el cuál le dijo que Lord Elrond no estaba y luego se escuchó el cuerno de los elfos anunciando su llegada, los enanos desconfiados formaron un círculo aventando a Bilbo y a Thalia en el centro y ella se cayó, y Bilbo no se había dado cuenta, Lord Elrond saludó a su amigo Gandalf hablando entre sí en élfico, luego saludó a Thorin quien lo saludó de una manera muy grosera diciendo que Thrór jamás mencionó a Lord Elrond cuando reinaba bajo la montaña, luego el elfo les ofreció comida y descanso cuando iban a avanzar Thalia se paró sola ya que nadie la vió caer ni la ayudó, enojada por la desconfianza de los enanos y la grosería de Thorin empujó a Gloin y Dwalin abriéndose paso hacia Lord Elrond.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Thalia hija de…

-Gracias señor Elrond pero creo que no es necesario mencionar el resto.-dijo Thalia algo apenada por la interrupción según ella necesaria.

-Sería malo que ocultaras tu verdadera identidad.- dijo Lord Elrond.

-Aunque no me agrade admitirlo el señor elfo tiene razón,-dijo Balin poniéndose a un lado agarrando a Thalia de sus hombros.- Thalia,… hija de Thráin.

La compañía empezó a preguntar por la sorpresa y Thalia y Thorin se quedaron algo estupefactos al ver cómo Balin los había delatado, pues él lo comprendió desde la cueva de los trolls.

La compañía entre tanto bullicio pasó al comedor donde platicaban y trataban de comer y hacer más bullicio, mientras tanto Gandalf, Thorin, Lord Elrond se sentaron en otra mesa algo alejada del bullicio enano, habían nombrado la espada de Thorin y luego Lord Elrond preguntó qué era su misión cuando llegó Thalia quién iba a sentarse en la mesa bulliciosa pero antes de llegar…

-Mi querida Thalia,- llamó Gandalf- ven y siéntate en tu lugar.

Thalia se sentó después de un suspiro entre Gandalf y Lord Elrond.-Lo siento mi señor, no suelo llegar tarde.

-No llegas tarde, ¿agarraste algo de las cuevas de los trolls?-preguntó Elrond.

-No, he venido armada igual que como salí de aquí la última vez mi señor.

-Confío en que haz usado tus armas con inteligencia y sabiduría.-dijo Elrond.

-Lo aprendió de su maestro.- susurró Thorin y Thalia lo vió de reojo ya que le sorprendió que mencionara cuando ella estaba en Ered Luin y él le enseñó a pelear.

 **En la noche cuando los enanos seguían comiendo…**

-¿Princesa? ¿eres princesa de Erebor?- preguntó Kili sentándose a lado de su "tía".

-Sí, pensé que jamás lo sabrían.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Cómo es que el líder no nos contó nada?-preguntó Dwalin.

-Porque no soy del todo digna del linaje Durin, soy media-hermana, mancho el linaje.-dijo Thalia.

-Una mujer como usted no mancharía ningún linaje si me lo permite.-dijo Bofur algo sonrojado.- solo mírese, su belleza incomparable y habilidad de lucha, sin mencionar los ojos azules de Durin.

-Bofur tiene razón.-dijo Balin acercándose.- Thalia, siempre fuíste digna de Durin, aún te recuerdo en las calles de Ered Luin hablando con tu hermano sobre recuperar algún día la Montaña Solitaria, fuíste tú quien reforzó su deseo de recuperar Erebor.

-Gracias por sus halagos pero yo…

-¿Vivió en Ered Luin?-preguntó Ori curioso.

-Si bueno, para confirmar sospechas, mi madre Olivia si encontró a Thráin pero luego se volvió a perder, luego mi madre estaba embarazada y nací en Bree, donde estaban unos cambia pieles y la hermana de mi madre, quién tenía como hija a Ruby la lobo que acaban de ver.

-¿Ruby es su prima?-preguntó Fili.

-Sí, luego después de unos años, mi madre y yo llegamos a Ered Luin dónde me reencontré con mis medios hermanos, a excepción de Frerin quién ya había muerto.

-¿A quién viste primero?- preguntó Oin.

-A Thorin,- respondió Thalia algo bajito pero la oyeron.- Mi madre había ido a buscar a Balin pero yo me escapé y estaba merodeando por algún lado cuando choqué con él, le dije mi nombre y luego me llevó con Dis, mi media hermana, Fili no se acuerda de mí porque era un bebé y Kili aún no nacía, pero aunque fueron creciendo los años que me vieron no fueron suficientes para recordarme.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si creo haberte visto.-dijo Fili sonriendo.

-Mi madre me dijo quién era frente a mis medios hermanos, me aceptaron y me enseñé a pelear ahí, también conocí a Balin pero siempre estaba sola o con Thorin pero, estaba apartada, luego mi madre no quiso quedarse más ahí porque le recordaba todo sobre Erebor y volvimos a Bree, hace un mes Thorin y Gandalf me encontraron en Bree para iniciar este viaje.

-¿Y los extrañó?- preguntó Ori tiernamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

-A sus hermanos, ¿los extrañó?- Thalia asintió levemente.

-¿Y de dónde sacó el apodo "Sauce nocturno"?- preguntó Oin.

-En Bree, había un sauce cerca de dónde estaba mi cabaña, pero no era uno cualquiera, éste era blanco y de noche sus hojas eran plateadas y brillaban, yo solía ir mucho ahí, de noche o de día, y sus raíces, solo algunas, tienes propiedades curativas poderosas, pueden curar lo que sea, pero ya casi no tiene, ya es muy viejo el sauce.- después de un momento de silencio los enanos empezaron a vociferar y a seguir haciendo bullicio, luego le aventaron una salchicha a Bombur haciendo que la silla se rompiera y se cayera y todos rieron, Thalia se paró y fue a caminar cuando Balin y Thorin no querían entregarle el mapa a Lord Elrond, pero después de insistencias de Gandalf se lo dieron, resulta que había que llegar en el Día de Durin y la última luz de ese día se vería el cerrojo y tendrían que poner la llave, Lord Elrond y Gandalf se fueron a otro lado mientras Thalia seguía caminando por los pasillos cuando sintió que Balin y Thorin llegaban tras de ella.

-¿Paseando a solas mi princesa?- dijo Balin.

-No soy una princesa.-dijo Thalia.

-Lo eres, perteneces a Erebor como cualquiera de nosotros.-le dijo Thorin.

-No soy tu hermana, soy tu media-hermana, eso quiere decir que no soy linaje directo de Durin.

-Eres hija de Thráin y eso basta para llamarte princesa.- dijo Thorin.

-Pero ni si quiera me presentaste ante Dáin como tu hermana cuando fuimos a pedirles apoyo.-dijo Thalia alejándose de los enanos.

-Igual de terca que siempre.-dijo Balin.

-Y luego se queja de mí.-dijo Thorin dirigiéndose a otra parte.

Thalia empezó a caminar por otros pasillos y se sentó en una banca cuando un ruido la asustó.

Nota de la autora: Si hay inconformidad en cuanto el papel de media hermana de Thalia les pido disculpas pero en mi versión la quiero poner así porque siempre hay muchos fanfics de ThorinxOC o incluso ThorinxBilbo y yo quiero shippear a otros personajes.


	6. Chapter 6 Tú no tienes un hogar

Hola! cuanto tiempo lo sé, les pido una disculpa pero entré a la escuela y me tiene apretada, en ambas fanfics actualizaré los fines de semana, ya saben que yo no dejo incompletas, subiré este y éste fin otro asi que no se preocupen y ya subiré los fines de semana.

El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las pelis a Peter Jackson, que por cierto tiene cameo en la Desolación de Smaug, ayer vi la pelicula y lo ví, sale mero al inicio, éste capítulo es algo corto pero el siguiente será más largo.

Capítulo 6 "Tú no tienes un hogar"

-L-Lo siento.-se disculpó una vocecita tímida.

-No , no hay problema,…-decía Thalia mientras se calmaba del susto.- es que solo me asustaste, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué pensabas?- preguntó Bilbo sentándose a un lado suyo.- No es que sea un entrometido pero antes de ir a ver cómo Gandalf convencía a Thorin de que entregara el mapa, escuché lo que le contaste a los enanos.

-Ah si, ¿triste historia no lo crees?, lo he superado.-decía Thalia puesto que no le agradaba hablar de ello.

-Si fuiste aceptada, ¿por qué no quieres ser princesa que es lo que se supone que eres?- preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-¿Sabes? Vengo de aquí y de allá, - Thalia se paró y empezó a caminar y Bilbo la siguió- me he movido de un lugar a otro buscando pero sin saber lo que busco, tanto que nunca me he sentido en casa,… en un hogar, y no sé si estar en Erebor es lo que necesito.- hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Te digo algo y no te enojas?- preguntó Bilbo.

-Después de que me dijeras que estoy infectada no creo que haya algo más que me haga enojar.-dijo Thalia con algo de humor y ambos rieron un poco pero después Bilbo habló.

-Tienes miedo.-dijo al fin el hobbit.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

-Tienes miedo, de pertenecer a un lugar, porque sabes que te quedarás ahí para siempre, por lo que debes desear estar en ése lugar, es a lo que tienes miedo.- Thalia lo miró un segundo como si Bilbo le hubiera leído la mente.

-Quisiera que estuvieras equivocado,… pero tienes razón.-dijo Thalia viendo hacia el piso mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Por qué viniste a esta compañía si tú no quieres estar en Erebor?

-Porque es importante para Thorin, para Fili y Kili y los demás enanos, ellos tienen sus raíces ahí, incluso yo supongo.-dijo Thalia segura de eso, sin titubear, decía la verdad.

-Me encanta este lugar.-dijo Bilbo ahora mirando el paisaje nocturno.

-Sí, me encantó a mi también desde la primera vez que lo vi.-dijo Thalia sonriendo también.

-entonces ¿Has estado aquí antes?

-Sí, en uno de mis viajes, me han tratado con respeto y me han ayudado mucho, sobretodo Lord Elrond.

-Sí, ¿sabes? Hace un rato me dijo que si alguna vez quisiera volver, sería bienvenido.- dijo Bilbo (esto viene en la versión extendida).

-Así es él, siempre amable aunque al principio parece muy serio.-dijo Thalia y ambos rieron.

El hobbit y la humana/enana siguieron caminando hablando de cosas de sus vidas, Thalia le platicó cosas de cómo vivió en Bree y sus viajes a Rivendell y al Bosque Verde donde tuvo un encuentro con un príncipe elfo con quien no se llevó muy bien al principio ya que pudo percibir la sangre enana en ella, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Thorin los observaba desde otro lado, él no quería que su media hermana tuviera ningún tipo de relación con un saqueador que parecía tendedero. Pero Thalia y Bilbo siguieron su plática.

-¿Cómo es la vida en la Comarca hobbit?-preguntó Thalia mientras se colgaba de una rama de un árbol.

-Bueno, ahí en Hobbiton no hay guerras, peleas, ni tesoros, todos vivimos en paz pero yo pienso que, hay… cierta gente que es muy molesta,… como los Sacobilla Bolsón.- Thalia rió ante la respuesta de Bilbo mientras trepaba en las ramas y Bilbo solo caminaba abajo.

-Suena que es muy lindo vivir ahí, créeme que cuando fui a tu casa y vi el paisaje,… no quería irme.-dijo Thalia suspirando y luego saltó quedando en frente de Bilbo.- Cuando vuelvas, recuerda que tienes un lindo hogar Bilbo.- es la primera vez que Thalia dijo su nombre, siempre le ha dicho hobbit o saqueador, si acaso señor Bolsón, pero oírla decir su nombre le agrado al hobbit.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Deberíamos esperar a Gandalf.-insistió Thalia a Thorin.

-Él nos alcanzará, nosotros debemos seguir, no podemos retrasarnos.-dijo Thorin.- Balin conoces el camino, guíanos.

-Sí señor.- asintió Balin, Bilbo dio una última mirada hacia Rivendell, el reino que tanto le gustó y deseo poder volver algún día.

-Señor Bolsón, no se retrase.-lo llamó el líder y Bilbo siguió caminando.

-No seas tan duro con él-le dijo en voz baja Thalia a Thorin.

-¿Y a ti que te importa cómo lo trate?- la retó.

-Él no te ha hecho nada, y ha ayudado aunque no lo creas.- le dijo Thalia y Thorin solo avanzó hasta dejarla atrás- no sabes cuándo necesitarás su ayuda.-dijo ella más fuerte pero no recibió respuesta de parte de él.

Gandalf hablaba con Lady Galadriel sobre la misión de Erebor, ella le preguntó por qué había escogido al mediano y él le respondió que las cosas buenas son las que mantienen alejado al mal, él tenía miedo y Bilbo le daba fuerza, Lady Galadriel le dijo que no tuviera miedo y que siempre contaría con su ayuda pero antes de irse…

-¿por qué Thalia Mithrandir?- preguntó Lady Galadriel aún tomada de las manos de Gandalf.

-Thalia es una chica fuerte y hábil en batalla,… pero es una chica abandonada, dentro de esa mujer fuerte y capaz, hay una niña dulce que pide a gritos lo que nos da la fuerza más poderosa que existe,…

-El amor- dijo Lady Galadriel.

-Hay diferentes tipos de amor, unos tan poderosos como otros, y ella tiene un hoyo en el corazón que solo se puede llenar con lo que ella tanto añora,… una familia, un hogar.

-¿Y crees que llevarla a su hermano llenaría ese lugar vacío en su corazón?- preguntó Lady Galadriel casi afirmando.

-En estos días he pensado,… tal vez él no sea el único que le pueda llenar ése vacío.

La compañía siguió su rumbo, pasando por las frías montañas, día y noche a pie, pasando por bosques y cascadas, hasta un día donde pasaron por muchas rocas frente a un barraco, donde pisaban era muy poco espacio para poder caminar, luego se dieron cuenta de que las piedras se movían.

-¡Gigantes de roca!

De pronto se formaron rocas en forma de personas, eran gigantes y empezaron a lanzarse piedras entre sí, la compañía solo resistía mientras estaban en las piernas de un gigante, nadie lo podía creer pero solo les quedaba sujetarse fuertemente de las rocas, de repente el camino por donde iban se partió en medio de Fili y Kili.

-¡Sujétate hermano!

La otra mitad de la compañía hacia lo que sea para no caerse puesto que el gigante se movía mientras peleaba con otro gigante hasta que chocaron con otra montaña.

-¡No! ¡Kili!- gritó Thorin preocupado por su sobrino más pequeño pero suspiró al ver que estaba bien, pero Thalia sintió que debía voltear y no vio al saqueador.

-¡Bilbo!-gritó a la vez que se arrojó al suelo para sostener al asustado hobbit.

Thalia sostenía al hobbit muy asustado y se le resbalaba, pero Thorin se aventó y logró subir a Bilbo pero se resbaló, entre jalones de Dwalin y Thalia lograron subirlo.

-Creí que perderíamos a nuestro saqueador- dijo Bofur mientras suspiró.

-Ha estado perdido desde que salió de su casa, nunca debió venir, no tiene lugar entre nosotros.-dijo Thorin humillando a Bilbo y ganándose una mirada fulminante de Thalia.

Siguieron un túnel debajo de la montaña después de reunirse con los otros enanos, el líder dio ordenes de que debían dormir. Cuando Bilbo creyó que todos estaban profundamente dormidos se levantó, guardó sus cosas y silenciosamente se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Bofur, a Bilbo se le olvidó que le tocaba la guardia, suspiró.

-De vuelta a Rivendell.

-¿Qué? No puede irse.-dijo Bofur sorprendido.

-Tiene razón – dijo Thalia levantándose, al parecer ella tampoco estaba dormida.-no puedes regresar, hay orcos persiguiéndonos y te alcanzaran, no puedes abandonarnos.

-Y es parte de ésta compañía.-completó Bofur.

-Claro que no, Thorin tiene razón, no pertenezco a ustedes, ustedes son enanos no saben estar en un lugar a sentar cabeza y tú.-señaló a Thalia.- también no te quedas en un lugar, ¡todos se van de un lugar a otro, no saben vivir en un hogar!- Bilbo abrió los ojos al ver lo que acaba de decir mientras que Bofur y Thalia estaban impactados.-Lo siento… no quise…

-No, tiene razón, no pertenecemos a ningún lado.-dijo Bofur mientras miraba triste a sus compañeros y volvió a ver a Bilbo.- le deseo suerte.

-Gracias,… Thalia, perdona si lo que dije…

-Está bien, tú tienes algo que no tenemos, un hogar y nunca debiste dejarlo, porque si sigues en esta misión podrías no volver jamás, hasta pronto querido hobbit.-dijo Thalia con una sonrisa y Bilbo se la devolvió pero cuando se iba a voltear a decir otra cosa Bofur notó algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

La espada de Bilbo brillaba de azul y Bilbo no pudo decir nada, pero Thalia que había escuchado a Gandalf cuando le dio la espada a Bilbo lo entendió.

-Despierten,… ¡Todos despierten!-gritó ella y Thorin se levantó, tampoco estaba dormido, los demás tardaron en reaccionar y solo se vió una línea en el suelo.

Lo siguiente fue que chocaban todos con rocas y gritaban, estaban cayendo y dando vueltas hasta que cayeron en algo de madera que les detuvo la caída, luego aparecieron unas criaturas deformes y asquerosas, empezaron a agarrar a los enanos y a la semihumana, por más que hacían lucha, los trasgos los tenían atrapados y se los comenzaron a llevar a otro lado, pero Bilbo se dio cuenta de que ningún trasgo lo sujetaba y se agachó, cuando se llevaron a la compañía, Bilbo desfundó su espada que aún brillaba, apareció un trasgo frente a él y tratando de luchar cayeron ambos en un barranco.

Bilbo estuvo inconsciente unos minutos y cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de que desmayado estaba el trasgo a unos pasos de él, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver a una figura igual de deforme rodeando al trasgo.

-Siiii,… ¡Siiiii!,-lo comenzó a jalar de los pies al trasgo.- precioso, más trasgos, a nosotros no nos gustan los trasgos, precioso.- aunque el trasgo reacciono y trató de defenderse ésta criatura le pegó en la cabeza con una piedra y se lo llevó a una cueva.


	7. Chapter 7 Yo los voy a ayudar

Hola! Me disculpó por no actualizar pero tuve un contratiempo.

 **Likarian:** Gracias! Me hiciste llorar (de alegría), es que pensé rayos a lo mejor no les gusta la pareja de Thalia y Bilbo pero con tu comentario ya me hiciste el día en serio! Si habrá más en un futuro, esta parte de la fanfic que abarca Un viaje inesperado es como una introducción, lo bueno bueno viene después de este capítulo pero como quiera trataré de poner mucho esfuerzo en poner más ThaliaxBilbo.

Aviso: no pude evitar el pequeño cameo de Smeagle "Gollum" en la fanfic . solo estará en otra pequeña parte al final. Y por último el domingo habrá un capítulo nuevo en ambas fanfics lo prometo, no se lo pierdan, J. R. R. Tolkien es el dueño de esta aventura.

Capítulo 7 "Yo los voy a ayudar"

Al irse esa criatura, Bilbo se levantó preguntándose cómo salir de ése lugar, agarró su espada pero se quedó admirando un objeto que vio caer del bolsillo del taparrabo de la criatura, un anillo, dorado y brillante, lo tomó del suelo y lo admiró por unos momentos, era tan… precioso, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a donde oyó la voz de la criatura.

Los trasgos trasladaban a los enanos y a la mestiza (porque eso es) a través de unos puentes de madera, pero por más que luchaban no se liberaban de los asquerosos trasgos, Thalia no vio al hobbit que tanto le daba curiosidad y se preocupó lo que hizo que hiciera más lucha para liberarse más no alcanzaba a gritar el nombre del saqueador, pues habían llegado al trono del Rey Trasgo.

-¿Quién osa entrar a mi reino?-preguntó el rey trasgo al bajar de su trono aplastando a los trasgos que usaba de banquito.

-enanos, mi señor.-respondió un trasgo.

-¿Qué? ¿Enanos?

-Los encontramos en la entrada principal.-dijo el mismo trasgo.

-¿Quién es su representante aquí?-preguntó el rey trasgo pero ninguno respondió-¡hablen!-ordenó-bien, si no quieren hablar, ¡los haremos graznar! Empiecen con el más joven.-Ori se asustó hasta que alguien habló.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Thorin mientras se abría paso entre los enanos y unos trasgos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí?-dijo con ironía el rey trasgo.- Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, ¡rey bajo la montaña!- se burló haciendo una reverencia.-oh, se me olvidó que no tienes una montaña, lo que te convierte,… en un simple don nadie, conozco a alguien, que pagaría un buen precio por tu cabeza, solo tu cabeza claro, sin todo el cuerpo,… un viejo enemigo tuyo.

-Azog el Profanador, murió en una batalla hace años.-dijo Thorin (nota de la autora: moraleja de esto es informarte bien de tus enemigos).

-¿Crees que sus días como profanador terminaron?-dijo el rey trasgo- envíale un mensaje a nuestro anfitrión, dile que su trofeo ha llegado.- le dijo a un trasgo y cuando la silla donde iba ese pequeño trasgo de repente le cayó una daga rompiendo la soga que sostenía la silla y el trasgo gritando cayó.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo el rey trasgo pero luego vio que los trasgos sostenían a una mujer.-¿quién eres tú?

-¿Quién soy yo? Soy la que te cortará la cabeza si no nos liberas-respondió Thalia.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso Thalia,… hija de Thráin…- Thalia miró sorprendida a el rey trasgo.- si,… tienes los ojos de un Durin, creo que nuestro anfitrión me dará más paga si le doy las dos cabezas que marcan el fin del linaje de Durin.- "por lo menos no sabe que Dis también es hija de Thráin y no la matará" pensó Thalia para tranquilizarse un poco pero fue en vano, pero sintió que algo o alguien le faltaba.

El rey trasgo mandó a otro trasgo a darle el mensaje a Azog donde quiera que esté, el rey trasgo empezó a "cantar" con voz chillona una canción tonta y bailando en círculos mientras que los enanos trataban de zafarse de los trasgos cuando los inspeccionaban, hasta que un trasgo descubrió la espada de Thorin y la desfundó, lo cual lo hizo chillar y la soltó asustando a los demás trasgos y a su rey.

-¡Yo conozco esa espada! ¡Es la demoledora!-gritó el rey trasgo y ordenó que los mataran de inmediato, cuando un resplandor hizo que todos pararan de luchar y admirar hacia el origen de ese resplandor, y pudieron ver a una figura alta y con un sombrero picudo.

-Tomen sus armas y peleen,… ¡peleen!-gritó Gandalf y de inmediato empezaron a luchar y Gandalf también, su espada asustó más al rey trasgo y luchó contra él haciéndolo caer a un barranco, Thalia le quitó al mago un trasgo de encima.

-Llegaste, -dijo Thalia- en el último segundo para salvarnos.

-Como dijiste, eso suena a mí.-dijo Gandalf sonriéndole de lado para seguir ambos luchando con trasgos.

Los enanos luchaban a más no poder, se liberaron de muchos trasgos, uno tras otro, seguían a Gandalf mientras hallaban una forma de salir, Kili esquivaba unas flechas de trasgos y chocó con una escalera, Thalia le hizo una seña y Kili con otros enanos ahorcaron a los trasgos mientras avanzaban con la escalera hacia los trasgos tirándolos y ahora poniendo la escalera como puente, luego siguieron luchando.

Balin hábilmente luchaba contra los trasgos como si fuera el mismo guerrero joven que salió de Erebor, porque ése guerrero aún estaba en él, Thalia luchaba junto a su hermano para cuidarle las espaldas, un trasgo tiró a Thalia pero ella le encajó su espada antes de que le hiciera algo.

-¡Thalia!-gritó Thorin- ¿te acuerdas cuando te enseñé a usar la espada?

Thalia recordó aquel día cuando ella llegó a Ered Luin y Thorin le enseñó a pelear, pero en una de las enseñanzas ocurrió un accidente y para salvarla Thorin tuvo que hacer algo que a Thalia no le agradó.- Ni se te ocurra.-le advirtió Thalia, pero ya era tarde, Thorin la agarró del cuello de su camisa y la levantó y la lanzó contra los trasgos mientras volaba sobre ellos y con su espada, Thalia les fue cortando las cabezas de uno en uno y aterrizó hincada encima de un trasgo mientras le clavó la espada y Thalia se levantó y todos siguieron peleando, Thorin le sonrió al ver que ya no había caído boca abajo como aquella vez.- He practicado.-le sonrió ella," ¡rayos!" Pensó, "falta alguien", pero la adrenalina no la dejaba recordar.

Siguieron corriendo y venciendo a cual trasgo se cruzaba en su búsqueda de la salida, Gandalf los guió y rompió un pedazo de roca para ir aplastando trasgos, cuando iban en un puente el rey trasgo apareció frente a ellos rompiendo parte del puente.

-¡¿Pensaste que podías escapar?!- Gandalf permaneció firme ante el rey trasgo-¿qué vas a hacer ahora hechicero?-dijo con sarcasmo y burla pero Gandalf lo picó en el ojo con su bastón, luego al quejarse el trasgo cayendo de rodillas Gandalf le corto su estómago y su cuello, pero en eso el puente se rompió cayendo todos en él agarrándose de lo que pudieron, la buena suerte fue que la montaña iba deteniendo la caída hasta que llegaron al suelo y los enanos entre tablas de madera y Gandalf como pudo salió de ahí.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor.- dijo Bofur pero de repente el rey rasgo ya muerto les cayó encima mientras todos gritaron de dolor.

-¡Gandalf!-gritó Kili al ver un montón de trasgos acercarse.

-Sn muchos, no podemos pelear con todos ellos.-dijo Dwalin.

-Solo una cosa nos salvará, ¡luz de día!- dijo Gandalf y todos se zafaron de las tablas y fueron siguiendo a Gandalf lo más rápido posible.

El hobbit Bilbo con el anillo puesto que lo hacía invisible trataba de salir discretamente mientras una criatura lo buscaba con desesperación, pero algo hizo que "Gollum" se escondiera, que es lo que el repetía muchas veces (aparte de precioso), un mago, trece enanos y una princesa humana a la que conocía, aparecieron directo a una salida, Bilbo quería decirles que lo esperaran, que lo ayudaran pero se delataría ante Gollum, y solo suspiró de tristeza al ver que ya se le habían adelantado, apuntó sus espada hacia Gollum, pero vio tristeza en los ojos de Gollum, "la valentía no está en quitar una vida, sino en perdonar una vida", recordó las palabras de Gandalf, pero Gollum sospechó de que tenía a Bilbo frente a él y este saltó pateándole la cara a Gollum y salió corriendo a la salida.

-¡Bolsón! ¡Ladrón!,… jugoso, precioso, ¡LO ODIAREMOS POR SIEMPRE!-gritó Gollum sentenciando su venganza para recuperar su precioso anillo ante el Bolsón de la Comarca.

Bilbo corría aún con el anillo puesto siguiendo de lejos a la compañía.

-Cico, seis, siete,…-contaba Gandalf- Bifur, son diez, ¡Fili, Kili!, son trece, Thalia, son catorce,… ¿Dónde está Bilbo,… ¿Dónde está nuestro hobbit?- preguntó preocupado y los enanos solo lo buscaban- ¡¿y nuestro hobbit?!- preguntó más desesperado Gandalf, Bilbo llegó detrás de ellos.

-¡maldito sea ese mediano! ¡Ahora está perdido!-gritó Dwalin.

-¡Pensé que estaba con Dori!

-No me culpes a mí- se quejó Dori.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Thalia asustada pero decidida, de solo imaginarse que el hobbit si lo hayan matado los trasgos y no se dieron cuenta de haberlo dejado atrás, ya se sentía culpable.

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?- preguntó Gandalf a Dori.

-Creo que yo lo ví huir, cuando nos atraparon.-dijo Nori como una opinión de lo que vio.

-Dime que pasó exactamente.-insistió Gandalf que estaba igual de preocupado que Thalia.

-¡Yo te diré lo que pasó!-dijo Thorin poniéndose a la vista de todos- el señor Bolsón vió su oportunidad y se fue, no ha pensado nada más que en sus libros y su mecedora, no veremos a nuestro hobbit otra vez, ya está lejos.- "No, no puede ser cierto" pensó Thalia, "él no haría algo así".

-No, no lo está.-dijo Bilbo apareciendo de la nada haciendo sonreír a los enanos.

-¡Bilbo Bolsón!- dijo Gandalf sonriendo a más no poder al igual que Thalia.- Jamás estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida.

-Bilbo te creímos muerto-dijo Kili.

-¿Cómo pasaste los trasgos?-preguntó Fili y Bilbo solo sonrió metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y Gandalf lo miró atento, ¿acaso era lo que creía?

-Bueno que importa, ha vuelto.-dijo el mago.

-Claro que importa, ¡yo quiero saber!-dijo Thorin- ¿por qué volvió?- todos miraron a Bilbo esperando respuesta.

-Sé que dudas de mí, y sí, extraño mi casa, pienso en Bolsón Cerrado, extraño mis libros, y mi mecedora, si ése es mi hogar, por eso regresé porque,… ustedes no tienen uno, un hogar, les fue arrebatado,- les dijo a todos pero se lo enmarcó más a Thorin- y si no, lo buscan,…-dijo mirando a Thalia y ella lo miraba con asombro- pero les ayudaré a encontrarlo y recuperarlo si puedo.-dijo finalmente a Thorin quien miró abajo (nota de la autora: ¡ándele bocón! Lo calló y bien callado XD) y los demás se quedaron en silencio, tenía razón, Gandalf lo miró orgulloso y Thalia lo miraba con una sonrisa pequeña y ojos brillosos, pero la magia no duró mucho pues vieron orcos acercándose a ellos y corrieron, lobos huargo los atacaron y Bilbo quedó sorprendido al ver cómo mató uno, subieron a los árboles, Bilbo se entretuvo sacando su espada y cuando volteó ya con espada en mano los demás ya estaban en los árboles.

Thalia lo jaló de su cuello de la camisa y Bilbo subió, los huargos rompieron los árboles y los enanos se lanzaron de un árbol a otro, quedando todos en el último al borde de un barranco, entonces frente a ellos apareció alguien al que creyeron muerto.

-Azog.-dijo Thorin impactado, no lo podía creer.

Azog le habló en lengua negra insultándolo de alguna manera llamándolo cobarde como su padre, luego mandó a unos huargos a romper el árbol donde la compañía se hallaba, pero Gandalf tomó una mariposa y le susurró algo para luego dejarla volar, lanzaron (idea de Gandalf) piñas quemándose e hicieron una barrera de fuego, festejaron un momento hasta que el árbol cayó y los enanos se sostenían de donde podían ya que las ramas se rompían fácilmente, Thorin volteó a su enemigo, se levantó de su tronco y se dirigió hacia Azog. Thalia reaccionó, él no podía ganar solo, se trató de levantar pero no pudo y observó que su pierna se enredó con las ramas y no la dejaban levantarse.

-No,… ¡No! ¡Thorin!-gritó desesperada, de no poder ayudar a Thorin.

-No.-dijo Balin casi llorando, Thorin corrió hacia Azog pero éste lo golpeó haciéndolo caer de espaldas, Thorin se levantó adolorido pero Azog lo volvió a golpear.

-¡No! ¡Thorin!-gritó Dwalin tratando de levantarse pero rompió la rama, Thalia trataba de zafarse de la rama que la detenía de ayudar a su hermano, si Thorin moría a manos de Azog, ¿cómo iba a mirar a Dis, su hermana cuando le dijera que otro hermano cayó en batalla?, empezó a quejarse en voz alta, ya que el huargo blanco le mordió el brazo a Thorin, y luego lo lanzó hacia una piedra y quedó inmóvil, Thalia soltó un quejido al verlo caer, Bilbo se levantó algo inseguro y miró a Thalia.

Azog ordenó a un orco que le trajera su cabeza, Thorin al ver al orco acercarse trató de agarrar su espada pero no la alcanzaba, pero justo cuando le iban a cortar la cabeza vio a un hobbit saltar sobre el orco y se sorprendió pero luego perdió la conciencia. Bilbo mató al orco y se puso frente a Thorin ya desmayado, en eso llegaron los enanos a luchar que, al ser Thalia liberada por Bilbo ayudó a subir a los enanos excepto a Gandalf que tenía sujetos de su bastón a Dori y Ori, pero vio que una mariposa regresaba y soltó a los enanos cayendo éstos en un águila.

Las águilas lanzaban ahora a varios orcos al barranco y recogían a los enanos, Thalia al matar a un orco cayó al suelo y vio como un águila se llevaba a Thorin dejando caer su escudo de roble, luego un águila la atrapó para dejarla caer en otra águila, luego otra águila hizo lo mismo con Bilbo quien gritó en la caída, al final Gandalf se lanzó a la misma águila donde iba Thalia, lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de queja de Azog.

Las águilas volaron al amanecer con la compañía en sus lomos.- ¡Thorin!- gritó Fili sin obtener respuesta alguna de su tío. Después llevaron a los enanos a un pico de roca, primero bajaron a Thorin y luego a Gandalf y a Thalia quienes se acercaron rápidamente, luego llegaron los demás.

-¡Thorin!-gritó Gandalf acercándose a Thorin y Thalia se puso al otro lado.

-Gandalf, haz algo,… porfavor.-le rogó Thalia y Gandalf empezó a susurrar palabras y de inmediato Thorin abrió los ojos y su hermana suspiró al igual que Gandalf.

-¿el mediano?-preguntó débil.

-Está bien, Bilbo está aquí, sano y salvo.-dijo Gandalf mirando a Bilbo quien llegaba y se levantó, Thalia, Dwalin y Fili ayudaron a Thorin a levantarse pero éste se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Tú!, ¿qué crees que hacías?- Bilbo se asustó ante la reacción de Thorin y Thalia también.- sabes que casi te matan, ¿no dije que serías una carga?, ¿Qué no sobrevivirías a lo salvaje?, ¿Qué no tenías lugar entre nosotros?- Thalia se iba a acercar para detener una posible escena- Jamás estuve tan equivocado,… en toda mi vida.-dijo Thorin abrazando a Bilbo quién estaba estupefacto, él pensó que lo golpearía, Thalia se empezó a reir de alegría y Gandalf sonrió, los enanos empezaron a festejar, luego Thorin de la nada se separó dl abrazo.- Lo siento, por haber dudado de ti.-se disculpó.

-No, no, yo también hubiera dudado, no soy un héroe, ni un guerrero,… o un saqueador-dijo Bilbo mirando a Gandalf y ahora todos sonreían.

-Mi hermana tenía razón sobre ti- Thalia se sorprendió al escuchar eso- alguna vez necesitaría de tu ayuda.-Bilbo le sonrió pero luego Thorin vio a lo lejos y todos siguieron su mirada.

-¿Eso es… lo que creo que es?-dijo Bilbo.

-Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria, el último gran reino de los enanos-dijo Gandalf.

-Nuestro hogar-dijo Thorin con orgullo y luego escucharon un silbido y unas alas revolotear.

-¡Miren! Los cuervos regresan a la montaña.-dijo Oin señalando al pájaro.

-Eso mi señor Oin, es un zorzal.-dijo Gandalf.

-Pero la profecía mencionaba un zorzal-dijo Thalia quedando a la derecha de Thorin.

-Entonces lo tomaremos como una señal, una buena.-dijo Thorin mirando a Bilbo y Thalia.

-Sí, y creo que lo peor ha quedado atrás.-dijo Bilbo suspirando, luego miró a Thalia y está al sentir su mirada lo miró pero luego reaccionó y desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas y él hizo lo mismo.

El zorzal voló a la Montaña Solitaria, se posó en una piedra y la golpeó contra la pared de roca, el eco se escuchó sobre las paredes internas de Erebor, el oro brillaba en los salones, un respiró retiró varias monedas de una nariz de manera brusca, su cabeza se movió un poco quitándose unas monedas de oro, dejando su párpado a descubierto, abrió su gran ojo amarillo,… su reinado llegaba a su fin.


	8. Chapter 8 Especial

Hola! perdón por no haber subido el domingo :( pero los espero el viernes y el domingo próximo sin falta :)

 **Likarian:** ¿querías BilboxThalia? pues averigua qué pasa en este capítulo ;) por cierto ATENCION A TODOS: habrá una nueva pareja y quisiera saber su opinión.

Por último J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño de el Hobbit y ESDLA, los personajes que vean que son inventados son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 8 "Especial"

 **Hace años en la casa del cambia pieles Beorn…**

Una muchacha de pelo negro rizado hasta poco debajo de sus hombros, con ojos azules y vestida de una camisa café holgada y pantalones del mismo color, descalza, Thalia se escondía detrás de una roca a las afueras de la casa de un amigo cambia pieles llamado Beorn, pero él no se encontraba ese día, caminó silenciosamente hasta un arbusto y luego corrió al fondo de un bosque de ahí cerca, pero una persona se lanzó desde un árbol y se puso en frente de ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó aquella chica de pelo café y ojos marrones oscuros vestida casi igual como Thalia, pero ella iba con zapatos mientras que Thalia estaba descalza.

-Voy al sauce.-dijo Thalia después de un suspiró de queja y rodeó a su prima Ruby.

-Hoy estás más misteriosa que d costumbre.-dijo Ruby.-No estarás pensando en eso ¿o sí?-decía Ruby mientras seguía por detrás a su prima.

-Porfavor, no sigas…-suplicó Thalia, no quería pensar ya en la cena pasada, cuando su madre Olivia le dijo a Thalia que su padre era un enano, lo que explicaba que no era alta, cuando ella toda su vida pensó que era un humano.

-Thalia, escúchame.-dijo Ruby poniéndose en frente de Thalia y la tomó de sus hombros deteniéndola.-No puedes culpar a tu madre de haberte ocultado la verdad.

-No lo hago, sus razones tendrá pero, creo que merezco que me diga la verdad, cosa que no ha hecho del todo.-dijo Thalia deshaciéndose de las manos de Ruby dejándola atrás, Ruby suspiró, negó con la cabeza y regresó a la casa caminando, aún no eran las fechas donde se convertía en lobo.

Thalia caminó en lo profundo del bosque, la noche empezó a llegar haciendo que la luz del sol se fuera, Thalia se detuvo en frente del sauce blanco y conforme se iba la luz, observó como las hojas del sauce empezaban a brillar, Thalia sonrió un poco al admirar esa belleza, subió a una raíz del sauce y como era grueso caminó hasta el fondo hasta llegar al tronco, se sentó, era el lugar donde se desconectaba del mundo, y a veces, ella sentía que el sauce la escuchaba.

-Si hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, que hago yo misma,… que no me permite sentirme como en casa,… ¿Qué es?- preguntó al sauce aunque ella sabía que el sauce no habla, pero le servía de desahogo, el aire resopló en su rostro y ella cerró los ojos.

Mientras que Thalia pensaba que estaba sola e ese momento, en un lugar más lejano, Galadriel la Dama de Lórien, por decir uno de sus nombres, la observaba, su soledad interna, su deseo por conocer más allá de Bree, eran los territorios que tanto le llamaba la atención. "Su pasado marcado por memorias borrosas, inconclusas, con piezas faltantes que encontrar, son las piedras que obstruyen el camino de su vida, pero en un viaje próximo, ella encontrará su hogar, donde jamás pensó que lo encontraría, pero antes, deberá cumplir su propio juramento" pudo ver Lady Galadriel con sus ojos de elfa, sonando su voz por los bosques y los árboles, hasta llegar su eco al sauce blanco, Thalia abrió los ojos y a su mente se le vino una pregunta que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Thalia caminó hasta su casa y pudo ver a su madre en la cocina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su madre Olivia, su prima Ruby y su tía Magalí.

-¿Creen que tío Beorn venga hoy?-preguntó Thalia sentándose en la mesa de puntas ya que le quedaba muy grande porque Beorn era muy alto, en realidad Beorn no era su tío, para nada, pero le gustaba decirle así.

-No lo sé Thalia, pero si llega, espero que venga en su forma humana, así sabrá abrir la puerta.-dijo su tía Magalí sirviendo la cena y luego se dirigió hacia la salida para ver si veía a Beorn en alguna parte.

-Madre ¿qué hay más allá de Bree?-preguntó Thalia a Olivia.

-Oh,… pues principalmente está la Comarca Thalia.-dijo su madre como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿La Comarca?-su madre asintió- ¿y qué hay ahí?

-Pues hay campos Thalia.-dijo Ruby burlándose de la pregunta de su prima mientras comía.

-Me refiero a qué criaturas hay- aclaró Thalia mirando enojada a Ruby y ésta borró su sonrisa burlona, a Olivia le recordó a alguien esa mirada.

-Pues hay animales, cerdos, ponis, pájaros y de más, y hay… ¿hobbits?, sí hay hobbits.-dijo Olivia que por un momento se le había olvidado cómo se llamaban esos seres.

-¿hobbits?-preguntó Thalia curiosa y sorprendida.- ¿qué son? ¿Cómo son?

-Pareces una niña chiquita Thalia.-dijo su madre.

-Los hobbits Thalia-dijo Ruby- son personas chiquitas pero muy chiquitas, es más, son como de tu estatura, aunque a veces son más pequeños, tienen orejas algo gruesas y punteagudas, ¡oh! Y lo más característico, tienen pies grandes y peludos.-Thalia miró sus pies que eran algo grandes, ahora sabía que era por la sangre enana.-No Thalia, más grandes.-dijo Ruby al ver cómo Thalia observaba sus pies.- "quisiera conocer a un hobbit" pensó Thalia. (Nota de la autora: y lo hizo)

 **Ahora en el tiempo actual, un poco más allá de las frías montañas…(como la canción XD)**

Bilbo observaba que los orcos estaban algo a lo lejos, tratando de seguir a los enanos, pero éstos se alejaron, pero lo que alteró a Bilbo fue que vio a una criatura gigantesca a la misma distancia. Corrió a unirse a la compañía.

-Oigan, tenemos un problema.-dijo Bilbo al llegar con los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Thalia.

-¿y los orcos?-preguntó Thorin.

-¿Percibieron tu olor?-preguntó Dwalin.

-No pero lo harán, hay otro problema.-dijo Bilbo cansado.

-Te vieron.-dijo Gandalf.

-¿Qué? No.-dijo Bilbo casi indignado.

-¡Ja! ¿Ya ven? ¿Qué les dije? Discreto cual ratón.-dijo Gandalf sonriendo y los enanos empezaron con su típico ruido.

-¡¿quieren poner atención?!-gritó Bilbo desesperado- les intento decir que más allá hay algo.-Gandalf frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué forma tenía? ¿Quizá la de un oso?

-Si… sí, pero más grande.-dijo Bilbo extrañado, Thalia se le iluminó la cara y volteó a ver a Gandalf quién le asintió.

-¿Tú sabías de esa bestia?-preguntó Bofur a Gandalf.

-Más allá hay una cabaña, donde podremos encontrar refugio.-dijo Gandalf.

-¿De quién es la casa? ¿Amigo o enemigo?-preguntó Thorin y Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ninguno, nos ayudará o nos matará.-dijo Gandalf muy tranquilo, como si nada.

-¿Qué opción tenemos?-preguntó Thorin quejándose pero se alarmaron al escuchar una especie de rugido cerca.

-Ninguna.-dijo Gandalf para que todos empezaran a correr.

Oyeron como la bestia se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, corrieron y a pesar de su grasa Bombur rebasaba a todos, llegaron a la entrada de una cabaña y por un momento no supieron abrir la puerta hasta que Thorin lo logró, la bestia estaba muy cerca, era negro azabache y era muy grande con raspones en la nariz. Entraron todos y después de una lucha por sacar al oso gigante, cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-preguntó Dori.

-Es nuestro anfitrión.-dijo Gandalf y todos lo miraron extrañados, a excepción de Thalia.-su nombre es Beorn y es un cambia pieles, a veces es un gran oso pero también es humano razonable. Descansen aquí esta noche.

-Ya se va.-dijo Ori.

-Sí ya apártate de ahí, ¿no lo entiendes? Eso no es natural.-dijo Dori quitando a Ori de la puerta.-Esta hechizado.

-Oh vamos, no tiene más maldición que la suya.-dijo Gandalf algo enojado.

Luego los enanos estaban preparando sus lugares para dormir, entre los animales y la paja.

-Un cambia pieles,… como tu prima.-le dijo Fili a Thalia quien estaba casi a su lado.

-Conozco a Beorn de toda mi vida, pero la diferencia entre Beorn y Ruby es que ella es más humana,… y…-no terminó Thalia dudosa de decir algo que no le correspondía decir.

-¿Y?-insistió Fili.

-A veces se convierte solo unos días.-dijo Thalia, eso no era mentira, pero no era lo que iba a decir y prefirió no decirlo, a ella no le correspondía.

Todos siguieron preparando sus lugares para dormir hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-Ruby, hija de Magalí.-dijo Gandalf acercándose a la chica en su forma humana.

-Hola.-saludó ella, se veía cansada y ahora su manchita en la nariz estaba más notable.

-Ruby.-dijo Thalia y ellas se abrazaron por unos segundos, algunos enanos miraban la escena.

-Beorn se ha alejado un poco.-dijo Ruby- para mañana quizá ya esté como humano.

Cuando la noche llegó todos ya estaban dormidos, pero Ruby se levantó y se alejó metiéndose más adentro de la cabaña, observó por una ventana la luna, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás.

-No me agradan los enanos así que sugiero que te vayas.-dijo Ruby aún de espaldas.

-No te haría mal un poco de compañía.-dijo el enano que la observaba recargado en un tronco.-Soy Fili por cierto, gracias por preguntar.- Ruby suspiró y volteó.

-Ruby, ya lo sabes.-dijo Ruby viéndolo aún con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué tienes tierra?-preguntó Fili pero Ruby no le entendió.-en la nariz.

-Fili, no puedes andar por ahí preguntándole a los cambia pieles por qué tienen una mancha en la nariz que parece tierra.-dijo Ruby (ay sí Fili qué te pasa).

-¿Es una mancha pero no de tierra?-preguntó Fili extrañado.

-No, es como si marcara que tengo nariz de lobo u oso, pero como soy más humana, lo único que tengo de cambia pieles es que me convierto en un lobo y que tengo esa mancha en la nariz, aunque en realidad… ninguno la tiene.-dijo ella.-mañana que veas a Beorn verás que realmente soy más humana.

-Sí, tu altura lo dice.-dijo Fili acercándose, ella era más alta y él le llegaba al hombro.

-Muy pronto me iré haciendo más chica.-aclaró Ruby.

-¿Qué?

-Sí es que,… durante los años, he cambiado, de niña realmente parecía oso como Beorn, pero… iba creciendo y fui perdiendo pelo, llegó un momento en que llegué a ser tan alta como Gandalf, pero me he estado haciendo más chiquita, más humana,… Beorn dice que algún día solo seré humana,… quizá muy pronto.-dijo Ruby mirando al suelo algo triste.

-¿Y por qué esa triste cara?-preguntó Fili.

-Porque es lo que me hacía especial…-dijo Ruby después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Y quién dijo que ya no serías especial?-preguntó Fili con una sonrisa y a la vez como si ella hubiera dicho algo sin sentido, sin saber por qué ella también sonrió, pero después de rato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se fue al lugar donde ella estaba durmiendo, Fili sonrió por lo bajo e hizo lo mismo.

Bilbo se despertó y quiso tocar su anillo otra vez pero, oyó a alguien entrar, vió de reojo a un hombre alto y peludo, de seguro era Beorn pensó, y vio a Thalia levantarse de su lugar e ir hacia él, vio cómo su pelo suelto y largo se movía con los rizos rebotando, abrazó al humano y él le correspondió pero no tan apretujado como ella.

-Me alegra verte tío Beorn.- ¿qué? ¿Era su tío?

-A mí también niña.-respondió con voz gruesa Beorn, aunque parecía algo antipático.

-Perdón por no haberme despedido de ti en persona pero…

-Tenías que irte.-completó Beorn y se fue a más adentro de la casa.-duerme, mañana tendrán que levantarse temprano.-le dijo desde quien sabe dónde, ella suspiró y se volvió a acostar viendo para arriba. Bilbo la observó hasta que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se despertó debido a una abeja grande en su rostro, luego sintió unos brazos en él.

-Hey, señor hobbit.-lo llamó Ruby- debe levantarse, están desayunando.

Bilbo se levantó y Ruby lo guió hasta la mesa gigante donde estaban todos con los pies volando, vió como Beorn hablaba con Thorin sobre que no le gustaban los enanos, sobre los orcos, diciendo que ellos esclavizaron a los cambia pieles, quedando solo 1 y medio, refiriéndose a Ruby, que no lo era del todo, Fili volteó a ver a Ruby y esta quitó la mirada. Al final Beorn prometió darles apoyo prestándoles sus ponis.

-Váyanse ahora, mientras aún hay luz, los orcos están muy cerca.-dijo Beorn.

Salieron al campo y fueron alistando los ponis, Bilbo los veía tratando de acercarse, pero…

-¿Qué hacías despierto anoche?-preguntó Thalia detrás y luego se puso a su lado.

-Emm,… no podía dormir.-dijo Bilbo algo nervioso.-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Solo lo supe,…-"sentí tu mirada" pensó Thalia.

-Oh,… Thalia…-empezó Bilbo.

-¡Thalia!-la llamó Thorin- vámonos.-Thalia asintió y miró a Bilbo, le hizo seña de que él también debía acercarse a su poni.

Fili iba a ir por su poni pero volteó y vio a Ruby detrás viendo a todos, él se acercó.

-¿Nos seguirán?-preguntó Fili.

-Tenemos que asegurarlos de los orcos.-dijo ella.

-¿Y después?-insistió.

-No lo sé, esta es su pelea.-dijo Ruby.

-¿Por qué no vienes?-preguntó él y ella se sorprendió- no le haría mal unos cambia pieles a esta compañía.

-Ya te dije,… muy pronto ya no lo seré.-dijo Ruby viendo al suelo.

-Ven.

-¿Qué?

-Si vienes, te darás cuenta de que lobo o no, eres especial.-dijo Fili mirándola y ella no respondió, él se dio la vuelta y se subió a su poni, ella estaba impactada, volteó a ver a Beorn quien le hizo la seña de convertirse. Cuando la compañía ya estaba cabalgando, ellos se convirtieron, lobo y oso tras ellos, cabalgaron y corrieron durante todo el día hasta llegar a las afueras del Bosque Verde, ahora el Bosque Negro. Se detuvieron y apreciaron lo raro que se veía el bosque.

-Este bosque se ve,… enfermo.-dijo Bilbo.-como si una enfermedad lo asechara.

Gandalf se adentró en el bosque a la vez que daba órdenes a los enanos, dijo que soltaran a los ponis y eso empezaron a hacer, pero Ruby se acercó a su prima.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó Thalia.

-No,… sabes que no…

-que no quieres a los enanos.-dijo Thalia.-pero creí que Fili te había convencido.-dijo Thalia sonriendo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Él tiene razón, eres especial así como seas, ven con nosotros.

-Pero Thorin…

-Mi hermano tendrá que aceptar mi decisión.

-No Thalia, no voy a ir.-dijo Ruby.-pero te prometo que los volveré a ver…-prometió Ruby, le dio un abrazo a su prima y se fue caminando, no se pudo convertir en lobo, suspiró y volteó a ver a Fili, Thalia aún la veía pero sabía que veía a Fili, pidió que viniera pero Ruby solo negó y fue caminando hacia Beorn.

-¡El mío no!-gritó Gandalf llegando.-lo necesito.

-No nos abandonarás.-dijo Bilbo.

Gandalf y Bilbo hablaban y Thalia se acercó a Fili.

-Volverá.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó Fili.

-Porque la conozco.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no se perderá?

-Ella siempre me encuentra.-le sonrió.

Gandalf se montó a su poni y antes de irse le habló a Thalia.

-Thalia, aunque Thorin es el líder, te dejo en tus manos la cordura de estos enanos, no pierdan el camino.

-Están seguros conmigo Gandalf.-le aseguró Thalia.

-¡No pierdan el camino!-dijo Gandalf desapareciendo a la distancia.

-Vamos, debemos llegar a la montaña antes del ocaso del Día de Durin-dijp Thorin y todos se adentraron en el Bosque Negro.


	9. Chapter 9 La magia no cura a la muerte

Hola! Perdón, están en todo su derecho de estar enojados conmigo perdónenme pero en recompensa de su espera este capítulo es largo. Bueno, la verdad **Likarian:** me leíste la mente, desde el inicio pensé, tengo que agregarle celos, porque si no va a ser muy aburrido, si habrá celos! Tendrás que esperar un poquitín, pero habrá, y trataré de que Thalia no se vea tan… "ofrecida", solo que haya celos y ya XD y Ruby volverá a salir pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y los personajes y sus historias que no reconozcan son de mi mente.

Capítulo 9 "La magia no cura a la muerte"

 **Tiempo atrás…**

-Thalia.-la despertó su madre Olivia.

-Mande…-dijo Thalia dormida aún.

-Debemos irnos, si queremos llegar a las Montañas Azules.-de inmediato Thalia abrió los ojos y se levantó para alistarse.

La noche anterior quedaron Olivia y Thalia que irían a Ered Luin, a que Olivia se reencontrara con unos conocidos enanos, Thalia quería ir para tener su pequeña aventura y conocer a enanos, conocer otros lugares, se vistió con un blusa azul, un chaleco marrón y pantalones y botas del mismo color, su pelo lo recogió en una coleta ya que no estaba tan corto, también iba con un callado de madera y un bolso con ropa, se despidieron de Ruby y de Beorn y partieron hacia las Montañas Azules.

Después de unos días llegaron a un pueblo de enanos, al parecer estaban en un mercado.

-No te muevas de aquí.-le dijo su mamá a Thalia pero ella sabía de antemano que se iba a mover de ahí.

-No.-dijo Thalia y Olivia se mezcló entre los enanos buscando a uno en específico, claro, Thalia empezó a caminar por ahí pero sintió que había demasiados enanos y capaz de que uno le preguntaba quién era y no iba a responder, entonces se fue como a un caminito de ahí mismo que había espacio, habían como casitas y al parecer unos eran negocios, ella observaba con atención pero tropezó con su pie y se resbaló cayendo al suelo pero se logró agarrar de otra blusa de quién sabe quién, pero al notar que estaba a punto de caer al suelo de espaldas la ayudó a no caerse.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el enano de pelo negro y ojos azules como ella, se notaba que era desconfiado a mil leguas de distancia.

-Soy…, soy… Thalia…-ella solo sentía las mejillas rojas, justo lo que quería evitar y justo lo que pasó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó de nuevo después de observarla y notar que ella no era enana, pero era muy baja para ser humana.

-Vengo de aquí y allá, en realidad no tengo casa.-dijo ella aún apenada, el solo la siguió mirando y pensó que a lo mejor estaba perdida o algo así, así que tomó una decisión que generalmente no daba a cualquiera.- Solo estaré aquí unos días, solo estoy buscando a alguien.- en realidad su mamá buscaba a alguien.

-Ven, te llevaré con mi hermana.-dijo al fin el enano.

-Ah, no gracias,… creo que mejor me quedo aquí.-dijo Thalia recordando que su madre le dijo que no se moviera.

Pero el enano solo siguió caminando y Thalia lo siguió dando por hecho que al enano le valió queso lo que acaba de decir, llegaron a una cabaña y salió una enana robusta de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-¡Thorin! Por fin llegas, ya va a ser hora de comer y…-dijo saliendo de la cabaña pero se fijó en Thalia-¿Quién eres tu niña?

-Soy Thalia.-dijo ella.

-La encontré perdida en el mercado.-dijo él.-está buscando a un enano.

-¡Ja! Bueno, supongo que en lo que buscas podrás ayudarme.-dijo la enana- ven.

-¿Ayudarla? ¿A qué?- preguntó alarmada.

Entraron a la cabaña, era muy noble y algo familiar, le recordó a la casa de Beorn, extrañó por un segundo a Ruby y a Beorn, hasta que la enana la tomó de la mano y la guió a un cuarto, el enano ya no las seguía, entró y vió una cama, unos muebles pequeños y… a un niño enano, era entre bebé y niño, el niño la vió y sonrió, la enana lo alzó en sus brazos y se lo entregó a Thalia.

-Ten, cuídamelo un rato.-dijo la enana y Thalia como pudo tomó al niño y lo cargó, el niño seguía sonriendo, era rubio y tenía ojos azules, la enana estaba recogiendo la ropa y la puso en una canasta y salió del cuarto, Thalia se salió también y solo empezó a caminar con el niño en brazos, luego la enana regresó.

-Se llama Fili.-dijo la enana.

-¿Fili?-el niño sonrió más- ¿y usted cómo se llama?

-Soy Dis, la hermana menor de Thorin Escudo de Roble- dijo la enana. (no por mucho)

-Thorin,… entonces ese es su nombre.-el enano nunca se presentó, luego Dis tomó a Fili y se lo llevó a otro lugar, Thalia llegó a lo que parecía ser el comedor, donde estaba,… ¿cómo se llamaba? Thorin.

-Entonces… te llamas Thorin.-dijo Thalia y el enano solo asintió- ¿y por qué escudo de roble?

-Una larga historia.-fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Thalia!-la llamó una voz conocida, su mamá había entrado,… ¿cómo su mamá supo dónde estaba?, venía con otro enano de barba blanca y larga.

-Mamá.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Olivia?-preguntó Thorin extrañado y Thalia solo hizo cara de what.

-Hola Thorin.-dijo su madre medio sonriéndole.- Thorin, Balin ella es… mi hija Thalia.

Thalia solo seguía extrañada y ahora todos la miraban, Thorin la miraba algo sorprendido, el enano ¿Balin? Se acercó a ella sonriendo y rompiendo un momento incómodo.

-Balin, a su servicio señorita-dijo inclinándose.

-Thalia, al suyo.-dijo ella y en eso llegó Dis.

-Niña quieres… Olivia.-dijo ella también sorprendida.

-Hola Dis.

Rato después comieron y Thalia no volvió a hablar, seguía sorprendida y se sentía incómoda mientras los demás hablaban de Ered Luin, luego llegó otro enano llamado Vili, quien era el padre de Fili, terminando de comer salió de la casa disculpándose. Salió de la casa y se recargó pensando en un árbol.

-¿Aún perdida?- preguntó Thorin a sus espaldas.

-Peor que antes.-dijo ella.-mi madre… siempre me oculta cosas, no la culpo pero no me agrada, ahce unos días me dijo que tengo sangre enana.

-¿De parte de quién?

-No me dijo.-dijo ella mirando al suelo.- ¿De dónde conocen a mi madre?

-Ella vivía en Erebor.-respondió Thorin.

Thorin le contó a Thalia la historia, y ella escuchaba atentamente, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba escuchar historias, le contó sobre Erebor, que su abuelo Thrór era el Rey Bajo la Montaña, que Smaug atacó la ciudad de Dale cuando Thorin no era ni si quiera mayor de edad, todo, y le contó que su madre pertenecía a esa ciudad pero solía ir a Erebor.

Y así pasaron los días en lo que su madre desaparecía por Ered Luin y regresaba tarde, se hospedaron en la casa de Dis, Thalia se fue haciendo su amiga, recorría todo Ered Luin, luego cuidaba a Fili y Dis estaba esperando a otro bebé que nacería pronto, todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta aquel día.

 **Tiempo actual en el Bosque Negro…**

La compañía caminó dentro del bosque enfermo, el aire olía a podrido, mientras caminaban siguiendo el camino, empezaron a sentirse distraídos, luego perdieron el camino, empezaron a buscarlo pero no se dieron cuenta de que lo habían dejado atrás, ahora todos tenían varios rumbos, alucinaban, a Bilbo también, caminó y vió como si caminara hacia atrás, vió que detrás de él había otro Bilbo, pero era Dori quien le hizo seña de que siguiera caminando, llegó un momento en que Bofur confundió su botella con la de otro enano, Bilbo le corrigió y dijo que caminaban en círculos, Thalia cayó al suelo de rodillas y Bilbo se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alarmado.

-Hobbit…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.- veo… te veo dos veces.-la mirada de Thalia era como si estuviera mareada, Bilbo la levantó y la ayudó a sentarse, al parecer había mejorado su vista y le sonrió. Bilbo se subió al árbol en busca del Sol, Thalia se acercó a Dwalin y Thorin mientras los enanos empezaron a pelearse entre ellos y Dwalin le decía algo.

-No debiste venir.-le dijo Thorin.

-¿Qué?

-No sabemos si vamos a salir con vida…

-No es cierto, no quisiste que viniera porque no les querías decir que soy mestiza.-se enojó.

-No es mi culpa que rechazaras tu lugar en Erebor.-empezó Thorin pero Thalia lo interrumpió.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le preguntó asustada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso- se oyó un ruido, unos susurros, ahora él también los oyó.

-¡Silencio!-Thorin calló a los enanos.-alguien nos vigila- y lo último que Thalia sintió fue que giraba rápidamente y sentía unos piquetes en su espalda.

Bilbo despertó después de ser atrapado por una araña gigante, mató a la araña que lo tenía y se quitó la gasa, luego se puso su anillo cuando sintió a muchas arañas, lanzó una piedra para hacer que las arañas se fueran y lo dejaran hacer lo suyo, pero una araña trataba de comerse a un enano, la golpeó con su espada hasta voltearse.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-gritaba la araña.

-Aquí.-Bilbo se quitó el anillo y mató a la araña.

-¡Arde!- la araña gritó mientras se enroscaba marcando su muerte cayendo en las ramas.

-Ardor, qué lindo nombre,… ardor.-nombró Bilbo a su espada.

Bilbo desató a todos los enanos y a Thalia, pero antes de que lo oyeran decir dónde estaba una araña lo atrapó y cuando la mató se enroscó con él.

La compañía se levantó quitándose la gasa, más arañas llegaron y empezaron a pelear hasta que ya no quedaban más, al menos cerca pero vendrían más, pero una araña se acercó y Thorin se puso en posición para atacar, hasta que vió algo moverse en las ramas, él y Thalia vieron hacia arriba, así que ella se fue por otro lado.

El elfo de pelos rubios bajó en una liana matando a la araña y luego apuntó a Thorin con su arco y flecha, Thorin solo mantenía la espada en alto. (Nota: aquí medio le cambié el orden)

-No creas que no quiero matarte enano, sería muy placentero.-dijo el príncipe del Bosque Negro.

El elfo dio órdenes de que los inspeccionaran, le dieron los demás elfos la espada que portaba Thorin en un principio, la espada de los antepasados del príncipe, él no les creyó que se les fueron entregadas y lo apuntó luego guardó su espada, y siguió observando hasta que alguien lo apuntó detrás.

-Tienes solo un momento, para desatar a los enanos.-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, lo apuntaba con un arco y una flecha.- Ya oíste.

El elfo ordenó a sus elfos que guardaran calma y volteó rápidamente y tumbó a la chica, pero ella en la misma tierra hizo que el elfo también cayera y se enojara más, pero ella al tratar de pararse él fue más rápido y la sujetó de su hombro contra un árbol y la apuntó con una espada.

-Thalia.-dijo el elfo.

-Légolas, hoja verde.-dijo ella con desprecio.-ha pasado tiempo y aún sigues siendo tan irritante como la última vez.

Con su mano izquierda golpeó a Légolas y él la aventó hacia donde estaba la compañía haciéndola caer de rodillas y gritó, ordenó que los sujetaran bien a todos, siguieron inspeccionándolos, Légolas tomó un colgante del enano Gloin.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Tu hermano?-preguntó el elfo con sarcasmo.

-Esa es mi esposa.-dijo Gloin enojado.

-¿Y quién es está horrenda criatura? ¿Un trasgo mutante?.

-Ése es mi hijo Gimli.- Légolas frunció el ceño. (Nota de la autora: tu futuro amigo XD)

Oyeron un grito conocido.

-¡Kili!-gritó Fili.

Al final, una elfa de cabellos rojos mató a varias arañas y a la que atacó a Kili, y éste se quedó shockeado por la elfa, luego los llevaron pero no había señal del hobbit y Thalia se asustó. Los llevaron al reino de Mirkwood, y los encerraron luego luego que llegaron, a excepción de Thorin y Thalia, a Fili le quitaron todos sus cuchillos y éste se quejó.

-¿No vas a registrarme?-preguntó Kili a la elfa de pelo rojo.-Quizá traiga algo en mis calzoncillos.

-O nada.-dijo la elfa medio sonriendo y se fue. (uuuhhhhh) Kili también sonrió mientras se recargaba en la reja.

Sentado en su trono, con una corona hecha de ramas y frutos rojos y naranjas, con una vestimenta tan plateada que parecía estar hecha de luz de estrella, estaba el gran rey elfo Thraundil. Le ofreció apoyo a Thorin después de un discurso aburrido según Thalia, Thorin solo lo rechazó maldiciéndolo en Khudzul, Thraundil se enojó y decidió que se lo llevaran a la jaula de nuevo.

-¡Quédate aquí y púdrete si quieres! Un siglo es apenas un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo, soy paciente así que esperaré.-le decía Thraundil a Thorin mientras se los llevaban.- ¡A ella no! Necesito hablar con ella a solas.-ordenó y Thorin forcejeó más pero fue en vano, Thalia solo se quedó parada casi insultando al elfo con la mirada.

-Deberías educar mejor a tu hijo.-dijo ella.

-No te atrevas a hablar sobre Légolas, él no es de tu incumbencia y mucho menos mi relación con él.-dijo Thraundil mientras volvía a caminar.

-¿Quién iba a decir… que de ser una huésped de honor en Mirkwood, pasaría a ser una prisionera odiada por la realeza?-preguntó ella con tristeza fingida.

-Eso cambió cuando descubrimos la traición y la mentira que nos diste a cambio.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó ella- Me corriste del reino porque soy una enana.

-Dime algo Thalia,… ¿por qué lo apoyas?, a comparación del enano terco, tú eres más razonable, más astuta y más amable.

-Alagarme no te va a servir para ponerme en su contra y mucho menos… para conseguir lo otro que quieres.-dijo Thalia sonriendo sarcásticamente.- es cierto que la medicina élfica es muy eficaz, lo admito.

-El sauce que se encuentra en donde vivías realmente me interesa.-admitió al fin Thraundil.-nunca se sabe que tanto puede ofrecer esas raíces en las cuales ha crecido.

-Nunca debí quedarme, aunque admito que lo único bueno que saque de aquí fue darme cuenta que hay unos elfos que no son como tú.

-No me hables de Tauriel, ella cometió un error al entablar una supuesta amistad contigo.

-No, la que cometió el error fui yo al pensar que al igual que ella, tú tendrías la misma comprensión élfica, ya que aún no conocía bien a esta raza, así que no te daré ni una sola raíz de ese sauce, ¡ahora si quieres encerrar a mi hermano de por vida me quedaré con él! Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a el sauce, de todas formas, los únicos que lo encuentran son los que saben dónde esta y como llegar.-dijo Thalia enojada y fulminando a Thraundil con la mirada.

-¡Llévensela de aquí! Púdrete con él y su compañía ya que es lo que quieres.-dijo Thraundil y se sentó. (elegantemente XD)

-¡Thraundil!-lo llamó Thalia antes de que se la llevaran, aún la tenían agarrada de los brazos.- Ninguna magia hace que la muerte de marcha atrás.- Thraundil se enojó más e hizo seña de que se la llevaran de inmediato.

Encerraron a Thalia en su celda junto a Thorin, luego él gritó unas maldiciones en Khudzul y ellos se fueron.

-¿Qué quería el elfo?-preguntó Thorin.

-Convencerme de dejar la compañía y dejarme ir, pero eso haría que le fuera a dar raíces de mi sauce.-dijo Thalia sentándose en el suelo rendida.

-¿Qué tienen esas raíces?

-Es más poderosa que cualquier medicina élfica, pero ya no tiene casi nada, las últimas que posee, si se las quito… podría secarse, pero él quiere.

-¿Sabe dónde esta? Si lo hace hará que el sauce se seque.

-No lo hará, solo Ruby y yo sabemos dónde está,… ni siquiera mi madre lo sabía.-Thalia hizo cara triste por un momento y Thorin puso su mano en su hombro y ella medio le sonrió. Pasaron las horas ahí encerrados, pensando en cómo iban a salir,… o si jamás saldrían. Kili aventaba una roca de su mano justo cuando pasaba la antigua amiga de Thalia, Tauriel.

-Esa roca que tienes… ¿qué es?-preguntó la elfa de reojo a Kili, Thalia los veía desde su reja.

-Una maldición, si alguien que no sea enano lee la runa,… ¡tendrá una maldición eterna!- Tauriel se impactó abriendo mucho los ojos, Thalia le hizo una cara a Kili de "¿qué te sucede?" y mienras Tauriel asustada se iba a ir Kili la interrumpió.-O no, depende de tus convicciones solo es una roca.-Tauriel sonrió.-y una runa, mi madre me la dio para no olvidar mi promesa.-"ay Dis" pensó Thalia.

-¿Qué promesa?-preguntó curiosa Tauriel.

-De que volvería con ella.-Kili y Tauriel hablaron un buen rato sobre sus mundos y experiencias, uno escuchaba atentamente al otro y Thalia rió al ver que Légolas los veía celoso desde arriba, se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella. Y pasaron las horas, la elfa ya se había ido y todos estaban aburridos.

-A puesto que está saliendo el sol.-dijo Gloin.

-Nunca vamos a llegar a la montaña ¿o sí?- dijo desesperanzado Ori.

-No se quedarán aquí encerrados.-todos voltearon a ver el portador de esa voz y ¿quién más iba a ser? Bilbo, el saqueador, todos se acercaron a sus rejas sonriendo y empezaron a festejar.- ¡Shhh! Guarden silencio, los sacaré de aquí.- De una reja a otra Bilbo sacó a todos y los guió piso abajo, hasta llegar como a un sótano con vinos y unos elfos dormidos por haberse embriagado. A paso silencioso llegaron.

-¡Este es el sótano!-gritó en voz baja Kili.

-Tu ibas a sacarnos, no a encerrarnos.-dijo Bofur.

-Yo se lo que hago.-dijo Bilbo y luego los guió a unos barriles vacíos.- métanse todos a los barriles.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡nos encontrarán!-dijo Dwalin.

-No, no les juro que no lo harán, por favor solo deben confiar en mí.- Todos se miraron desconfiados y Bilbo suplicó a Thorin con la mirada.

-Hagan lo que dice.-confió Thorin al saqueador y todos se escondieron en los barriles, a excepción de Thalia pero Bilbo le dijo que se agarrara de un barril y lo hizo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Oin y todos se asomaron.

-Tomen aire.-dijo Bilbo agarrando una palanca.

-¿Tomen aire?-preguntaron pero al ver que Bilbo jaló la palanca la tabla se movió y se metieron en sus barriles, luego todos cayeron al agua y al final Bilbo festejó hasta darse cuenta de que no había barril para él, oyó que los guardias elfos se acercaban y del susto al hacerse para atrás la tabla se movió dejándolo caer al agua, pero los elfos lograron notarlo. Bilbo salió a la superficie y fue ayudado por Nori y se agarró de su barril.

-¡Bien hecho señor Bolsón!-lo felicitó Thorin mientras tomaba de los brazos a una ahogada y cansada Thalia y Bilbo le hizo seña de que "no hay problema". Luego todos como pudieron se dirigieron a una cascada y todos cayeron bruscamente, luego con la corriente fueron avanzando, los elfos casi llegaban, y les cerraron la reja, pero lo peor fue que llegó una manada de orcos, los elfos empezaron a defenderse, Kili se salió de su barril y en lo que iba a jalar la palanca le dieron con una flecha provocando el grito de Fili, un orco lo iba a matar pero una flecha lo mató, Tauriel lo salvó y empezó a pelear como toda una elfa, Kili bajó la palanca liberando a los barriles, luego se aventó a su barril rompiendo la flecha y gritó, ahora iban con la corriente peleando enanos y elfos contra orcos, Bilbo se agarró como pudo al igual que Thalia, Légolas hizo un show matando a varios orcos y pisando a los enanos que pudo, y después de largos minutos de pelea Thorin le salvó la vida sin querer a Légolas matando de lejos a un orco, pero el elfo no se dio cuenta, se habían escapado.

Pero la corriente seguía fuerte aún, Thorin se dio cuenta de algo al no sentir un peso en un lado de su barril.

-¿Thalia?-preguntó-¡Thalia!- los enanos empezaron a buscar pero no la hallaban y empezaron a gritar su nombre hasta que oyeron una voz femenina.

-¡Thorin!-gritó Thalia desde atrás, muy atrás, sola en medio de la corriente, luchando por no undirse y ahogarse, ella sabía nadar pero era en vano contra esa fuerte corriente, los enanos por más que hicieron no podían regresar ni atorarse para esperarla, así que Bilbo se soltó de su barril y en el fondo se agarró de una roca hasta que Thalia medio llegó a su alcance y se tomaron de la mano, pero malamente Bilbo se soltó de la roca y ahora estaban los dos siendo azotados contra la corriente, Dwalin les aventó como pudo el barril vacío, y ambos se agarraron como pudieron del barril.

-La corriente iba bajando, la compañía se acercó a la orilla y a Kili le empezaron a curar la herida, pero Thorin se asustó al ver en donde iba su hermana y el saqueador no estaba, volvió a llamarlos, los buscaron por la corriente gritando sus nombres a más no poder, y solo vieron a una pequeña persona desde el fondo, era el saqueador y Thalia tenía los ojos cerrados, salieron a la superficie, luego Thorin y Dwalin se metieron para sacarlos a los dos.

-¡Thalia!-ya en la orilla la llamó Thorin mientras la sacudió en sus brazos y la chica no reaccionaba, Bilbo como pudo se acercó y la puso de lado y Thalia empezó a escupir agua y tosió.-hermana ¿estás bien?- Thalia solo le alzó el pulgar aún boca abajo y tosiendo.

-Gracias…-medio dijo Thalia a Bilbo cuando se sentó.

-No fue nada salvarte la vida.-dijo Bilbo sonriéndole.

-Cada vez nos sorprendes más amigo Bolsón.-dijo Thorin y Bilbo sonrió más y Thalia también.


	10. Chapter 10 Tauran

Hola! :D Lo sé perdón debí actualizar ayer, con respecto a cierto comentario (tú sabes quién XD) me he tomado este capítulo entero para explicar el pasado de Thalia y una aclaración, Thalia en el pasado que he narrado es como si fuera adolescente pero se supone que va a vivir la edad de un enano, por ello orita ha de tener como ciento y pico años, pero sigue siendo joven XD, la verdad me confundo mucho con las edades, y por cierto Ruby es más chica de edad que Thalia, aunque parezca más grande, ella es más chica, casi niña en este pasado. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson y los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 10 "Tauran"

Después de mucho tiempo en Ered Luin, convivió con Thorin, Dis, cuidaba a Fili y al recién nacido Kili, Thorin le enseñó a pelear, con espada, arco y flechas, e incluso con hacha o a defenderse con lo que sea que tuviera a la mano para ocasiones de ataques imprevistos, con golpes incluso, pero ella prefería pelear con el arco y la espada, también aprendió algo de Khuzdul.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte niña, que no debes agarrar la espada así?-regañó Thorin a Thalia, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es que pesa mucho.-dijo Thalia cansada dejando caer la espada pero la sostenía aún.

-Por Mahal…-dijo Thorin agarrándose la frente cansado- Practicaremos mañana, debo volver a trabajar.

-Aaahhhh…-se quejó Thalia y lo empezó a seguir- ¿crees que pueda acompañarte?

-Thalia, la semana pasada te quemaste el brazo con un horno, por tratar de escabullirte en lugares donde no debes.

-Es que sentía curiosidad… además estabas hablando algo con Balín y pues, tal vez podría entender…

-Chismosa.-sonrió de lado.

-¡Oye! ¡yo no soy chismosa!-lo golpeó en el hombro.

Todo iba bien, se sentía más tranquila hasta una noche donde su madre le confesó la verdad, Thalia no sabía ni en que pensar, solo que estaba triste y enojada…

-Tu padre es Thrán hijo de Thrór, Thalia,…-le repetía su madre para que Thalia le asimilara.

-Lo que te convierte en princesa de Durin…-completó Thorin.

-Thalia, sé que debí decirte…-decía su madre.

-¿Por qué?-gritó Thalia.-de todas las veces que te pregunté mamá, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?- medio escuchaba a su madre rogándole perdón, pero ella ni siquiera podía escuchar.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña de Dis, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió lejos hasta llegar como a un acantilado y se sentó, ella no quería ser princesa, no era responsable, no le gustaban mucho los vestidos, ¿vivir en Erebor?, ni si quiera le gusta el oro, durante toda su vida nunca supo quién era, pero esa confesión no la ayudó en nada.

Se quedó sentada ahí durante horas hasta que oscureció más, regresó a la cabaña a escondidas y se metió en la cama que se le había asignado, Thorin la vió y cerró la puerta al asegurarse de que Thalia estaba segura, pero rato después Thalia se levantó, se vistió y tomó su arco, sus flechas y su espada, tomó todo lo necesario para huir de ahí.

Antes de irse tomó una roca que había comprado una vez en el mercado, tenía una runa, la dejó en la mesa y dejó un recado a sus hermanos: "Algún día volveré, lo prometo, y tomen esta runa, es mía y tengo que volver por ella, consérvenla para que no olviden mi promesa", salió de la cabaña y escapó de Ered Luin.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Thalia tienes que…- Dis se asustó al no ver a su hermanita en su cama.-¿Thalia?- la empezó a buscar por su cuarto.-Por Mahal, ¡Thorin!- llamó a su hermano saliendo de la habitación, llegaron Thorin y Olivia ante su llamado y Dis les dijo lo que pasó.

-No pudo haber ido lejos.-dijo Thorin- mandaré a enanos a buscarla, y yo también iré.

-Pero no sabemos a qué horas se fue.-dijo Dis.

-No importa, nadie descansará hasta encontrarla.-dijo Thorin decidido.

Se dirigieron a la entrada pero se detuvieron al ver una runa en la mesa, leyeron el recado de Thalia, de inmediato Thorin salió a buscar a enanos para buscar a Thalia.

-Thalia,… mi niña,… ¿qué es lo que hice?-se lamentó Olivia mientras lloraba y Dis le puso su mano en su hombro.

 **Muy lejos de Ered Luin…**

Thalia caminaba ya muy lejos de Ered Luin, lo que pudo haber sido su hogar, quizá lo fue, pero no permanente, caminó y se hizo de noche, empezó a inspeccionar la zona para acomodarse a descansar cuando oyó ruidos, ramas rompiéndose, sintió su corazón latir hasta que sintió a alguien detrás y volteó con su espada en alto.

-Ruby…-dijo Thalia.

-Tranquila, no me mates.-dijo Ruby con las manos en alto.

-Me asustaste.-dijo Thalia guardando su espada pero Ruby se la quitó y la observó.

-Espada, hecha por enanos…-dijo mientras la veía.- ¿y tu mamá?

-Ruby, ¿Tú sabías?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú sabías que mi padre era Thráin, hijo de Thrór?

-Thalia…-Ruby no supo que contestar.

-Lo sabías…-supo Thalia.

-No me correspondía decírtelo.-dijo Ruby bajando la vista.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Thalia dando la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ruby siguiéndole el paso.

-En Ered Luin me contaron historias, sobre… elfos.-dijo Thalia.-quisiera saber qué son, quiero conocer más hasta encontrar donde pertenezco Ruby.

-Thalia, se muy bien que los elfos no son muy amigos de los enanos, ¿por qué habrían de darte bendiciones?-dijo Ruby como si Thalia no hubiera sabido lo que dijo.

-Porque también soy humana.

-Solo en lo físico, bueno… no del todo, eres de su altura, y tienes cierta terquedad, y tienes…

-Sí, ya sé pero no tengo barba.-dijo Thalia recordando a las enanas, incluida Dis, que tenían barba, y ambas primas se echaron a reír y luego descansaron en un tronco.

Pasaron unos meses mientras que Ruby guió a Thalia a través de unas montañas, hasta una entrada a un bosque, según Ruby era el Bosque Verde, y lo era, pero Ruby no la quiso acompañar y convirtiéndose en un pequeño lobo se fue y Thalia entró, caminó mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje del bosque, donde seguramente vivía el rey elfo del que Thorin una vez le habló, se quedó asombrada, por un momento se sentó puesto que en el viaje se cayó en las rocas de las montañas y se lastimó la pierna derecha, raspándose mucho y casi rompiéndose pero lo ignoró, más tarde, mientras seguía caminando una mujer de pelos rojos saltó y se puso frente a ella, era más alta, mucho más alta que Thalia y eso la espantó y no sacó su espada, solo abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quién eres niña?-preguntó apuntando con su arco la… elfa, tenía las orejas punteagudas, la elfa se extrañó al ver que solo era una niña a pesar de que estaba armada.

-S-Soy Thalia, hija de… Olivia.-no quiso decir el nombre de Thráin, la elfa solo bajó su arco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, estos no son rumbos para andar sola niña, cualquier elfo te hubiera asesinado.-le explicó la elfa.

-Solo,… estoy algo perdida.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Alguien que me pueda decir a donde ir.-La elfa se quedó pensando un rato.

-Ven, te llevaré con mi rey.-dijo al fin.

-¿Tu rey?

-El gran rey elfo Thranduil.-dijo Tauriel dándose media vuelta y caminó, Thalia tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó corriendo y un momento la elfa se detuvo.

-Tauriel-dijo la elfa y siguió caminando.

-Eres una elfa.-dijo Thalia sorprendida y la siguió.

-Una elfa Silvana.-dijo Tauriel-pero por ahora, no deberías hacer muchas preguntas.

Tauriel guio a Thalia a unas puertas grandes, los guardias dudaron y Tauriel habló en élfico y Thalia no entendió ni pío, abrieron las puertas y entraron, Thalia admiró los pasillos, las columnas, todo de árbol, tan perfecto, llegaron a un trono, donde un elfo de pelo albino, estaba sentado, con una corona de ramas y unos frutos rojos, y con un traje gris plateado de luz de estrella, el elfo abrió los ojos, azul gris, parecía algo joven, "pero de seguro ha de tener más de 200 años" pensó Thalia "aunque no está feo como dice Thorin", Tauriel y el rey elfo hablaron entre ellos en élfico, pero al parecer el rey elfo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquella visita.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas pequeña vagabunda del bosque?-preguntó el rey Thranduil bajando de su trono a paso lento.

-Mi nombre es Thalia, a su servicio.-dijo Thalia tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible.

-No necesito tu servicio solo respuestas, ¿qué es lo que buscabas en el fondo de mi reino?- a Thalia no le agradó mucho su respuesta y frunció el ceño pero luego lo relajó.

-Me temo, que lo que busco son respuestas mi señor.-dijo Thalia para sonar más respetuosa.

-¿Respuestas?-preguntó Thranduil de espaldas.

-Un lugar, a donde pertenecer, necesito saber mi… destino.-dijo Thalia, si quería llegar a algo tenía que decir la verdad, al rey elfo se le ocurrió solo un elfo al que conocía, pero no estaba seguro de decirlo.

-Me temo querida, que lo que buscas está más allá de este reino, tendrás que irte, pero no soy descortés, ya casi anochece, te ofrezco refugio aquí por esta noche, y mañana seguirás tu curso.-dijo Thraundil subiendo a su trono de nuevo y dio orden en élfico a Tauriel de que la llevara a un cuarto de hospedaje y la elfa asintió y dio la vuelta.

-Gracias mi señor.-dijo Thalia para no sonar descortés y siguió a Tauriel.

En el camino Thalia se quejó de su pierna.

-¿Está bien?-le preguntó Tauriel extrañada.

-Si, estoy bien.-Thalia fingió no haber sentido nada y Tauriel solo alzó la ceja, en el camino se toparon con otros elfos, Tauriel se detuvo a saludar cortezmente (obviamente en élfico) a un elfo albino que se parecía al rey Thraundil, miraba de una manera… especial a Tauriel.

-Thalia, él es nuestro príncipe Légolas, hijo del rey Thranduil.-dijo Tauriel a Thalia y ésta ahora comprendía todo, pero aquel elfo solo le alzó una ceja mirándola como si fuera insignificante y le dio una última orden a Tauriel y se fue con otros soldados elfos detrás de él.

-Creo que no le agrado.-dijo Thalia pero Tauriel no dijo nada y siguieron el camino- Pero tú si le agradas.

-No sé de que habla.-dijo Tauriel.

-La forma en que te mira, creo que…-Tauriel la interrumpió.

-Le aseguro, Légolas solo me ve como capitana del equipo, nada más.-Tauriel abrió la puerta de la habitación, desde afuera vio que era muy… del bosque, si le agradó.-Por cierto, el rey la ha invitado a una cena, junto con el príncipe, ¿quiere que la ayude a alistarse?

-Puedes empezar a tutearme- Tauriel no la entendió.-hablame de "tú".

-¿Quieres que te ayude a alistarte Thalia?-preguntó Tauriel con una sonrisa y Thalia asintió.

Primero le preparó el baño, ya que no iba a ir sucia de tanto viaje, luego la ayudó a vestirse, le dio un vestido de color plata con algo de verde que le quedaba muy grande y con trabajo lo arreglaron, Tauriel le soltó el pelo y se lo arregló con dos gajos de cabello de cada sien hacia atrás, si no fuera por la estatura y las orejas, parecería una elfa.

Fueron hacia el gran comedor (Harry Potter XD), estaba elegante y con comida de vegetales, "como extraño la carne" pensó Thalia, pero también le gustaban los vegetales, Thranduil ya estaba sentado, el rey Thranduil sentía una curiosidad en esa muchacha, tuvo un presentimiento así que debía saber más de su anfitriona. Tauriel se retiró después de dejar a Thalia en su silla, empezó a sentirse algo incómoda.

-Si puedo preguntar mi señor… ¿por qué ha permitido que me quede temporalmente en su reino?-preguntó al fin Thalia sin perder la cortesía.

-Nunca paso desapercibido cualquier ser que cruza mis dominios, sobretodo, cuando vienen sin deseo de hacer una guerra.-dijo Thranduil con su típica mirada de tener el poder controlado.

-¿hacer una guerra?-se le salió.

-¿De dónde vienes pequeña _Tauran?_ -preguntó Thranduil, "¿Tauran?", pensó Thalia.

-Vengo de… muy cerca, vivo en una cabaña que esta cerca de este bosque mi señor, algo pegada a las Montañas Solitarias.-en realidad esa era casa de Beorn, pero ella vivía en otra cabaña cerca de Bree, peo prefirió que Thranduil pensara que vivía cerca, así no sería tan sospechosa.

Rato después llegó Légolas, quien no estuvo de acuerdo estar con cierta compañía, le preguntó en élfico a su padre por qué la muchacha estaba ahí, el rey no hizo más que ordenarle que se sentara, pero él se fue y Thranduil no hizo por llamarlo.

-Supongo que tus padres están preocupados por ti.-Thalia tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Thranduil.

-Mi madre, tal vez, es muy histérica y nerviosa.- dijo Thalia.-pero me apoya en todo y en este pequeño viaje.-"la verdad no lo sé".

-¿Y tu padre?- se puso más nerviosa.

-No lo conozco.-dijo al fin, aunque era verdad, el hecho de que sabía que era Thráin no significa que lo conociera.- y no tengo idea de dónde esta, pero la verdad, no me interesa.

-¿Por qué?-Thranduil mostró cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

-Porque nos abandonó, a mí y a mi madre.- "y a mis hermanos, él nunca regresó de Moria" Thalia se estaba poniendo triste.

Al terminar de cenar, Thalia se retiró con una reverencia aunque Thranduil también se retiraba, se topó con Tauriel en el camino a su habitación, y cayó al suelo, su pierna ahora sí le dolía.

-¡Niña!-dijo Tauriel agachándose.

-Mi… mi pierna.-dijo Thalia chillando del dolor, Tauriel levantó el vestido hasta poco arriba de la rodilla y abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba totalmente hinchada, roja y con unos raspones grandes.

Llevaron a Thalia a su habitación y la recostaron en su cama, la rodearon muchos elfos, empezaron a sacar objetos, plantas, luego Tauriel se untó algo en las manos y empezó a decir algo en élfico mientras untaba la mezcla de sus manos en la pierna de Thalia y ella se quejó, gritó de dolor, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar, pero vió a Tauriel y una luz estaba detrás de la elfa mientras seguía hablando en élfico, rato después la pierna le dejó de doler, la arroparon elfas y la volvieron a acurrucar en su cama, al final solo estaban Tauriel y Thalia.

-¿Qué significa " _Tauran_ "? el rey me llamó así.-preguntó Thalia recostada.

-Significa "vagabunda del bosque", y te queda el nombre.-dijo Tauriel sonriendo y Thalia rió.

Le dieron órdenes de quedarse unos días más, debido a su pierna, batallaba algo al caminar y Tauriel solía acompañarla la mayor parte del día y entablaron una buena amistad, Thraduil en privado, solía preguntarle a Thalia sobre su casa, ella lo evitaba diciendo cosas concretas como "es un hogar pequeño", "no creo regresar en un buen tiempo", siempre cambiaba de tema, en una de ésas a Thalia se le escapó que había un sauce cerca de su casa que tenía raíces poderosamente curativas y él empezó a curosear por el sauce pero ella cambiaba de tema, Thalia también descubrió por medio de Tauriel que la esposa de Thranduil había muerto en una batalla en Angmar, "seguro piensa que con las raíces del sauce podrá revivirla", pero no era así, si algo sabía de la magia era que no podía regresar a seres de la muerte, ninguna magia podía.

Un día Thalia se dirigía al trono de Thranduil para negociar su partida, pero vió que había soldados elfos (entre ellos Légolas y Tauriel) y el rey parado frente a su trono viéndola desde lejos y Thalia sintiéndose chiquita se acercó.

-Mi señor, quisiera… quisiera despedirme.-dijo temblorosa.

-Que fortuna que quisiera hablar de lo mismo contigo ahora.-dijo Thranduil.- verás Thalia, mis guerreros montaban guardia y suelen salir del Bosque Verde para explorar sobre cualquier criatura que se pueda aproximar a este reino, en ese viaje,… habían enanos.

-¿Enanos?-Thalia tragó en seco.

-Sí, enanos, por fortuna se apartaron pronto de la zona, pero estaban en busca de una persona en particular,… una persona que creo que sabes quién es ¿no es cierto?... Thalia hija de Thráin.-dijo al fin.

-Mi señor…-Thalia no sabía qué decir.

-Eres mitad humana, mitad enana, lo que explica tu escasa estatura, - la empezó a rodear caminando- lo que explica cierta terquedad que veo en ti…, lo que explica…- se detuvo y le habló al oído- tus ojos, tienen el azul de Durin, resplandecientes,…-se alejó y se paró en frente de ella.- Esos ojos los había visto antes, te pareces tanto a tu hermano, me temo querida que tendrás que apresurarte, no quiero conflictos con enanos tercos, en cuanto a tu sauce no te preocupes, estará en buenas manos.

-Mi señor,…-la estaban tomando de los brazos y Tauriel hizo un pequeño movimiento para acercarse pero Légolas la detuvo- ¡Mi señor el sauce no esta donde le dije, no tengo casa cerca de aquí!

-Eso me lo sospeché Thalia querida, pero al menos sé que existe uno, lo buscaré, no te preocupes por él.

-¡Thraundil!-gritó enojada y provocó sorpresa en todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo el rey- Las raíces del sauce no revivirá a tu esposa- Légolas se enojó y ordenó que la sacaran de ahí y Tauriel intentó hacer algo, trató de quitar a los guardias de Thalia, en eso se escuchó una voz de un anciano.

-¡Si no te agrada la muchacha!, por favor deja que yo me encargue pero no la eches de tu reino como si fuera un orco despreciable.-el anciano llegó al lugar y Thalia lo miró con atención, vestía de gris y sombrero punteagudo y con un callado café.

-Gandalf el Gris.-dijo Thranduil- ¿A qué debo esta visita tan inesperada?-preguntó Thranduil.

-Fui enviado por Lord Elrond.-dijo Gandalf- sabes de su poder, el vió esto y quiere ayudarla, pero sé de ese sauce del que ella habla,… no deberías buscar algo que no sabes dónde está o te perderás.

-Algún día su ubicación será revelada Mithrandir, así que esperaré-dijo Thraundil- te veré pronto _Tauran_.-se sentó elegantemente en su trono y Gandalf tomó a la muchacha de un brazo y se la llevó, Thalia susurró a Tauriel "adiós", ambas estaban tristes puesto que habían hecho una fuerte amistad, pero no se volverían a ver hasta tiempo después.

-Jamás vuelvas a creer que puedes relacionarte con otras especies Tauriel.-le dijo Thraundil frío.- especialmente si vienen de enanos.

Tauriel solo calló y se quedó viendo hacia abajo tragando saliva para aguantarse ciertas lágrimas, quizás estaría sola por el resto de su larga vida.

 **En las afueras de Mirkwood…**

-Supongo que sabrás montar a caballo.-le dijo Gandalf la ayudó a montar un poni.

-Supongo que aprenderé.-dijo Thalia.- ¿Eres Gandalf el…?

-Soy Gandalf el Gris, y soy un mago.-dijo Gandalf montando su caballo.

-¿un mago? ¡¿de verdad?!-Thalia se emocionó, había leído sobre magos y le parecían extraordinarios.

-Sí, pero temo que tus preguntas deberán esperar hasta que lleguemos a el Valle de Imladris, también se le conoce como…

-Rivendell.-dijo Thalia, ya había leído de esa tierra de elfos.

Gandalf y Thalia partieron hacia Rivendell donde ella esperaba encontrar una respuesta.

Mañana habrá nuevo capítulo, este fue largo para compensarlos por la espera ;) .


	11. Chapter 11 Regresa

Hola! **Likarian,** si, si me había dado cuenta :P y como escribo muy rápido suelo escribirlo mal pero creo que en el de ayer si lo puse bien, pero si me había dado cuenta J y sí Thranduil (ya lo escribí bien :D) si tiene su triste pasado pero es que también se pasa jaja, bueno aquí les traigo el último capítulo del pasado de Thalia, que es algo corto pero es para darle fin, y ya tengo el próximo capítulo para este viernes, ¿celos?, los veo venir, LOS VEO VENIR! PRÓXIMAMENTE! Estén al pendiente. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson, los 4 personajes que inventé (todas mujeres) y sus pasados son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 11 "Regresa"

Gandalf llevó a Thalia fuera de Mirkwood, Thalia le dijo que la salvó en el último momento a lo que Gandalf respondió: "suelen decirme eso, incluso yo mismo lo digo". Thalia y el mago después de uno o dos meses llegaron a Rivendell, y Thalia estaba que no se la podía creer, fueron recibidos por un alto medio-elfo de cabellos negros y lucía serio y todopoderoso causando temor en la muchacha, pero una vez que Thalia trató con él, notó que era muy amable y comprensivo.

Thalia le platicó a Lord Elrond todo lo que ha vivido, también lo que pasó en los últimos meses, incluyendo su aventura en el Bosque Verde, incluyendo su sauce, en la noche Lord Elrond le ofreció hospedaje, rato después llegó la hija de Lord Elrond, quien la llevaría a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Thalia mientras era guiada por la media-elfa de pelo negro y ojos azulados.

-Me llamo Arwen, mi señora.-dijo la elfa con una sonrisa pequeña, muy discreta, como si no tuviera permiso de sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Siempre que llego a un reino de elfos, siempre me guía una elfa a mi habitación y me dice "mi señora".-dijo Thalia recordando a Tauriel, Arwen dio una pequeña risita y en el camino se toparon a dos elfos.

-Así que es cierto,… una media enana en Rivendel.-dijo uno de los elfos.

-Pero no parece tan enana, a excepción de la estatura.-dijo el otro elfo, Arwen les habló en élfico y ellos rieron y se marcharon.

-¿Quiénes eran?-siguieron su camino.

-Ellos son mis hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, pero no creo que les vayas a agradar del todo.-dijo Arwen con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí.-dijo Thalia divertida.

Thalia pasó la noche ahí, gracias a la medicina de Tauriel la pierna ya estaba sana, al día siguiente se reunió con Lord Elrond, hablando nuevamente de sus inquietudes, sus dudas, su deseo por saber su destino. Luego Lord Elrond le explicó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mi querida Thalia, el destino es una cosa que muchas veces no podemos controlar, un día tienes un camino, al otro día ya no, incluso mi clarividencia puede cambiar, aunque no es muy frecuente, pero tú eres una muchacha muy tenaz y libre, así que solo te puedo ayudar con lo que debes hacer ahora.-Thalia le puso más atención.- Vuelve a la cabaña que tienes cerca de Bree, tu madre ya te estará esperado, ella ya ha salido de Ered Luin, ella es humana y está ya muy débil, la tristeza la ha consumido, debes estar ahí para ella, en cuanto tu destino, llegará y te llamará, y tú debes decidir si lo sigues o no.

Thalia no entendió, pero algo le dijo que Lord Elrond tenía razón, así que esa misma tarde, junto con el mago, regresó a su cabaña cerca de Bree, al despedirse del mago entró a su cabaña, y como Lord Elrond predijo, ella se encontraba esperándola en su habitación, llegó y la abrazó. Los años pasaron, su madre ya había partido, la sepultó cerca del sauce y lloró en su lápida. Triste y desolada, un viejo compañero llegó a su puerta.

 **En el Poni Saltarin…**

El mago Gandalf trató de convencer a Thorin Escudo de Roble de ir a reclamar Erebor, cuando al final Thorin aceptó, afuera del Poni Saltarin Gandalf se despidió temporalmente diciéndole que alguien lo estaba esperando, cuando el mago se fue una voz femenina lo salvó.

-Jamás creí que siguieras en busca de nuestro padre, después de todo este tiempo.-dijo Thalia saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Thalia…-dijo Thorin sorprendido.

-Me tomó tiempo decidir en volver o no.

-Tu madre te buscó, pero regresó a Bree.

-Lo sé, meses después de mi escape fui a mi cabaña y viví con ella todos estos años.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Ella ya falleció.-dijo Thalia triste.

-Lo siento…

-Esta bien, estaba tranquila cuando pasó, pero me hizo prometer una cosa, que volvería contigo y con Dis, son la única familia que me queda.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en Ered Luin,-dijo Thorin poniendo una mano en su hombro- debo ir allá desde ahora, ahí te quedarás con Dis hasta que…

-Thorin, vine aquí porque quiero acompañarte, quiero conocer Erebor y reclamarlo a tu lado, debo averiguar si realmente es ahí donde pertenezco.

-Es un viaje peligroso, no quisiera…

-Oye, creí que éramos hijos de Durin, y los hijos de Durin no huyen de una batalla Thorin, tú me lo enseñaste, y ésta es nuestra batalla.-dijo Thalia sonriendo de lado.

-Has crecido.-dijo sonriente su hermano, orgulloso.

-Solo de madurez.-rió ella, pero ella se adelantaría a las Colinas de hierro en lo que Thorin daba aviso a Ered Luin.

 **En Ered Luin…**

Dis veía como sus hijos Fili y Kili se preparaban ansiosos por compartir con su tío un viaje a Erebor, cosa que a Dis la ponía nerviosa, por el dragón Smaug, pero le confió a su hermano la vida de sus hijos.

-Hermano apúrate-apresuró Fili a su hermano menor Kili.

-Sí, sí ya voy.-dijo Kili llegando a lado de su hermano.- Madre debemos irnos.-dijo sonriente.

-Fili, ven aquí.-dijo Dis y su primogénito se acercó, ella lo tomó de sus hombros.-Cuida a tu hermano, y cuídate tú también, no sean imprudentes.

-Lo haré madre.-dijo Fili y ella lo apretujó y luego se apartó.

-Kili.-ahora Kili se acercó.- cuida a tu hermano y hazle caso, pero primordialmente a su tío Thorin.

-Lo haremos madre, te prometo regresar.-dijo Kili mientras Dis lo abrazó y al separarse con unas cuantas lagrimillas, sacó de su bolsillo un viejo recuerdo, le dio a Kili una roca con una runa.

-Para que no olvides esa promesa.-dijo Dis.

Rato después se fueron sus dos amados hijos, vió a Fili, quien sería el heredero al trono de Erebor, se parecía tanto a su fallecido padre Vili, luego miró a Kili, quien por su pelo y ojos se parecía a Dis, pero había cierto destello en él que le recordaban a cierta muchacha que no vió en mucho tiempo, también lo veía en Fili, su pequeña hermana Thalia, y por ésa razón le dio la roca que alguna vez fue de ella. Dis tenía la esperanza aún de que llegara su pequeña hermana de regreso por su roca,... y por su familia.


	12. Chapter 12 Ilegal

Hola! Casi puntual ehh puntual ;) ahora sí continuemos con la aventura en tiempo actual. The hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien, los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 12 "Ilegal"

Los enanos descansaban por escasos minutos a la orilla de la corriente, Ori secaba su bota tranquilamente cuando volteó a su derecha, todos voltearon, era un hombre alto armado con un arco, Dwalin quiso atacar pero el hombre le disparó una flecha en medio del tronco, Kili quiso aventar algo pero con ora flecha se la quitó.

-Están muertos, si continúan.-dijo el hombre alto con voz algo gruesa.

-Disculpa eres ¿de Esgaroth cierto?-preguntó Balin con las manos en alto acercándose por lo cual el hombre lo apuntó con su arco y flecha y Balin alzó más sus manos.- Esa barcaza que tienes, ¿podrías alquilarla por casualidad?

-¿Qué les hace creer que los ayudaré?-preguntó el hombre metiendo los barriles en su bote, era alto y con pelo y bigote negros, la piel era entre morena y blanca, ya era adulto por su puesto.

-Esas botas están viejas, al igual que tu abrigo, debes tener bocas hambrientas que alimentar-observó Balin- ¿cuántos pequeños?

El hombre suspiró- un varón y dos niñas.

-Y tu esposa supongo que era una hermosura- sonrió Balin.

-Sí, lo era.- "ohh" pensó Thalia.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.-se disculpó Balin, no es bueno recordarle a alguien la muerte de un ser querido.

-Ah, ya basta ya basta, suficiente cortesía.-se quejó Balin volteándose en dirección al hombre y a Balin.

-¿De qué huyen?-preguntó el hombre.

¿Qué más te da?-retó Dwalin.

-Quiero saber quiénes son y qué hacen en estas tierras.-preguntó el hombre casi como respuesta.

-Somos mercaderes de las Montañas Azules.-eso no era mentira de hecho- vamos a ver a nuestra gente en las Colinas de Hierro.

-¿Son mercaderes dices? ¿y ella?-señaló con la mirada a Thalia y ésta no supo qué decir.

-Familiar nuestro.-dijo Balin.

-Necesitamos comida, provisiones, armas,… ¿nos ayudas?-pidió Thorin.

-Sé de dónde vienen estos barriles-dijo el hombre señalando los barriles.

-¿Eso importa?

-No sé qué conflicto tuvieron con los elfos, pero apuesto a que no salió bien-siguió metiendo barriles- nadie entra a Esgaroth sin permiso del gobernador.

-Ofrécele más.-susurró Thorin a Balin.

-Apuesto a que se puede entrar a la ciudad oculto.-dijo Balin ya casi sin ideas más que una.

-Sí, pero para eso necesitan a un contrabandista.-dijo el hombre.

-Y por eso se le pagará el doble.-por fin captó la total atención del hombre, aceptó y se subieron todos a su bote, una vez adentro Thalia se le acercó al hombre, Bilbo arqueó una ceja y con el frío que hacía lentamente se acercó.

-Algo me dice que no eres enana, ni mercader.-dijo aquel hombre.

-Mercader no pero sí una mezcla de especies, mi madre era humana y mi padre era enano.-dijo Thalia.

-Una situación difícil.

-Sí, mucho… entonces, ¿tienes hijos?-le empezó a sacar plática, ella le dio mucha curiosidad.

-Sigrid la mayor, Bain mi hijo y Tilda, la menor.-dijo, el hombre le tenía más confianza a Thalia que a esos enanos, quizá porque era un algo humana.

-¿Cómo son ellos?-se sentó en una orilla del bote.

-Mis hijas son iguales a mi difunta esposa-dijo después de un suspiro- pero Bain se parece a mí, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Aceptaste el pago que te ofrecimos, pero vi algo más en tu mirada,…

-Son mis hijos, mi única familia, haría lo que sea por ellos.-dijo y Thalia lo analizó por un segundo, Bilbo que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, arrugó un poco la cara, pero no iba a perder los modales.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el hobbit, Thalia lo miró, también deseaba saberlo.

-Bardo.-respondió.

-Bilbo Bolsón.-se presentó.

-¿Y el tuyo?-preguntó Bardo a la muchacha.

-Thalia-Bardo le puso mucha atención-según mi madre, significa "audaz", "florecer" y "belleza"-Bilbo lo analizó, "si te describe", pensó el hobbit.

-Creo que si te quedan.-dijo Bardo y Bilbo lo miró sorprendido, quejándose por lo bajo se alejó y se acercó más a los enanos, pensando por lo bajo en cómo no le agradó en nada la reacción del barquero, Thalia se había quedado sin palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse alagada y medio se alejó con mejillas rojas, lo único con lo que quería iniciar esa conversación, era que quería saber lo que piensa uno al tener familia, no a qué sientes si a alguien le gusta tu nombre.

El bote iba a chocar con una roca causando pánico en los enanos pero Bardo ágilmente lo rodeó.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? ¿Ahogarnos?-se quejó un enano.

-Yo me crié en éstas aguas mi señor enano, si los quisiera ahogar, no los ahogaría aquí.-dijo Bardo con media sonrisa.

-Ya me harté de este irreverente, deberíamos arrojarlo por la borda.-dijo Dwalin.

-Ay, Bardo, se llama Bardo.-dijo Bilbo algo enojado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah, le pregunté.-dijo Bilbo como si nada.

-No me importa cuál sea su nombre no me agrada.

-No tiene que agradarnos, solo debemos pagarle.-dijo Balin- haber muchachos, vacíen sus bolsillos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no nos va a traicionar?-preguntó Dwalin a Thorin.

-No lo sé.-respondió éste.

-Yo sí, porque no todos son traicioneros.-dijo Thalia entre los dos enanos.

-Tu pequeña conversación con el barquero no es suficiente para saber eso.-la regañó Thorin y Bilbo empezó a escuchar, pero Thalia se quejó y se medio alejó acercándose a los demás enanos.

Balin empezó a contar las monedas- hay un pequeño problema, nos faltan diez monedas-Thorin observó y solo se le ocurrió un enano.

-Gloin, ¿qué esperas?-preguntó Thorin.-Danos lo que tengas.

-No me miren a mí, yo dejé mis bolsillos vacíos por ésta aventura,-se defendió Gloin.- ¿qué es lo que he ganado?, nada más que miseria, dolor y…-Todos veían hacía un pico blanco, lleno de nieve, estaba ya muy cerca.-Por mis barbas, tengan.-por fin sacó sus monedas, Bilbo hizo seña con su garganta de que Bardo se acercó.

-El pago ahora.-exigió.

-Te pagaremos al tener las armas.-dijo Thorin.

-Si valoran su libertad harán lo que yo les diga, hay guardias en frente.-No tuvieron más que ocultarse todos en los barriles.

Por un momento al ver a Bardo hablando con otro hombre, pensaron que los estaba delatando cuando sintieron el peso de muchos pescados en sus cabezas hasta llenar todos los barriles, se quejaban y Bardo pateó a uno para callarlos, al llegar a la entrada, lo saludó Percy quien después de una cotidiana conversación le firmó el pase pero antes…

-No tan rápido.-dijo un hombre con aspecto sucio y feo, muy encorvado, Alfrid, trató de hacer lo que sea para tirar el pescado de los barriles ya que era "ilegal", puesto que Bardo solo tenía que llevar barriles vacíos, después de un discurso de Bardo, logró que no tiraran el pescado, al dejarlo pasar Alfrid trató de asustar a Bardo diciéndole que el gobernador sabía dónde vivía.

-Es pequeña la ciudad, todos saben dónde viven todos.-dijo Bardo, entraron a la ciudad del lago, al embarcar en un puerto, tiró los barriles para que los enanos salieran quejándose, pero Dwalin le advirtió que ni lo tocara, el resto salió por sí solo, Bilbo salió de entre los pescados y Thalia también, que estaba enfrente de él.

-Déjame ayudarte-se ofreció Bardo y ella solo asintió y tomó su mano, él con sus dos brazos la cargó y la sacó del barril muy rápido, ya que era muy bajita, Bilbo se quedó boquiabierto ante ello, "solo es caballerosidad, solo eso" trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, además, Bardo ya tenía una familia, así que ella no podía intervenir, no está permitido, ¿o sí?

Los espero pasado mañana con capítulo más largo, los celos irán creciendo no se preocupen ;)


	13. Chapter 13 Mitos y profecías

Hola! Lamento el retraso, tienen todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo, aquí nuevo capítulo y es largo para recompensarlos por la espera! Yeih! Quiero recordar que Ruby volverá a aparecer pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño de The Hobbit y las películas le pertenecen a Peter Jackson, los personajes inventados son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 13 "Mitos y profecías"

 **Hace poco en Dol Guldur…**

(Versión extendida de la película muy importante en esta fanfic)

Gandalf tras hechizos para revelar las fuerzas dentro de la vieja fortaleza, se encontró con el enano que había estado perdido por 100 años.

-Thráin, hijo de Thrór.-dijo Gandalf calmando con su mano al enano casi loco- mi viejo amigo.

-Gandalf…-pronunció Thráin casi llorando.

Thráin le dijo a Gandalf todo lo que recordaba desde la batalla de Moria, recordó a su hijo Thorin.

-Papá, pelearé contigo.-le insistió en medio de la batalla.

También que Azog el Profanador (el muy hijo de playa) le había quitado su anillo, lo que preocupó a Gandalf, "siete para los reyes enanos en sus salones de piedra", tragó saliva en seco.

Le contó sobre cuando se encontró con la humana Olivia.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Thráin algo preocupado.

-Mi viejo amigo, ella ya falleció hace poco, ya era mayor y era humana, tu hija la sepultó cerca de su casa.-le respondió Gandalf tratando de no sonar tan duro y que no impactara mucho la noticia.

-¿Mi hija?

-Olivia dio a luz a una niña, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Si…, la recuerdo.-la recordó.- Thalia…-recordó también a sus otros hijos, Thorin, Frerin y Dis, pero Frerin ya había muerto en la batalla de Moria.

Pero Gandalf trató de convencer a Thráin de que salieran, que acompañara a su hijo Thorin a reclamar Erebor, él sería el nuevo rey pero Thráin negó y dijo que no deben entrar en la Montaña, pero algo los distrajo, trataron de escapar cuando fueron sorprendidos por Azog, tras peleas y peleas con su bastón Gandalf provocó un destello que cegó a los orcos, los vieron a él y a Thráin correr más lejos, pero fueron atrapados por el Nigromante, Thráin se ocultó detrás de Gandalf y éste solo apuntaba con su bastón, Thráin sabía que no lo lograría, que no se salvarían los dos.

-Dile a mis hijos que los amo, a Dis, dile a Thorin que lo amo,… dile a mi hijo que lo amo.-dijo Thráin viendo a Gandalf con una inmensa sinceridad.- y a Thalia, dile que también la amo, que nunca quise abandonarla ni a ella ni a su madre, y que por eso hice lo que hice.-dijo refiriéndose a la charla que tuvo Thráin con Gandalf hace tiempo antes de su desaparición, donde le encargó al mago una importante tarea.

(¿Qué será?, ¿qué será? XD)

-¡Díselos tú mismo!-dijo Gandalf pero el Nigromante arrebató a Thráin y lo aventó, Thráin hijo de Thrór, murió ahí mismo.

 **En la ciudad del lago…**

La compañía bajó del bote y Bardo sobornó a un habitante de ahí para que no dijera nada, rápidamente fueron sigilosamente entre las cabañas, hasta que un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color los detuvo.

-Pá, nuestra casa, están vigilándola.-dijo el niño a Bardo, era obvio que era su hijo, Thalia hizo memoria, era Bain.

Después de dar unas órdenes a la compañía, Bardo fue como si nada a su casa junto a su hijo, vió como unos pescadores del gobernador vigilaban su casa y les arrojó una naranja.

-Díganle al gobernador que terminé por hoy.-dijo Bardo y se metió a su casa.

-Papá, ya llegaste, estaba angustiada.-dijo Sigrid abrazando a Bardo y también Tilda se unió.

-Súbelos.-dijo Bardo a Bain y éste último bajó al retrete y golpeó la pared como señal.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, te arrancaré los dos brazos.-dijo Dwalin asomando su cabeza por el retrete, Bain le ofreció su mano como ayuda para subir pero el enano la quitó bruscamente.- ¡Suéltame!

Siguió Bilbo y después Thalia, así que le ofreció ayuda para subir y ésta aceptó, al salir tropezó quedando encima de Bilbo pero a la vez chocaron con la espalda de Dwalin y cayeron los tres al piso quedando Dwalin boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡AHHH! ¡Quítense los dos de mi espalda!-dijo enojado golpeando con las dos manos el suelo.

-L-Lo siento Dwalin.-se disculpó Thalia con voz temblorosa debido a que estaba mojada con agua congelada, levantándose sintió las mejillas rojas por lo antes sucedido, "por lo menos me da algo de calor en el rostro" dijo al sentirse congelada, Bilbo también se paró y uno por uno fue subiendo el resto de la compañía.

-Papá, ¿por qué hay enanos entrando por nuestro retrete?-preguntó Sigrid extrañada.

-¿Nos van a traer suerte?-preguntó la más pequeña Tilda casi emocionada, "¿por qué habríamos de traer suerte?" se preguntó Thalia.

Les fueron pasando cobijas para secarse, Bilbo agradeció al recibir unas de parte de la pequeña Tilda. Thalia recibió unas y se las puso, temblando de frío se dirigió junto a su hermano y medio se pegó para recibir algo de calor, a pesar de que Thorin no era cariñoso, se sentía protegida por su hermano mayor.

-Y dígame, Thorin Escudo de Roble, ¿qué se siente tener que entrar por un retrete?-bromeó Thalia y Thorin la miró con cara de desconcertado.

-Por lo menos yo no me caí encima de un saqueador.-susurró él y Thalia borró su sonrisa.

-Ja,… ja, qué gracioso.-dijo ella fingiendo risa por su bromita.

Thorin se acercó después a una ventana, no podía creer lo que veía más al frente.

-Una ballesta de enanos…-susurró, "¿Qué cosa?" se preguntó Thalia también acercándose y siguiendo la mirada.

-Parece que viste un fantasma.-dijo Bilbo también viendo a la ventana.

-Así es.-dijo Balin acercándose.-la última vez que vimos esa ballesta… una ciudad se quemaba.

Balin contó que en la ciudad de Valle, el señor del Valle Girion, ordenó a sus arqueros a combatir con el dragón, pero solo una Flecha Negra disparada de una ballesta lo podía derrotar, pero fracasó, quedando perdida solo una última flecha.

-Si el hombre hubiera… acertado ese día, hubiera sido diferente.-dijo Thorin.

-Hablas como si hubieras estado ahí.-dijo Bardo mientras se acercaba.

-Todo enano conoce la historia.-Thorin lo que confiaría a Bardo su identidad.

-Entonces sabes que Girion logró darle, logró tirarle una escama.-dijo Bain a lado de su padre.

-Son cuentos de hadas niño.-dijo Dwalin detrás de Bain.

-Ya te pagamos, ahora las armas.-exigió Thorin.

-Esperen aquí.-dijo Bardo mientras bajaba.

Ahora solo quedaban en la ventana Thalia y Bilbo en medio de un silencio incómodo, Thalia observó a Bardo bajar, "Girion,… ¿cómo saben que Girion le tiró una escama, cuando toda Tierra Media no lo sabe?"

-¿Por qué lo miras?-preguntó Bilbo sacando a Thalia de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?-se asustó ella.

-Lo estabas mirando.-dijo Bilbo como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Estaba pensando.-dijo Thalia como si nada.

-Claro, supongo que es muy común que las mestizas piensen viendo a las personas.-dijo algo enojado y se fue, ella también se enojó y le iba a reclamar cuando llegó Bardo. El hombre puso algo sobre la mesa, cada enano fue agarrando algo como si no supieran qué era.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-dijo Thorin menospreciando.

-Es un arpón.-dijo Bardo como si nada.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Kili.

-Es un martillo.-dijo Bardo igual de despreocupado. (En mi opinión era el martillo de Thor, esperen… Thrór, Thorin, Thor jaja Thor-in XD ahora si continuemos con la fanfic…)

-¡Nosotros pagamos por armas! ¡Hachas forjadas de hierro!-gritó Gloin y todos (incluido Thorin) empezaron a aventar las "armas" a la mesa muy enojados.

-No hallarán nada, las únicas armas están guardadas.-dijo Bardo.

-Thorin, ¿por qué no tomamos esto y nos vamos? He peleado con menos, tú también.-dijo Balin, Bardo se extrañó al escuchar ese nombre.

-No irán a ningún lado.-dijo Bardo.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó enojado Dwalin.

-Están vigilando esta casa y tal vez cada embarcadero local, esperen a que oscurezca.

La compañía se reunió en círculo a discutir cuánto tiempo les quedaba, Bardo salió, ignoró las insistencias de su hijo para entrar y le ordenó que no dejara a los enanos irse. Fue a un puesto de otro campesino al que conocía por ser pequeña la ciudad, buscó un tapiz viejo, el linaje de Durin, mientras oía a las personas afuera decir cosas sobre enano.

-Salones llenos de oro y tesoros.-decía una campesina.

-El señor de fuentes de plata.-decía otra.

-El señor de fuentes de plata, el rey de piedra tallada,…-recordó Bardo.-el rey bajo la montaña…

"Y las campanas sonarán por el retorno del rey bajo la montaña, pero todo resultará un fracaso, pues los lagos brillarán con llamas". Bardo corrió lo más que pudo hasta su casa cuando su hijo le dijo que por más que los detuvo, los enanos se fueron.

Pero cerca de la tienda de tapices los campesinos seguían platicando sobre la profecía.

-¡Oye! Pero no la estás contando toda.-regañó una señora a otro campesino mientras dijo la profecía.

-Claro que sí.-se defendió.

-¿Contarla toda?-preguntó otra campesina.

-Había otro fragmento en la profecía, pero dicen… que fue ocultada, todos creen que esa es la profecía completa pero falta un fragmento.-dijo la señora al no poder recordar aquel fragmento que faltaba.

-Es porque no es cierta-dijo el campesino- son más que mentiras.

(…)

La compañía trató de robar las armas de donde estaban guardadas, le ponían a Kili varias aún con la pierna herida, Thorin le preguntó a su sobrino si estaba bien y éste asintió pero al bajar de unas escaleras se cayó delatando a todos, los habían atrapado.

Los llevaron a una plaza donde el ministro empezó a balbucear sobre que eran ladrones del estado, pero Dwalin desenmascaró la identidad de Thorin.

-¿No sabes a quién estás hablando? ¡Él es Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór!

-Somos los enanos de Erebor, hemos venido a reclamar nuestro hogar.-dijo Thorin avanzando.

Después de un discurso Bardo apareció diciendo que su plan de entrar a la montaña despertaría al dragón Smaug, a la vez descubrieron que Bardo era hijo de Girion, por más que discutió, Bardo no pudo evitar el apoyo del pueblo hacia Thorin, sobretodo de parte del Gobernador, que era un flojo, también Alfrid. En la noche hubo una pequeña fiesta en la ciudad, a Thalia le dieron un vestido verde al estilo medieval, con mangas largas y lo largo hasta el suelo, era hecho por segundas manos pero a ella eso no le importó, unas niñas del pueblo la vieron y le recogieron el pelo en una trenza alrededor de su cabeza como una diadema, dejándole el resto suelto, en la frente le caían varios pelos como si fuera fleco, dos mechones de fleco en cada lado, bajó a la fiesta después de agradecer a las niñas.

Bajó y se encontró con su hermano, Dwalin y Balin.

-Estás hermosa.-le cumplió Thorin.

-Digna de la realeza.-sonrió Balin.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algún comentario que quieras hacerme?-preguntó Thalia a Dwalin bromeando, lo mejor era que él no se lo tomaría a broma, solo bufó y dio la espalda.

-Mañana conocerás Erbor.-dijo thorin.

-El reino del que tanto me hablaste.-dijo ella recordando sus días en Ered Luin.

-El reino al que perteneces.-dijo él y Thalia lo pensó un momento, levantó la vista y tragó saliva, se fue de allí, Thorin y Balin notaron su inconformidad con el comentario.

Thalia vió como sus sobrinos, casi de su edad por cierto, se embriagaban a pesar de que Kili estaba algo herido, se alejó más y vio a un hombre conocido, Bardo, corrió hacia él, no se dio cuenta de que un saqueador la observó.

-¡Oye!-lo llamó y Bardo se detuvo, dudo en quedarse a escucharla.-¿Por qué tratarse de evitarlo?

-Por la profecía, aunque no es fácil adivinar que si despiertas a un dragón,…-no quiso terminar.

-¿Profecía?

-La profecía del pueblo Durin.-dijo Bardo, ella jamás se enteró de una profecía, la había oído pero nunca escuchó como iba.

-Entiendo que no quieras que el pueblo sufra pero…

-No es la ciudad, necesariamente, más que nada, mis hijos…-dijo Bardo viendo hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se siente?, ¿tener una familia? Tu propia familia.-preguntó ella.

-Nada más te importa, solo piensas en ellos, ni si quiera en ti, pero… ¿por qué preguntas?-a Brado le extrañó esa pregunta.

-No se qué se siente tener una familia, alguien porque darías tu vida.-dijo thalia, ella le había platicado a Bardo en el bote que ella no conoció a su padre y que se sintió sola toda su vida.-Deberías volver, no te quito más tiempo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bardo le sonrió y se fue, pero se acordó de su caballerosidad.-Hoy se ve hermosa, si perdona mi atrevimiento.-ella como respuesta solo dio una sonrisa y Bardo se fue cuando alguien apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Bilbo algo enojado y desconcertado.

-¿Qué yo qué?-preguntó ella igual de desconcertada.

-No deberías hacer esto Thalia.-dijo Bilbo que parecía enojado y herido sin saber por qué.

-¿Hacer qué?-Thalia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Él tiene ya una familia Thalia, tú no puedes intervenir, ¡tú no tienes familia!-Bilbo se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Thalia se sintió herida.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Eso es lo que estimo en él!, ¡él tiene personas a quien ama y debe proteger, personas que lo aman a él!,-gritó enojada y herida- tienes razón, ésa no es mi familia y no tengo una, pero por lo menos, Bardo jamás me había tratado con tanta crueldad, ni Thorin, ni si quiera mi primo Dain así que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer y qué no.-dijo Thalia empujándolo y él se sintió dolido, antes de irse Thalia giró y miró a Bilbo y él también la veía.-¿Sabes por qué Thorin no confiaba en ti, cuando vió que te tenía una curiosidad y un acercamiento hacia ti?... –Bilbo no respondió- porque temía que me rompieras el corazón, que me desilucionaras,… y lo hiciste.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Thalia se fue de ese lugar, Bilbo también tenía los ojos llorosos, ambos se sentían heridos, enojados, Bilbo estaba enojado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir aquella barbaridad?, pero en puntos diferentes de la ciudad, cada uno en su corazón, sintió un dolor inmenso, les pesaban sus corazones, hasta Thalia no tuvo más que sentarse en el suelo por el dolor, "¿Qué me pasa?" no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

 **En Rivendel…**

Lord Elrond paseaba por su reino, pensativo, su clarividencia cambiaba solo de vez en cuando, no tan seguido, pero solo pasaba con una persona, aquella mestiza llamada Thalia, escuchó la voz de Galadriel en su mente: "La mestiza es impredecible, ella se ocultó del mundo y de la vista de todos, los caminos de su destino cambian constantemente, pero el destino es el mismo".

-Mi clarividencia me muestra un destino muy distinto al que usted me ha mostrado-dijo Lord Elrond.

"Por ahora, ella está en un punto donde su futuro esta por decidirse, depende de ella qué camino tomar"

(La visión de Lord Elrond) ADVERTENCIA: saquen un pañuelo, en serio, AHORA.

"Thalia caminaba por los pasillos de Erebor, aún con una luz dorada brillando en ellas, el sonido de los enanos al fabricar nuevas piezas, nuevas joyas, con enanos que han recuperado su hogar, jamás sintió el lugar más frío y solitario.

Con su vestido azul marino medieval de terciopelo, hasta el suelo y con mangas largas, su pelo suelto hasta la cintura, con una tiara de oro en la cabeza, la nueva reina de Erebor lloraba por dentro la pérdida de su hermano y sus sobrinos, de ella dependería el linaje ahora.

Aún recuerda cómo su hermano al matar a Azog, también el orco lo mató a él, se escucha aún el grito de Thalia como un eco interminable retumbando en sus oídos, aún recuerda cómo ese mismo orco mató a su sobrino Fili atravesándolo con su espada encajada en el brazo, aún recuerda cómo Kili al salvar a Tauriel, la elfa que él amaba, la elfa que Thalia estimaba mucho, aún recuerda cómo su hermana Dis al enterarse, murió de tristeza en su habitación en Erebor después de que llegara, murió dormida y con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Thalia entró a el lugar donde yacían las tumbas de sus hermanos y sobrinos, colocando una rosa roja en cada una, para el último dejó a su hermano Thorin, recordando su promesa que ella le hizo antes de que él partiera-Gobernaré Erebor como tú lo harías, seré la reina que siempre quisiste que fuera-.

Se dirigió con su mirada fría y triste a su trono de piedra con la piedra del Arca en su cabeza, ahora tenía a un reino entero que gobernar amargamente en la soledad, hasta que sus días se marchiten como las raíces de su antiguo sauce."

¿Logrará Thalia cambiar su futuro?...


	14. Chapter 14 Vigila a los hijos de Durin

Hola! Tengo una explicación para mi retardo: Escuela preparatoria. Pero bueno en un rato les pongo el otro, Sí! Por qué? Porque se lo hay doble capítulo. J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño del Hobbit y ESDLA y espero que desde el cielo no me esté odiando por lo que he hecho con su historia, y sobre todo que dejé a Tauriel jaja XD. Por cierto síganme en wattpad como Diana ML, es una buena página pero lo malo son las que llegan con sus horrores de ortografía.

Capítulo 14 "Vigila a los hijos de Durin"

A la mañana siguiente la compañía se alistó con todo y regalos de la Ciudad hacia una barca para partir hacia Erebor, a Bilbo le dieron un casco como un soldado de la Ciudad y le quedaba muy grande y chistoso, pero no encontraron a Bofur y tuvieron que dejarlo atrás con toda la pena del mundo, ya se hallaban en la barca todos los enanos (a excepción de Bofur), Bilbo y Thalia y cuando Kili se iba a subir Thorin lo detuvo.

-Estaré ahí cuando se abra esa puerta.-trataba Kili de convencer a su tío.

-Debes quedarte, irás cuando sanes.-dijo Thorin recargando por un segundo la cabeza en la de su sobrino.

-Yo me quedo, mi deber está con los heridos.-dijo Oin saliendo de la barca.

-Tío, crecimos con las historias que tú nos contaste, no le quites eso.-dijo Fili desde la barca suplicándole a Thorin.

-Algún día serás rey Fili, lo entenderás.-dijo Thorin, pero Fili se bajó de la barca-¡Fili no seas imprudente!

-Debo estar con mi hermano.-dijo Fili decidido y se sentó junto a Kili, Thorin sin más que hacer se metió en la barca, Thalia los vió, recordó cuando vió al pequeño Fili por primera vez, recordó a Kili cuando nació, recordó cuando ella se despidió con un beso en la frente de cada uno cuando se escapó de Ered Luin, "Kili está herido, no puedo dejarlos", Thalia se salió decidida de la barca y Thorin apresurado la detuvo con su brazo, él era más fuerte.

-¡Thalia por favor!,-gritó él- Eres hija de Durin, no puedes faltar.

-Ellos son hijos de Durin, tampoco deben faltar.-se soltó pero él la siguió sosteniendo.

-No voy a dejarte hacer esto.

-No vas a detenerme, los abandoné una vez, no puedo dejar a Fili y mucho menos a Kili herido.-se soltó porque impactó a Thorin con sus palabras y sirvieron de distracción, finalmente se dirigió a sus sobrinos y a Oin, la barca comenzó a remar, Thorin suspiró, era muy terca y no la iba a convencer, Bilbo estaba que no se la creía, "de seguro va a volver con Bardo" pensó triste, los ciudadanos los despidieron felices.

-Thalia no… te necesitan.-dijo Kili.

-No voy a dejarlos aquí.-dijo Thalia tomando el rostro de su sobrino en su mano.-Podemos ir después.-Los cuatro vieron cómo la barca se alejaba.-además tienen la ayuda suficiente para encontrar la entrada.-susurró Thalia refiriéndose a Bilbo, aunque aún seguía triste y enojada con él, no significaba que dudara de su capacidad, en eso llegó un apresurado Bofur.

-¡Ah! A ustedes también se les fue la barca.-dijo algo alivianado de no ser el único que dejaron atrás, y se extrañó a ver a Thalia.- ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?

-Cuidando a mis sobrinos.-dijo casi sonriendo pero se borró cuando Kili se tiró al suelo, Fili y Thalia lo llamaron hasta que a Thalia se le ocurrió una idea.- Tenemos que llevarlo con el barquero, Bardo.

Lo llevaron hasta aquella casa donde el hombre molesto les abrió la puerta y los rechazó.

-¡No espere! Por favor, nadie nos apoya.-dijo Bofur y se hizo a un lado, Bardo se sorprendió al ver a Kili con cara de muerto, y les permitió pasar.

Rato después Bardo se puso a lavar los platos, Thalia lo acompañó.

-¿Te importa si te ayudo?-dijo ella tomando un plato.

-No gracias.-dijo negando viendo aún hacia abajo.

-Bardo sé que nos odias pero…

-No los odio-dijo Bardo mirándola- solo que,… despertar a un dragón Thalia, ¿sabes que costarán vidas?-dijo Bardo casi enojado.

-Thorin es inteligente, acabará con él y no será necesario ninguna flecha negra para ello.-dijo Thalia mostrando su confianza hacia su hermano mayor.

Pasaron las horas y la noche cayó, Kili se ponía cada vez peor, gritaba de dolor, Oin pidió Aranion, Bofur fue a buscarla, solo trataron de calmarlo mientras se retorcía de dolor, cuando se oyó un estruendo, un temblor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Viene de la montaña.-dijo Bain, Bardo abrió los ojos y Thalia también, lo que más temía, habían despertado al dragón.

-El dragón, nos matará a todos.-dijo la pequeña Tilda.

-No.-dijo Bardo y se volteó para luego mostrar algo envuelto, una flecha negra- No si lo mato antes.

-Una flecha negra.-dijo Oin.

-Thalia, cuida a mis hijas, Bain ven conmigo.-dijo Bardo.

-Bardo ten cuidado, el gobernador te estará vigilando.-dijo Thalia y Bardo junto con su hijo se fue después de asentirle con una mirada.

Mientras Kili era curado después de tiempo, llegó Bain solo diciendo que su padre se retrasaría, minutos después Sigris gritó tras ver un orco en la puerta, luego llegaron más orcos en la casa, todos incluso Kili y los mismos niños de defendían de los orcos, las niñas se pusieron debajo de la mesa y Bain se quedó asombrado de cómo había logrado matar a un orco, pero entonces cuando un orco estaba en la puerta y Thalia lo iba a matar, alguien lo mató, Tauriel entró en la casa armada y le sonrió a su amiga, Thalia le respondió igual con una sonrisa, volteó y vio a Légolas en una mesa, siguieron peleando hasta no dejar ningún orco vivo, más los que huyeron.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.-le dijo Thalia a Tauriel y ella le sonrió.

-Tauriel.-la llamó Légolas y le habló en élfico, la llamaba para irse, pero la elfa vio cómo Kili se retorcía, Légolas hizo un último llamado y se fue sabiendo que no iría con él, pero Tauriel lo pensó en la puerta cuando oyó a alguien venir, era un enano, Bofur.

-Aranion-dijo Tauriel al ver lo que traía el enano y los tomó- Aranion.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Bofur confundido y Tauriel pensó.

-Voy a salvarle la vida.-dijo decidida.

Pusieron a Kili en la mesa mientras gritaba, se retorcía y tenía los ojos diferentes, la piel pálida como un muerto, lo sujetaron con fuerzas, "Debo ir con Thorin, con la compañía" pensaba Thalia pero no iba a dejar a sus sobrinos ahí, siguió sosteniendo a Kili con la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

-Sujétenlo bien.-dijo Tauriel. Hicieron lo que pidió y empezó la elfa a hablar en élfico, Thalia recordó como aquella vez en que le curó a ella su pierna, luego Kili cesó por un momento sus gritos viendo a la elfa mientras hablaba, veía un resplandor detrás de ella, quedó asombrado por su belleza hasta que se desmayó, lo habían curado.

Rato después Oin en la cocina le contaba a Fili cómo ver en persona la medicina élfica había sido un privilegio, era raro oír a un enano decir un cumplido de los elfos. Thalia observaba cómo Tauriel atendía a Kili y éste lo llamó alucinando.

-Tauriel…

-Debes descansar.-le dijo la elfa con una sonrisa.

-No eres ella.-"¿Uhh?" pensó Thalia.- Ella está muy lejos de aquí, ella camina hacia otras tierras, siguiendo la luz de las estrellas.-Tauriel se ruborizó Y Thalia estaba que no se la creía, era claro que alucinaba pero a la vez lo que decía era sincero- ¿Crees que quiera amarme?- Thalia se quedó boquiabierta con esa pregunta, Tauriel solo le tomó la mano.

Thalia sonrió y estuvieron así por un rato, Kili se había enamorado de Tauriel, no había duda de eso, pero el momento tranquilo se esfumó al sentir un temblor que venía desde la montaña, se oía que la gente empezaba a hacer bullicio, Thalia fue a ver qué pasaba, solo vió a un dragón enorme desde lo lejos, que venía hacia la ciudad del lago, Thalia se quedó en shock.

Bilbo salió corriendo tras el drafón que se había deshecho del oro que quedaba en él, emprendió vuelo a la ciudad del lago, Bilbo se dejó caer en una roca.

-Yo soy fuego,… yo soy… muerte-dijo el dragón Smaug ya estando casi cerca de la ciudad. Thalia pensó en cómo su hermano y ella trabajaron para recuperar Erebor, Bilbo pensó en cómo hubiera buscado la piedra sin despertarlo, ambos pensaron en que nunca debieron ir a la montaña y al unísono, en lugares diferentes susurraron su arrepentimiento:

-¿Qué hemos hecho?

 _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep carefull watch of my brothers souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin sons…_


	15. Chapter 15 El gran reino de Erebor

Aquí el otro, es algo corto pero ya tengo el del Viernes. J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño de ésta historia y los personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

Capítulo 15 "El gran reino de Erebor"

Thalia entró rápido a la casa y avisó a Tauriel, pero Thalia salió a buscar a Bardo así que Tauriel preparó a los niños y a los enanos para irse, Thalia al no ver a Bardo se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo habían capturado, siguió corriendo hasta que alguien la llamó.

-¡Thalia!-oyó a Bardo llamarla desde arriba de un puente.

-¡Bardo! ¡No te preocupes te sacaré de ahí!-le gritó.

-¡No! Saca a mis hijos de aquí, deben irse.-dijo Bardo seguro.

-Pero Bardo…-

-¡Sácalos de aquí!-dijo Bardo y Thalia no tuvo más que ir de nuevo hacia la casa y ayudó a todos a subirse al bote, fueron remando con Thalia y Tauriel al frente, luego vieron al dragón volar por encima de ellos, todos estaban impactados, ahora la Ciudad ardía en llamas, oían sus rugidos y la madera quemarse, luego chocaron con un bote más grande, era el Gobernador y Alfrid con el oro, estaban huyendo, Thalia se quedó sorprendida de cuán cobardes eran, pero no tuvieron más que sostener a las niñas y a Bain para que no cayeran al agua. Mientras seguían remando esquivando las llamas y las casas destruyéndose, los niños vieron a su padre Bardo disparando desde la campana, una flecha tras otra, y en todas le atinaba.

-¡Le dio!, ¡Le dio al dragón lo juro!-dijo Kili sorprendido.

-No.-dijo Tauriel.

-¡Le dio en la marca yo lo vi!-insistió el enano.

-Sus flechas no atraviesan su coraza, temo que nada lo hará.-dijo Tauriel desesperanzada, de la nada Bain se colgó de una polea y aterrizó en un puente y corrió hacia una estatua del Gobernador.

-¡Bain!-gritaban sus hermanas y Tauriel las agarró, los enanos iban a ir tras él.

-¡Déjenlo! No podemos volver.-dijo Thalia con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero confiaba en que Bain llegaría al lado de su padre.

Ya casi salían de la Ciudad, cuando oyeron cómo el dragón le hablaba a alguien, Thalia sabía que era a Bardo y quiso hacer algo pero no podía regresar, ya salieron de la Ciudad, siguieron oyendo la conversación cuando solo vieron a Smaug volar en el aire quejándose y gritando, hasta que vieron como el fuego dentro de él se apagó y cayó encima de la Ciudad. Smaug está muerto.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, llegaron a la orilla y las niñas no dejaban de gritar el nombre de Bain y su padre, los enanos empezaron a preparar un bote para ir a Erebor.

-Esperen un momento, debo encontrar a Bardo.-dijo Thalia- Tauriel.

-Thalia.-dijo ella.

-Espero volver a encontrarnos.-le dijo pero otra voz femenina la llamó.

-¡Thalia!-venía corriendo su prima Ruby, ahora era más baja que antes y el pelo lo tenía más controlado, su mancha en la nariz era casi invisible, le quedaban pocos días de lobo.

-¡Ruby!-corrieron y se abrazaron, hablaron de cómo es que llegó ahí hasta lo que pasó, luego Thalia la presentó con su amiga.- Tauriel ella es mi primita cambia pieles Ruby, Ruby ella es mi amiga elfa Tauriel.

-Es un placer conocerte.-dijo Tauriel con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, aunque ya no me queda tanto tiempo como cambia pieles.-dijo Ruby.

-Ruby, Tauriel, vengan conmigo a Erebor.-pidió Thalia y ambas se quedaron en shock.-sé que será difícil pero técnicamente soy princesa de Erebor y puedo hacer lo que mande.

-Thalia no puedo…-dijo Tauriel.

-Oh vamos, convenceré a cada enano de ahí.-insistió Thalia.

-No lo sé.-dudó Tauriel.

-¿Ruby?

-Sólo porque tú me lo pides.-dijo Ruby algo forzada pero quería en parte estar con su prima y con cierto enano.

-Dejaré que lo pienses Tauriel, pero debo hayar a otra persona.-dijo Thalia dejando a las dos chicas solas, Ruby se acercó al bote junto a Fili.

-Ruby…-dijo éste sorprendido.

-Hola Fili.

-Viniste, creí que no vendrías.

-No iba a dejar que mi prima corriera peligro, pero me perdí por unos días, ya me queda poco tiempo como cambia pieles así que ayudaré en lo que pueda.-dijo Ruby y con ayuda de Fili se subió al bote, Fili sonreía y Ruby trataba de evitar sonreír, mientras tanto Kili confesó sus sentimientos a Tauriel y cuando Tauriel estuvo a punto de acceder Légolas le pidió que se quedara y Tauriel no tuvo opción, Kili le entregó el talismán de su madre Dis para que no olvide su promesa, Tauriel después de un suspiro se fue con Légolas y los enanos y Ruby esperaron a Thalia.

Cuando Alfrid trató de golpear a una ciudadana Bardo lo detuvo y sus hijas lo abrazaron, el pueblo se enteró gracias a Percy que Bardo mató al dragón y la gente lo apoyó, Alfrid trató de burlarse y demás y los ciudadanos quisieron atacarlo pero Bardo dijo que no debía causarse más muertes, cuando puso en orden al pueblo una voz femenina lo llamó.

-¡Bardo!

-Thalia- Thalia lo abrazó inesperadamente.

-Creí que no habías sobrevivido.-dijo ella al separarse.- Me alegra que estes bien.

-Thalia, te debo mucho por haber salvado a mis hijos.-le dijo con una mano en su hombro arrodillado para estar a su altura.- Jamás lo olvidaré.-se dieron otro breve abrazo.

-Bardo vengo a decir un hasta luego, iré a Erebor.-dijo ella- debo cuidar que Thorin no tenga esa enfermedad y convencerlo de que les dé su parte que les prometió.-dijo Thalia.

-Suerte entonces.-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Thalia volvió con los enanos y Ruby, partieron hacia Erebor, les tomó como un día llegar, y al estar frente a la entrada se detuvieon.

-Bueno es la hora.-dijo Fili.- entremos.

Todos miraban el reino por dentro, incluso Ruby, Bofur trató de llamar a sus camaradas.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Bilbo desde un puente.

-¡Es Bilbo!-llegaron junto al hobbit.

-Deben irse, todos debemos irnos.-dijo Bilbo recuperando el aire.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.-dijo Bofur.

-Traté de convencerlo pero es inútil…

-¿Quién?

-¡Thorin!,… Thorin lleva días allá, no come nada no duerme, es este palacio está embrujado.

Fili notó algo y corrió hacia más adentro, Bilbo trató de detenerlo pero al final todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a una sala enorme llena de oro, todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Oro, oro que no conoce las medidas, ni la pena ni el dolor…-decía un Thorin con un abrigo de rey, con la mirada perdida y al ver a los demás arriba, lanzó un rubí a Fili y éste lo atrapó, luego todos lo observaron.-Bienvenidos, hermana mía, hijos de mi hermana, al reino increíble… de Erebor.


	16. Chapter 16 Sólo una vez

LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO! en serio pero prometí que seguiría con la historia y lo voy a hacer, posiblemente me tarde porque estoy en exámenes, pero he aquí un capítulo que lo van a amar ;) el Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

Capítulo 16 Sólo una vez

Los enanos se fueron a reunir con el resto de la compañía en las cocinas de Erebor y todos se saludaron con grandes abrazos, Thalia casi sonriente los observaba hasta que inesperadamente varios enanos también la abrazaron, iniciando por Gloin, Bifur, Balin, Ori, Dori, y Bombur finalmente dejando a Thalia muy desconcertada y feliz a la vez (aparte de apachurrada), Dwalin siguió de antipático con ella lo cual le dio risa en el fondo, Bilbo observaba la escena desde lejos, pero luego bajó la cabeza y se fue hacia la entrada de Erebor y se sentó en una piedra.

 _-Casi estoy tentado a dejarte tomarla…-decía Smaug a el jinete del barril.-solo para ver a Escudo de Roble sufrir._

Bilbo sacó de su bolsillo la Piedra del Arca, era como un montón de estrellas de varios colores atrapados en una roca transparente. Jugueteó con la piedra unos momentos y se la volvió a guardar, luego oyó unos pasos cerca.

-Hobbit…-reconocía ésa voz.

-Entonces,… volviste…

-Claro que volví, no iba a dejar a mi hermano ni a mis amigos, además tenía que conocer lo que alguna vez fue… Erebor.-dijo Thalia parada cerca de él.

-Deberíamos entrar, Thorin nos podrá a buscar la piedra…-dijo Bilbo pues no estaba seguro de confesar a nadie su descubrimiento, aún seguía apenado por lo de la última vez, mirando hacia el suelo se levantó y caminó hacia unas escaleras que guiaban dentro de la montaña, Thalia se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y se giró.

-¡Bilbo!… -éste se paró un segundo y ella avanzó unos pasos hacia él.-No es lo que crees, yo no quería nada con… Bardo, no negaré que lo estimo pero no como tú crees.-dijo Thalia tratando de explicarse.

-Da igual…-Bilbo miró abajo y se adentró más adentro.

-¿Qué da igual?-lo siguió pero ella seguía escalones más arriba que él, solo unos dos o tres.

-Da igual porque sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase.-se giró y la vió a los ojos.-No cambia nada Thalia, es más, tal vez lo hace más notorio.

Thalia no entendía con claridad pero el hobbit se giró y se adentró en Erebor. Caminó por muchos pasillos, veía cómo era el reino de Erebor era antes y cómo terminó, casi pudo oír los gritos de los enanos y enanas como si fueran un eco, parpadeó muchas veces hasta llegar a un pasillo donde habían varias entradas, oyó a alguien de un lado, susurrando cosas sin sentido, se recargó en una pared par oír con claridad.

-Acércate Thalia, conozco bien tus pasos.-dijo Thorin después de un suspiro haciendo saltar a Thalia en su lugar, miraba boca abajo.-También conozco esos saltos- Thalia se acercó algo tímida.

-No pensaba espiarte.-dijo apenada.

-Mientes.

-¿Uhh?

-Siempre has tenido el afán de espiar a la gente, sobre todo cuando no eres requerida.-dijo él pero no lo decía con odio, lo decía sincero, hasta Thalia le dio risa pero no rió notoriamente.

-Thorin,… traje a mi prima Ruby conmigo, espero que no te moleste,- su hermano no dijo nada.-también estaba pensando… si permitías que los supervivientes de la ciudad del lago…-se le quebraba la voz- se… refugiaran… aquí.- Thorin no respondió solo abrió un poco los ojos.- están desamparados, no tienen nada.-dijo ella más firme, ¿desde cuándo su hermano le da miedo?- no tienen gobernador, los abandonó.

Su hermano se giró y la miró fijamente.- Llama a Balin y a Dwalin, que se reúnan conmigo en el trono.-dijo serio y se estaba retirando- si encuentras al saqueador también dile.-dijo más alto al salir de aquel lugar.

"Genial, ahora soy tu cuervo mensajero" se quejó y fue a las cocinas donde se encontró a los enanos y llamó a Dwalin y a Balin, al ir en camino se encontraron a Bilbo y le dijo con mucha pena, pero los 4 siguieron su camino hasta llegar al trono, Thorin se encontraba mirando al trono dándoles la espalda.

-La Piedra está en estos salones.-dijo serio.

-Thorin, hemos buscado y buscado.-dijo Dwalin.

-Sin embargo ¡aún no la encuentran!-gritó enojado haciendo saltar a Thalia de nuevo.

-¿Ahora dudas de la lealtad de alguien aquí?-preguntó Balin pero el rey solo se volteó.-La piedra del Arca es la riqueza de nuestro pueblo.

-Esa piedra le pertenece al rey.-dijo mirándolos.- ¡¿No me consideran rey?!-Thalia estaba con los ojos como platos.-Escúchen, si alguien encuentra la Piedra del Arca, y la oculta de mí, voy a reclamar venganza.-se retiró de la sala.

Thalia se acercó antes de que se fuera.- ¿Venganza?, ellos son tus amigos Thorin, ¿en serio crees que te robarían algo tan importante para ti?-Thalia estaba enojada, Thorin dudaba de sus propios amigos.

-¡No vengas a decirme en quién puedo confiar!-le gritó Thorin al acercarse quedando cerca de ella haciéndola sentir chiquita por un momento y vió sus ojos, cegados, Thorin se fue con paso rápido y firme-¡Busquen la Piedra!-dijo y luego miró a Bilbo- Señor saqueador, usted es el primero que debería ir a buscarla.-dijo serio y Bilbo tragó en seco, Thorin se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse.

-¡Bilbo! ¡Su nombre es Bilbo! ¡Y después de todo lo que ha hecho lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarlo por su nombre!-gritó Thalia enojada haciendo que Thorin parara y se volteó a verla y ella se fue a zancadas del lugar y luego él hizo lo mismo.

Los que quedaron ahí se retiraron y en un intento de Bilbo de buscar a Thalia oyó unos sollozos, Balin estaba llorando, el enano le platicó que Thorin traía la enfermedad llamada el mal de dragón.

Bilbo después de eso siguió rondando por los pasillos pero no encontraba a la muchacha, se detuvo a descansar un poco y se sentó en un banco, jugueteó con algo en las manos, y luego lo guardó su bolsillo, Thalia lo encontró y se acercó.

-Bilbo…-llamó ella muy tímida y este lo miró y cuando iba a decir algo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó una voz gruesa, Thorin.-En tu mano.-se acercó rápidamente.

-Thorin, no-lo llamó Thalia pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-No es nada.-dijo Bilbo parándose.

-Enséñame.-dijo Thorin y Bilbo sacó algo de su bolsillo y los tres se fijaron en él.

-Es una bellota que recogí en el jardín de Beorn.-dijo Bilbo aún nervioso.

-¿La trajiste todo el camino?-Thalia lo volteó a ver sorprendida, ahora era Thorin Escudo de Roble.

-Planeo plantarla en Bolsón Cerrado.

-Te llevas poco de vuelta a la Comarca.-dijo Thorin riendo.

-Un día crecerá, y recordaré, lo bueno, lo malo, los que sobrevivieron,… y la suerte que tuve de volver a casa.-dijo Bilbo y Thorin sonrió lo que hizo que Thalia sonriera y casi llorara pero como se convencía de ser siempre fuerte como su hermano, sostuvo las lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

-Thorin…-dijo Thalia pero Dwalin llegó.

-Thorin, sobrevivientes de la ciudad del lago, se están refugiando en Dale.-y Thorin cambió su rostro, ahora volvía el mal de dragón a su mente.

-A la entrada… ¡todos! ¡ahora!-ordenó y se fue. Thalia con la mirada hacia el suelo salió de ahí y buscó a Ruby por todos lados.

 **Al mismo tiempo en otra parte…**

Ruby paseaba por los pasillos de Erebor, aunque no le agradaban los enanos no pudo negar que alguna vez ese reino fue una gran construcción, que había cierta belleza y en él.

-No deberías estar sola, podrías perderte.-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-No lo creo, yo nunca me pierdo.-dijo ella segura.

-No te creo.-le dijo un Fili sonriendo.

-Créelo…-dudó un momento- pero me gustaría saber exactamente… dónde estoy.

-Yo no conozco tan bien este reino, pero gracias a mi tío sé un poco sobre Erebor.-dijo Fili poniéndose a un lado de ella pero avanzó y ella se detuvo a mirar una pared con dibujos en lengua enana.

-¿Qué sabes del reino?-preguntó ella deseando saber más de Erebor. Fili se puso de nuevo a su lado y empezó a hablar de las historias que de niño su tío le contaba, empezaron a caminar y después Ruby fue agarrando confianza, sonreía más, intercambiaba más palabras que no fueran un "déjame sola enano" como siempre, se detuvieron en un pasillo viendo hacia una especie de precipicio donde se veían los pisos de más abajo.

-Haz cambiado.-le dijo Fili de la nada.

-¿Qué?- ella no entendía.

-Ya no eres tan alta, y tienes menos pelo en la cara.-dijo Fili señalando hacia los lados de su quijada donde antes tenía algo de pelo.

-Supongo que son mis últimos días como cambia pieles.-dijo tristemente, Fili quería decirle algo y cuando iba a tomarla de la mano oyeron unos pasos rápidos.

-¡Ruby! Tenemos que…-se sorprendió Thalia al ver a Fili y a Ruby juntos, pero se calmó.-deben ir a la entrada, por… orden del rey.-se notó algo de sarcasmo en ella, Ruby asintió y la siguió, después de un suspiro bajo Fili hizo lo mismo.

 **En la entrada de Erebor…**

Thorin ordenaba a todos que pusieran rocas en la entrada destruida por Smaug, llevaba su capa y su corona de rey, Thorin daba un discurso de cómo debían "proteger" el reino de ladrones de la ciudad del lago. Ruby cruzó camino con Thalia y se quejó un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Thalia.

-Si, es que debo darte algo.-dijo Ruby y de su trapo amarrado a su cintura tomó una bolsita y se la dio a Thalia.- Después de separarme de ustedes fui al sauce, lo encontré después de horas,…- puso la mirada más seria.- se está secando y éstas son las últimas raíces curativas que tiene.-dijo señalando a la bolsa y Thalia la miró con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias Ruby.- Ruby siguió con su trabajo de las rocas y Thalia pensó un segundo, se amarró la bolsa a su cinturón y tomó la roca en sus brazos mientras Thorin seguía "parloteando" según ella.

-¡Las personas de la ciudad del lago no nos robarán! Vinieron por necesidad, han perdido todo lo que les quedaba.-protestaba Kili soltando la carreta haciendo que Bilbo soltara también su lado.

-¡No vengas a decirme lo que perdieron ellos! Conozco muy bien sus necesidades.-dijo Thorin frío, "¿entonces por qué les cierras las puertas?" pensó Thalia.- los que sobrevivieron al fuego de dragón deben festejar, tienen mucho por qué estar agradecidos… ¡Más rocas!-gritó Thorin decidido a seguir ordenando a todos, Thalia no pudo más y soltó la roca que llevaba, al hacer ruido Thorin la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó incrédulo.

-No voy a seguir, si quieres bloquearles la ayuda a los habitantes en Dale, ¡hazlo tú pero yo no voy a formar parte de eso!-gritó enojada ganándose unas miradas de sorpresa de parte de algunos, pero Thorin la siguió mirando de manera indiferente mientras ella se alejaba de la zona, después todos incluyendo el "gran rey", siguieron con la labor, Bilbo lo pensó y discretamente salió del lugar y siguió los pasos de Thalia aún más discreto.

Después de recorres pasillos y subir escaleras la vió. Thalia se encontraba en una especie de miradero, que daba hacia Dale, desde lejos pudo verse como una grieta pero la verdad era que alguna vez fue un balcón, Thalia se agachó y tenía herramientas en la mano, empezó a escarbar para plantar una de las raíces del sauce, ella tenía la esperanza de que su hermano reaccionara, y ella empezó a sollozar mientras le ponía agua a la ya enterrada raíz, se levantó y vió la Luna, era tan brillante y tan hermosa que la hizo soltar una lágrima que cayó en la tierra donde la raíz estaba plantada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bilbo acercándose, Thalia bajó la cabeza de golpe y se secó las lagrimillas.

-Estoy bien, he estado peor.-dijo segura.

-No lo creo Thalia.-Bilbo puso su mano delicadamente en la de ella y Thalia miró rápidamente a las manos.- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de plantar?

-Una raíz de mi sauce, Ruby me la trajo.-dijo ella por primera vez sonriendo en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez reprimía sentimientos.

-No siempre debes esmerarte en parecer fuerte Thalia.-le dijo Bilbo.

-Lo sé.-le dijo ella soltando unas lágrimas pero sonriendo a la vez, de que por primera vez podía mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento.

La Luna de alguna manera brilló más y ambos la miraron, pero notaron que la luz se enfocó de cierta manera en la raíz y empezó a crecer, ambos estaban sorprendidos y sonreían, la planta siguió creciendo hasta estar a la altura de sus rodillas, una ramita café con varias ramitas en sus lados con hojas plateadas, aún no se parecían a las de un sauce, porque era pequeña. Ambos sonrieron y se miraron por unos segundos y Thalia borró su sonrisa y luego él también.

-Deberíamos volver.-dijo Bilbo ahora viendo hacia abajo.

-Cuando dijiste que te daba igual… ¿a qué te referías?-preguntó Thalia ignorando lo que Bilbo había dicho.

-Que no importaba si lo había malinterpretado o no, porque… porque hacía más notorio que…-se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Más notorio qué?-insistió ella.

-Lo que me ha pasado contigo Thalia,… y quiero que sepas… que los hobbits como yo… solo amamos una vez… en una vida y posiblemente en las que siguieran.-dijo al fin más seguro mirándola a los ojos, luego se giró pero como áun seguía de la mano con Thalia, ella lo sostuvo para que no se moviera y cuando quedaron cara a cara otra vez Thalia rozó sus labios con los de él, al principio Bilbo se sorprendio, luego se relajó y le correspondió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello.

Ambos se quedaron tan concentrados en aquel momento en el que dejaron claro todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, se habían enamorado, tanto… que no se dieron cuenta de que un Rey Bajo la Montaña los veía desde los escalones.


	17. Chapter 17 La Reina de Rojo

Adivinen quién está de vuelta? YOOOO! jaja bueno les ADVIERTO: éste capítulo está MUY triste y es mejor que preparen pañuelos y se agarren de lo que puedan, RECOMEDACIÓN: visiten para disfrutar más del capítulo también en Wattpadd porque ahí pondré la imagen del vestuario de Thalia en este capítulo y el link de una canción que ayuda bastante en este capítulo. J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño de el Hobbit y los personajes no reconocidos son de mi imaginación sin límite.

Capítulo 17 "La Reina de Rojo"

Thorin se quedó perplejo a lo que sus ojos azules veían, no lo iba a permitir, ella era una princesa de Durin, un saqueador cualquiera no era digno de ella, pero cuando iba a dar un paso una brisa lo detuvo, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", pensó, "Es Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór", la voz de Dwalin retumbó en su cabeza, empezó a dolerle y abrió los ojos de golpe, giró y discretamente bajó las escaleras, "No soy como mi abuelo", oía su propia voz en su cabeza, se sintió abrumado y se recargó en una pared fría, de repente se sintió bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, "Bilbo es… un gran amigo", pensó, no era correcto que lo juzgara de tal forma, caminó y cuando percibió el oro en uno de los salones algo le pesó en su pecho, luego a su cabeza, se sintió frío y amargado de nuevo, la enfermedad volvió a su mente, y él no se daba cuenta.

 **Donde el balcón…**

Thalia se separó de Bilbo abriendo los ojos como platos, no sabía lo que había hecho, solo lo había encadenado a vivir triste, puesto que Bilbo tarde o temprano se iría de Erebor para regresar a Bolsón cerrado, una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Thalia cayendo en la tierra, ella se separó de sus brazos y lo miró para después ver hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento.-dijo y se fue corriendo lo más que pudo fuera del balcón, recordó una habitación que había encontrado mientras merodeaba por Erebor así que fue hacia ella para quedarse dormida sollozando en las almohadas y sábanas sucias, aunque eso a ella no le importó, más que desahogar todo lo que sentía.

Bilbo se quedó estupefacto, no sabía ni qué pensar, el momento había sido hermoso y felíz, hasta recordar que eso se quedaría así, como un momento, grabado en sus memorias, en sus corazones, pero sin poder llegar a más, puesto que deberían separarse tarde o temprano.

Thalia seguía sollozando hasta quedarse dormida, pero empezó un sueño, estaba en un bosque, no era el Bosque Verde, o más bien el Bosque Negro, era uno diferente, uno jamás visitado jamás, estaba sentada como sirena en el suelo cuando una mujer se acercaba hacia ella tranquilamente, era hermosa, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo largo y rubio con una tiara plateada, y un vestido hermoso y largo que arrastraba por la tierra, definitivamente era una elfa, empezó a hablar pero sin mover la boca, como si le hablara por la mente.

 _-Thalia, hija de Thráin,… mi nombre es Lady Galadriel, he venido a ti a través de tu mente, a través de tu sueño,… tu familia corre un grave peligro, y tú has sido una de las cosas que han venido a este mundo sin ser previstas, tiempos difíciles se acercan, y debes tener cuidado, protege a los tuyos y tu camino encontrarás…_

 _-¿Cómo?- pensó Thalia pero se escucjó sin que lo dijera._

 _-Si tú no hayas el modo,… me temo que nadie lo hará.- la elfa se agachó a su altura y le extendió su fina mano.- Toma mi mano,… debes ver algo._

Thalia tomó la mano de la elfa y se levantó, en ese momento ya parada ya no estaba en ese bosque, sino en Erebor, lucía restaurada y habitada, de repente se encontró en un salón grande, adornado con banderas del símbolo Durin, había mucha gente, enanos y algunos humanos, caminó hasta ver a alguien conocido.

-¡Bardo!- gritó ella pero él ni si quiera oyó.- ¡Bardo!- volvió a llamar, pero éste se giró y empezó a salir del salón, Thalia lo siguió por pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo donde se encontraba Balin.-Balin.- dijo ella.

 _-Ya viene.-dijo Balin a Bardo algo sonriente pero no emanaba felicidad del todo._

 _-Ha sido un año difícil para todos… -dijo Bardo con un suspiro- sobre todo para ella.-dijo Bardo triste._

 _-Ha perdido a su hermano y a sus sobrinos, claro que para ella es peor.-dijo Balin igual de triste._

 _-Y encima el señor Bolsón se ha tendido que ir, como amigo trato de acercarme a ella de vez en cuando, pero… -Bardo suspiró al no poder decir más._

"¿He perdido a quién?" preguntó Thalia sin poder creer lo que escuchó, pero algo la distrajo, se oyeron pasos cerca y frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer con vestido rojo, al estilo medieval, con mangas largas y sueltas, y una cadena en los hombros, tenía el pelo negro largo y suelto hasta la cintura, sin embargo parecía peinada y llevaba una corona de oro en la cabeza, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos azules. Era Thalia, se estaba viendo a ella misma.

 _-Está hermosa mi reina.-dijo Balin y Bardo sonrió._

"¿Mi reina?" se preguntó Thalia asustada, la Thalia del sueño asintió levemente, tenía una cara que la hacía ver la mujer más triste que jamás haya existido.

 _-Voy en un momento, debo ver algo rápido.-dijo la Thalia de rojo y caminó por los pasillos._

Thalia se siguió a ella misma hasta llegar a un lugar dónde había tres tumbas, mientras la Thalia de rojo solo estaba parada frente a las tumbas, Thalia se acercó a ver y se impactó al ver que eran las tumbas de Thorin, Fili y Kili, y la tumba de su hermana Dis, por un momento Thalia vió a través de la tumba de Thorin, descansaba vestido como todo un rey, con Orcrist encima y la Piedra del Arca en su pecho, dejo de ver a través de la tumba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, miró a la Thalia de rojo.

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!-le gritó a la Thalia del sueño, la Thalia de rojo caminó de regreso al salón y Thalia con llantos la siguió corriendo, vió como la Thalia del sueño se paró en frente de su trono después de que los presentes le hicieran una reverencia, entre ellos estaban la compañía a excepción de su hermano y sus sobrinos, estaba Bardo y su familia, y estaba Dain Pie de Hierro, los demás eran enanos de Ered Luin, las Colinas de Hierro y la gente del Valle, lo que más le sorprendió es que también estaba el gran rey elfo Thranduil, junto con algunos elfos a excepción de Tauriel y Légolas, se preguntó dónde estarían. Al parecer había pasado un año desde que fue coronada reina de Erebor.

- _Hoy, hace un año, me han coronado reina, pero quisiera que hoy recordemos a los que fueron reyes antes de mí,… -empezó la Reina Thalia- Thrór, gobernó durante mucho tiempo Erebor y llenó de riqueza este reino, junto con el Valle; Thráin hijo de Thrór fue príncipe de Erebor e influyó en muchas acciones que ayudaron a fortalecer esas riquezas; y…- por un momento se le quebró la voz pero recuperó firmeza.- aunque Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, no llegó a ser rey, fue Rey del pueblo de Ered Luin, él luchó por salvar a su gente del fuego de dragón y él recuperó Erebor- se notaba orgullo en su voz.- y él sacrificó, hasta su vida… por su gente, por su pueblo, por su reino, por su familia… por mí.-lo último lo dijo casi en susurro pero todos lograron escuchar.- Y por eso, hoy aquí, como su reina, vuelvo a hacer la promesa que hice hace un año, la promesa que le hice al Rey Thorin, gobernaré este reino como lo hicieron mis antepasados y seguiré llenando este reino de riquezas, y prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida, pues mi vida y la de mi hermano valieron, valen y valerán todos los años de gloria que este reino reciba.-dijo con voz más alta y la gente empezó a aplaudir, pero seguía cierto ambiente triste alrededor de ella._

Thalia estaba estupefacta, sin palabras, si antes se consideró con una vida triste se había equivocado, ésa vida que veía en ése momento sería la verdadera historia triste.

 _"¡Thorin! Rey Bajo la Montaña-_ La Reina Thalia comenzó a cantar, su voz era dulce, heredada de su madre, nadie jamás la había escuchado cantar más que su madre y su sauce, empezó la canción dedicada a su hermano.

 _Por desgracia nunca más volverá a gobernar este dominio_

 _Nosotros, sus compañeros, debemos seguir adelante sin él_

 _Y asegurarnos de que su muerte no fue en vano_

 _En un sueño eterno descansará_

 _Con la Piedra del Arca sobre su pecho_

 _Donde una vez más brillará su luz_

 _Para derrotar a la oscuridad de la noche sin fin-_ Dejaba a todos los presentes asombrados tanto por su talento como por la letra de la canción.

 _Y sobre su tumba está colocada Orcrist_

 _Una hoja élfica forjada en los Días Antiguos_

 _Para avisar de enemigos y Orcos errantes_

 _Y rechazar todo el mal de Erebor_

 _¿Cómo vamos a recordar a nuestro amigo caído,_

 _que al final venció al mal del dragón?_

 _¿Un guerrero, un líder, un orgulloso y defectuoso Rey?_

 _¡Un digno descendente del poderoso Durin!"_

Thalia se imaginó todo, todo el sueño se repitió sobre su cabeza, pasando las imágenes tan rápido, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte como jamás lo había hecho mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro sin parar, se halló de nuevo en aquel bosque frente a la elfa Galadriel, Thalia estaba tirada completamente boca abajo en la tierra.

 _-Si no encuentras el modo, nadie lo hará.-dijo Galadriel ofreciéndole una vez más su mano y Thalia la tomó._

Thalia se dio cuenta de que al Galadriel jalarla para que se levantara, Thalia se levantó sola con la mano extendida, estaba de vuelta en el cuarto donde había quedado dormida, ahora estaba parada frente a la cama con la mano al aire, la bajó y respiraba agitadamente, ya era de mañana, se colocó una mano en su pecho. Se sentó en el suelo tratando de digerir todo lo que había visto en el sueño, Galadriel le dijo que protegiera a los que amaba y lo haría, después de ver lo que había visto.

Thalia caminó por los pasillos de Erebor, recorrió todos los lugares que vió en el sueño, a excepción del bosque claro, luego buscó a Ruby y la encontró.

-¡Thalia!, debemos… ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Ruby al ver el rostro algo hinchado de su prima.

-¿Qué ocurre Ruby?-preguntó alterada.

-El arquero, quiere hablar con Thorin.

Ambas llegaron a la entrada donde por un hueco de la pared hablaban Thorin y Bardo, todos estaban ahí, se acercó al frente quedando Ruby atrás a lado de Bilbo quién le medio sonrió, Thalia estaba en frente de Kili escuchando lo que pudo.

-Dime Bardo, cazador de dragones,…-decía Thorin con tono frío.- ¿Por qué honraría tales términos?

-El arquero exige parte del oro para su pueblo.- le susurró Kili a Thalia y ella le agradeció con la mirada de haberla puesto al tanto.

-Porque usted nos dio su palabra, ¿no significa nada?-preguntó Bardo y Thorin se recargó en la pared y al levantar la mirada se encontró con todos mirándolo esperando respuesta, Thalia pudo ver a Bardo por el hueco.

-¡Vete! ¡O te caerán nuestras flechas!-gritó Thorin y Bardo enojado golpeó la roca y se fue.

Todos subieron al balcón de piedra viendo cómo Bardo regresaba al Valle y a la vez cómo un cuervo volaba saliendo de Erebor, Thalia se sorprendió al ver a Thranduil y su ejército preparado, quienes se formaron alrededor de Valle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Bilbo y todos lo voltearon a ver.- Tú no puedes ir a la guerra.

-Esto no te concierne.-le respondió Thorin.

-Disculpa, por si no te habías dado cuenta hay un ejército de elfos allá afuera, sin mencionar a cientos de pescadores furiosos.-dijo Bilbo ofendido.- ellos nos superan en número.

-Eso no va a durar.-dijo Thorin sonriendo al hobbit.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó Bilbo con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-Significa Señor Bolsón, que nunca deben subestimar a los enanos.-dijo Thorin frente a Bilbo luego se dio la vuelta para ver al resto.- Reclamamos Erebor, ahora… la defendemos.-dijo frío y bajó las escaleras.

Thalia no entendió nada más que había iniciado una guerra que no pueden ganar, hasta que recordó el cuervo, recordó que Thorin le dijo una vez que suelen comunicarse los enanos a través de los cuervos, y solo pudo haber llamado a alguien. "Thorin, ¿qué has hecho?" pensó al comprender todo.

PD: perdón el remarcado, no sé cómo rayos terminó ahí, y otra cosa: yo sé que amaron el beso del capítulo anterior, yo lo sé jaja XD.


	18. Chapter 18 Armaduras traicioneras

Holiwis! :D me imaginé que querrías más cosas **Likarian** xD pero aún le falta a esta historia no te preocupes, mejor prepárense en general por que acaba de iniciar la batala de los cinco ejércitos :O veremos qué pasa, actualizo pasado mañana de una vez les aviso. El Hobbit le pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y los personajes no reconocidos son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 18 "Armaduras traicioneras"

Enanos, hombres y elfos se preparaban para la batalla que vendría, los enanos estaban en la armería tomando hachas, espadas y armaduras, e incluso cascos, Ruby prefirió irse de ahí pero antes esperó a su prima Thalia que fue a ver si había algo para ella, pero no tomó más que una espada, otro arco y flechas, unas cuantas navajas y ya, caminó con Ruby para irse a vestir a otro lado cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Thalia!- Thalia volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz- ven conmigo.-dijo Thorin dándose la vuelta y Ruby asintió para seguir su camino y Thalia siguió a Thorin.

La guió hasta otra habitación cerca de la armería pero estaba cerrada con una puerta extraña, al abrirla no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Era la armadura de tu madre.-dijo Thorin quien parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre- mi padre Thráin la mandó a hacer para cualquier emergencia.- con la cabeza le hizo señal de que podía tomarla.- Jamás la utilizó, pero creo que es tiempo de que la uses tú.

-Thorin…- empezó Thalia al ver que Thorin ya estaba más calmado por así decirlo- nos guías a una guerra que… sabes que no podemos ganar,… ¡ni si quiera hemos comido bien en días!

-Ponte el traje, y no tardes.-dijo ignorando su comentario y alejándose del lugar con la mirada nuevamente fría.

Thalia se quejó para luego ponerse el traje, consistía en una blusa azul rey con bordes plateados, un como escudo plateado algo grueso y unos pantalones ni tan ajustados ni tan aguados, botas negras donde a la vez podía llevar ciertas navajas, al terminar notó que su blusa le llegaba a mitad de muslo, pareciendo un vestido, por suerte el cinturón con el símbolo de Durin que sostenía la espada lo ajustaba a su cintura, su pelo negro estaba largo hasta las costillas, se miró con más detenimiento y vió que se parecía a su hermano, "solo que sin barba, sin sus líneas canosas y su mal genio" se dio oportunidad de burlarse un poco de él y sonrió,

Salió de ese lugar y caminó de vuelta a la armería, la vió desde lejos y observó que Thorin le había dado una cota de malla a Bilbo, "espera, ¿eso es Mithril?", se preguntó pero era obvia la respuesta, luego Thorin se alejó del hobbit y los enanos pasaban entre los dos, se dirigieron a otras partes de Erebor cerca de la entrada por cualquier ataque, más seguirían buscando la bendita piedra que no aparecía y ella los alcanzó, Bilbo se quedó sin habla al verla, Kili notó la expresión del hobbit y volteó hacia atrás.

-¡Thalia!- gritó con ojos muy abiertos al ver a Thalia, haciendo que todos los demás voltearan a verla, y tuvieron la misma reacción, Thalia se esforzó por no sonrojarse.

-¡Vaya! ¡En toda la existencia de la Tierra Media jamás se ha visto una guerrera con tal fuerza y belleza a la vez!- expresó Gloin y ella medio sonrió, luego vió que hasta por delante Thorin la observaba con una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro, pero volteó a ver como un enano se acercó sonriéndole.

-Toda una guerrera de Erebor.-dijo Balin sonriendo y colocando una mano en el hombro de Thalia y ella hizo lo mismo en el hombro de Balin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero luego el Rey bajo la montaña dio órdenes de seguir buscando la piedra, todos incluyendo Thalia y Ruby empezaron a buscar, Thalia en realidad no estaba buscando nada, solo movia monedas y monedas de oro, nada interesante para ella, Bilbo trató de acercarse pero el suceso de la otra noche hacía que le diera más pena de lo que ya le daba, salió del lugar y se recargó en una pared, decidió entonces mientras observaba a Thalia algo a lo lejos por el oro, lo que debía hacer para salvarla a ella y a Thorin, a la compañía, a todos.

En la noche, el hobbit se las arregló para llegar a la entrada discretamente sin que nadie lo notara, bueno, casi todos.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó una voz femenina pero no era Thalia.

-Voy al Valle.-dijo Bilbo en la muralla amarrando la cuerda con la que iba a bajar.

-¿Está loco? Le dispararán los elfos.-dijo Ruby tratando de no gritar.- además Thorin no…

-Thorin no está bien, debo salvarlo de una guerra que no ganaremos.-dijo Bilbo.

-Déjeme acompañarlo.-pidió ella.

-¿Qué?

-No dejaré que el hobbit de mi hermana sea aniquilado por elfos del bosque.-dijo Ruby decidida tomando la cuerda ya amarrada.- usted primero.

Bilbo no tuvo más que acceder y bajó, luego Ruby al asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Caminaron hacia Valle escondiéndose en rocas para no ser vistos por los elfos, Bilbo le dijo su plan a Ruby y se sorprendió pero accedió a que su plan era brillante, finalmente llegaron y burlaron a los guardias discretamente, luego oyeron una voz conocida.

-¡Eso no los detendrá!- gritó Bilbo corriendo y tras él Ruby.- Si creen que los enanos se rendirán, olvídenlo, darán todo por defender lo que es suyo.

-¡Bilbo Bolsón!-exclamó Gandalf y Bardo veía al ya conocido hobbit y a la extraña muchacha.

-Si no me equivoco éste es el pequeño que hurtó las llaves en las narices de mis guardias.-dijo Thranduil ya dentro todos en una gran carpa.

-Si…, lo siento por eso.-dijo Bilbo sin saber qué más decir.

-También debo preguntar, ¿quién es ésta muchacha?-preguntó Thranduil mirando a Ruby al igual que Bardo.

-Soy Ruby, prima de Thalia, y soy… una cambia pieles.-dijo al fin.

-¿Una cambia pieles?-preguntó de nuevo Thranduil y Gandalf medio tosió.

-En realidad soy también mitad humana, y por ello muy pronto dejaré de ser una cambia pieles.-Ruby vió que aunque entendían el elfo y el hombre había cierta extrañez en sus miradas.- lo sé es algo raro.-Bardo rió por lo bajo, Ruby le hizo seña a Bilbo.

-Venimos… a darles esto.-dijo Bilbo dejando algo envuelto en un trapo sobre la mesa y al destaparla sorprendió a todos.

-La Piedra del Arca.-dijo Thranduil sorprendido parándose de su silla, Brado también se acercó.-la Joya del Rey.

-Y vale el rescate del rey.-dijo Bardo.-¿cómo es que nos la das?

-La tomé como parte de lo que me correspondía.-dijo Bilbo tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? No nos deben nada.-dijo Bardo sin entender.

-No lo hacemos por ustedes.-dijo Bilbo negando pero sonriendo.- Sé que los enanos son muy obstinados, y muy tercos, difíciles, desconfiados y reservados, con los peores modales que se puedan imaginar, pero también son valientes, amables,… y leales hasta morir, me he encariñado mucho con ellos y si puedo los salvaré.- Bilbo dejó a todos, incluyendo a Ruby y a Gandalf sorprendidos con sus palabras llenas de tanta sinceridad, "ojalá Thalia hubiera escuchado esto" pensó Ruby.- Pero Thorin valora ésta piedra por sobretodo- continuó Bilbo- a cambio de ella estoy seguro de que les dará lo que les debe.

Al salir de la carpa Gandalf les insistió en que se fueran lejos de Erebor, pero ambos negaron, al final fueron hospedados en Valle, pero rato después Bilbo se despertó.

-Ruby, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Bilbo despertándola.

-No Bilbo, yo… no puedo regresar.-dijo Ruby.

-Pero te descubrirán.

-Diles que yo huí, que trataste de detenerme y que al final regresé con Beorn, solo soy una molestia para el rey.-dijo Ruby algo triste.

-Vamos Ruby, Thalia te necesita.-insistió Bilbo y Ruby sonrió.

-Thalia te necesita a ti.-dijo casi riendo y Bilbo arqueó una ceja.- ay por favor, ¿en serio crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes?

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la entrada de Erebor, Thalia buscaba a su prima pero no la encontraba ni a ella ni al hobbit, miraban hacia el gran ejército de elfos que se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada, Bardo y Thranduil se acercaban, uno en su caballo blanco y el otro en un gran alce (Nota: quiero compartirles cuando mataron al alce yo lloré), Thorin tomó el arco y lanzó una flecha hacia el suelo cerca de Thranduil, Thalia abrió los ojos al ver ese acto tan grosero, ya que estaba entre Thorin y Kili.

-La siguiente irá entre tus ojos.- dijo Thorin apuntando de nuevo haciendo a los enanos festejar, Thranduil sonrió pero luego se puso serio, los elfos sacaron sus flechas y apuntaron a la muralla haciendo que los enanos se escondieran a excepción de Thorin y Thalia, el elfo hizo una seña haciendo que su ejército guardara sus flechas, parejos y muy exactos en sus movimientos.

-Venimos a informarte que el pago ha sido ofrecido y… aceptado.-dijo Thranduil, "¿qué?" pensó Thalia arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué pago? Yo no les di nada, ¡no tienen nada!-gritó Thorin aún apuntando, Thranduil le hizo seña a Bardo y éste último sacó algo de su abrigo.

-Tenemos esto.-dijo sosteniendo… la Piedra del Arca.

-La Piedra del arca…-dijo Kili sorprendido al igual que todos.- ¡Ladrones! ¡¿Cómo es que tienen la reliquia de nuestro pueblo?! ¡Ésa piedra le pertenece al rey!

-Y el rey la puede tener.-dijo Bardo sonriendo para lanzar la piedra y volverla a atrapar, para guardarla de nuevo en su abrigo.- pero antes… debe HONRAR su palabra.

-Nos creen unos tontos…-susurró Thorin para los enanos, Thalia lo vio sorprendida.- Es un truco, una mentira sucia.- nadie lo entendía y del otro lado Thalia vio cómo Balin también se sorprendió.- ¡La Piedra del Arca está en ésta montaña! ¡Es un truco!

-Ah,… no es un truco, yo se las dí.-dijo una vocecilla detrás de ellos.

Thalia se apartó de donde estaba quedando atrás de Thorin quien ya se volteaba, todos miraban sorprendidos al hobbit, "él se las dio", pensó Thalia y vió que Bardo y hasta el mismo Thranduil se sorprendieron al ver que Bilbo se había delatado.

-Tú… me robaste-susurró Thorin.

-¿Robarte?-preguntó Bilbo incrédulo- No, no, tal vez sea un saqueador pero me considero uno honesto.-dijo como si nada.-La tomé como parte de lo que me correspondía.

-¿Lo que te corresponde?-preguntó Thorin riendo sarcásticamente, Thalia al ver que toda la atención estaba ante el hobbit dio unos pasos hacia Bilbo discretamente.-Lo que te corresponde… no te corresponde nada ¡miserable rata!- aventó su arco al suelo haciendo saltar a Thalia del susto.

-Te la iba a dar, muchas veces pero…

-Pero ¿qué? Ladrón.

-Has cambiado Thorin, el enano que conocí en Bolsón Cerrado nunca habría faltado a su palabra, ¡nunca hubiera dudado de la lealtad de su pueblo!- Thalia se sorprendió al ver el coraje que tenía el hobbit.

-¿Lealtad?, no me hables tú de lealtad… ¡arrójenlo de la muralla!- Thalia abrió los ojos como platos grandes viendo a Thorin y se acercó más a Bilbo sin que se notase.- ¡¿No me oyeron?!-gritó Thorin agarrando a Fili del brazo quién se soltó, nadie lo obedecía ni lo obedecería ante esa orden.- ¡Lo haré yo mismo!

-¡No te le acerques!- Le gritó Thalia enfrente de Bilbo extendiendo su brazo por un costado de Bilbo y con la otra había desfundado su espada rápidamente apuntando hacia Thorin.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!-le ordenó firme Thorin.

-¡No!, Bilbo tiene razón, te has vuelto loco Thorin,… o debería decir "Rey bajo la montaña"-dijo sarcásticamente sin dejar de ser firme, Thorin sacó su espada y al tener más práctica que ella apartó la espada de la mano de Thalia cayendo hacia el suelo dejándola desarmada, Thorin se acercó más y ahora Thalia puso sus dos manos en los brazos del hobbit cubriéndolo más.-No te acerques más, si lo haces tendrás que matarme,… lo amo Thorin.-dijo al fin dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso al mismo Bilbo, incluso a Bardo y a Thranduil.

-Si lo amas, no querrás ver esto… -dijo fríamente Thorin, tomó a Thalia de los brazos y la aventó al suelo casi cayendo por las escaleras, luego tomó a Bilbo.- ¡Maldito seas!, ¡Maldito sea el mago que te metió en mi compañía!- todos trataban de detener la escena, Thorin ya tenía a Bilbo casi fuera de la muralla, Kili y Bofur fueron hasta Thalia ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡Si no te gusta mi saqueador por favor no lo lastimes solo… regrésamelo!- gritó Gandalf apareciendo entre Bardo y Thranduil un poco más atrás de ellos- ¿No estás haciendo una figura espléndida como rey bajo la montaña o sí,… Thorin hijo de Thráin?

Thorin se quedó algo pasmado y soltó a Bilbo dejándolo caer al suelo tosiendo puesto que lo había ahorcado, estaba hincado en el suelo y en frente Thalia igual.

-¡Nunca haré tratos con magos o ratas de la Comarca!-gritó Thorin, Bofur ayudó a Bilbo a levantarse para que se fuera, Bilbo quiso esperar a Thalia pero ella le hizo con un gesto de que ella se quedaría y Bilbo agarró la cuerda pero antes de bajar el rey siguió su discurso con algo impactante.- ¡Y nunca volveré a hacer tratos… con mestizas traicioneras!-gritó Thorin para luego ver a Thalia quién estaba con los ojos llorosos impactados por lo dicho.- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas.-dijo Thorin ahora directo a ella.

Thalia se levantó despacio mirando fijamente a Thorin, supo en su mirada que lo había perdido, fue por su espada y cómo ya iba vestida con su arco en la espalda y sus flechas en la cintura, solo se dirigió con la mirada baja hacia Bilbo quien bajó primero y ella antes de bajar miró de nuevo a Thorin y éste quitó la mirada.

Thalia y Bilbo llegaron a lado de Gandalf y notaron que detrás de Gandalf estaba Ruby, Thalia llegó y la abrazó, notó que Ruby ahora era más baja que antes, pero aún tenía la mancha en la nariz, así que aún era cambia pieles.

-¿Qué dice el Rey bajo la montaña? ¿Hará cumplir lo que prometió? ¡Denos una respuesta!-preguntó Bardo- ¿Eliges la paz… o la guerra?- Thorin dudó hasta que un cuervo se posó en frente de él, Thorin vió hacia el horizonte.

-Escogeré la guerra.- respondió decidido, todos voltearon a ver a lo que se acercaba.

-Ay no.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Bilbo.

-Es Dain Pie de Hierro, señor de las Colinas de Hierro, primo de Thorin.-respondió Gandalf.

-¿Primo de Thorin?, ¿es igual a él?-preguntó Ruby.

-Siempre consideré a Thorin el más razonable de los dos.-dijo Gandalf con cejas alzadas.

-Estamos perdidos.-dijo Thalia sin poder creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

El gran ejército de enanos se formó frente al ejército de elfos y hombres, uienes estaban en posición de ataque al igual que los enanos, un enano de pelo y barba pelirroja con ciertas canas amarillentas montado en un jabalí se acercó más.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo están todos?-dijo sarcásticamente.- Tengo una proposición que hacerles, solo durará un momento, ¿quisieran considerar… ¡largarse de una vez!?- Thalia rodó los ojos- ¡Todos! ¡Ahora!

-¡No se retiren!-ordenó Bardo a los humanos.

-Calma señor Dain.-empezó Gandalf.

-Gandalf el Gris.-lo reconoció Dain- dile a esta gente que se marche ¡o voy a regar la tierra con su sangre!

-Tranquilo Dain.-dijo Thalia caminando para estar al lado de Gandalf entre los tres ejércitos.

-Thalia, jamás creí verte en éstas tierras de enanos.-dijo Dain al reconocerla.

-Ése es un asunto que después trataremos Pie de Hierro.-dijo Thalia, no se llevaban nada bien- aquí no hay necesidad de ninguna guerra.

-Thalia tiene razón- dijo Gandalf- además, un ejército de orcos se acercan a la montaña- dijo Gandalf y mientras siguió explicando Thalia lo miró sorprendida, unos orcos en unos momentos llegarían.

-No me voy a retirar nunca ante un elfo, ¡Y no será ante ese maldito espíritu del bosque! Que solo desea la maldad para mi pueblo- dijo Dain refiriéndose a Thranduil- si él desea hacernos frente a mí y a mi pueblo ¡le abriré su preciosa cabeza! A ver si aún sonríe como ahora.-al decir esto Dain los enanos de la montaña empezaron a festejar.

-Así como Thorin, él está ¡loco!-gritó Thranduil.

-¿Ya oyeron eso? ¡A pelear! ¡Démosles a esos malditos una buena golpiza!-ordenó Dain y los enanos empezaron a gritar en Khuzdul preparándose para atacar, pero cuando justo empezaría la batalla, se escuchó un estruendo que venía bajo tierra, de unas montañas venían unos gusanos gigantes y se volvieron a meter pero dejaron un gran túnel.

-Gusanos come tierra.-dijo Gandalf.

Desde el norte el inconfundible Azog daba órdenes en lengua negra, miles de orcos empezaron a llegar.

-¡Las hordas del infierno nos amenazan! ¡A pelear! ¡A pelear hijos de Durin!-gritó Dain y su ejército empezó a avanzar para pelear con los orcos. Thalia solo pensó en una cosa para poder ganar la batalla, aunque en el fondo no le agradaba mucho la idea tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Los elfos no van a ayudar?-preguntó Bilbo y Gandalf no sabía ni qué decir, Ruby al no ver a Thalia cerca gritó su nombre, resultó que Thalia estaba en frente de Thranduil.

-¡Thranduil!- el elfo volteó a verla- debes ayudar, si no peleas ahora no harás nada más que ocultarte, vivir con temor- el elfo razonaba indeciso- por favor.

Los enanos hicieron una barrera con sus escudos y los orcos se acercaban, de repente encima de los enanos saltaron los elfos del bosque luchando, hasta que los enanos se levantaron y siguieron luchando, el rey Thranduil acudió al llamado de Thalia y comenzó a pelear, fue un momento de alianza entre hombres, enanos y elfos. Pero aún faltaban unos enanos, Thalia corrió hacia la muralla y le gritó a los tres que la esperaban.

-¡Voy a la montaña! Trataré de hacer que Thorin reaccione.-dijo ella.

-Thalia no… -empezó Gandalf.

-Por favor Gandalf, al menos déjame intentarlo.- el mago solo asintió y Thalia siguió pero un hobbit fue detrás de ella.

-¡Thalia no puedes…!-Thalia se giró y lo besó inesperadamente por unos segundos.

-Estaré bien.-le dijo con un sonrisa y se giró corriendo hacia la montaña.

-Vamos tortolito.-le dijo Ruby casi riendo pero luego la sonrisa se le borró.-éste no es un buen lugar para estar.


	19. Chapter 19 Hijos de Durin

Holiss! ya sé que éste es el momento decisivo así que no los entretengo, ya saben que J. R. R. Tolkien es propietario del Hobbit y los personajes no reconocidos son míos. ;)

Capítulo 19 "Hijos de Durin"

Thalia corrió hasta la cuerda en la entrada de Erebor, subió rápido y luego bajó por las escaleras encontrándose con varios enanos tristes.

-¡Thalia!-gritó Balin- ¿qué haces aquí niña?

-Vengo por ustedes, ¿dónde está Thorin?-preguntó ella.

-Dwalin… fue a buscarlo a su trono.- dijo Balin mirando abajo y Thalia sin dudarlo, caminó rápido hasta allá- ¡Thalia, espera niña!

Thalia ignoró los gritos de Balin y corrió hacia el salón donde estaba el trono y vio cómo Dwalin hablaba con Thorin, ella se acercó más despacio pero firme.

-Este oro no se puede comparar con vidas perdidas, este oro vale… todas las vidas que se sacrifiquen.-decía Thorin y Dwalin vió de reojo cómo Thalia se puso a su lado.-Te dije… que no regresaras jamás…

-Te sientas aquí con tu corona en alto…-interrumpió Dwalin.-y aun así estás más lejos de ser lo que siempre fuiste.

-Thorin, escúchame, nuestro pueblo está muriendo afuera,… tú una vez me dijiste que un hijo de Durin no huye de una batalla… ¡eso es lo que estás haciendo Thorin tienes que despertar!- gritó Thalia desesperada mientras se acercó más a él.

-No me hablen como un enano cualquiera…, como si fuera aún… Thorin… Escudo de Roble…-dijo Thorin cubriéndose la cara.- ¡Yo soy su rey!-gritó desenvainando su espada haciendo retroceder a Thalia y Dwalin con un brazo la detuvo antes de que cayera y él se acercó.

-Siempre fuiste mi rey, antes lo sabías bien pero…-decía Dwalin- Bilbo tenía razón, no te das cuenta… en qué te has convertido.

-Váyanse… porque los asesinaré.-dijo Thorin viéndolos fríamente pero como si fuera a llorar, Dwalin parpadeó muchas veces y se fue, Thalia se quedó ahí parada, pero luego se fue llorando silenciosamente.

Thorin caminó hasta la galería de los reyes que ahora tenía un piso de oro brillante, tan brillante que iluminaba todo el salón, "Un tesoro de esta clase… no se puede contar en vidas perdidas" escuchaba su propia voz, "Ese tesoro conlleva una enfermedad, que volvió loco a tu abuelo" la voz de Balin se escuchó en un eco, caminaba escuchando voces repetitivas, "no podía ver más allá de su deseo" la voz del arquero también se oyó en la galería, "¡No me consideran rey!" ésa era su propia voz, gritando en el salón, pero él no había gritado, "este oro es nuestro", las frases se repetían una y otra vez, mientras notó que algo se movía en el piso, "nunca compartiré nada de ese tesoro", "Thorin Escudo de Roble", "ese tesoro te llevará a la tumba" la voz de Gandalf también se escuchaba, todas las voces y frases que se unían se repetían mientras se oían más fuerte, "Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór", "No soy como mi abuelo", se agachó un poco observando con detenimiento el suelo, "eres el heredero al trono Duirn", "recupera tu hogar", y por último dos voces de dos personas que trataron de detenerlo, "has cambiado Thorin" "éste tesoro… ¿de verdad vale más que tu honor?" la voz del mediano se escuchó en su mente, "¡tienes que despertar!", "hijos de Durin", "tú no eres el mismo" la voz de Thalia se escuchó por sobre todas las que se escuchaban, "No soy como mi abuelo" era la voz de Thorin como si él lo hubiera dicho, "¡Tienes que despertar!" la voz de Thalia se oyó más fuerte mientras se desvanecía en un eco, hasta que observó cómo se abría un hueco en medio del piso, se vió así mismo tratando de no caer en lo hondo del oro, sentía que se ahogaba, gritaba, se sostenía de lo que fuera hasta que el oro se lo tragó y lo hundió con él, con un reflejó tomó su corona y la aventó lejos, recuperando la respiración.

 **En la entrada de Erebor…**

Los enanos y Thalia llevaban rato esperando a que ocurriera algo, Thalia estaba muy tentada a hacer que los enanos salieran sin permiso de Thorin y ya tenía una idea cómo, ella estaba parada al lado derecho de Kili y puso su mano en su hombro y éste no hizo más que mirar al suelo como todos y ella, hasta que oyeron pasos que se acercaban, todos voltearon a ver y Kili se levantó de inmediato, era Thorin, no con su capa y corona, sino vestido para una batalla, caminaba hacia ellos con su espada en la mano, Kili avanzó hacia él y detrás Thalia también.

-No me voy a ocultar,… detrás de un muro de piedras ¡mientras otros pelean nuestras batallas por nosotros!-gritó Kili enfurecido, mientras que seguían los tres caminando.- eso no está en mi sangre Thorin.- Thorin se paró en frente de su sobrino.

-No, no lo está…- Thalia se acercó y se puso atrás de Kili,- Somos hijos de Durin,… y los hijos de Durin,… nunca huyen de una batalla.-Thorin sonrió y recargó su frente contra la de Kili, al separarse se dirigió a Thalia.

-Volviste,-le sonrió ella.- te tardaste.- él sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro, para luego acercarse a los demás enanos.

-No tengo derecho a pedirles esto a ninguno de ustedes pero… ¿me seguirían… una última vez?- Los enanos se levantaron tomando sus armas como respuesta, Thorin giró a su hermana. -Sé que estarías planeando un escape, te conozco,… ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Pues…-Thalia sonrió y miró hacia arriba.

 **En la batalla…**

Los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro se formaban de nuevo para pelear, los orcos igual, venían también unos orcos gigantes y catapultas, Bilbo, Ruby y Gandalf peleaban en Valle junto a Bardo, hasta que Azog dio la orden de atacar, pero un cuerno los interrumpió, no era de elfos, no era de orcos, no era de las Colinas de Hierro, era de enanos de Erebor.

-Thorin.-dijo Bilbo y Gandalf y Ruby miraron hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Y la gran campana tumbó la muralla, la campana sonaba por el regreso del rey bajo la montaña, de la entrada salieron Thorin Escudo de Roble, detrás de él iba Thalia y a sus lados Kili y Fili, luego Dwalin, Balin, y los demás enanos, corrían detrás de su líder.

-¡Por el Rey! ¡Por el Rey!-gritó Dain.

-¡ _Du bekár_!-gritó Thorin y todos los enanos empezaron de nuevo la batalla, empezaron a chocar espadas, orcos contra enanos.

-¡Los enanos Gandalf! ¡Están peleando!-dijo Bilbo al llegar a un puente para ver cómo los enanos luchaban, después llegó Ruby y luego Gandalf, los tres sonreían.

-Están peleando con su rey-dijo Gandalf con orgullo.

Los enanos luchaban y luchaban con orcos, leales hasta morir, luego Thorin perdió de vista a su compañía pero vió a su primo Dain, ambos se saludaron.

-Hay demasiados infelices Thorin, espero que tengas un plan-dijo Dain.

-Sí, primero acabamos con su líder.-dijo Thorin viendo con desprecio a Azog en una torre, se montó en una cabra.-Voy a acabar con ese pedazo de basura.

Dain intentó detenerlo diciendo que era imposible, pero a él no le importó hasta que una carreta apareció frente a ellos, donde iban Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Thalia y Balin quién era el que conducía.

Thorin sonrió y los llamó para pelear, Thorin se adelantó y los enanos de la carreta luchaban con orcos en un lago congelado hasta que el peso de un orco gigante lo rompió para atraparlos, pero otro orco manejado por el valiente Bofur los ayudó, Balin debía detener a unos huargos así que Dwalin, Fili y Kili, y Thalia se montaron en unas 4 cabras confiando en Balin, los 4 montaron en sus cabras hasta reunirse con Thorin quién los impulsó a seguirlo directo a Ravenhill.

Bilbo peleaba con más orcos cuando oyó a enanos cabalgando no tan lejos y llamó a Gandalf y a Ruby.

-¡Gandalf! ¡Allá! Es Thorin, y Fili y Kili y Dwalin, y… Thalia.-dijo Bilbo preocupado.

-Está llevando a sus mejores guerreros.-dijo Gandalf.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Ruby.

-A cortar la cabeza de la serpiente.-dijo Gandalf más serio.

Siguieron luchando mientras que Ruby luchaba con una espada que había tomado de la armería, hasta que alguien llamó al mago y se acercaron los tres.

-¡Gandalf!-llamó un elfo con una elfa también.

-¡Légolas! Légolas Hoja Verde.-dijo Gandalf sorprendido.

-Hay un ejército Gandalf.-dijo Légolas bajando de su caballo junto a la elfa Tauriel que al ser reconocida por Ruby la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Légolas le habló del plan de Azog, otro ejército de Gundabad que atacaría desde el norte, lo cual Gandalf entendió perfectamente.

-¿El norte? ¿Y dónde está el norte?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Ravenhill.-dijo Gandalf y el hobbit abrió más los ojos.

-¿Ravenhill? Pero Thorin y Thalia están allá, junto con los demás, ¡debemos avisarles!-dijo Bilbo preocupado, Gandalf fue en busca de Thranduil para que los ayudara pero Ruby se iba a dirigir hacia Ravenhill, pero antes miró a Tauriel.

-¿No vendrás?-preguntó Ruby extrañada.

-Debo hacer algo primero.-dijo Tauriel y se encaminó hacia otro lado.

 **En Ravenhill…**

Los 4 enanos y Thalia luchaban contra orcos hasta acabar con todos, al final no había ninguno por ese territorio y notaron que la torre donde estaba Azog, ya no había nadie.

-Fili, lleva a tu hermano, exploren el lugar, si ven algo salgan y no ataquen.-Fili y Kili obedecieron y fueron hacia la torre.

-¿Estás loco? Thorin, Azog está ahí no pudo haberse ido.-dijo Thalia.-Iré a traerlos de regreso.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.-dijo Thorin sosteniéndola por el brazo, pero alguien los llamó.

-¡Thorin!-dijo Bilbo cansado de tanto correr.

-¡Bilbo!-dijo Thorin sorprendido.

-Tienen que irse, otro ejército viene desde el norte.-dijo Bilbo recargándose en sus rodillas, para ello al ver a todos con la atención en el mediano, a paso discreto se dirigió a la torre.

-¿Dónde está Thalia?-preguntó Bilbo y Thorin se espantó al no verla y supo a dónde se fue.

-Se fue a la torre, ese maldito sigue ahí, hay que ir por él y…-decía Dwalin pero fue interrumpido por Thorin.

-No, eso es lo que quiere, quiere atraernos ahí.-dijo Thorin deteniendo a Dwalin.-Es una trampa…, trae a Thalia, Fili y a Kili, iremos de vuelta a Erebor.

-Thorin, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Dwalin.

-Házlo, viviremos para luchar otro día.-dijo Thorin y Dwalin partió y cuando los tres iban a irse unos tambores los interrumpieron, luego unas luces por lo alto de la torre, luego Azog, traía consigo a Fili golpeado, siendo arrastrado por el brazo de Azog y luego el orco lo alzó para que Thorin lo viera.

-Éste morirá primero,… luego el hermano,... y luego tú Escudo de Roble, verás como acabo con tu linaje…-dijo Azog en lengue negra.

-¡Váyanse!-gritó Fili y Thorin le negó con la cabeza.-¡Corran!

Y cuando Azog alzó su espada en su brazo para incrustarla en la espalda de Fili, una figura saltó desde una de las columnas de la torre en ese piso, una figura armada con traje azul y plata, Thalia se había lanzado en contra de Azog y detuvo el brazo donde tenía el orco la espada, Azog rugía y aún sostenía a Fili quien estaba siendo azotado por los esfuerzos de Azog de quitarse a la mujer de encima.

Luego otra figura también pero desde una columna de la parte de atrás, era algo grande pero era una mujer, pero tenía en vez de manos y pies, patas peludas de pelo café oscuro, con sus garras destruía las caras de los demás orcos y su rostro, era noable que era Ruby, pero su nariz era de tamaño humano pero era negra y con piel rara, su pelo estaba muy alborotado y sus dientes estaban unos colmillos y ella rugía, también tenía la ropa rasgada, como harapos.

Ruby dejó inconscientes a todos los orcos a excepción de Azog quien aún luchaba con Thalia, así qie solo se puso en pose de ataque gruñendo por lo bajo, en un forcejeo fuerte, Thalia puso una mano en la cara de Azog y con la otra con una daga que sacó de su pantalón, le hizo una herida en la muñeca de Azog que sostenía a Fili haciendo que lo soltara y éste pegó un gritó al caer por la torre, al oír este grito Ruby se lanzó por la torre y en el aire tomó a Fili de una para y con otra se sostenía de las piedras de la torre. Thalia al distraerse por ver a Ruby lanzarse Azog la tomó de la cintura y la arrojó hacia otro vacío de la torre haciendo desaparecer su silueta en la niebla de frío con su grito convirtiéndose en eco.

Thorin trató de agarrar aire al ver toda esa escena. -¡Thalia!, ¡Fili!-gritó y se fue hacia el lugar, Bilbo y Dwalin se quedaron donde estaban analizando lo que había pasado, después Dwalin fue y Bilbo desfundó su espada pero iba a paso lento.

Thorin llegó a donde Ruby luchaba por sostenerse con Fili en su pata, luego Thorin vió como las patas de Ruby dejaron de haber garras poco a poco, Ruby se espantó poco a poco fueron cayendo hacia el piso, Kili también estaba ahí, luego lo dos cayeron un poco brusco a la nieve.

-Fili-llamó Thorin a Fili quién tosía por los golpes y el golpe de la caída.

-¡Ruby!-gritó Kili y fue hasta la cambia pieles que estaba tirada también tosiendo para recuperar el aire perdido, pero se levantó y fue hacia Fili.

-Tiene una costilla rota- dijo Ruby sentándose a lado de Fili sacando con sus ahora manos humanas pero con algo de pelo, una bolsa y miró a Thorin- Vé por Thalia.

-Cuídalo bien-le dijo éste y corrió hacia donde buscaría a Thalia y a Azog.

-Creí que ya no serías cambia pieles.-dijo Fili tosiendo en la nieve.

-Aún lo soy.-dijo ella sacando una raíz blanca de la bolsita.

-Iré con Thorin.-dijo Kili y se fue.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-preguntó Fili y Ruby empezó a contarlo.

 _Flashback_

 _Thalia corrió hasta la torre y antes de llegar alguien la llamó._

 _-Thalia-dijo Ruby detrás._

 _-Ruby, creí que estabas con Gandalf.-dijo Thalia._

 _-Lo estaba pero vine, un ejército viene desde el norte._

 _-Lo sé pero Fili y Kili fueron a la torre y sé que Azog sigue ahí, ¡los va a matar!-dijo Thalia mientras corrían, al llegar a la torre iban a subir discretamente.-Toma.-dijo Thalia sacando de su cinturón la bolsa con las raíces._

 _-Pero Thalia…_

 _-Tú debes curar si es que salimos heridos…, yo mataré a Azog.-dijo Thalia y empezaron a subir._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Thorin iba peleando con orcos, hasta que Azog lo descubrió y saltó sobre él, empezaron a pelear, por otro lado Kili también peleaba con más orcos. Llegando a la torre, Tauriel empezó a buscar a Kili, pues lo había visto peleando, cuando mató a unos cuantos orcos escuchó un gemido de dolor.

-Thalia…-dijo Tauriel.

-Tauriel…-dijo Thalia que estaba un poco encorvada tocándose el brazo izquierdo y batallaba un poco al caminar y tenía un raspón en la mejilla y las manos raspadas.

-Déjame ayudarte.-dijo Tauriel guardando sus armas y extendiendo los brazos alrededor de Thalia.

-No, no,… debo ayudar a Thorin…-dijo ella parándose más derecha y apartando los brazos de Tauriel.

-Y a Kili, está peleando en alguna parte de aquí.

-¿Kili?... ¡Kili!- ambas salieron de donde estaban para salir al aire.

-¡Kili!-llamó Tauriel.-¡Kili!

-¡Tauriel!-gritó Kili cerca de ahí.

-Kili…-suspiró Tauriel y como ambas estaban distraídas salió Bolg, la bestia de Azog aventando a Tauriel y ella se golpeó en la cara con las escaleras de piedra.

Thalia trató de luchar pero no duró ni unos minutos para que la aventara a las escaleras dejándola inconsciente, Tauriel luchó contra Bolg, la sostuvo del cuello y ella lo pateó pero la lanzó casi al precipicio, Kili saltó desde arribi y sin poder encajarle la espada a Bolg, también cayó en las escaleras, luego Bolg lo sostuvo y lo iba a apuñalar con su hacha, Tauriel lo impidió pero la volvió a aventar y justo cuando lo apuñalaría Thalia logro hacerle una cortada en el pecho pero la aventó hacia atrás golpeándose en la pared y cayendo al suelo, todo parecía perdido cuando Bolg empezaba a apuñalar a Kili cuando Thalia le encajó su espada en la pierna de Bolg para luego sacarla, haciendo soltar a Kili dejándolo caer en el suelo, Tauriel se abalanzó contra Bolg y cayeron los dos al precipicio.

-¡Tauriel!-gritó Thalia pero recordó a Kili- ¡Kili!

-Tauriel,… ve por ella.-dijo tosiendo.

-Kili estás herido.-dijo viendo por encima de su ropa que tenía un pequeño agujero entre sus costillas.

-¡Kili!-gritó Fili acercándose junto con Ruby, quien volvió a tener patas en vez de manos y pies.

-Ruby ayúdalo, debo ir por…-un temblor los sacudió.-Ruby ponle las raíces.

-Thalia, ten cuidado ya no quedarán, necesita las últimas.-dijo Ruby, Thalia recordó el sueño una vez más, Thorin moriría, o Thorin o Thalia, solo había una oportunidad.

-Dáselas y vallan por Bilbo y Dwalin.-dijo Thalia y se paró para ir en dirección donde había sido el temblor, estaban Légolas y Bolg peleando, luego vió hacia arriba, a Thorin lo iba a matar un orco.

-¡Légolas!-llamó al elfo que también veía cómo Thorin sería asesinado por un orco.-¡Dale Orcist!

El elfo la vió y luego a la espada, después alzó la vista y se quejó un poco, lanzó Orcist y le cayó al orco, cuándo este cayó, Thorin tomó la espada dejando caer al orco y vió a Thalia y a Légolas en la torre que ahora estaba como un puente y se levantó, Thalia sabía que debía intervenir ya, dejó al elfo con Bolg confiando en que acabaría con el orco, se dirigió a donde estaban Thorin y Azog.

Thorin luchaba contra Azog el Profanador, quien había hecho un círculo de hielo con ellos adentro, Thorin esquivó la piedra que lanzaba Azog muchas veces, se resbalaba pero no se rendía, estaba muy cansado pero debía matarlo, hasta que Azog en un lanzamiento hizo que la piedra se atorara en el hielo, detrás de Thorin aparecieron águilas, en unas iban Beorn el cambia pieles y Ragadast el Pardo, Thorin aprovechó para aventarle la piedra a Azog y dejó que se hundiera, ahora lo había matado, todo había terminado.

Thorin tomó su espada y vió a Azog a través del hielo, lo siguió hasta asegurarse de que se ahogara, cuando cerró los ojos la bestia él se relajó, pero Azog los volvió a abrir y clavó su espada en el pie de Thorin haciéndolo gritar, luego atravesó el hielo tumbándolo y Azog amenazó con su espada el pecho de Thorin, pero Thorin la detenía con Orcist, la fuerza del orco le ganaba y cuando iba a darse por vencido, alguien se abalanzó en la espalda de Azog y lo apartó.

Thalia había sido aventada al hielo pero se volvió a levantar, miró con odio a Azog, y éste la miraba confuso y enojado.

-¿Quién eres que te atreves a enfrentarme?-preguntó Azog en lengua negra pero Thalia le entendió.

-Soy la que acabará con tu miserable vida, pedazo de basura-respondió ella con odio y casi escupiendo.

Pelearon mientras Thorin hacía esfuerzos por levantarse con su pie lastimado, Thalia lo esquivaba debido a que era muy baja para el orco, Azog dio un giro y le rasgó el brazo haciéndola gritar, luego le hizo otra marca debajo de los hombros, un rasguño pero ardía, al ver esto Thorin le encajó la espada en la pierna de Azog, éste rugió y se volteó para aventarlo de nuevo al hielo, cayó sentado y su espada quedó algo lejos de él, era su fin, Azog lo iba a apuñalar cuando Thalia aventó a Thorin, Azog apuñaló a Thalia.

-¡THALIA!-gritó Thorin al ver a Thalia incrustada en la espada de Azog, Dwalin, Bilbo, Tauriel, Kili, Fili y Ruby estaban cerca y quedaron congelados al ver la escena.

Pero Thalia no se rindió y le clavó la espada a Azog en el hombro, Thorin tomó Orcist y la incrustó en el pecho de Azog, Azog abrió los ojos y cayó muerto al hielo dejando de respirar y sacando su espada del estómago de Thalia, Azog había muerto.

Thalia trataba de respirar, cuando se iba a caer Thorin la tomó en los brazos y ambos se sentaron.

-Thalia, Thalia mírame, resiste hija de Durin.-pidió Thorin a Thalia.

Ruby al ver esta escena, se convirtió poco a poco en lobo, se acercó un poco y aulló, fue un aullido fuerte y que emanaba tristeza profunda, se oyó como un eco que hasta los que estaban en Erebor y en Valle escucharon el aullido, volvió a aullar más que se notaba que lloraba, se escuchó un ruido.

-¡Thalia!-gritó Bilbo corriendo hacia los dos.-Thalia…

-Bilbo…-dijo ella tratando de respirar.

-Traquila vas a estar bien.-dijo tapando su herida evitando vomitar al ver la gravedad de la herida.

-Lo siento.-dijo a los dos Thalia.

-Thalia,… Bilbo-dijo Thorin- quiero retirar mis palabras y mis actos allá…, Bilbo,… hiciste lo que un verdadero amigo haría, y Thalia… hiciste lo imposible para salvarlo y salvarme… lamento haberlos hecho pasar tantos peligros…

-No, no Thorin yo me alegro de haberlos vivido contigo, y es más de lo que cualquier Bolsón merece…, por eso debes quedarte Thalia por favor…-suplicó Bilbo con ojos cristalinos.

-Yo también me alegro… de haberlos pasado con ustedes…-decía en susurros Thalia- y me alegro de haberte salvado hermano…-dijo a Thorin viéndolo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Thalia…

-Thalia, resiste, las… águilas, las águilas ya vienen Thalia.-dijo Bilbo ya llorando.

Las águilas llegaron al hielo y tomaron a Thalia en sus patas, se la llevaron, los demás fueron rápido hacia la entrada de Erebor, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Thalia en medio del campo de batalla en la tierra, Gandalf estaba hincado hacia ella, sorprendentemente todos estaban ahí, Dain y su ejército detrás, Bardo y los ciudadanos del Valle, Thranduil y su ejército, junto con Légolas, Thorin llegó y se hincó como Gandalf pero del otro lado, Kili y Fili y la compañía detrás de él, Tauriel y Ruby ya convertida en humana de nuevo, estaban detrás de la compañía, a lado de Gandalf es.

-Gandalf, haz algo te lo imploro.-suplicó Thorin.

-Me temo… que no hay nada que hacer.-dijo Gandalf.

"Thalia" la voz de Galadriel sonó en la mente de Thalia hablándole-Gandalf…-dijo Thalia en susuro y éste se acercó y Thalia le dijo en secreto algo que se le vino a la mente gracias a Galadriel.

-Debemos llevarla a Erebor.-dijo Gandalf. –confía en mí-le dijo a Thorin.

Beorn tomó en brazos a Thalia y la compañía entera, Ragadast, Ruby, Bardo y su familia, Tauriel e incluso Thranduil y Légolas se acercaron a la entrada de Erebor, Thalia le fue susurrando algo a Beorn y seguía las indicaciones de ella, hasta que llegaron a un lugar conocido por ella, el balcón donde Thalia y Bilbo se habían besado por primera vez, el lugar donde habían sembrado una raíz de sauce.

Beorn dejó a Thalia en el suelo con la planta a su lado, Gandalf se agachó y tocó una hoja de la planta, empezó a susurrar un hechizo, por el tiempo transcurrido empezó a caer el crepúsculo, saliendo la luna para iluminar a la planta, aunque aún había luz de sol también había salido la luna.

De repente la planta empezó a crecer más, Thorin se acercó y Thalia extendió un poco su mano y Thorin la tomó, la planta empezaba a formar un tronco, luego grandes ramas, luego lianas que tenías varias hojas plateadas, brillaban con la luz de la luna, las raíces del nuevo sauce empezaron a envolver la cintura de Thalia y ella empezó a brillar, todos estaban maravillados por la magia del sauce, Thalia cerró los ojos, sus raspones y cortadas empezaron a desaparecer.

Thalia tomó una bocanada de aire, y abrió los ojos, las raíces que la envolvían regresaban a su lugar en la tierra, empezaba ella a moverse, recuperaba el aire y sonreía al sentirse como nueva.

-Thalia.

-Thorin-sonrió Thalia y lo abrazó, los enanos de la compañía reían y festejaban, Bilbo estaba sonriendo con unas cuantas lágrimas al igual que Ruby, Ragadast y Gandalf reían y Beorn sonreía, Tauriel también sonrió y Bardo abrazaba feliz a sus hijos al ver como su amiga había sobrevivido, Thranduil y Légolas seguían impactados por la escena detrás de todos.

Todo estaba bien, Thalia había sobrevivido y había salvado a los hijos de Durin,… a su familia.

PD: Chéquen en wattpad donde pongo imágenes de Thalia :)


	20. Chapter 20 Lealtad de un Durin

Ya vine! Éste capítulo será algo corto pero para dar fin a la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, lloren en éste capítulo y J. R. R. Tolkien es el dueño del Hobbit, los personajes no reconocidos son míos y de nadie más y… ¡Ah! Lamento los sustos causados aunque admito que fue a propósito. XD

Capítulo 20 "Lealtad de un Durin"

Tras abrazos y gritos de alegría, el linaje de Durin había sobrevivido, Thranduil y Légolas se fueron discretos del lugar, una vez afuera, Légolas solo dijo una cosa.

-Ya… no regresaré jamás.-dijo y se iba a ir.

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó Thranduil como si ya hubiera visto venir la decisión de Légolas.

-No lo sé.-dijo Légolas cabizbajo.

-Ve con los Dúnedain- le dijo Thranduil- entre ellos hay un joven oficial,… su padre Arathorn era un gran hombre, su hijo, puede llegar a serlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Légolas aceptando el consejo de su padre.

-En tierras salvajes le llaman "Trancos",… y tú debes… averiguar por ti mismo su nombre.-Légolas asintió y dio unos pasos antes de que su padre lo volviera a llamar.-Légolas… tu madre te amaba,… más que a todo, más que a su vida.

Légolas y su padre Thranduil se despidieron con un gesto, el partió hacia Valle o cualquier lugar para encontrar un caballo e iniciar su búsqueda.

Todos bajaron contentos mientras regresaban a Valle para reunirse con los hombres e incluso con los elfos, donde Dain se renegó hasta el alma, Thorin tampoco quería pero tuvo que ir a recuperar su honor con el elfo y Bardo.

Llegó en todo su apogeo la noche, todos los heridos de las tres razas fueron llevados a Valle para su curación, donde misteriosamente los elfos se quedaron a ayudar, Fili y Kili estaban en una de las carpas ya que las raíces no les ayudó en todo, incluso Ruby fue curada pues también tenía heridas leves, estaba en una camilla cuando Thalia fue a visitarla.

-Hola Ruby-dijo Thalia entrando.

-Thalia…

-Dime.

-Thalia…

-¿Qué?

-Te caíste de una torre hasta el piso duro, fuiste incrustada en la espada de Azog, casi mueres,… ¿y estás caminando así como si nada?-preguntó Ruby sonando desconcertada.

-Recuerda que el sauce me curó.-dijo ella como si nada.- ahora estoy con tanta energía que puedo matar a un ejército de orcos yo sola-sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la camilla.

-Si pero, el sauce no podía curar la muerte ¿no?

-Pero no morí Ruby, y… bueno, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la magia del sauce.-dijo Thalia extrañada puesto que, nunca supo de dónde provenía el sauce, si había más en la Tierra Media,… nada.

-Pregúntale a Gandalf.-dijo Ruby después de pensar- él es un mago y debe saber algo.

-Tal vez.-dijo Thalia parándose de la camilla y antes de irse volteó a Ruby y le alborotó más el pelo. -Te veo después bola de pelos.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!-dijo Ruby enojada aventando la mano de Thalia de su cabeza.

-Es que hace tiempo que no te digo así.-dijo Thalia riendo.- recuerda que soy tu prima mayor, mucho mayor y más responsable que tú.

-Pero yo aparento tener más años que tú, por lo que cualquiera diría que yo estoy al mando.-dijo Ruby riendo pícaramente.

-Claro.-dijo Thalia bromeando sobre la falta de madurez de Ruby, salió de la carpa para buscar al mago gris, pero se encontró en una carpa cercana donde estaban Fili y Kili, encontró Thorin ahí sentado en una silla entre las dos camillas, Fili y Kili dormían y roncaban.

-Están mejor.-dijo Thorin viéndolos con brazos cruzados.-Estamos bien gracias a ti.-dijo ahora viéndola a ella.

-Son mi familia, es lo que debía hacer.-dijo Thalia sonriendo hasta hacerse una pregunta al ver a Kili.- ¿Has visto a… una elfa?

-¿La pelirroja?-Thalia asintió- estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, cuando entré ella se retiró.

-Supongo que fue a ayudar a otros heridos.-dijo Thalia pero sonó casi para sí misma.- ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Qué haremos ahora Thorin? – preguntó Thalia con tono calmado pero con duda.

-Debemos volver a Erebor, es nuestro reino y lo hemos recuperado.-dijo Thorin con cierto orgullo y nostalgia.

-Y tú serás rey Thorin.-dijo ella hincándose frente a él con sonrisa pícara.-Y si pudieras hacernos el favor de empezar bien ésta vez, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Lamentablemente mis actos serán difíciles de remediar así como las tuyas.-Thalia frunció un ceño y borró su sonrisa al no entender- Mis actos carecieron de honor Thalia pero las tuyas… fueron algo…-Thalia se separó aún hincada y se puso más derecha, ahora entendía que se refería a su confesión de sus sentimientos hacia el saqueador.

-Thorin, e-estábamos hablando de… Erebor.-dijo ella empezando a ruborizarse.

-No me cambies el tema.-dijo el algo rudo.

-Thorin, mi lugar… está contigo, en Erebor, ahí pertenezco.-dijo ella firme mirándola a los ojos.

Rato después Thalia salió de la carpa para evitar ese tema, sabía lo que sentía, pero ella pertenecía a Erebor, con sus hermanos, en el reino donde su padre vivía. Caminó olvidando lo que iba a hacer, cuando alguien la llamó.

-Thalia…

-Thranduil-dijo ella sorprendida.- ¿Algo en que te pueda ayudar?

-Me temo que tendrás que ayudarme a mí.-dijo Thranduil con manos entrelazadas en su espalda y viendo al suelo pero sin bajar la cabeza.

-¿El gran rey elfo me pide ayuda?-preguntó Thalia sin creerlo.

-Quiero pedir disculpas Thalia…-dijo serio aún y Thalia abrió los ojos.

-¿Disculpas?-preguntó ella casi susurrando.

-Te pido que dejes de contestar con preguntas.-pidió Thranduil más ésta vez no sonó estrcito, ni frío, lo decía sincero.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Thalia aún sorprendida.

-Quise aprovecharme del sauce que posees, pero al ver cómo te ayudó a sobrevivir,… me di cuenta de que el sauce no solo sana porque sí,… te sanó por algo más fuerte,… por tu valor y tu corazón dispuesto,… lo intuí.-dijo Thranduil más sincero que jamás nadie lo imaginaría, Thalia estaba sorprendida hasta lo imposible, el elfo que ella odiaba le acaba de dar cumplidos a ella y la respuesta que necesitaba.- También, recordé que en tu primera estancia en mi reino hablaste de cómo toda tu vida has cuidado al sauce,… así que llegué a la conclusión de que su magia se debía también a tu lealtad, por ésa razón no curo del todo a tus familiares, su lealtad era hacia a ti como la tuya hacia el sauce.

Thalia estuvo en un silencio, Thranduil tenía razón, el sauce a pesar de que se secó al Ruby rescatar unas cuantas raíces volvió a crecer en otra parte, porque ella cuidaba de él.

-Es como si el sauce… tuviera alma, como si… supiera reconocerme en cualquier lugar y… como si me estuviera cuidando como yo lo hice.-dijo Thalia casi en susurro comprendiendo, Thranduil la volteó a ver y asintió para luego dar la vuelta- Thranduil…-llamó Thalia antes de que se fuera- te devolveré tus joyas… lo prometo.-Thranduil asintió y se volteó para esto Thalia vió una sonrisa fantasma para que una vez ya volteado volviera a tener el aire de autoridad y majestuosidad élfica y fría que tanto parecía emanar.

 **En Erebor…**

Pasó un día para que en la tarde del día siguiente todos los enanos regresaran a su hogar, los de las Colinas de hierro comenzaron a reparar el reino, Thorin estaba a cargo a pesar de aún no ser coronado, Thalia estaba mejor, el sueño de aquella vez jamás pasaría, Ruby consiguió la aprobación de Thorin para quedarse en el reino y aún era cambia pieles lo cual la hacía felíz, Tauriel en cambio se le fue permitido regresar con Thranduil a Mirkwood, más le prometió a Thalia, Ruby y sobretodo Kili que volvería, todo parecía bien, pero un hobbit refinado tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero no solo, sino con cierta mestiza, pero aquello era imposible, se encontraba en la entrada con Balin quién le platicaba que habría cierto festejo en la noche celebrando la victoria de Durin.

-¿En serio no te quieres quedar?-preguntó Balin- No creo que Thorin tenga algún inconveniente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer en Bolsón Cerrado,… no me gustan las despedidas ¿me despedirías de los demás?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Házlo tú mismo-dijo Balin sonriente y Bilbo volteó confundido y sonrió a ver a los enanos en la entrada.

-Claro,… si alguno de ustedes pasa por Bolsón Cerrado, visítenme, el té es a las cuatro, son bienvenidos siempre,-dijo sonriendo y los enanos se inclinaron también sonrientes.-Oh y… no se molesten en tocar-los enanos rieron y entre ellos salió Ruby, le dio un abrazo al hobbit (ese si es un abrazo de oso XD) y se puso a lado de Balin, cuando Bilbo se iba a girar alguien lo llamó.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte de tú amigo?-preguntó Thorin saliendo entre todos- Cuando entraste a la compañía, nunca imaginé… de cuántas cosas eras capaz de lograr.-Thorin puso su mano en el hombro de Bilbo y ambos sonreían.- Quiero que sepas que estoy más que agradecido contigo, estoy en deuda contigo de por vida,… ve a tu hogar, planta tus árboles y velos crecer.-Thorin le dio un abrazo.- Si hubiera más personas que valoraran el hogar sobre el oro el mundo sería un lugar más feliz.-Thorin se separó de él.- Hasta pronto, amigo Bolsón.

-Hasta pronto Thorin-dijo Bilbo sonriente y con ojos cristalinos llenos de felicidad, Thorin dio unos pasos atrás y apareció la mestiza que tanto quería ver, Thalia se acercó algo ruborizada.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.-le dijo pero sonó como si solo le interesara que Bilbo la escuchara- pero me quedaré aquí, epsero… que me entiendas-pidió ella con lagrimillas contenidas.

-Esto es lo que querías, lo entiendo Thalia.-Bilbo pensó que la conversación no debía dar para más cuando Thalia lo detuvo y lo abrazó.

-Lamento no poder plantar los árboles contigo.-le dijo Thalia al oído.-pero me volverás a ver hobbit.- Se separaron y Thalia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, si hubiera sido largo probablemente no lo hubiera querido soltar.- Te deseo suerte hobbit.

Bilbo asintió y caminó hasta llegar junto a Gandalf quien se despidió con un gesto, ambos partían en su caballo y pony, los enanos se fueron metiendo al reino, Thalia lo pensó y corrió hacia aquel balcón donde el sauce estaba plantado, se recargó en el barandal de piedra tallada viendo como Bilbo desaparecía a la distancia, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, deseando que pudiera ir con él

PD: Sé que el capítulo fue muy corto pero el siguiente será largo y vendrá pronto, y recuerden: todos los personajes volverán, esto aún NO ACABA, repito TODOS volverán, excepto Azog y Bolg, a esos dos no los quiero.


	21. Chapter 21 De princesa a saqueadora

Holis! Qué pez? He aquí nuevo capítulo, les recuerdo visitar wattpadd para ver imágenes de la vestimenta de Thalia, o de la misma Thalia, y aunque en éste capítulo no sale Bilbo, les aseguro que los tendrá atrapados, he de aclarar de nuevo que todos los que han aparecido en ésta fanfic volverán conforme pasen los capítulos, y no solo una, sino más veces. Por último el Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y las películas a Peter Jackson, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

Capítulo 21 " De princesa a saqueadora y fugitiva"

Pasó un mes desde que Bilbo Bolsón tomó su camino de vuelta a Bolsón Cerrado, Thorin Escudo de Roble empezó a liderar en la montaña y con ayuda de los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro repararon la mayoría de Erebor, la compañía estaba contenta de haber vuelto a su hogar, Thalia estaba felíz de ver cómo su hermano recuperó su reino, pero en su corazón había un pequeño vacío, una clase de vacío que sabía que nada ni nadie lo llenaría jamás.

Con su vestido azul marino con unas orillas doradas, Thalia estaba sentada en un tronco grueso que formaba parte del sauce, el cual ya no volvió a funcionar curativamente desde que salvó a Thalia, pero se encontraba aún sano en aquel balcón que guardaba muchos sucesos importantes en la vida de Thalia. Una vez vió como el enano Ori dibujaba en su cuadernillo, lo cual la hizo recordar una vez en su infancia, solo recordaba fragmentos, ella más niña, dibujando en un pequeño diario que su madre le había conseguido; sentada en el tronco cerró los ojos y buscó en sus sentimientos, ¿qué le faltaba?, recordó a su madre, recordó a su tío Beorn, pero el que realmente quería a su lado,…

Empezó con pequeñas ondas, que formaron rizos, orejas algo gruesas y punteagudas, luego un camisón blanco con un pañuelo verde muy bien atado, un saco rojo vino de terciopelo, mirada algo seria y formal, nada inesperado pasaría en el hobbit ahora plasmado en un diario, Thalia lo observó, tanto era la necesidad de su presencia que la hizo dibujar a su hobbit.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que era una fantasía, un sueño imposible, se levantó cerrando el diario y se adentró en Erebor, se dirigió al ala real donde estaba su habitación y dejó el diario en la mesa de noche, se sentó en su cama y luego se permitió desplomarse en el colchón para mirar al techo, no podría volver a ver al hobbit que se adueñó inesperadamente de su corazón, así que pensó en alguna forma de olvidarlo, empezó por pensar en otras cosas, como era la princesa, aunque aún no había coronación, debía pensar en el reino, hasta que a Thalia notó algo, ¡su reino no estaba ahí!, los enanos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Erebor aún se encontraban en Ered Luin.

Thalia se levantó tan rápido y salió de su habitación corriendo al salón donde hacían las reuniones con enanos de alto rango, entre ellos Dain Pie de Hierro, supuso que ahí estaba Thorin, al llegar no había nadie, decidió buscar a los enanos de la compañía, mientras iba en su búsqueda recordó Ered Luin, esos enanos debían regresar a su tierra natal, entró a las cocinas donde encontró a los enanos de la compañía riendo, ebrios y cantando en Khuzdul, entre ellos se encontraba Balin sobrio por suerte, Thalia se acercó.

-Mi princesa.-dijo Balin.

-Ehh… no me digas así Balin, ¿sabes dónde está Thorin?-Balin se acercó más a Thalia diciéndole que estaba en el trono, al parecer estaría solo, al escuchar eso Thalia agradeció y se fue al gran trono, encontró a Thorin parado frente al trono pensativo, con las manos en su espalda, Thalia se acercó más lento y silenciosamente.

-Muy pronto estarás ahí…-dijo Thalia sonriente,- y serás un buen rey.

-Aunque no lo creas… a veces no estoy muy seguro…-dijo Thorin con la mirada baja.

-¡Claro que si!-gritó Thalia- pero aún falta una cosa que pensé anteriormente.-Thalia se puso al lado de Thorin quien aún miraba al trono.- Los enanos que pertenecían aquí aún están en Ered Luin,… deben regresar.

-También pensé en eso, quisiera que mi pueblo esté presente para la coronación.-dijo Thorin levantando la mirada- Ahí Thalia,… Thrór, nuestro abuelo se sentaba para gobernar un pueblo tan grande, era poderoso y sabía muy bien las decisiones que tomaba para proteger a su pueblo…

-Escucha… tal vez no eres como él, Thrór era más… ambisioso,-dijo Thalia tratando de no ofender a su propio antepasado- tú eres más justo, y por eso confío en ti.-puso su mano en el hombro de Thorin y le sonrió ella.

Gracias a las palabras de Thalia, Thorin convocó una reunión donde estaba el consejo real, Thorin, Dain, Balin y Dwalin, algunos enanos de las Colinas de Hierro y medio atolondrados Fili y Kili puesto que momentos antes estaban embriagados, lo que provocó que Thalia les mojara la cara con un pañuelo mojado mientras los hermanos se quejaban, Thalia también formaba parte del consejo real, estaban en una mesa redonda con el símbolo de Durin al centro.

-Estar en Erebor de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, me hace recordar memorias de este reino, enanos fabricando joyas, excavando en lo profundo de la montaña, me hizo recordar que aquellos enanos que sobrevivieron al fuego de dragón no están aquí…-dijo Thorin- debemos traer a los enanos de Ered Luin de vuelta a su hogar.

Todos ahí empezaron a hablar de lo que Thorin había dicho, excepto Thalia quien aún no se sentía parte de la realeza, así que solo se mantenía callada poniendo atención a lo que decían los enanos, al final estaban todos de acuerdo.

-También quiero comunicar… que seré yo mismo quién los traiga de vuelta- dijo Thorin y todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Thalia, se callaron.

-Thorin, no puedes abandonar Erebor ahora en plena construcción, ¡eres el rey aún sin la coronación!-dijo Dain en desaprobación.

-Yo los llevé hasta Ered Luin, yo lideré a ese pueblo durante años y ahora es mi deber como rey, traerlos de vuelta a su hogar.-dijo Thorin serio y decidido.- Dain debo hacerlo- dijo Thorin poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo- Si alguien se opone a mi orden que hable.- Nadie habló.

-Yo secundo la orden de mi rey-dijo Balin.- Estoy de acuerdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo también mi señor-dijo Thalia hablando en ésa reunión por primera vez, ganándose las miradas de todos.- Mi hermano ha sabido cuidar de su pueblo, durante mucho tiempo siempre ha visto por el futuro de su gente, no pienso hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y mucho menos ahora.-Thorin le sonrió a su hermana y ella se la devolvió, Dain hizo mirada desaprobatoria ya que Thalia y Dain se llevaban de lo peor, Thalia era muy hermosa lo cual Dain pensaba que provenía de elfos, cosa que él detestaba.

Fili y Kili también lo apoyaron, luego los demás enanos, solo faltaba Dain- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Thorin, -puso su mano en la espalda de Thorin dando un pequeño golpe-Te apoyo.

-Durante mi ausencia quisiera que te encargaras de los enanos que reparan Erebor, volveré lo más pronto que se pueda.-dijo Thorin y la sesión se había concluido, Thorin iría a Ered Lui con su pueblo, al salir todos Thorin y Thalia se quedaron en el salón a solas.- Quisiera pedirte algo Thalia.

-Lo que sea Thorin.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí.

-Lo que sea menos eso.-dijo seria ahora.- Yo quiero ir contigo Thorin.

-Thalia por favor-dijo Thorin tomándola de los hombros- casi mueres salvándome la vida, lo que menos quiero ahora es que algo malo te pueda volver a suceder.

-Yo debo estar contigo, sin mi estarías muerto ahora, debo protegerte aunque parezca que debes protegerme a mí.-dijo Thalia- además quiero ver a Dis, hace mucho que no la veo.

-Lo siento Thalia, pero no irás.-dijo Thorin soltándola y saliendo del salón dejando a Thalia con la palabra en la boca y entró el enano que menos quería ver.

-A veces no siempre se logra lo que se quiere.-dijo Dain entrando al salón.

-Sí, así como no conseguiste ser rey de Erebor.-dijo Thalia provocando una mirada fulminante de Dain.

-¡Siempre he confiado en Thorin como un gran líder!-gritó Dain ofendido.

-Pero siempre has querido ser más que señor de las Colinas de Hierro-dijo retando a Dain con su mirada seria y sin miedo a Dain.

-Ten cuidado Thalia, tu osadía puede llevarte más lejos de lo que crees.-dijo Dain sin embargo no tan amenazante.

-No me harás nada.-dijo Thalia segura de lo que decía.

-No me refiero a mí, aunque si algún día llegas a traicionar al linaje Durin, seré el primero que te pondrá tu castigo-dijo Dain con algo de enojo.

-Lo mismo digo para ti.-dijo ella acercándose amenazadoramente y luego dio la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar, ella realmente no se fiaba de Dain y él no se fiaba de Thalia, pasar días ahí sola con los enanos de Hierro serían muy estresantes para ella.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Thorin y compañía se despidieron de los enanos de Hierro para partir a su nuevo viaje, Thalia estaba ahí pero no iba a ir al viaje con ellos, solo les deseo lo mejor a su hermano y compañía para que fueran y regresaran a salvo con la gente de Ered Luin, Ruby también se fue pero por otra dirección, ya que iría a visitar a Beorn pero no quería viajar con los enanos. Thalia observó desde aquel amado balcón suyo como la compañía se alejaba con ponis hacia Ered Luin, ahora estaba sola, sola en Erebor con la compañía de Dain, negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama negando todo el tiempo con la cabeza con ideas negativas, "¿Y si algo les pasa?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, "Lady Galadriel, dígame qué hago por favor" recordó el nombre de aquella elfa que soñó una vez, aunque jamás la vio de nuevo ni la soñó, ante esa pregunta no hubo respuesta y Thalia resopló, luego hubo una idea en su mente que hizo que se levantara y se dirigiera a su ropero, no tenía más que uno o dos vestidos medievales, su traje que usó en la batalla, ya limpio, y otro vestido pero de viaje, se lo puso junto con sus botas y tomó un nuevo arco y flechas junto con su espada, luego vio en la mesa de noche su tótem, un pequeño zorzal de madera (más adelante se explicará esto), lo tomó y lo guardó en un bolsillo que tenía su bota derecha; Dain estaría tan desinteresado en ella que no iría a buscarla, Thalia se hizo una trenza de lado pero hasta por debajo de sus hombros y lo demás era suelto amarrado con un listón delgado azul, salió de su habitación al oír de nuevo el sonido de los enanos trabajando, hierro y piedras moverse por manos enanas, salió discreta pero a medio camino pensó: "me falta algo", regresó y se dirigió al salón donde ella vio que Thorin mantuvo las joyas que le pertenecían a Thranduil, Thorin no le permitió a ella regresárselas pero ella hizo una promesa y quería cumplirla.

Thalia entró silenciosamente al salón donde aún había oro, no lo habían ni tocado, moviéndose entre las montañas de monedas y joyas llegó hasta el cofre que tanto buscaba, lo tomó y salió por dónde mismo, llegó a la entrada y entre las sombras se fue escabullendo, luego escuchó la voz del enano que menos quería.

- _¡¿Dónde está Thalia?!-gritaba el enano cerca de la zona, los que montaban guardia se adentraron al reino- ¡¿Dónde está?!- se escuchó a los enanos responder,- ¡Quiero que la busquen en cada rincón de Erebor!_

Thalia al escuchar la orden, salió corriendo entre las piedras que la ocultaban hasta salir del reino, corrió con el cofre en manos y sus armas atadas a ella, se cansaba pero solo le importaba seguir corriendo entre las rocas y pastizales hasta llegar a Dale. Una vez que llegó buscó a la única persona en la que podía confiar su misión, entre personas y personas Thalia prefirió ponerse la capucha que venía integrada al vestido, se topó con una mujer adulta que traía telas y mantas que repartía entre las personas que pasaban.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra Bardo el arquero?- preguntó Thalia tratando de no parecer tan misteriosa pero la capucha y la mirada ocultándose la hacía ver misteriosa, pero era para que nadie la reconociera, sobre todo si habían enanos ahí.

-¿Quién lo busca?-preguntó curiosa la mujer mirándola extraño.

-Una amiga,…-dijo Thalia después de pensar unos segundos lo que iba a decir. La mujer solo la seguía mirando curiosa y algo desconfiada, después guió a Thalia hasta llegar a un salón enorme, al parecer Bardo ahora se hacía cargo de la gente del nuevo Valle. Llegaron hasta un hombre con prendas nuevas pero algo viejas, el hombre volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Thalia.

-Esta muchacha pidió verlo.- dijo al mujer haciendo notar su desconfianza.

-Permítanme un momento a solas con ella.-dijo Bardo sonriendo ya que estaba con más hombres en aquel salón.- Está bien, ella es una amiga.-dijo Bardo acercándose a Thalia, después los hombres y la mujer se retiraron del lugar, Thalia abrazó a Bardo y éste le correspondió, al separarse Bardo seguía mostrando satisfacción por ver a su amiga de vuelta.

-Thalia, me da tanto gusto verte aquí.-dijo Bardo sonriente.

-A mí también Bardo, pero me temo que esta visita no es prolongada como quisiera como para ver tu nueva vida en Valle.-dijo Thalia borrando su sonrisa que antes tenía.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bardo extrañado también borrando su sonrisa para poner cara de preocupación.

-Sabes que Thorin y la compañía han partido hacia Ered Luin.-empezó Thalia.

-Sí, me fue informado cuando pasaron por aquí.- asintió Bardo.

-Bueno, entonces yo… ¿pasaron por aquí y te avisaron?-preguntó Thalia extrañada, Thorin no haría tal cosa.

-Thalia… Thorin pasó por aquí, él solo, dejó a la compañía sola esperándolo en las afueras de Dale,… lo siento Thalia… pero… me dijo lo que sospechaba que ibas a hacer… y creo que es lo que estás haciendo…

-¿Bardo?

-Me pidió que te detuviera de que huyeras para ir con él.-dijo Bardo con cara preocupada, podría perder su amistad por hacerle caso a Thorin.- y me temo que tendré que detenerte…

-No… por favor Bardo ¡no lo hagas!- reprochó Thalia negando con la cabeza- Debo ir con él, además Dain…-se detuvo.

-¿Además Dain qué?-insistió Bardo.

-Me está buscando… ahora soy una fugitiva Bardo.-dijo Thalia con cara preocupada.

-Pero tienes derecho de entrar y salir cuando quieras, eres la princesa por sangre.-dijo Bardo sin comprender a lo que Thalia se refería.

-No solo es que me escapé de Erebor desafiando las órdenes de Thorin y de Dain,… sino que también… también…- Bardo miró al cofre que Thalia sostenía cada vez más fuerte ante lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Bardo y Thalia después de un suspiro abrió el cofre dejando ver las joyas de Lasgalan, Bardo abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Thalia.

-Son las joyas del rey Thranduil, le prometí que se las daría pero Thorin no me dejó- Thalia cerró el cofre al decir esto- Por favor Bardo, solo te pido esto: dame un pony o caballo, algunas provisiones, solo pocas ya que visitaré a Thranduil y… guarda mi secreto.-Bardo pensó un poco.

-Será nuestro secreto.-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Thalia y le dedicó una sonrisa la cual Thalia también devolvió.

Después de eso Bardo consiguió un caballo negro sin embargo no era tan grande, también consiguió una pequeña mochila con agua y algunas frutas junto con pañuelos y una manta azul, Thalia se montó en el caballo después de poner el cofre en la mochila y Bardo se acercó.

-Ten cuidado Thalia, el camino podría ser peligroso- dijo Bardo mirándola aún preocupado.

-Gracias Bardo,… por todo.- dijo Thalia sonriendo y luego hizo al caballo cabalgar saliendo de Dale pero por una calle abandonada para que nadie la viera huir.

-Que la sangre Durin te proteja amiga mía.-dijo Bardo viendo cómo Thalia desaparecía a lo lejos del Valle, pero luego alguien lo llamó.

-Bardo, soldados enanos,-dijo Percy llegando hasta él.- solicitan tu presencia, vienen en nombre del señor Dain Pie de Hierro.

-Iré, gracias Percy.-agradeció Bardo dando una palmada en la espalda de Percy para empezar a caminar hacia el salón.

-Bardo- lo llamó Percy, Bardo se detuvo- creo que buscan a la muchacha que acaba de irse, Bardo se giró y se acercó a su amigo pescador.

-Nunca la viste, nunca estuvo aquí, ¿entiendes?-pidió Bardo para ocultar la verdad de Thalia, Percy asintió y ambos entraron al gran salón donde encontraron a unos ocho enanos soldados.

-Venimos en nombre del señor Dain Pie de Hierro-dijo un enano.

-Sean bienvenidos, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?-preguntó Bardo como si nada.

-Mi señor Dain pide que confiese cualquier noticia reciente ante una enana llamada Thalia que forma parte del consejo real del próximo rey Thorin II.-dijo otro enano.

-Me temo que lo último que supe de ella fue que formó parte de la gente de Erebor y ha empezado a vivir ahí, y tomaré en cuenta la nueva información que me acaban de otorgar ustedes.-dijo Bardo fingiendo muy bien que no sabía nada de Thalia.

-Como un pequeño aviso le decimos que esa mujer ha desafiado las órdenes del mismo futuro rey y de mi señor Dain, por lo tanto es traición a la corona.-dijo otro enano.

-Y por tanto… cualquier cómplice de ella también cometería traición, a los que se les otorgarían un castigo por el mismo consejo real.-dijo otro enano y Bardo se tensó un poco pero no lo hizo notar.

-En cuanto sepa de que alguien ha tenido contacto con ella, les haré saber.-dijo Bardo seguro de querer proteger a Thalia y dejar que ella siguiera en su viaje, pero al oír las palabras de los enanos se preocupó por su libertad, aunque Thorin era su hermano y la protegería… no la puede proteger ante la ley.

 **Lejos de Erebor, cerca de Mirkwood…**

Thalia dejó que el caballo descansara un poco, como aún había luz de día no hubo necesidad de encender una fogata, Thorin habrá querido rodear el reino de Thranduil, así que estaría Thalia aún lejos de la compañía. Thalia estaba sentada en el pasto con las manos sobre las piernas que estaban dobladas frente a ella, eso le hizo recordar algo y buscó su tótem en el bolsillo de su bota y lo sacó para sostenerlo en su mano.

-Te extraño mucho mamá…- susurró sonriendo tristemente.

Recordó cómo su madre la regañaba por estar sentada como estaba, "No te sientes así Thalia, pareces hombre" le decía su mamá cada vez que se sentada de aquella manera y Thalia solo seguía en esa posición ya que no le gustaba sentarse como su madre lo hacía, bien derecha y con piernas tan juntas que parecían pegadas, nunca agachar la cabeza y usar las manos con delicadeza para todo, Thalia no hacía nada de eso, pero lo de usar las manos delicadamente solo lo hacía cuando consolaba a Ruby cuando lloraba por los regaños de su mamá o por su confusión cuando despertaba y tenía más pelo, también cuando consolaba a su mamá cuando la hallaba despertando en las noches por pesadillas, cuando tocaba el tronco de su viejo sauce cuando le hablaba, solo para las ocasiones donde ella quisiera mostrar consuelo era cuando lograba que sus manos se volvieran delicadas.

Thalia no se dio cuenta de que mientras estaba recordando se había recostado en el pasto y se había quedado dormida, despertó gracias a que el caballo le puso su hocico en una parte de su rostro, Thalia se levantó extrañada de cómo sus sentimientos de nostalgia la hicieron dormir, ya era de mañana, se estiró un poco y tomó algo de agua y una manzana y otra se la dio al caballo, Thalia se montó en él y con un movimiento de manos hizo que el caballo empezara a caminar, ya que estaban algo cerca de Mirkwood.

Después de unas horas Thalia llegó a la entrada, aún estaba el bosque enfermo pero ya no era tan abundante, al parecer solo se había calmado temporalmente, se bajó del caballo para empezar a jalarlo con la mano en la cuerda, el caballo se resistió pero Thalia con unas caricias lo convenció, entraron al bosque y caminaban por el camino, luego su vista empezó a ser algo borrosa y luego, sentía que se mareaba, solo se sostenía fuerte de la cuerda del caballo cuando algo saltó en frente de ella.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-preguntó la elfa sonriendo, Thalia suspiró aliviada.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.-respondió Thalia a Tauriel y ambas rieron para luego dirigirse hacia el hogar de Thranduil, mientras que en el camino iban hablando.

-¿Y cuándo regresarás?-preguntó Thalia a su amiga.

-No sé si pueda regresar Thalia- dijo Tauriel con la mirada baja y Thalia abrió los ojos ante ello.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Thalia, soy una elfa, y los elfos y enanos nunca se llevarán bien.-dijo Tauriel muy triste.

-Pero yo soy enana, Kili es enano, ¡hasta a Fili le caes bien!-dijo Thalia al recordar que un día de esos Fili le dijo que desde que Tauriel salvó a Kili le tiene respeto a la elfa.

-Llegamos.-dijo Tauriel cambiando el tema, llegaron a la gran entrada y Tauriel le habló a los guardias en élfico y las dejaron pasar con algo de duda, los elfos tomaron al caballo y se lo iban a llevar.

-¡Esperen!- Thalia tomó la mochila donde estaba el cofre y más cosas, luego les permitió llevárselo confiando en que lo cuidarían ya que ellos no mataban más que orcos. Luego llegaron al trono del Rey Thranduil.

-Siento que ya hemos pasado por esto antes Thalia hija de Thráin, espero que no traigas más secretos que revelar.-dijo Thranduil que parecía estar esperándola con una explicación sobre haber repetido el mismo acontecimiento hace tiempo.

-Le aseguro mi señor que esta vez mi visita será más corta y le diré lo que necesite saber.-dijo Thalia y sacó el cofre de la mochila.-Le he traído la muestra de que yo cumplo mis promesas.-abrió el cofre dejando ver las gemas de luz de estrella, Thranduil no resistió poner cierto rasgo de sorpresa en su rostro y se levantó d su trono- Pero antes debo pedir un favor.

-Un favor por un favor.-dijo Thranduil recordando esa frase en otro enano.

-Solo pido que mantengas en secreto que te di las gemas por mí misma,… sin el permiso de nadie.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Has robado el tesoro de tu propio hermano?- preguntó sorprendido Thranduil.

-He tomado las gemas para devolverlas a su dueño, a cambio de eso espero que mantenga en secreto durante un tiempo mis actos.- corrigió Thalia y Thranduil por un segundo se sorprendió pero volvió a su mirada fría.- Dudo que enanos vengan a este reino pero si lo hacen, no diga que estuve aquí.-dijo Thalia cerrando el cofre.- ¿tengo su palabra?- Thranduil se quedó pensando un momento.

-De todos los enanos y enanas que hayan existido y que existan,… Thalia, tú eres la más razonable, aunque no lo creas esta reliquia tiene mucho significado para mí… tienes mi palabra.-dijo finalmente Thranduil.

-Le agradezco mi señor,- Thalia estiró los brazos entregando el cofre y Thranduil con un movimiento de cabeza pidió a otro elfo que lo tomara y se alejó un poco.- Ahora si no tiene inconveniente permítame seguir en un viaje que tengo planeado.

-¿Por qué no acepta mi invitación a pasar aquí la noche? Casi oscurece y sería un peligro para usted salir sola.-se ofreció Thranduil y Thalia dudó, pero tenía razón, al parecer Thalia pasaría ahí la noche, luego recordó de nuevo a su madre tiempo antes de que partiera, "aunque eres enana Thalia,… tienes la capacidad de ser razonable y convencer a todos con tu simple mirada, aunque no sea intencional, haces que los demás se convenzan de lo que haces o dices".


	22. Chapter 22 Regalo de cumpleaños

Hola de nuevo! éste capítulo es corto, pero tranquilos que mañana subiré otro, Likarian: claro que Thalia no hará caso a cierta orden de Thorin, ¡claro que no!, el Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta continuación es completamente mía.

Capítulo 22 "Regalo de cumpleaños"

Thalia se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se levantó y las elfas le prepararon un baño el cual ella tomó rápido al igual que vestirse, al terminar fue hacia el trono de Thranduil para despedirse, quién aceptó y ordenó traer su caballo, Thalia se subió al caballo y con una mirada agradeció al señor elfo y cabalgó, ahora sin el cofre era más fácil viajar, sin embargo Thalia no dejaba de pensar muchas cosas, todos los actos que ha cometido no son permitidos, huir de Erebor cuando se le prohibió irse, tomar sin permiso un cofre que "formaba" parte del tesoro de Erebor, obligar al señor del Valle a mentir y encima entregar las gemas al Rey Thranduil y hospedarse en su reino; todo eso, prohibido, sin duda al regresar estaría en muchos problemas, pero ella quería ir, ella debía ir con su familia.

 **…**

La compañía andaba cerca ya de Bree, tal y como habían hecho su viaje anterior, solo que sin un mago, ni un saqueador y sin…

-¡Algo se acerca!-gritó Nori.

Todos aún en los ponis se pusieron alerta y Kili sacó su arco y flechas, se oían ruidos más cerca y de los arbustos salió un caballo negro, todos voltearon a ver detrás de sí mismos y se encontraron con un caballo negro ahora galopando tranquilo, era Thalia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Thorin sorprendido, Thalia llegó a su lado.

-Cumpliendo la misma misión que tú.- le dijo sonriendo.

-No debiste venir.-dijo Thorin serio.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo ella alegre de al fin haber llegado.

-¡Viniste!-gritó Kili alegre.-ahora si estamos completos.

-¿Ya oíste?-le preguntó sonriendo Thalia a Thorin.

-Sigan.-ordenó al final de tanto dudar, ahora venía preocupado, no solo por el peligro del camino,… sino por la visita que harían.

Thalia, Kili y Fili se sonrieron victoriosos, ahora iban por la única que faltaba, Dis, y así estaría la familia completa. Siguieron con su viaje cuando decidieron horas después descansar un poco y preparar la cena, ya estaban en las orillas de Bree, Thalia caminaba entre los enanos hasta darse cuenta en cuál territorio estaban; Thorin se cercioraba que todo estuviera bien, cuando Fili lo alarmó.

-Tío mira.-Fili señaló a Thalia corriendo desesperadamente hacia los árboles grandes, desapareciendo entre ellos.

-¡Thalia!-la llamó Thorin pero ella no respondió- Vigílalos.-ordenó Thorin a Fili para luego ir tras ella.

-Me lo encargó a mí.-sonrió victorioso Fili.

-Solo vas a estar mirando no seas tonto Fili.-lo desilusionó Kili, causando un golpe de parte de Fili, y empezaron a pelearse jugando entre sí, Dwalin rodó los ojos, al parecer él vigilaría.

Thorin corrió detrás de los rastros de Thalia hasta encontrarla mirando fijamente a una casa muy vieja de madera, ya con musgo entre los troncos, Thalia se acercó más y se quedó unos segundos parada frente a la puerta, se agachó y medió escarbó hasta encontrar una llave y al levantarse la puso en la cerradura, dudó en abrirla pero al final lo hizo, entró y observó, su antigua casa, estaba en el comedor cerca de la cocina, donde su madre le preparaba desayuno, comida y cena, Thorin también entró y observó todo el lugar.

-Aquí viví Thorin, desde que nací… ésta era mi casa.-dijo Thalia observando el techo y vió su escalera, que daba a una pequeña tabla en el techo, como un ático, subió y observó que su cama ahora estaba vieja y con polvo, había ratones en ella, luego bajó y observó por última vez el lugar sosteniendo en su mano su tótem.

 _Hace años en Bree…_

 _Olivia preparaba el pequeño pastel que había hecho para el cumpleaños de Thalia, quien se encontraba jugando en alguna parte del jardín, cuando la pequeña entró Olivia se sobresaltó._

 _-¡Thalia! ¡Te has ensuciado toda!-gritó exaltada Olivia a su pequeña._

 _-L-Lo siento mamá…-se disculpó la pequeña de ojos azules pelinegra, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y con los hombros encogidos. Olivia suspiró y se agachó en frente de su pequeña._

 _-Tranquila mi niña, luego lavaremos la ropa, por ahora lávate las manos- Thalia corrió a lavarse las manos y regresó para sentarse en su comedor esperando su pastel._

 _-¡Mamá! ¿Adivina qué?-llamó Thalia a su mamá._

 _-Si mi niña.-escuchó Olivia desde la cocina._

 _-¡Fui otra vez al sauce y me cantó mamá!-gritó la niña emocionada y Olivia alzó una ceja sonriendo, ella jamás había visto el sauce aunque Thalia ha tratado de llevarla muchas veces._

 _-¿Te cantó?-preguntó Olivia y Thalia asintió feliz- ¿Qué te cantó?-preguntó Olivia riendo ante la alegría de Thalia._

 _-"Más allá, de las frías montañas, calabozos y cavernas…"-empezó a cantar Thalia y Olivia borró su sonrisa, el sauce la guiaba hacia sus raíces.- "Debemos ir y madrugar…" madre, ya se me olvidó lo demás.-dijo Thalia algo decepcionada de su mala memoria en ese entonces._

 _-No te preocupes Thalia, muy pronto la volverás a escuchar-le aseguró su madre mientras le llevó su pastel, Thalia pidió un deseo, volver a escucharla en presencia de su familia pequeña, cuando ya se iban a dormir Olivia se acercó a la cama de su pequeña._

 _-Thalia, tengo tu regalo mi niña.-dijo Olivia sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Thalia, quien volteó a verla, Olivia le entregó una figura hecha en madera.- Es un zorzal Thalia, el zorzal algún día te llevará a tu casa._

 _-Pero ya estoy en casa mamá-dijo sin comprender la pequeña Thalia._

 _-Cuando estés perdida Thalia, el zorzal tocará la puerta a tu hogar.-dijo Olivia y le dio un beso a Thalia quién se acurrucó con el zorzal en mano.-Buenas noches mi valiente niña._

 _Fin del flashback…_

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Thorin a Thalia quien parecía ida en sus recuerdos, luego observó que Thalia sostenía un zorzal de madera en su mano.

-Mi madre me dijo, que un zorzal llegaría a mi hogar… cuando estuviera perdida. – dijo Thalia casi susurrando- yo no entendía a qué se refería, ahora entiendo que ella quería guiarme hacia ustedes, el zorzal llamó a la puerta de Erebor, mi hogar.

Thalia le contó lo que había pasado ese día con el sauce y el zorzal, después de un rato salieron y Thorin regresó con los otros dejando que Thalia hiciera una última visita, corrió entre el bosque hasta llegar a su sauce, ahora estaba seco, hasta parecía más pequeño, Thalia soltó una lágrima y tocó una rama del sauce.

-Gracias por cuidarme todos estos años.-se despidió del viejo sauce y regresó con los demás, se montaron en sus ponis, luego Thorin le contó a Thalia la visita que harían a lo cual abrió los ojos, "Solo será por hoy" le advirtió y ella con ver a ese hobbit una vez más se sentía conforme.

Después de una noche acampando en Bree, a la mañana siguiente llegaron a Hobbiton, se veía tranquilo con muchos hobbit alegres iniciando el día, apenas se ponían puestos en el mercado y se estaba preparando muchos desayunos, salían a regar las plantas, caminaron entre los caminos mientras los hobbits los miraban curiosos, Thalia trató de evitar las miradas y bajaron todos de sus ponis mientras que los enanos hablaban alegres entre sí, Thorin a propósito fue dejando a Thalia atrás y ella al darse cuenta de ello lo seguía por los talones, Thorin se puso en frente de la puerta junto a Balin, Dwalin detrás de Balin y luego Fili y Kili, detrás de ellos estaba Thalia sin poder ver con claridad cómo se abría la puerta después de Thorin tocarla.

-¿T-Thorin?-preguntó Bilbo sorprendido.

-Señor Bolsón-saludó Thorin sonriendo para darle un pequeño abrazo, luego enano tras enano fueron entrando dejando a Thalia hasta el final, después los enanos entraron sin permiso del hobbit, sin embargo éste se encontraba alegre mientras lo saludaban.

-De…jen…me… pasar…-dijo Thalia asfixiándose entre Glóin y Óin tropezando un poco pero se contuvo hasta llegar hasta el hobbit que tenía la boca abierta al verla.-Hola hobbit- saludó ella algo apenada sonriendo.

-H-Hola Thalia…-hubo un momento de silencio.

-Esperamos no ser de tu inomodidad.-dijo Balin al hobbit y éste parpadeó muchas veces.

-Oh no, no, no, incomodidad no pero,… verán… es que…-tartamudeó el hobbit.

-¡Ay!-gritó Thalia al sentir algo chocar con su pierna, miró hacia abajo, todos miraron hacia la pierna derecha de Thalia, pero más en el piso,… había un pequeño niño de cabellera negra y ojos azules, vestido con blusa azul marino y pescadores marrones, descalzo con pies algo grandes para su edad y peludos,… era un pequeño niño hobbit.

-Les presento a mi sobrino, Frodo Bolsón…


	23. Chapter 23 Nunca estarás solo

Hola! lo siento por haber tardado estoy en exámenes finales y tardaré un poco en actualizar, he decidido por ellos hacer este capítulo lo más largo que pude, y ya estoy en los siguientes, recuerden ESTO AÚN NO ACABA, así que estén listos porque aún falta una última batalla, que aún no ha comenzado pero lo hará. Recuerden: El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta continuación es mía junto con Thalia y su pasado, y también visiten Wattpadd para que vean las imágenes en los capítulos.

Capítulo 23 "Nunca estarás solo"

-Les presento a mi sobrino, Frodo Bolsón.-dijo Bilbo rendido señalando al pequeño hobbit que se quedó pasmado mirando a Thalia con la boca abierta.- Frodo…-lo llamó Bilbo y Frodo se levantó, con pasos lentos se puso detrás de su tío.

-Lo siento…-dijo en voz muy bajita el pequeño Frodo agarrando fuertemente los pescadores de su tío, Thalia se conmovió mucho con esa vocecita, de hecho todos, pero solo Thalia lo expresó con su rostro.

Bilbo les ofreció alimentos como la otra vez, todos charlaban alegres a excepción de Thalia quién se limitó a comer en silencio y enviar miradas a Bilbo pero trataba de quitarlas, hasta que sintió una en ella y volteó a la cocina, el pequeño Frodo la veía asombrado desde una pequeña silla, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y éste se ruborizó y luego miró a su tío quien al parecer los observaba, luego Thalia volvió a mirar su sopa y siguió comiendo.

Rato después Thorin empezó a discutir sobre las rutas que tomarían mientras iban a Ered Luin y regresaban, Thalia estaba en la chimenea, Bilbo estaba a un lado de Thorin, Thalia los observaba desde la chimenea hasta que sintió un jalón en su vestido y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Eres una princesa?-preguntó Frodo Bolsón curioso, era la primera vez que el niño no la miraba apenado.

-Umm… sí, lo soy.-dijo Thalia al pequeño hobbit y se agachó un poco.

-Lo sabía, eres muy hermosa como para ser una enana del pueblo…-dijo Frodo sonriendo.

-Bueno, soy mitad enana y mitad humana.-lo corrigió.- espera,… ¿cómo sabes que somos enanos si es la primera vez que nos ves,… o acaso somos tan fáciles de reconocer?

-Mmm… prometí no decirlo-dijo Frodo dudoso con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Decir qué?-preguntó Thalia curiosa riendo de la gracia del pequeño.

-Es que… te vi en un dibujo…-dijo más en susurro Frodo.

-¿Dibujo?-preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

-Mi tío tiene un dibujo tuyo en su escritorio, donde guarda sus libros y mapas.-dijo al fin Frodo, (ay Frodo XD).

-Tu tío…-dijo Thalia sorprendida.

-Ven.-dijo Frodo tomando la mano de Thalia y la llevó hasta un cuarto donde había muchos papeles y libros, pero ella espero afuera, no era correcto, el pequeño Frodo buscó entre papeles y luego le llevó uno a Thalia- Mira, eres tú.

Thalia tomó el papel en sus manos, era ella, con sus cabellos negros y ojos claros, ya que el dibujo era a blanco y negro, vestida como la primera vez que visitó Bolsón Cerrado.

-¿Crees que podrías acompañarme ajugar?-preguntó Frodo.

-¿Uhh?- Thalia aún se hallaba extrañada con el dibujo y las tantas preguntas del pequeño hobbit.

-Ven conmigo, por favor.-le suplicó el pequeño Frodo con ojos azules y haciendo puchero.

-Esta bien…-accedió Thalia.

-¡Yupi!-gritó Frodo, y corrió sin ella hacia quién sabe dónde, Thalia entró al cuarto y dejó el papel entre muchos más para luego salir y caminar por la casa hasta volver a encontrarse con el pequeño hobbit.- Si podemos ¡ven!... umm…

-Me llamo Thalia…-dijo entre risas Thalia al ver al hobbit que no sabía su nombre y ya la tenía como amiga.

-Un placer conocerte Thalia, me llamo Frodo-dijo el hobbit feliz llevándola con la mano hacia la puerta.

-Un placer también para mí Frodo-dijo Thalia riendo ya que el hobbit la traía corriendo ya afuera de la casa hobbit, fueron a casa de otro hobbit.

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo mío.-dijo Frodo felíz tocando la puerta de la otra casa de hobbit, Thalia estaba preocupada ya que ni si quiera avisó a Thorin, luego la puerta se abrió.- ¡Hola Sam!

-Mi, mi señor Frodo…-dijo un sorprendido hobbit de pelos casi rubios cenizos y ojos como cafés, estaba en la puerta no tan abierta, también era muy tierno ya que estaba más gordito.

-Hola, te presento a mi amiga Thalia, ¡ella es enana!, ¡y es princesa!-gritó Frodo emocionado y el otro hobbit abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido.

-Oh… me disculpo su majestad…-dijo el hobbit rubio muy apenado y ruborizado con los brazos escondidos.

-Oh, está bien pequeño.-dijo Thalia con ternura y se agachó ante el hobbit rubio.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-S-Samwise… Gamgee su majestad…-dijo el hobbit rubio aún ruborizado.-Todos me llaman Sam…

-Un placer Sam, soy Thalia-dijo Thalia y le tendió la mano a lo cual el pequeño le correspondió, luego Frodo le dijo algo a Sam en bajito y Sam entró a la casa, rato después salió.

-Listo mi señor…-dijo Sam a Frodo.

-Vengan faltan dos más.-Thalia solo siguió corriendo ante los jalones de Frodo, Sam igual, luego encontraron jugando en el campo a otros dos pequeños hobbits, uno rubio con ojos marrones y el otro castaño con ojos verdes, éstos dos al ver a Thalia abrieron la boca, Frodo se acercó y les dijo lo mismo que a Sam, luego los dos pequeños hobbits se acercaron a Thalia y ella se agachó de nuevo.

-Soy Merry-dijo el rubio de ojos marrones.

-Y yo soy Pippin.-dijo el otro castaño con ojos verdes.

-Merry, Pippin, soy Thalia- saludó de nuevo como a Sam, ella sonreía, ¡le estaban agradando los pequeños hobbits!, luego Frodo les dijo algo a los otros tres pequeños hobbits y salió corriendo el solo.

-¡Ya vuelvo!-gritó Frodo corriendo, Thalia quería protestar pero ya le hablaban los otros pequeños.

-¿Usted es una princesa de verdad?-preguntó Sam ya no tan tímido, sino más curioso.

-Oh, si… por sangre lo soy.-dijo Thalia y se sentó con los hobbits, pero Merry y Pippin le empezaron a contar sobre sus travesuras las cuales Thalia se reía cada vez más, luego llegó Frodo con un… vestido en mano.

-Ten Thalia.-dijo Frodo extendiendo el vestido, era un vestido a lo hobbit, Thalia se sorprendió.

-Ehh,… no creo que…

-Por favor Thalia.-suplicó Frodo y Thalia aceptó. La llevaron detrás de una colina donde nadie la vería, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió con su otro vestido del viaje en mano, los 4 pequeños hobbits abrieron la boca al ver a Thalia, hasta ella se sorprendió cómo se veía, generalmente ella se veía como era, ruda y algo enana, siempre con pantalones pero incluso los vestidos no le quitaban lo ruda y terca, pero ese vestido la hacía ver dulce y tierna, era un pequeño vestido crema con un mini corsét café y unos ligeros tirantes.

-¡Te ves hermosa Thalia!-gritaron Merry y Pippin al unísono y Thalia rio, la llevaron de la mano hasta donde estaba el resto de los hobbits haciendo un festejo, solo porque festejaban.

(En Bolsón Cerrado…)

La compañía decidió tomar un descanso después de checar las rutas y empezaron a platicar con su antiguo saqueador hasta que a Kili se le ocurrió algo.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Thalia?-todos la buscaron en la casa con la mirada hasta que Bilbo recordó la pregunta de su sobrino.

-Ohh, Frodo… lo siento, creo que mi sobrino la ha raptado-se disculpó saliendo de la casa y viendo desde su buzón todo Hobbiton buscando a Thalia.

-¿La rapto?-preguntó confundido Ori. Todos salieron y se pusieron junto al saqueador y cuando éste salió para acercarse un poco para ver mejor, todos lo siguieron y encontraron lo que buscaban.

Entre tantos hobbits Thalia se encontraba bailando, más bien saltando con los 4 niños hobbits e incluso hobbits adultos, jamás la habrían imaginado bailando así, se veía contenta, dulce y tierna, sobre todo con los pequeños hobbits, Bilbo sonrió y vió cómo se veía hermosa con ese vestido,… hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién era aquel vestido, pero decidió ignorar eso por un momento y seguir observando, Thorin tenía un fantasma en la boca ya que jamás se vió a Thalia tan felíz, decidieron volver a Bolsón Cerrado después de tanto divisar el panorama.

Mientras Thalia seguía bailando, luego la llevaron a pintar una carpa, con permiso de otros hobbits Thalia junto con los 4 niños hobbits pintaron la carpa de colores alegres y flores coloridas, resulta que muy pronto una mujer hobbit traería al mundo un nuevo bebé hobbit, así que Thalia decidió, aparte de pintar flores y líneas de varios colores, hizo que los pies de los 4 hobbits se pintaran y empezaran a caminar pon la carpa en los espacios sin pintar, dejando ver las pequeñas huellas de hobbits, rieron y pasaron la tarde felices y divertidos, Thalia convivió alegre con todos los niños hobbits que se acercaban.

Para el atardecer ya con los pies lavados, se sentaron los pequeños hobbits, más de los que Thalia pudiera haber imaginado, alrededor de ella, empezaron por preguntarle de si era una princesa.

-Bueno, lo soy por sangre… mi padre era el heredero al trono de Erebor.-dijo Thalia.

-¿Erebor?-preguntaron varios hobbits.

-Sí, es el séptimo gran reino de los enanos, es muy grande y muy hermoso, ahí hay…-empezó por platicarles las historias que ella escuchó una vez de Thorin, de cómo era antes de Smaug, luego el resto de la historia de Erebor, el crepúsculo empezó a llegar y Thalia se encargó de llevar a todos los hobbits con sus respectivos padres, hasta que solo quedaba Frodo.

-¿Y tus padres Frodo?-preguntó Thalia sin pensar.

-Emm,… ellos ya no están…-no supo que contestar, Thalia comprendió y de inmediato se agachó frente a Frodo.

-Lo siento Frodo, yo no sabía…-al ver la cara triste de Frodo se sintió culpable y lo abrazó mientras el pequeño Frodo la correspondía medio sollozando, al terminar, cuando Frodo estaba más tranquilo, Thalia lo miró a los ojos azules, como los de ella.- Yo también perdí a mis padres Frodo.-Caminaron y se sentaron en la banca en el jardín de Bolsón Cerrado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Frodo sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno es una larga historia…-Thalia lo abrazó sentándolo en sus piernas- Mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en Erebor, pero gracias al dragón se perdieron un tiempo, luego se encontraron y yo nací, pero luego mi padre se perdió y no ha regresado,… en cuanto a mi mamá me crió durante toda mi vida, solo hace un año fue que partió…-dijo Thalia algo triste y Frodo la miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Frodo.

-¿Por qué Frodo?-preguntó Thalia sin comprender.

-Porque creí que perder a mis padres hace poco fue de lo peor, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo crecí con los dos, pero tú solo con tu mamá, no conociste a tu padre,… eres muy fuerte para soportar eso Thalia.-dijo Frodo.

-Ohh,… Frodo-Thalia lo abrazó más y le dio un beso en la cabecita, Thalia se dio cuenta de que eran iguales, no solo por las cabelleras negras y ojos azules, sino porque ambos extrañaban a sus padres, a ambos, eso la conmovió.- ¿Sabes? ¿Quieres saber algo que me dijo mi madre hace tiempo?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Frodo ansioso.

-Cuando extrañes a alguien que ya se fue, solo piensa en la Luna y el Sol.-dijo Thalia.

-No entiendo.-dijo Frodo confundido.

-Cuando se mete la Luna y sale el Sol, ¿la Luna deja de existir?

-No…

-Y cuando se mete el Sol y sale la Luna, ¿el Sol deja de existir?

-No.

-¿Ves Frodo?, solo porque dejas de ver a alguien no significa que no exista, puede ya no estar aquí en persona, pero sigue estando aquí,…-dijo Thalia señalando al corazón,- y aquí…-señaló a su cabeza- en tus recuerdos, ya sean buenos, malos, tristes, felices…, las marcas que dejan las personas en alguien, nunca se borran, eso es lo que los mantiene vivos por siempre, eso se convierte en una luz, por lo cual se convierten en estrellas Frodo, porque las estrellas son memorias,…-Thalia agregó eso que escuchó de su amiga Tauriel- así que nunca estás solo Frodo, nunca lo estarás…

Frodo entendió y abrazó a Thalia, la empezó a querer, y ella también empezó a encariñarse con el pequeño hobbit, Thorin los veía desde la ventana, empezaba a comprender muchas cosas, pero ahora la decisión solo era de una persona, que no éra él…

Después de rato, Frodo se quedó dormido y Thalia lo cargó para entrar a la casa, descubrió que los enanos ya se hallaban dormidos, así que decidió buscar en las habitaciones hasta hallar una que por los juguetes, supuso que era de Frodo, antes de entrar oyó un ruido a su lado.

-Es el cuarto de Frodo.-le aseguró Bilbo, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí?

-¿Puedo…?-pidió Thalia, Bilbo le asintió, Thalia entró al cuarto y recostó al pequeño en su camita, lo cobijó con una manta, solo una puesto que aún llevaba la ropa del día, el pequeño Frodo se removió y el solo se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, Thalia sonrió y siguió acariciando la negra cabellera con cariño para que Frodo descansase mejor, para esto Bilbo había divisado todo aquello, pero luego se fue de la habitación y Thalia al verlo irse le dio un beso en la cabecita de Frodo y siguió a Bilbo.

-Oye…-dijo tocando el hombro de aquel hobbit y éste se dio media vuelta.- ¿qué… qué les pasó a… los padres de Frodo…?-preguntó al no haber podido articular otra cosa.

-Se ahogaron…-dijo algo triste Bilbo.- Al parecer, de todos los tíos que tiene fui el mejor que lo podía cuidar… de hecho el vestido que traes puesto era de su madre.- Thalia abrió los ojos ante ello.

-Oh…-dijo sorprendida- Entonces creo que… debería devolverlo…-dijo Thalia avergonzada, Frodo le había dado el vestido de su mamá, ¿por qué Frodo haría tal cosa?, tal vez ella le recordaba a su madre fallecida, pero Thalia ni si quiera sabía cómo era la madre de Frodo.

-Oh, puedes quedártelo,… te ves hermosa con él…- Dijo Bilbo algo apenado, Thalia se sonrojó ante ello y sonrió, luego dio la vuelta para irse, encontró a los enanos dormidos en sillas, en el suelo y todos roncando, solo faltaba que alguien durmiera parado, Thalia pensó que sería ella la que dormiría parada hasta que vió que el sillón estaba vacío, al parecer se lo habían dejado a ella, se acomodó en el sillón de hobbit, y como no era tanta la diferencia entre ella y los hobbits, logró sentirse cómoda para ver a la chimenea mientras cerraba los ojos y perderse en el sueño.

 **Minutos después…**

Thalia dormía plácidamente en aquel sillón, Thorin se había despertado para cerciorarse de que Thalia se había dormido completamente, pues su sangre enana la llamaba al dormir obligándola a hacer ruidos con su garganta, la diferencia era que Thalia no roncaba, más bien como que ronroneaba, y no tenía la boca abierta, aún dormida y ronroneando Thalia se veía hermosa y frágil, claro que cuando estaba despierta era dura y valiente como su raza. Thorin se paró de su asiento para taparla con una manta que se hallaba en una silla, entonces alguien lo llamó.

-Thorin… puede dormir en mi habitación…-dijo Bilbo al ver a Thalia dormir en el sillón.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó confundido ante la petición de su amigo hobbit.

-Puede dormir en mi habitación,… yo puedo dormir en el sillón,… para que esté cómoda-aclaró Bilbo, Thorin asintió y cargó a Thalia quien a pesar del movimiento seguía perdida en su sueño. Al llegar al cuarto de Bilbo la recostó y la cubrió con las cobijas, Thalia aún dormida se removió para seguir durmiendo, entonces Thorin salió del cuarto y volvió a donde anteriormente él dormía pero ahora en el sillón estaba sentado.

-No he tenido tiempo de agradecerte Bilbo, no como deberías…-empezó Thorin después de un largo silencio.

-Oh, no tienes por qué Thorin- dijo Bilbo despreocupado y sonriente- Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, Bolsón Cerrado siempre estará para ustedes.

-No me refiero solo a eso,- Bilbo arqueó una ceja- Tú cambiaste la misión y nos salvaste, tú salvaste la misión muchas veces Bilbo, y de alguna manera me has cambiado,… me enseñaste a ver que no todo es la guerra y el oro… que hay cosas que valen más que eso.

-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo, cambiando la forma en que veías el mundo-se disculpó Bilbo más con una sonrisa.

-No lo estoy, pero yo no necesito un hogar así como el tuyo, al menos ahora no lo deseo, pero… Thalia lo necesitaría, en algún momento…-empezó Thorin y Bilbo borró su sonrisa y se puso nervioso.

-Thorin,…-Bilbo suspiró- Thalia pertenece a Erebor, ella deseo mucho encontrarte, te necesita, y sé que tú también a ella, por eso es muy entendible que haya venido contigo en este viaje a Ered Luin.

-No la traje conmigo.-corrigió Thorin y Bilbo hizo un: ¿Uhh?- La dejé en Erebor, no quiero que le pase nada pero… ella me siguió hasta acá, la encontré hace uno o dos días,… más bien ella nos encontró.

-Eso suena a Thalia.- sonrió Bilbo y después de bastante rato ambos durmieron el resto de la noche.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Thalia se removió al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, pero se extrañó al sentirse muy amplia en el sillón, para luego darse cuenta de que no estaba en el sillón.

-Thalia…-lo llamó una voz que reconocía.

-¡¿Bilbo?!- Thalia se asustó, se preguntó cómo era que ella estaba en la habitación del hobbit, ella recordaba perfectamente todo del día anterior, se miró solo para cerciorarse de tener el vestido puesto.

-Tranquila, ayer Thorin te trajo, porque dormirías incómoda en el sillón.-la tranquilizó Bilbo.

-Oh… gracias-agradeció ella y se levantó, Bilbo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Thalia razonó por un momento, estaba muy relajada, muy cómoda, se sentía diferente en Bolsón Cerrado, pero todo eso se esfumó, ella debía alistarse para seguir en el viaje a Ered Luin, se quitó el vestido y se puso el suyo, que por alguna razón estaba doblado en la cama, seguramente Bilbo lo había ido a buscar y se lo llevó, por eso fue a verla al despertar, se vistió y se trenzó el cabello, luego dobló en vestido prestado y salió de la habitación, la compañía ya la esperaba afuera de la casa, al estar en camino a la salida, escuchó una conversación cerca.

- _Entiende Frodo, Thalia se debe ir…-decía la voz de Bilbo._

 _-Pero no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede aquí…-suplicaba el pequeño Frodo a punto de llorar._

 _-Frodo, deben ir por su gente y llevarlos a la montaña, pero créeme que la volverás a ver…-dijo Bilbo abrazando a su sobrino mientras éste último seguía aguantando las lágrimas._

Oír esa conversación le dolió a Thalia, pero Bilbo tenía razón, dejó el vestido en el sillón y salió de la casa con mirada hacia la tierra, después salió Bilbo con Frodo pisándole los talones.

-Agradezco tu hospitalidad amigo Bolsón-le dijo Thorin con una mano en el hombro del hobbit.

-Les repito que son bienvenidos cuando quieran, en serio.-dijo Bilbo feliz y ambos se dieron un breve abrazo, lo cual ante este acto ni Thalia ni los demás lograron reprimir una sonrisa.

-Volveremos señor Balsas.-dijo Kili saliendo de la casa junto con Fili, Thalia se sorprendió al no darse cuenta de que ellos se habían quedado adentro.

-Es Bolsón Kili.-corrigió Bilbo pero feliz recibiendo palmadas en la espalda de parte de los hermanos, luego los demás enanos también se despidieron del hobbit, fueron avanzando hacia la entrada pero aún faltaba Thalia de despedirse.

-Dejé el vestido en el sillón,… lamento no haber podido lavarlo…-se disculpó Thalia sin saber qué decir, más bien, sin saber que debía decir, puesto que ella deseaba decirle muchas cosas que no estaban permitidas, sobre todo para hacer la despedida menos dolorosa, luego se fijó en el pequeño hobbit que seguía detrás del hobbit mayor.-Ven.-dijo Thalia agachándose extendiendo brazos y Frodo se aventó a ellos apretándola fuerte, pero nada comparado con la fuerza de Thalia.

-No quiero que te vayas.- dijo Frodo ya en lagrimitas, Thalia se permitió soltar una para luego limpiársela y separarse un poco de Frodo, sacó de su bolsa su tótem, el pequeño zorzal de madera y se lo puso en la pequeña mano de Frodo.

-Es un zorzal Frodo, cuando no sepas el camino de regreso a tu casa, el zorzal te dirá hacia donde ir.-dijo Thalia y Frodo ya no lloraba pero seguía triste.- me lo dio mi madre y te lo presto, así que algún día tendré que volver por él, ¿no es así?-sonrió Thalia para hacer aparecer una sonrisa en el pequeño Frodo,-Recuerda que nunca estarás solo ´mi pequeño- le dio un último abrazo y Thalia se encaminó hacia la entrada al no poder darle ni un abrazo a Bilbo, sino jamás lo soltaría, en lo que bajaba las pequeñas escaleras salieron tres hobbits pequeños del jardín.

-¡Espere princesa!-gritaron a la vez Sam, Merry y Pippin y se pusieron frente a ella quien se había sorprendido y rio, incluso la compañía se sorprendió al ver más de cerca más niños hobbits, sobre todo que buscaran a Thalia.

Thalia se agachó para abrazar a Sam- Sigue cuidando tus plantas Sam.- le dijo Thalia al oído y después se separó para recibir el abrazo de Merry y Pippin y al separarse les dijo- Sigan con sus travesuras, aunque no lo crean, le sacan sonrisas a todos, ohh… y practiquen con los fuegos artificiales.-Thalia les guiñó y ellos sonrieron, ella se levantó y salió de la casa para luego montarse en su caballo junto con la compañía que ya la esperaba, luego empezaron a caminar tanto los ponis como el caballo.

-¡Adiós Thalia!-gritaban Merry y Pippin y Sam la saludaba callado pero sonriente, luego partieron a sus casas después de recordarle a Frodo que lo verían en la tarde. Antes de irse totalmente, Thalia volteó para ver como Bilbo y Frodo entraban a su casa, cuando la puerta se cerró, ocurrió algo inesperado, un zorzal llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocarla, luego revoloteó de nuevo y voló por los aires pero un momento, volteó a verla, como si la conociera y luego desapareció entre los árboles.

Aquello dejó estupefacta a Thalia: "El zorzal tocará la puerta de tu hogar Thalia", las palabras de su madre sonaron en el aire pero solo Thalia la logró escuchar.

 **Dentro de Bolsón Cerrado…**

Bilbo caminó tras el triste de su sobrino y miró hacia el sillón, donde estaba el vestido que le había prestado a Thalia, luego escuchó unos sollozos.

-Frodo, no estés triste, te prometió que volverá.-dijo Bilbo tratando de consolar a su sobrino que ya estaba llorando en definitiva.

-Pero yo quiero que esté aquí tío, quiero que cuando tenga pesadillas en la noche, quiero que ella esté aquí para consolarme,-dijo Frodo llorando y Bilbo lo comprendió, él también la quería ahí todos los días, Frodo seguía llorando y Bilbo lo abrazó, Frodo le correspondió para seguir llorando hasta quedar dormido, Bilbo lo llevó a su cuarto donde se quedó con él, le acariciaba su melena negra, pensando todo momento en la marca que había dejado Thalia tanto en él como en Frodo.


	24. Chapter 24 Leyes quebrantadas

Hola de nuevo! lo sé, todos querían más con Bilbo y Thalia pero tranquilos que aún falta más, estoy segura de que éste capítulo los dejarán más nerviosos de lo que ya están pero tranquilos, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, en menos de una semana les traeré el siguiente. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y los las películas a Peter Jackson, los personajes no reconocidos son míos y ésta continuación también, por cierto he de comunicarles que DIS LLEGÓ A LA FANFIC! (aplausos para Dis) así que disfruten su protagonismo aquí.

Capítulo 24 "Leyes quebrantadas"

Thalia no pudo dar marcha atrás, tenía más cosas que hacer y dejó los deseos que le dictaban su corazón en un agujero bajo tierra, preguntándose si estaba bien lo que hizo. La compañía tras más semanas de viaje, llegaron a su antiguo hogar, Ered Luin. Subieron hasta llegar al su pueblo, todos sonrientes y los enanos al llegar, bajaron de sus ponis, y corrieron felices a mezclarse entre la multitud enana, se empezaron a escuchar voces:

 _-¿De verdad han vuelto?_

 _-El Rey ha regresado, ¿es verdad?_

Thorin, antes de presentarse ante su pueblo, decidió ver a su hermana, Fili y Kili lo rebasaron corriendo desesperadamente a buscar a su madre, Thalia se quedó dudosa de pie junto a su caballo junto con los ponis, Thorin volteó y la llamó con la mirada, aún dudosa, Thalia soltó la cuerda y siguió los pasos de los enanos por detrás, a lo lejos vio una casa totalmente conocida, junto con una voz que conocía.

 _-¡Mis bebés!- gritaba una enana algo robusta de cabellos negros abrazando a sus dos hijos._

 _-Madre…-decía Fili al sentir la falta del oxígeno._

Thalia se quedó a unos pasos de Thorin pero éste seguía avanzando.

-Promesa cumplida madre.-dijo un alegre Kili entregándole la runa a su madre con ojos llorosos, ella levantó la vista y su sonrisa se borró.

-¡Pero solo mírate Kili!-gritó Dis al ver con detenimiento las pequeñas cicatrices de guerra en la cara de Kili.- Y tú también Fili- Dis estaba alterada y luego vio a su hermano llegar hasta ellos.-Thorin…-dijo ella alegre y lo abrazó pero al separarse toda alegría se esfumó en Dis- ¡Mira cómo quedaron mis hijos Thorin! ¡Te dije que los cuidaras bien y me los regresas así! ¡Más te vale que tú no estés peor o en vez de curarte te voy a golpear!

-Alguien más vino con nosotros-dijo Thorin ignorando las amenazas de Dis, Dis aún con cara molesta vio hacia donde Thorin señaló estirando su brazo hacia la hermana más pequeña.

-H-Hola Dis…-tartamudeó Thalia y Dis puso cara de alegría, llorando corrió a su hermana más pequeña y la abrazó, Thalia le correspondió y se separaron segundos después.

-Mi pequeña hermana, ¿dónde te has metido?- preguntó llorosa Dis sosteniendo en sus manos el rostro de Thalia.

-En una aventura inesperada hermana.- dijo Thalia riendo de la felicidad, observó con detenimiento a Dis, la verdad Dis era de las enanas más hermosas que han existido, aunque a diferencia de la última vez que la vió, tenía algunas canas y tenía en la piel una que otra arruga, se veía algo cansada y se notaron los años que había estado preocupada y triste, sobre todo en ese año, esperando a su hermano, a sus hijos y preguntándose por su hermana menor, lo que hizo sentir mal a Thalia.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Thalia dejando caer una lágrima traicionera de su ojo azul, Dis la limpió y sonrió sin entender.- Por haberte dejado esperándome.

-No te sientas mal por eso, eso quedó atrás, ahora han vuelto los cuatro.-sonrió Dis haciendo sonreír a los demás.- Esto es tuyo.-Dis le entregó a Thalia la runa.

-Quédatela, Kili te la ha devuelto.-dijo Thalia sonriente cerrando la mano de Dis que guardaba la runa.

Cenaron, Kili y Fili le contaban a su madre las cosas que habían pasado en el viaje mientras que Dis los iba regañando al darse cuenta de las distracciones que tuvieron, como cuando descuidaron a los ponis. Mencionaron varias veces a su saqueador, a lo cual Thalia decidió ignorar sobre todo porque lo decían con intención, pero eso a ella le incomodaba.

A la madrugada siguiente Thorin convocó a todo el pueblo de Ered Luin a seguirlo, el pueblo no negó, para el medio día, el pueblo con las cosas necesarias reunidas, carretas con armas y las enanas con canastas de comida y prendas, los animales unidos a sus dueños, siguieron camino hacia el reino de Erebor.

 **Semanas después…**

Thorin decidió no pasar por Hobbiton, después de la última visita, además de que traiga siguiéndolo un pueblo entero que no cabría en otro tan pequeño, ya iban de camino a las Montañas Nubladas, lo cual era buena señal, pararon para descansar ya que se había hecho de noche. Las familias enanas se preparaban para descansar, Thalia estaba acurrucada en el tronco de un árbol, buscó en sus bolsos buscando su tótem, luego negó al recordad que se lo había dejado al pequeño Frodo, se envolvió en sus propios brazos y alguien se acercó.

-¿Comiste algo?-preguntó Dis, con un plato de guisado en sus manos, Thalia negó y se le fue entregado su plato y empezó a comer Dis sonrió y suspiro para sentarse a su lado.- Fili y Kili me han contado más cosas de su viaje anterior.- Thalia ignoró y siguió comiendo.- Me han contado también que entablaste cierta… relación sentimental con aquel saqueador…

-Oh, bueno… Fili y Kili llegan a ser igual de observadores que yo…-no supo exactamente que debía contestar a eso.

-Me contaron lo que pasó con Thorin en la Montaña Solitaria, me dijeron que por la enfermedad del dragón, lo iba a arrojar por la muralla y… que tú lo salvaste.-dijo Dis tratando de que Thalia le diera una respuesta.

-No permitiría que Thorin cometiera un error de…

-Admítelo Thalia, me han contado todo, lo más importante fue que cuando impediste aquel suceso le dijiste a todos que lo amabas… -dijo Dis siendo directa.

-Dis por favor, no me hagas recordarlo porque cada vez que lo hago yo…-no pudo terminar- No debí dejar que esto pasara.-hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Me dijeron que es un… hobbit.-dijo Dis al recordarlo.

-Sí es un hobbit, de la Comarca, es uno muy formal, siempre muy educado y bien vestido, tiene el pelo castaño y ojos miel que dejan ver toda su inocencia y tiene una mirada que te hacer ver que tiene el corazón más noble que puedas conocer…-no se dio cuenta de que habló muy rápido, Dis la miraba algo sorprendida pero a la vez se lo esperaba.- Ya terminé.- Le entregó el plato vacío a su hermana quien sonreía.

-Solo te diré una cosa Thalia, a veces uno tiene que romper las reglas para encontrar lo que busca- dijo Dis levantándose con el plato vacío en su mano.- La verdad me sorprendes, nunca has tenido la capacidad para poder seguir reglas, y no es algo de sangre, es algo que tú solo tienes, ¿por qué no romper las reglas ahora?

-Porque ahora los tengo a ustedes, ahora hemos recuperado lo que era nuestro y no los puedo abandonar.- Dis negó ante lo que dijo Thalia.

-Solo piensa lo que te dije Thalia.-dijo Dis dándole la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **Más semanas después rodeando Mirkwood…**

Thorin decidió rodear el Bosque Negro ya que, aunque ya no tuvieran guerra, sigue la enemistad entre elfos y enanos, además ya estaban cerca, al frente estaba Thorin, detrás estaban Balin, Dwalin, Dis y Thalia y detrás estaban el resto junto con Fili y Kili, entre todos los de atrás jugaban y contaban cosas, cantaban incluso.

-Sigo pensando en que deberíamos descansar un rato Thorin.-sugirió Thalia, llevaban horas sin detenerse y la comida empezaba a acabarse.

-Si seguimos este paso llegaremos a Esgaroth para el anochecer.-dijo Thorin decidido a continuar.

-Además si nos detenemos ahora sería buscar refugio con los elfos del Bosque Negro, y no todos estaremos de acuerdo con eso.-dijo Balin tratando de no sonar agresivo para Thalia- Además tenemos algo que el rey elfo quiere y nos lo pedirá- al oír esto Thalia se puso alerta y trató de hablar pero luego una multitud de enanos de las Colinas de Hierro llegaron, el pueblo de Ered Luin se detuvo.

-Mi señor, me temo que hemos venido en nombre del señor Dain, a comunicarle sobre una traición ante la corona.-dijo un enano en frente de Thorin.

-¿Traición?-preguntó Thorin sin perder su imagen de líder respetable, Thalia empezó a temblar.

-Le ruego me disculpe mi señor, pero he de comunicarle que cierto miembro de su compañía ha cometido robo, ha robado al tesoro de Thrór- dijo el mismo enano y todos a excepción de Thalia tornaron sus rostros a duda y pusieron más atención.

-Exijo saber el nombre del ladrón.- dijo Thorin y Thalia abrió los ojos, sus temblores empeoraban y ella quería hablar pero no pudo.

-Ladrona mi señor, Thalia hija de Thráin ha robado parte del tesoro de Thrór mientras usted mi señor había marchado a su viaje.-dijo al fin el enano dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Thalia no cometería tal crimen.-dijo Dis confiando ciegamente en Thalia, quien ya no temblaba, pues su crimen había quedado al descubierto, su mirada hacia el suelo hizo sospechar a Thorin.

-Dime que no es cierto.-rogó su hermano mayor y Thalia levantó el rostro algo más segura para poder hacer frente a su cargo.

-Tomé las gemas de Lasgalen como parte del tesoro que venía en el contrato para mí, y se las he otorgado al rey Thranduil como una tregua entre los reinos, así logré hospedarme en su reino antes de partir a reunirme con ustedes.-confesó Thalia y dejó a Thorin con la mirada llena de decepción y preocupación, al igual que los demás.

-El señor Dain ha ordenado que al encontrar a la ladrona la llevemos nosotros al reino y encerrarla.- Thorin y Thalia levantaron la vista.

-No, Dain es señor de las Colinas de Hierro pero aquí, en Erebor, yo soy el rey y yo doy las órdenes.- Thalia sonrió por lo bajo "desearía que Dain escuchara eso".

-Me temo mi señor que no podemos llevar a cabo esa orden, puesto que aún no ha habido coronación, y debemos seguir las reglas que ya tenemos establecidas.- el enano tenía razón, aún no había un rey como tal.

-Llevaran a cabo ésa orden hasta que llegemos a Erebor.-finalizó Thorin, continuaron su viaje, y al anochecer no decidieron parar, puesto que debía arreglarse lo de Thalia lo antes posible, aquella noticia impactó a la compañía de tal manera que nadie volvió a hablar después de ello.

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo de Ered Luin llegó a Erebor después de una noche entera viajando, los enanos y enanas llegaron agotados y debían ser atendidos, pero al llegar, los enanos de hierro miraron a Thalia y ella entendió.

-Thalia no.-dijo Kili al ver a Thalia bajar de su caballo, ella solo lo miró con cara de disculpa y caminó hasta los soldados, ellos la rodearon y se la llevaron, luego Dain apareció, Thorin bajó de su poni molesto y llegó hasta su primo.

-Nunca pensé que tu enemistad con Thalia llegara tan lejos.-le reclamó Thorin tratando de guardar compostura.

-Cometió un crimen Thorin, conoces las leyes ante la corona.-dijo Dain como si nada.

-¡Tú también!, te pedí que te encargaras de reconstruir Erebor y te formé parte del consejo real, pero no está en tus manos tomar decisiones que no te corresponden.-gritó Thorin mostrando cierto enojo, luego miró hacia otro enano.- Atiendan a los enanos de Ered Luin- el enano asintió y dio órdenes a más enanos que empezaron a ayudar a los enanos de Ered Luin.- Thalia recibirá un juicio, ella es la princesa y esto se debe solucionar.-dijo Thorin ahora de nuevo a Dain.

-Mientras tanto estará en el calabozo.-dijo Dain firme.

-¿De qué hablas?-Thorin volvió a gritarle.

-Son las reglas Thorin, y las reglas no se pueden romper.- Thorin bajó la cabeza, en parte tenía razón y solo había que esperar a que se pudiera armar un juicio para poder liberar a Thalia.-Hay algo más que debes de saber.

 **…**

Thalia fue encaminada hasta los calabozos de Erebor que ni siquiera sabía que existían, estaban más en lo profundo de la montaña, la encarcelaron y la dejaron a oscuras a no ser de una que otra antorcha, se quedó parada en la puerta cerrada y recargó su cabeza entre los barrotes, ella sabía que si se escucharan sus razones no sería un crimen, pero lo que la tenía en verdad preocupada era la decepción que notó en sus hermanos y su familia, quizás, ellos no la perdonarían, menos Thorin, de repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Thalia?-preguntó una fina voz en la oscuridad y Thalia buscó la portadora de la voz conocida entre las sombras y la vio.

-¡¿Tauriel?!- gritó y se encaminó hacia la esquina derecha de su calabozo, por los barrotes logró distinguir el rostro de la elfa.

-No soy la única.-dijo Tauriel y con la mirada señaló al otro calabozo izquierdo.

-¡¿Ruby?!-gritó Thalia al ver a Ruby asomada por los barrotes.

-Falta uno.-dijo Ruby y se movió para señalar a un último compañero.

-¿Bardo?-preguntó desconcertada Thalia.- No entiendo, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Pasaron muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, fueron casi dos meses.- dijo Tauriel.

-Tan pronto pasó…-dijo Thalia, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que estuvo fuera.

-Cada uno tiene su historia Thalia, y como yo estaba aquí empezaré por la mía.-dijo Ruby y empezó a contarla.-

"Te había dicho que quería aprovechar tu salida para visitar a Beorn, y lo hice, estuve en su casa unos días pero al regresar, pasé por Mirkwood y me topé con Tauriel, me dijo que habías pasado por ahí pero que ya te habías ido, le conté lo que hiciste y ella ya sabía lo de las gemas, como Thorin ya me había dado permiso de quedarme pensé en traer a Tauriel conmigo"

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste antes de irte.-dijo Tauriel- así que le pedí a Thranduil que me dejara irme del reino, el accedió pero en honor a ti me dejaría entrar cuando quisiera volver, fue cuando al salir me encontré a Ruby.

"Así es, entonces nos encaminamos a Erebor pero lo que no sabíamos era que te buscaban, los enanos llegaron y nos preguntaron si sabíamos lo que habías 'robado', nosotras negamos pero nos trajeron aquí a la fuerza, no nos creyeron así que nos han tenido encerradas desde entonces, hace una semana llegó Bardo"-finalizó Ruby.

-Cuando recién te habías ido, vinieron a interrogarme pero les dije que no sabía nada de ti desde la batalla,-empezó a contar Bardo.- Pero venían todos los días, hace una semana me dijeron que no me creían y hallaron testigos que te habían visto a lo lejos por lo que mi intento de ocultarte fracasó, así que soy un cómplice en tu crimen.

-Pero no hurté nada, al menos no si he tomado las gemas como parte de mi tesoro, además he hecho una tregua con Thranduil, así que no tendría nada de malo.-se defendió Thalia.

-Lo sabemos Thalia, pero según Dain, y según las leyes, actuaste a espaldas del consejo real, huiste desafiando órdenes tanto de Thorin como de Dain, es un crimen ante la ley, y el nuestro es haberlo callado.-dijo Tauriel.

-Sí, nos lo repitió Dain todas las veces que vino aquí abajo.-dijo Ruby que estaba recargada de manera ociosa en sus barrotes.

-Pero no estés preocupada, Thorin es tu hermano y no te dejará aquí.-dijo Bardo tratando de calmar la notoria tensión de su amiga.

-Ya no es tan seguro, cuando nos hallaron cerca de Esgaroth, al confesar mi crimen él… no me perdonará, jamás lo había visto tan decepcionado, ni a él ni a la compañía.-dijo triste Thalia sentándose en el suelo.

-Pero debe haber un juicio, lo dictan las mismas leyes de cualquier reino.-dijo Tauriel y Thalia asintió.

-¿Qué se podría hacer a nuestro favor?-preguntó Ruby.

-Nada.-dijo Thalia rendida.

-¿Nada?-Ruby no se lo creyó.

-Nada, porque se necesitan testigos, y solo nosotros cuatro lo sabíamos, además, como dijo Tauriel, actué, actuamos a las espaldas del consejo real, de Erebor y del Valle, nuestras intenciones se quedan cortas.-dijo Tauriel y ninguno volvió a hablar.

-Pero habrá una cosa que no creo que Thorin sea capaz de hacer aunque tenga que hacerlo.-dijo Bardo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Thalia sin mucho interés, ya nada podría ser peor, ¿o sí?

-Cuando existen suficientes pruebas en contra del acusado o los acusados, y se tiene mucho tiempo encerrado…-Bardo no quiso hablar pero tuvo que terminar- la traición cometida… se paga con la ejecución.- Thalia tragó en seco ante las palabras de Bardo, Thorin jamás la mandaría matar, pero ¿y si la ley lo amerita?

 **En el reino de Erebor…**

Dis, junto con sus hijos caminó hasta llegar a la biblioteca, tomó un pergamino y una pluma con tinta, recordó su conversación con Thalia y con sus hijos, haría lo que fuera para salvar a Thalia del encierro o de un destino peor.

-Madre, pero no pueden hacerle nada a Thalia, ¿cierto?-preguntó Kili.

-Thalia cometió un crimen muy grave Kili, no puede ganar el juicio, y cuando no se gana un juicio hay dos opciones, el encierro de por vida o… la ejecución.-lo que dijo Dis con dificultad dejó a los hermanos boquiabiertos.

-¡Pero tío Thorin no puede permitirlo!-gritó Kili.

-Además hay más amigos ahí, está Ruby también.-dijo Fili recordando lo que dijo Dain en la entrada, recordó a Ruby.

-Y Tauriel y Bardo-dijo Kili alterado.

-No permitiré que nada malo pase.-dijo Dis acariciando el rostro de sus hijos- y por eso haré esto.- empezó a escribir en el pergamino, después en otro, al terminar las dos cartas las dobló y las selló, en una puso el destino, y en la otra se quedó dudosa.- ¿Cómo se llama aquel hobbit y dónde vive?- la pregunta hizo a los hermanos sonreír.

-Se llama Bilbo Balsas.-dijo Kili.

-Es Bolsón Kili,-lo golpeó en el hombro Fili y miró a su madre- Se llama Bilbo Bolsón, vive en la Comarca, y su casa se llama Bolsón Cerrado.-dijo Fili a su madre y ella lo escribió.

Salieron de la biblioteca y fueron al balcón donde estaba aquel sauce intacto, Dis lo observó pero luego recordó lo que debía de hacer, llamó a un cuervo y el ave llegó y se posó en el balcón, Dis se acercó y le dio la orden de entregar las cartas, una al reino del gran rey elfo y la otra a la Comarca, el cuervo asintió tomando las cartas y con un revoloteo de alas fue a sus destinos desapareciendo a lo lejos.

 **Rato después en Mirkwood…**

El rey elfo Thranduil recibió de un cuervo una carta de parte de Dis hija de Thráin, le extrañó tal suceso por lo que en su trono decidió leer la carta:

 _"Mi señor Thranduil, me he de permitir comunicarle que he regresado a Erebor junto con mi pueblo de Ered Luin, pero el verdadero motivo de mi carta es para pedir su ayuda._

 _Al venir a Erebor, mi hermana Thalia nos ha sorprendido con su llegada, pero me temo que también con otra cosa, nos fue comunicado que mi hermana le ha otorgado las gemas de Lasgalen como una tregua entre reinos, a cambio usted le otorgó su hospitalidad antes de encontrarse con nosotros, pero me temo que Thalia no tenía permiso del todo para otorgar esas gemas._

 _Mi intención no es quitarle las gemas, pero pido a cambio de aquello ser testigo en el juicio de este crimen a favor de liberar a mi hermana, puesto que el crimen de Thalia la han llevado a ser encerrada y puede que se llegue a su ejecución, no solo a ella sino también a una elfa a la que usted tenía anteriormente como parte de su reino, una elfa Silvana llamada Tauriel, así como también a la cambia pieles Ruby y al señor del Valle Bardo, pero le prometo mi señor que haré todo lo posible porque nadie sea encerrado ni ejecutado, usted no sería encerrado puesto que presentaría, según la ayuda que pido, la confirmación de la tregua ofrecida por mi hermana, así los salvaríamos y evitaríamos gran parte de la enemistad entre nuestros reinos._

 _Debo recordarle mi señor, que Thalia lo ha ayudado a recuperar sus gemas que forman parte de su reino, así como también lo ha tratado de poner al margen de esto para no salir usted perjudicado, le pido que le ayude así como ella lo ha ayudado a usted."_

Thranduil terminó de leer la carta y quedó pensativo, lo que Dis pedía era justo, pero a la vez arriesgado, pensó y pensó el resto del día para llegar a una decisión.

 **En Bolsón Cerrado…**

Bilbo entró de nuevo a su agujero para leer la carta inesperada que recibió de un cuervo de Erebor, Frodo estaba jugando con sus amigos afuera, así que leyó la carta letra por letra:

 _"Señor Bolsón, he de presentarme por este medio, soy Dis hija de Thráin, y he regresado a Erebor, pero me temo que al regresar una mala noticia me ha inundado, me han contado mis hijos Fili y Kili lo que usted ha vivido en su última aventura con mi hermano Thorin y con mi hermana menor Thalia, así que le pido ayuda._

 _Mi hermana al querer salir de Erebor desafió las órdenes de mi hermano y de Dain Pie de Hierro, además de haber tomado las gemas de Lasgalen para entregárselas al rey Thranduil como muestra de tregua, aunque éste último acto no se escucha tan malo como parece me temo que lo es, ambos actos fueron llevados a espaldas del consejo real y de la corona, por lo que es un crimen contra ésta y se paga con encierro de por vida o con ejecución._

 _Pero se debe llevar a cabo un juicio, donde se decidirá la libertad de Thalia y de sus cómplices, la elfa Silvana Tauriel, la cambia pieles Ruby y el señor del Valle Bardo, quienes la ayudaron en estos actos, por lo que ellos también cometieron el crimen, pero para salvarla en el juicio necesita testigos a favor, junto con justificaciones reales que sobrepasen las leyes quebrantadas, le pido su presencia y apoyo, recuerde lo que mi hermana significa para usted"_

Bilbo terminó la carta muy nervioso, Thalia podría ser ejecutada o encerrada de por vida, no lo podía permitir, tomó una decisión justo cuando su pequeño sobrino entró a la casa de nuevo.

-Frodo, empaca tus cosas, iremos a Erebor.-dijo Bilbo decidido marchando a su habitación.

-¿Iremos a Erebor? ¿Con Thalia?-preguntó emocionado Frodo y feliz, Bilbo se giró y se agachó mirando a su sobrino.

-Escucha Frodo, Thalia ha regresado a Erebor pero está en problemas y necesita de nuestra ayuda, debemos ir a Erebor y darle nuestro apoyo, ¿entiendes?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Sí, tío.-dijo Frodo y corrió feliz a su cuarto empezando a hacer su mochila, Bilbo sonrió pero luego se preocupó, porque no sería una visita tranquila, iban para ver si Thalia era liberada o no, y si no salía libre, sería el peor momento de la vida de Bilbo y de Frodo.

 **En los pasillos de Erebor…**

Dis, Kili y Fili caminaban rezando para que sus ruegos se escucharan, pero alguien los escuchó hablando de las cartas.

-¡Balin! ¿No deberías ir con…?-preguntó nervioso Kili ante el enano frente a ellos.

-No me cambies el tema muchacho, he escuchado y estoy de acuerdo con lo que acaban de hacer, pero falta un testigo más y lo he llamado yo mismo.-dijo Balin.

-¿Quién? ¿A quién has llamado Balin?-preguntó Fili y Balin sonrió en respuesta.


	25. Chapter 25 La Reina Bajo la Montaña

Hola! nuevo capítulo wiiii! **Likarian y georgina:** gracias por sus buenos comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo y tambiéna mis otros lectores ;) ya vamos en la recta final así que prepárense y actualizaré muy pronto. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta continuación junto con mis OC son de mi imginación.

Capítulo 25 "La Reina Bajo la Montaña"

Thalia llevaba una semana encerrada, puesto que todo el asunto del juicio debería esperar a que se reconstruyeran los salones o al menos la mayoría, estaba sentada en la esquina de su celda, las celdas eran de piedra pero tenían una pequeña ventana con barrotes que daban a las demás celdas y las puertas eran barrotes gruesos y obviamente con cerraduras difíciles de abrir, hacía frío puesto que estaban en lo profundo de la montaña y no había actividad de minería en mucho tiempo, Thalia pensó que probablemente se enfermaría por estar encerrada en la fría celda, además de que les habían llevado poca comida, claro que además no había tanta comida en Erebor. Era de madrugada cuando unas figuras encapuchadas los visitaron.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Thalia levantándose y asomándose en los barrotes al oír las pisadas cercanas y apresuradas.

-Está bien, somos nosotros.-dijo un Fili quitándose una capucha que antes cubría su rostro, Kili hizo lo mismo y se acercaron más.

-Tauriel.-llamó Kili al no ver a la elfa asomada en los barrotes.

-¿Kili?-preguntó la elfa que estaba sentada en la esquina de su celda, se sentó y se arrastró hasta llegar a los barrotes y Kili se sentó en el suelo, quedaron frente a frente con solo los barrotes entre ellos.

-Les tragimos más comida.-dijo Fili sacando una canasta pequeña con comida envuelta.- Mi madre nos ayudó a conseguirla.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Thalia al no verla cerca.

-Se quedó arriba cuidando de que no venga nadie.-dijo Fili y le entregó a Thalia un paquete de comida, Thalia lo abrió, habían trozos de pan y sobras de carne de cordero.

-Gracias chicos.-agradeció Thalia y al no poder resistirse más empezó a comer, ya que no había comido casi nada en días pero le extrañó ver una cuchara de madera algo gruesa, nada ocupaba cuchara, pero al ver que Fili se dirigía a la celda de Ruby se acercó a los barrotes para medio ver o escuchar.

-G-Gracias.-dijo una tímida Ruby aunque sin perder su tono antipático, al recibir su paquete de las manos de Fili quien para su sorpresa se quedaron sosteniendo los brazos de Ruby, ella empezó a sonrojarse y Thalia rio en silencio.- Gracias, ya tengo la comida.-dijo Ruby tratando de esconder su rostro colorado en las sombras de la celda, Fili rio.

-Ten Bardo.-dijo amable Kili al darle a Bardo su paquete de comida.

-¿Tienen noticias del Valle?-preguntó Bardo mientras abría su paquete y empezaba a comer.

-Solo sabemos que por ahora está a cargo el hombre que tenías como segundo al mando.-dijo Fili aún hincado frente a la celda de Ruby quién con la mirada le pedía que se fuera.

-Percy… y mis hijos, ¿saben algo?-insistió Bardo.

-Bueno, no están aquí así que podemos asegurar que están bien.-dijo Kili despreocupado mientras volvía con Tauriel.

-¿Y Tauriel qué comerá?- preguntó Thalia al recordar que como elfa tenía una dieta diferente a ellos.

-De eso quería disculparme…-empezó Kili con tono más triste, aunque se dirigió más a Tauriel que a Thalia.-no pude traerte más que trozos de pan, no tenemos comida para… elfos…

-No te preocupes Kili, estoy bien-dijo Tauriel sacando su mano derecha acariciando el rostro de su amado enano- estoy bien… con saber que estás aquí conmigo…-dijo algo apenada Tauriel.

Thalia suspiró al ver como las respectivas parejas, pero por un momento quiso acercarse a Bardo ya que él y ella eran los únicos que añoraban a personas que estaban ausentes ahí, Bardo añoraba a su familia, y Thalia a los hobbits que tanto extrañaba. Thalia terminó de comer mientras escuchó todo tipo de cosas divertidas de parte de Kili y Fili al coquetear con Tauriel y Ruby, aunque ésta última trataba de verse antipática, pero no podía evitar mostrar una que otra sonrisa y mejillas coloradas, pero los interrumpió un silbido, no era un silbido de algún ave, era uno que emitía una persona.

-Es nuestra madre, debemos irnos.-dijo Fili apurado y se levantó, recogió los trapos de cada uno para dirigirse a la salida.

-Aún sostengo mi promesa.-le dijo Kili a Tauriel.

-Lo sé, te voy a esperar.-dijo Tauriel sonriendo, para su sorpresa Kili le dio un pequeño y dulce beso a la elfa para después irse con su hermano a la salida, Tauriel parpadeó muchas veces pero a la vez sonreía.

-Eso si es nuevo…-dijo Ruby sorprendida mientras que las sombras de los hermanos desaparecer con la luz de sus antorchas, Thalia rio y Bardo también.

-Te lo dije, su amor es real.-dijo Thalia sonriéndole a Tauriel por los barrotes aunque no se veían entre si ya que estaban lado a lado.

-Mira quién lo dice.-dijo Ruby entre risas, lo que causó que Thalia borrara su sonrisa para dirigir una mirada asesina a Ruby quien empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Mira quién lo dice, "gracias, ya tengo la comida"- Thalia imitó a Ruby quien se molestó y gruñó, para luego acurrucarse en la esquina se su celda y encorvarse para "dormir", los demás hicieron lo mismo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" pensó Thalia una y otra vez, de repente recordó que la gruesa cuchara no se la regresó a Fili.- ¿alguno de ustedes recibió una cuchara en su paquete?-preguntó Thalia a sus compañeros quienes negaron al unísono, "Dis me la habrá dejado", luego algo reaccionó en su cabeza, "No… Thorin me la envió", los otros tres solo escuchaban atentos sentados y recargados en las frías paredes, Thalia con sus manos hizo un truco que le enseñó Thorin cuando quisiera abrir candados sin llave, con la cuchara gruesa partida en dos, hacían dos palos suficientemente resistentes, se levantó y se acercó al candado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bardo al escuchar que Thalia hacía ruidos en su candado.

-Tratando de…-un ruido la asustó, quitó la cuchara partida del candado, se tumbó al suelo y escondió la cuchara en sus botas, se quedó totalmente acostada en el suelo fingiendo no haber hecho nada mientras se veía las uñas.

-Buenas tardes Thalia.-dijo Dain parado junto con cuatro soldados enanos frente a la celda de Thalia quien seguía acostada en el frío piso e hizo los ojos hacia atrás.- ¿Me pregunto si sabes algo de los juicios y cómo se llevan a cabo?

-Algo sé…-dijo despreocupada Thalia mientras se miraba las uñas, era como una burla para Dain quien perdía la paciencia al notar dicha intención por parte de ella.

-Pues para que estés confirmada, el juicio para ti y tus queridos compañeros se llevará a cabo dentro de uno o dos meses,-anunció Dain- ya que se necesita reconstruir ciertos salones de Erebor para llevarlo a cabo, así que tienes suficiente tiempo para hallar dentro de estas celdas lo que vayas a decir a tu favor, así también para poder salvar a tus colegas.

-Tienes razón Dain- dijo Thalia sentándose después de un suspiro y le sonrió falsamente.- En éstas celdas tengo suficiente tiempo para pensar, pero no solo en eso Dain, también en cómo hacer que Thorin te ponga en tu lugar.-le dijo Thalia a Dain señalándolo, éste solo gruñó y puso mala cara, giró bruscamente hasta la salida, dejando solo el sonido del hierro desaparecer conforme subía los escalones, al dejar de escuchar aquel ruido, Thalia se levantó y continuó con su misión de abrir el candado, después de tantos movimientos con la cuchara, el candado abrió.

Thalia abrió lentamente la puerta de su celda para no hacer ruido, pensó en abrirle a los demás- Volveré.

-¿Qué? Thalia tienes oportunidad de escapar, vete.-le dijo Ruby sin comprender.

-Me encontrarían y aunque no lo hicieran, solo haría más larga mi condena por pagar así que solo haré lo que debo hacer.-explicó Thalia cerrando lentamente la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hacer?-preguntó Bardo desde su celda y Thalia lo miró.

-Tengo que hablar con Thorin, quizá logre liberarnos de esto.-dijo Thalia tomando su rumbo hacia los escalones iluminados con pocas antorchas lo cual los hacía oscuros, con pasos sigilosos fue subiendo más y más, ya que estaban en uno de los salones más profundos de la montaña.

 **… … …**

Ya era de noche y Thorin estaba en el gran salón de Thrór, estaba solo, caminando frente al trono que muy pronto sería suyo, en él estaba una prenda para la persona que estaba esperando, caminó en círculos hasta sentir una presencia.

-Supuse que recordarías los días en Ered Luin, junto con todas las cosas que te he enseñado.-dijo Thorin ya sin caminar dándole la espalda al trono.-Veo que las has aprendido.

-Me han servido en muchas ocasiones, todo, creo que la técnica de la cuchara era la única que faltaba por llevar a cabo pero… gracias a ti, la lista ya está completa.-dijo Thalia apareciendo con sigilo detrás del trono entre las sombras de la oscuridad, Thorin se giró.

-Es para ti.-dijo él señalando con la mirada a la prenda en el trono, Thalia miró hacia la prenda, la tomó en sus manos y la alzó, era un vestido de terciopelo, azul celeste y blanco, con listones también blancos, era suave y caliente, era como una pijama de la realeza.-Perteneció a Dis y ambos acordamos en dártelo, las celdas allá abajo son muy frías.

-Así que realmente me has hecho venir para volver a mandarme a la celda.-dijo Thalia incrédula y riendo.

-Te hice venir para hablar contigo más que nada, no puedo bajar porque tengo cosas que hacer aquí, por eso el juicio se retrasará más de lo debido.-Thorin ahora miraba al suelo, estaba como siempre con el aire de majestuosidad, pero ahora también parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

-Nos tienen comiendo escasamente, en paredes frías y ni esta piyama me podrá calentar, no creo que sobrevivamos allá abajo Thorin.-Thalia estaba molesta y estaba haciendo lo posible por gritar.- y Tauriel, no ha comido en días, puede que sea una elfa Thorin ¡pero es mi amiga!-Thalia gritó en susurro.

-Lo sé hermana pero no puedo hacer nada, ni si quiera tenemos suficiente comida aún para nosotros.-Thorin trató de calmarla pero su voz dura solo la hizo enojar más.

-Disculpa Thorin, pero mientras estemos encerrados y no hagas nada por sacarnos de ahí, no me llames así.- Thorin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tú crees que no he hecho nada por ayudarte? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Me crees capaz de dejarte encerrada o peor… dejar que te ejecuten en el juicio?-Thorin en el fondo estaba herido, por fuera estaba molesto y con la mirada parecía querer golpear a Thalia.

Thalia suspiró sacando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.- Pienso que no haces lo suficiente, no niegues que te he dejado decepcionado,- Thalia no quiso escuchar más y se giró con la pijama en las manos.- Dile a Dis que gracias por el vestido.- Thalia se escondió entre la oscuridad detrás del trono y de ahí siguió su camino casi invisible para que nadie la viera.

Dis apareció llegando al salón de Thrór, después de escuchar aquella conversación, llegó hasta estar al lado de Thorin y le tocó el hombro con su mano.- Debemos entenderla, lo que siempre ha tenido es que no descansa hasta lograr alguna justicia, aún si ella sale ilesa de este asunto pero los demás no,… es capaz de quedarse con ellos.

-Es lo que más me temo, con mi ayuda solo podría salvarla a ella y no le gustará, siempre ha sido muy justa, a veces llegué a pensar que sería buena reina,… y no lo dudo.-a Dis le sorprendió el comentario de Thorin y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás pensando en sacarla a ella para que sea la reina de Erebor?-preguntó Dis incrédula y Thorin con su mirada asintió.

-Sería una ventaja para ella, así podría liberar a sus amigos, ella mejoraría muchas cosas, ella sería la mejor Reina Bajo la Montaña que pueda existir.-Dis estaba que no se creía ni media palabra.- Ella tuvo razón en pensar que yo quería que ella fuera la reina.

-Pero no lo haces solo por ella Thorin, lo haces por ti mismo- Thorin evitó la mirada de su molesta hermana- Entiendo que tengas miedo, miedo de ser o no ser como Thrór o incluso de ser mejor rey que él, pero Thalia se sacrificó, casi muere para salvarte la vida, ella desea que tú seas el rey, y yo la apoyo, todos apoyamos eso Thorin, y te diré los mismo que le decías a Thalia: los hijos de Durin no huyen de una batalla, no huyas de ésta que es la más importante Thorin.- ambos recargaron sus cabezas unos instantes, luego se separaron.- Además,… si fuera la Reina tendría que… contraer matrimonio, con algún enano de alto rango… y ambos sabemos que se negará aún más.- Thorin asintió.

-Solo queda a esperar al juicio, si no hay manera de salvarlos a todos, la salvaré a ella y será Reina.- Sentenció Thorin y dejó el salón con Dis a los talones mientras negaba preocupada su cabeza. Pero detrás de todo aquello Thalia se había quedado para escuchar la conversación de sus dos hermanos, temblaba mucho y le faltaba aire, lo más sigilosa posible se encaminó a los escalones y bajó hasta las celdas.

Al llegar a su celda aventó la pijama dentro a través de los barrotes y tomó la cuchara de su bota y abrió con cuidado la celda para luego encerrarse a ella misma.-No puede ser, no puede ser.- Thalia susurraba a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Tauriel desde la otra celda recargada en la pared mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de Thalia.

-Thorin, Thorin…-Thalia trataba de recuperar el aliento- quiere sacarme solo a mí, piensa que no hay manera de sacarnos a todos así que me quiere sacar a mí para que yo sea… la Reina… Bajo… la Montaña-tragó en seco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ruby incrédula sin creerse nada.-No lo entiendo, Thorin luchó para recuperar Erebor y reinarlo.

-Sí pero… si yo soy la Reina habría más posibilidades de liberarlos a ustedes, además… Thorin siempre ha pensado que yo sería la mejor Reina de Erebor.-Thalia suspiró y se sentó con la fría pared a su espalda.- Tiene miedo, de no ser un gran rey, pero él es el mejor Rey que Erebor tendrá yo lo sé.

-¿Y qué pasará entonces?-preguntó Ruby.

-Solo podemos esperar hasta el juicio,… pero la verdad… no sé lo que vaya a suceder.-Thalia tenía la piel de gallina y al no querer usar el vestido estando sucia, la usó como manta solo cubriéndose, para luego quedar dormida entre sus pensamientos, ella no quería ser reina porque su hermano debía serlo, además de que tendría que contraer matrimonio con un extraño, separándose para siempre de su amado hobbit.

 **Un mes después…**

Los prisioneros estaban débiles, sucios y hambrientos, no comían lo suficiente, pero en una semana más los salones estarían lo suficientemente listos para llevar a cabo el juicio para decidir su libertad… o su ejecución, Thorin trató de hacer todo lo posible por sacar a Thalia de ahí, pero no logró nada, aún tenía la opción de convertirla la reina, a lo que ella se negaría puesto que nadie ocuparía el lugar mejor que Thorin, Dáin estaba a cargo de supervisar toda la reconstrucción de Erebor y tenía serias pláticas con el consejo real sobre los prisioneros. Todo iba normal hasta que llegaron unos visitantes inesperados.

-Bilbo…-dijo Thorin sorprendido al ver a su amigo hobbit en la entrada de Erebor junto a su sobrino pequeño, la compañía de enanos sonrió y rió, los soldados enanos dejaron entrar a los hobbits, Thorin se acercó y le dio un amistoso abrazo a su amigo, el cual fue correspondido por Bilbo.- Me alegro de que estés aquí, tengo que darte una noticia…

-Lo sé Thorin, Thalia está encerrada y hemos venido para darle apoyo…-dijo Bilbo mientras asentía y Thorin arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó.

-Yo le envié una carta Thorin.-dijo Dis apareciendo entre los enanos.-Me alegro de conocerlo en persona señor Bolsón.

-El placer es mío mi señora.-dijo Bilbo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y al verlo Frodo lo imitó haciéndolo ver más tierno.

-¿Y quién es él?-preguntó Dis al ver al pequeño hobbit inclinado.

-Él es mi sobrino Frodo Bolsón.-dijo Bilbo señalando a Frodo.

-¿P-podemos ver a… Thalia?- preguntó nervioso y avergonzado Frodo, con mejillas rojas y hombros encogidos, Dis miró a Thorin.

-Será rápido.-dijo Thorin haciéndolos seguirlo y Dis abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensó que no era posible que recibiera visitas, supongo que no le dio importancia.-Dis, guíalos.

Dis asintió y pidió a los hobbits que la siguieran, los llevó hasta los oscuros escalones, empezaron a bajar, y aunque los pies de los hobbits son más grandes, los pies de Frodo ya no aguantaban bajar más, Frodo empezó a cansarse pero recordó las ganas que tenía de ver a su amiga Thalia, Bilbo estaba igual, cuando por fin llegaron empezó a buscarla en las celdas.

-Thalia, alguien vino a verte.-la llamó Dis puesto que ni ella sabía cuál de todas era la celda de Thalia. Bilbo notó que una figura se asomó en una de las celdas pero no era Thalia, era la elfa de cabellos rojos, la vio en la batalla junto con otro elfo que hablaba con Gandalf, también la vio con el rey Thranduil, se preguntó qué hacía ella aquí, también vio que en otra se asomó la cambia pieles Ruby.

-¡Ja! ¡Thalia Bilbo vino a verte!-gritó Ruby mientras sonreía haciendo desbordar su felicidad.

-¿Bilbo?-preguntó una voz entre las sombras, provenía de la celda entre la elfa y Ruby, Bilbo soltó la mano de Frodo y se agachó en la celda donde arrastrándose se acercaba Thalia, Bilbo notó su pelo muy alborotado, su carita con ciertas manchas de polvo y su ropa muy desgastada y arrugada.-Viniste- dijo Thalia mientras se recargó en los barrotes.

-Sí, vine para sacarte de aquí Thalia.-dijo Bilbo tomando una de las frías manos de Thalia, al hacer esto Thalia sonrió más pero luego se puso seria.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó.

-Reuniendo testigos Thalia o personas que estén a favor de que tus acciones no fueron un crimen o que fueron para bien.-dijo Dis detrás de Bilbo.

-Pero no son muchos…-dijo Thalia, se notó que estaba dormida y estaba cansada.

-Ya verás que lo lograremos Thalia-dijo Bilbo seguro- no dejaré que te quedes encerrada aquí.

-Thalia.-se acercó Frodo.

-Hola Frodo.-dijo Thalia feliz, sonrió y le tocó las mejillas a Frodo.- No sabes cuánto te extrañé pequeño hobbit.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho Thalia.-dijo Frodo pero luego miró a su izquierda y se acercó a la elfa que tanto le llamó la atención.- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Frodo curioso.

-Tauriel-respondió la elfa algo apenada.-soy una elfa Silvana.

-Ohh-exclamó sorprendido Frodo.- ¿Eres amiga de Thalia?

-Sí.-respondió Tauriel sonriendo.

-Entonces eres mi amiga.-dijo Frodo asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo reír a Tauriel.

-Hola Bardo.-saludó Bilbo al ver a Bardo asomado desde su celda.

-Bilbo-respondió Bardo asintiendo y correspondiendo el saludo.

-Tenemos que irnos, no deberíamos de estar aquí.-dijo Dis y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Te sacaré de aquí.-prometió Bilbo.

-¿No te irás esta vez?-preguntó Thalia.

-No lo haré.-Bilbo se acercó y la besó y Thalia le correspondió aunque el beso fue pequeño, pero significó mucho para ambos. Al separarse Bilbo tomó a Frodo de la mano, Frodo se despidió con un movimiento de mano y Thalia se lo devolvió, después sus pisadas desaparecieron mientras subían.

-Vaya, vaya.-decía Ruby mientras reía.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a traer a Fili.-dijo Thalia hacia Ruby.

-No, no lo hagas.-se quejó Ruby.

-Si es que salimos…-susurró Thalia.

 **Una semana después…**

Thorin le había contado a Bilbo sobre el plan de salvar a Thalia y convertirla en reina, lo cual Bilbo dudó, pues así la perdería pero seguiría viva, prefirió eso que a verla encerrada o ejecutada, los enanos de Erebor y las Colinas de Hierro se preparaban para el juicio junto una parte de la gente del Valle, era en un salón enorme de piedra tallada, el reino se había reparado bastante para ese entonces, sacaron a los prisioneros de las celdas y los encadenaron, rodeados de soldados enanos subieron los escalones y fueron escoltados hasta el salón donde su libertad sería decidida. Thalia observó todos los presentes o más bien los que le importaban, parte de la compañía de enanos, Bilbo y Frodo y al frente en un trono no tan grande como el de Thrór pero que emanaba grandeza, estaba Thorin con Balin y Dwalin, Fili y Kili a su izquierda y con Dis y Dáin a su derecha, luego miró al suelo mientras caminaba para ocultar su pena, los cuatro prisioneros fueron puestos en fila, de izquierda a derecha estaban Tauriel, Thalia, Bardo y Ruby. Un enano empezó a hablar sobre la razón por la cual era el juicio y los cargos, pero Thalia estaba ida en sus pensamientos pero hacía lo posible por mostrarse firme.

-Balin y el testigo que…-preguntó Fili en susurro.

-No ha de tardar.-aseguró Balin.

Thalia seguía hundida en su mente pero las palabras del enano volvían a escucharse-… de los hechos, la culpable deberá exponer información que será deliberada por el consejo.- era el momento para que ella hablara pero Dáin al parecer tomaría el curso del juicio ahora.

-Thalia hija de Thráin, se te ha culpado de haber cometido crímenes contra la corona, tomar gemas que forman parte del tesoro de Thrór y haber huido del reino desafiando órdenes de autoridades superiores a ti,… ¿niegas los cargos?-preguntó Daín y todos esperaron su respuesta.

-No, no niego los actos que he cometido- dijo Thalia firme y segura- sin embargo no considero que mis actos hayan sido para contradecir a mi futuro rey, si hacer tratos con reinos cercanos y buscar el beneficio del reino es un crimen… que me encierren si lo consideran, así mi conciencia estará limpia.-dejó pensando a los presentes con esa respuesta, Thalia no temía de decir la verdad, pero temía que no podría ser suficiente.

Cuando el enano empezó a hablar se escuchó un cuerno, no era de enanos o de orcos, era de elfos. Soldados enanos fueron a la entrada, Thorin se levantó dejando a Dáin a cargo del juicio, Dis se fue con Thorin a la entrada, ahí se encontraba el gran rey elfo Thranduil, venía con unos cuantos soldados elfos. Thorin se acercó y exigió una explicación a su inesperada llegada.

-Me había sido informado de que la princesa Thalia y una elfa de mi reino se encontraban siendo juzgadas el día de hoy y se requería mi presencia.-explicó Thranduil con aire tranquilo y superior.

-No necesitamos su…-Thorin fue interrumpido.

-Llega justo a tiempo mi señor Thranduil.-dijo Dis y Thranduil inclinó su cabeza, Dis puso una mano en el hombro de Thorin.- Le pedí al señor elfo que nos ayudara a liberar a Thalia.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de un elfo.-se quejó Thorin con Dis.

-Sí, lo necesitamos Thorin, además él está involucrado en el asunto.-repuso Dis, Thorin suspiró enojado y lo dejó pasar, volvieron al salón donde estaba el juicio, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Thranduil, sobre todo Thalia, Thranduil le dedicó una mirada de saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, Thalia le correspondió.

-Tío Bilbo, ¿quién es él?- preguntó en voz baja Frodo a Bilbo.

-Él es Thranduil Frodo, rey elfo del Bosque Negro.-respondió Bilbo a su asombrado sobrino quien en respuesta abrió la boca sin creerlo mientras veía como Thranduil se ponía de pie a unos metros del trono de Thorin para observar el juicio.

Dáin buscó explicación con la mirada hacia Thorin- El rey Thranduil ha venido para participar en el juicio a favor de la liberación de los prisioneros.-explicó en general Thorin y Dáin hizo notar su desaprobación negando con la cabeza.

Siguieron explicando las leyes y los castigos para los prisioneros haciendo tragar en seco a Thalia y a Bilbo, también se dió a conocer por qué deberían ser encerrados eternamente y mientras más hablaban menos oportunidad había de salvarlos. Cuando todo parecía perdido…

-Me temo que no hay más por…-decía Dáin cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Me presento como testigo a favor de la liberación de los prisioneros… Gandalf el Gris.- Gandalf apareció entrando y poniéndose a la vista de todos en frente de los prisioneros.

-Ya llegó.-sonrió Balin sacando el aire que le quedaba y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gandalf el Gris.-dijo Dáin.- Creo que se te está haciendo costumbre en interrumpir en mis asuntos.

-Éste es un asunto de Erebor y su rey- lo calló Gandalf- Me he tomado la libertad de traer a dos amigos más a favor.-dijo Gandalf e inmediatamente aparecieron más, Beorn el cambia pieles y Ragadast el Pardo- ¿Desde cuándo la familia es menos importante que unas simples reglas Thorin hijo de Thráin?- Thorin quedó estupefacto.

-He hecho este juicio precisamente para salvarla.-se defendió Thorin.

-Pero la ley dice claramente- empezó Dáin- que cualquier acto cometido por un miembro del consejo real cometido a espaldas del mismo, recibirá un castigo.

-Si es necesario la ley puede cambiarse.-dijo Thorin y Dáin lo miró sin creerlo.

-Si la ley se puede cambiar no habría un orden ni respeto, así cualquiera haría cualquier cosa a espaldas de a quien le debe su lealtad y respeto.-se quejó Dáin.- Ahora, no hay que olvidar que robó parte del tesoro de Thrór.

-Esas gemas no forman parte del tesoro de mi abuelo, ya no, le pertenecen al Rey Thranduil- dijo Thalia.

-Hablarás cuando se te pida.-le ordenó Dáin.

-Ella hablará cuando pueda dar cualquier información para defenderse.- calló Thorin a Dáin y Thalia le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡Ella te robó!-gritó Dáin enojado.

-Debo recordar que la princesa, mucho antes de cometer los crímenes que ustedes juzgan, ya me había prometido devolverme las reliquias de mi pueblo, así que no es del todo un crimen, las gemas jamás habían sido parte del tesoro de Thrór.-Thranduil habló por primera vez desde que llegó al salón.

-¿Y qué hay sobre los otros tres?-preguntó Dáin.

-Cuando salí de Erebor la cambia pieles Ruby se ofreció a acompañarme, puesto que quería salir y partir a otro lugar, ella no colaboró en tomar las gemas, al igual que la elfa Tauriel.-explicó Thalia.

-Pero ocultaron sus actos princesa- dijo Dáin pero con cierto tono de burla e ironía.- al igual que el señor del Valle.- ¿O usted lo niega?

-No niego en haber colaborado en un intento de tregua con el Rey Thranduil.- respondió Bardo y miró al elfo.- ¿No es así?

-El intento habrá sido exitosa… si existe la liberación de la princesa.-sentenció Thranduil y eso dejó en claro un voto para liberar a Thalia, quién le sonrió al elfo y este solo bajo los ojos como una pequeña reverencia.

-Hay otra opción…-empezó Thorin.

-Thorin, no lo hagas.-rogó Dis a su lado.

-Hay suficiente poder para liberar a la princesa, pero solo a ella y…-Thorin fue interrumpido.

-Perdóname mi hermano, pero si no puedes liberarnos a los cuatro, no me liberes solo a mí, yo soy la que planeó los actos a los que se les ha juzgado como crímenes y ellos tres me han ayudado, los cuatro seremos liberados o encerrados.-dijo Thalia rechazando la idea de Thorin sobre ser la Reina y Thorin entendió el mensaje.

-Es cierto que cuando un miembro del consejo real comete actos a espaldas de éste mismo, se considera traición pero solo si es para perjudicar a la corona o para buscar y arrebatar el cargo real, -empezó Gandalf al ver que nadie decía nada- los actos cometidos por los prisioneros fueron para beneficio del reino, su princesa logró lo que ningún enano había logrado en años, una tregua con los elfos del Bosque Negro y su rey, además desde hace tiempo las gemas se habían declarado anteriormente como propiedad del Rey Thranduil, y bien, el acto del señor del Valle, la cambia pieles y la elfa fue nada más y nada menos en colaborar en este acto que solo facilitó la relación entre los reinos,… y si hay algún crimen aquí es el de haber juzgado y castigado los actos que buscaron el beneficio del reino olvidando las diferencias entre las razas.- se escucharon murmullos en el salón, Thorin se levantó pero Dis lo detuvo.

-Creo que hemos cometido ciertas equivocaciones con los acusados- empezó a decir un lord enano entre varios mientras se levantó- debo admitir que no me agradan mucho los elfos que digamos, pero la princesa ha logrado una tregua, sino podemos ganar en definitiva una batalla con los elfos por lo menos hemos conseguido un enemigo menos, así estamos en contra del mismo enemigo que son los orcos y la oscuridad en la Tierra Media, justo como sucedió en la última batalla.-terminó de decir el enano y muchos empezaron asentir.

-Aquellos que estén a favor de retirar los cargos en contra de los prisioneros.-dijo Dis en voz alta y los primeros en levantar la mano fueron los de la compañía y de ahí todos los presentes a excepción de los elfos pero Thranduil le dirigió una mirada a Dis y asintió.

-Los cargos son anulados, los prisioneros quedan libres.-sentenció Thorin y se escucharon risas de parte de la compañía, Thalia rió y los soldados enanos les quitaron las cadenas a los cuatro, Thalia corrió y abrazó a Gandalf.

-Me salvaste en el último momento.-dijo Thalia sonriéndole a Gandalf.

-Como siempre.-respondió él devolviendo la sonrisa.

Rato después, ya aseados y con ropa nueva, los cuatro antiguos prisioneros se reunieron en la entrada de Erebor con sus seres queridos, Dis había traído a los hijos de Bardo, éste último se acercó y se reunió con ellos, Thalia corrió y se reunió con sus dos hobbits abrazando a ambos y llenándolos de besos, Tauriel llegó y abrazó a Kili y éste le dio un beso sorpresa haciéndola sonreír, Ruby se acercó y en su tiempo en Erebor se había hecho amiga de los enanos de la compañía en especial de Ori, Dori y Nori, los abrazó y se topó con Fili detrás, le entraron nervios y solo se dieron la mano mientras Ruby se ponía… del color de un rubí. Pasaron unos días hasta que llegó el momento de la coronación.


	26. Chapter 26 Bailes, canciones y charlas

Hola! perdón la tardanza pero estuve fuera de casa pero regresé! lamento decir que son los últimos PERO he estado preparando una sorpresa para ustedes, por lo cuál me tardaré poquito, casi nada. **Likarian:** Como dije esto no ha terminado así que estate al pendiente con esos dos loquillos que aún tienen más por pasar en su amor :3, también aparecerá una nueva OC y espero que les agrade. El Hobbit le pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y los OC y ésta continuación es mía.

Capítulo 26 "Bailes, canciones y charlas"

Dis andaba por los pasillos muy temprano por la mañana con un regalo en sus manos hasta llegar a la habitación de Thalia quien daba vueltas y la cambia pieles Ruby estaba tumbada en la cama.

-Mi señora Dis, le tengo que pedir ayuda con cierta mestiza.-dijo Ruby sentándose en la cama al ver a Dis entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Dis con una ceja levantada.

-No voy a ir a la coronación ni mucho menos al baile.-negó Thalia cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

-Debes ir, eres la princesa y la salvadora del linaje Durin.-insistió Ruby- hasta yo voy a ir.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir Thalia?- preguntó Dis a su hermana.

-Porque no…- Thalia miró con curiosidad lo que cargaba Dis.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un regalo para ti.- Dis extendió el gran vestido en la cama, Ruby abrió la boca sorprendida, era un vestido azul marino con unas telas debajo azul un poco más claro, con bordes plateados, largo hasta el suelo y mangas pegadas hasta el codo y de ahí eran anchas, un vestido digno de una princesa.- lo mandé a hacer para ti.

-Dis no tenías que…- empezó Thalia que también se hallaba sorprendida por la belleza del vestido.

-Basta, vas a ir al baile, todos estarán esperando al rey, a sus hermanas y a sus sobrinos.- dijo Dis sonriéndole y tomándola de los hombros.

-Es que yo… no sé bailar- confesó Thalia.- Ni Ruby.

-Les enseñaré – dijo Dis – pero antes que nada, se debe aprender a bailar con el vestido puesto, así que vamos a bañarlas.

Dis preparó el baño en el mismo cuarto primero para Ruby que estaba teniendo problemas, empezaban realmente los últimos días como cambia pieles, sus rasgos de lobo iban a empezar a ser más notorios por última vez, tenía el pelo más alborotado que nunca, la nariz volvió a tener la mancha marrón haciendo parecer la punta de la nariz muy redonda, sus brazos tenían más pelo de lo normal, y era más alta que Thorin o Dwalin por unos cuatro o cinco centímetros, es decir, más alta que cualquiera que estaba ahí.

Entre jalones de Dis y Thalia lavaron el cabello de Ruby quien se quejaba por el dolor de los jalones y los pelos que lograban quitarle, también le ayudaron con los brazos y la espalda, las piernas se las lavó sola ya que negó a que la tocaran aún más aunque fueran mujeres, al final aún con todo el pelo de más que tenía, quedó limpia y lista para envolverse en una toalla y esperar a que medio secara el pelo, mientras tanto Dis y Thalia prepararon otro baño para Thalia quien se bañó un poco más rápido por el tiempo escaso, envueltas Ruby y Thalia en toallas esperaron a Dis quien se metió a bañar al último, la hermana mayor se vistió y se peinó con un vestido azul con bordes dorados, era largo y parecido al de Thalia a excepción de la talla, el de Dis era más ancho y tenía más dorado, su pelo se lo peinó el dos pequeñas trenzas que se unían.

A Thalia la peinó más sencilla, dos mechones de cada sien unidos para luego darles vueltas para que quedaran enrolladas, en cambio a Ruby para que no se esponjara más el pelo, de cada sien Dis tomó dos mechones más gruesos, en cada mechón hizo una trenza, aunque el pelo de Ruby no era tan largo como el de Thalia, ambas trenzas lograban dar la vuelta a la cabeza de Ruby, las puntas las amarró a un mechón suelto de cada lado, quedando una diadema de trenzas, el vestido de Ruby era marrón con bordes dorados, sin embargo era lo suficientemente sencillo para ella.

Tras unas horas, Ruby y Thalia estaban al menos con unos cuantos pasos de baile aprendidos, sin embargo no eran las únicas que habían practicado, Thorin también preparó a sus sobrinos, la diferencia era que ellos ya sabían lo básico, no había que hacer tanto trabajo con ellos, los salones ya habían estado reconstruyéndose durante todo ese mes, así que todo estaba listo, Gandalf, Ragadast y Beorn se habían quedado en Dale para la coronación, Ragadast y Beorn se quedaron principalmente por Thalia y Ruby más que nada, Gandalf por ambas y por la compañía de Escudo de Roble, Gandalf dirigiría la coronación por petición de Thorin, que había cedido ante las súplicas de Thalia, Bilbo y Frodo también se quedaron pero en Dale en casa de Bardo, que se habían hecho buenos amigos después de todo.

…

Ya era hora, era medio día, el salón estaba listo, con listones y banderas, era llamada La Cámara de Thrór, en la cámara al frente se hallaba un trono, tan grande y majestuoso como el que se hallaba en el gran salón de Thrór, solo que éste sería para la coronación, los enanos de Ered Luin y las Colinas de Hierro estaban formados en dos partes de la cámara muy anchas abriendo un pasillo con una alfombra roja, en frente del trono se hallaba Gandalf, esperando a la realeza, un poco a su derecha se hallaban unos 5 enanos de Ered Luin y Dáin, con almohadas de terciopelo con coronas de oro en cada una, en la esquina izquierda de Gandalf, se hallaba un invitado de último momento, el Rey Thranduil con quien ya había firmado un tratado de paz entre ambos reinos por la devolución de las gemas de Lasgalen al elfo, pero lo que más extrañaba era cierto elfo que estaba a un lado de Thranduil, Légolas Thranduilion. Tauriel, Ruby, Bilbo y Frodo estaban junto con la compañía al frente de los enanos que sostenían las coronas y detrás de la compañía estaban Beorn y Ragadast. Bardo, señor del Valle y su familia junto con algunas personas del Valle estaban del otro lado.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar anunciando la llegada de la realeza, primero estaban Fili y Kili, con trajes marrón y azul, dignos príncipes, llegaron hasta el frente y se hincaron frente a Gandalf, dos enanos se acercaron, primero Gandalf tomó en sus manos una corona de oro algo grande, se la puso a Fili, después tomó una igual a la primera, pero era de plata y se la puso a Kili.- He aquí los príncipes de Erebor, quienes marcan el linaje Durin.- anunció el mago y se oyeron aplausos por unos segundos, Kili y Fili subieron más al frente y se giraron para tener al público de frente.

Luego venían Dis y Thalia, Bilbo estaba pasmado al ver la belleza de Thalia mientras que Frodo tenía la boca en una O, ambas llegaron al frente y también se hincaron pero más femeninas, Gandalf tomó una tiara de oro y se la puso a Dis, luego tomó otra tiara igual pero de plata y se la colocó a Thalia.- He aquí las princesas de Erebor, raíces del linaje Durin.

Por último, apareció Thorin, todos lo miraban con admiración, vestido con un traje azul marino, bordes plateados y dorados, la capa era de un negro terciopelo, se hincó una vez en el frente.

-Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór.- empezó Gandalf mientras tomaba la corona en sus manos, una gran corona de plata y oro, la más grande de todas las coronas, la que marcaba un líder, la alzó frente al público.- ¿Juras proteger al reino de Erebor, tanto sus habitantes como sus riquezas?

-Lo juro.- Thalia pudo observar desde su lugar nerviosismo y miedo en lo profundo de los ojos de Thorin, pero él no cedía ante ello y eso hacía que lo admirara más.

-¿Juras compartir las riquezas de Erebor con el reino y con reinos vecinos y así hallar la paz en tu reino?- Gandalf esperó la respuesta.

-Lo juro.- Gandalf colocó la gran corona en la cabeza de Thorin, éste alzó la vista.

-¡Comienzan ahora los días del Rey Bajo la Montaña!- anunció Gandalf, Thorin se levantó y se puso en más al frente, Gandalf bajó los escalones para admirar a sus recién coronados, Thorin frente al trono, a su derecha Dis y Thalia y unos metros más alejado, Dáin; a su izquierda estaban Fili y Kili. Después de tantos aplausos hombres y enanos empezaron a cantar:

 _¡El Rey bajo la Montaña,  
el Rey de piedra tallada,  
el señor de fuentes de plata,  
regresará a sus tierras!_

 _Sostendrán alta la corona,  
tañerán otra vez el arpa,  
cantarán otra vez las canciones,  
habrá ecos de oro en las salas.  
Los bosques ondularán en montañas,  
y las hierbas a la luz del sol;  
y las riquezas manarán en fuentes,  
y los ríos en corrientes doradas._

 _¡Alborozados correrán los ríos,  
los lagos brillarán como llamas,  
cesarán los dolores y las penas,  
cuando regrese el Rey de la Montaña!_

Después de aplausos y de haber terminado de cantar la canción, empezaron a reunir las mesas y las sillas, solo los coronados permanecieron donde mismo, entre el acomodo de las mesas y sillas, Ruby se acercó a saludar a su amigo Radagast y a su "tío" Beorn, Bilbo los observó de lejos, luego se fijó en que la elfa Tauriel se hallaba en una esquina con las mejillas rojas, jamás se imaginó ver a una elfa valiente de esa manera, Bilbo dejó a Frodo con Balin, y se acercó a la elfa.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero ¿por qué no se une a nosotros?-preguntó Bilbo como siempre, curioso.

-Creo que aún no soy bien vista entre los enanos.-respondió apenada Tauriel.

-¿Y cómo es que usted está aquí?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Thalia, Kili y su hermano Fili lograron hacer un acuerdo con el rey para dejarme hospedar aquí junto con Ruby.-respondió.

-Bueno, entonces si el rey ha accedido a que usted se quede aquí no creo que tenga problema, debería venir con nosotros, después de todo usted es amiga de la princesa y el príncipe.- sonrió Bilbo y la elfa sonrió y lo acompañó.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó en bajo Dis a Thalia.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Thalia confundida.

-Para el baile.- respondió Dis tranquila.

-¿Cuál baile?- preguntó Thalia con el presentimiento de que Dis se refería a un baile en específico.

-El que vas a bailar con Thorin en unos instantes.- Thalia miró que aunque se acomodaban las mesas, dejaban cierto espacio en el centro, como una pista de baile.- Es tradición que el rey baile primero con su esposa, hija o en este caso hermanas, pero como tú eres la menor serás la primera.- Thalia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No me dijiste.- se quejó Thalia asustada, viendo que ya habían terminado el acomodo del lugar y habían enanos preparándose a tocar música.

-Lo sé, si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías negado más.-confesó Dis, la música empezó a sonar y a Thalia le faltaba el aire, Thorin pasó por enfrente de Dis para extenderle la mano a Thalia.

-Sería un placer bailar contigo esta pieza hermana mía.-dijo Thorin, Dis empujó a Thalia por la espalda para que tomara su mano.

-P-per…- Thorin no le dio tiempo de responder y la guió hasta el centro de la cámara mientras Thorin puso una mano en la cintura de Thalia y en la otra ambas manos derechas se unían.- Thorin, yo no sé bailar.- le susurró Thalia a Thorin.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- preguntó Thorin con un fantasma de sonrisa en su rostro, Thaia lo miró sorprendida- Solo sígueme, esto está en tu sangre, no te costará trabajo.

Thalia no se tranquilizó con ello, pero trató de hacerlo y no dejar que el miedo la dominara, un paso atrás, otro adelante, luego un giro, "tal vez Thorin tiene razón" pensó "lo llevo en la sangre", puesto que después de un rato podía seguirle el paso a su hermano, después bailó con Fili y Kili mientras muchos se unían, claro que con aquellos hermanos era más juego y bromas que un baile formal.

Pero en una esquina del salón una cambia pieles se encontraba sola y aburrida, con un milagro Kili había sacado a Tauriel a bailar aún con el disgusto de algunos enanos, dejando a Ruby sola y provocando su huida hacia otra parte de Erebor que se encontraba sola, hasta que el enano que menos quería ver apareció.

-Si vas a pedirme que baile contigo prepárate para decepcionarte.- dijo Ruby a la defensiva.

-De hecho vine por otra razón.- mintió Fili, en parte iba también a sacarla a bailar.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ruby sin interés notorio.

-Una buena charla.-respondió sin pena.

-¿Una buena charla?- preguntó Ruby con cierto tono de burla.

-Una buena charla empieza una buena relación.-aclaró el enano.

-Yo no tengo buenas relaciones con enanos.-dijo Ruby.

-Eso lo sabrías si trataras con enanos.- dijo Fili y Ruby se sonrojo.- ¿o me equivoco en saber que soy el primer enano con el que hablas?

-Tú ganas.- se rindió Ruby después de un largo silencio.- pero la verdad nunca he sido buena haciendo amistades, solo con gente más… amable, que sea muy fácil de hablar, que sea más dulce o amigable que yo.

-Thalia no es tan dulce cuando recién la conoces.- corrigió Fili riendo.

-Pero ella es mi familia al igual que Beorn, pero por ejemplo, Bilbo, y con Tauriel porque cuando quieres hablar con ella es fácil, yo hablo y ella escucha, así de fácil, además…

-¿Además?-insistió Fili al ver que quedó un rato sin hablar.

-Nada, solo eso.-mintió la castaña.

-Entonces no soy fácil de tratar.-dijo Fili con una ceja arqueada.

-No, porque tú eres… eres… muy… vanidoso.

-¿Vanidoso yo?- preguntó Fili- admito que soy el heredero al trono pero eso no me hace vanidoso, yo pienso que te pones nerviosa cuando te hablo porque soy un enano muy guapo.- Ruby lo miró con una extraña cara y Fili entendió.- Está bien, soy un poco vanidoso, pero solo un poco y tu eres… muy orgullosa la verdad.

-¡JA! Orgullosa –exclamó Ruby- yo solo no respondo ante palabras de alguien que aunque puede pensar en los demás, siempre va a considerarse a sí mismo, eres un canalla.- Ruby susurró lo último pero cerca de Fili.

-Y tú una odiosa.- dijo Fili, pero lo decía más para molestarla.- a una odiosa siempre le gustan los canallas.- Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Ves por qué no me gusta hablar contigo enano? ¡Canalla! – gritó Ruby enojada y roja saliendo del lugar, dejando atrás un Fili que sonreía victorioso.

Ruby gruñía sintiéndose a punto de transformarse, pero trató de calmarse, no era buena idea ser un lobo en medio de una fiesta, solo él había logrado sacarla de sus casillas, pero lo peor… era que en el fondo,… le gustaba la sensación. Regresó al salón de baile, donde se encontró con una sorpresa que la hizo reír de felicidad.

Bilbo y Thalia bailaban entre los demás enanos y enanas que bailaban, bailaban como si lo hubieran ensayado, como si les saliera del corazón, que era lo que estaba pasando. Ruby miró hacia otro extremo del salón, encontró a Thorin en el trono, que observaba la escena con cierta duda, pero en lo más profundo de su mirada se veía felicidad, también estaban Dis y Balin quienes sonreían y reían al verlos.

Entre tantos movimientos de baile, Thalia había visto algo peculiar que la hizo reír.- Bilbo.- El hobbit volteó a ver a Thalia, puesto que él se había distraído viendo a Kili bailar con Tauriel, la elfa estaba un poco sonrojada, puesto que ella no bailaba como Kili acostumbraba, sin embargo hacía su mejor esfuerzo.- Mira allá.- Thalia señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado del salón, en una mesa donde estaban los enanos Bifur, Bofur y Bombur.

Frodo estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa, pero estaba viendo hacia otro lado ignorando a los enanos que lo cuidaban y hablaban sin cesar en especial Bofur, ya que Bifur solo hacía expresiones y señas para responder, Bilbo siguió con la mirada la dirección en que su pequeño sobrino miraba, una niña enana estaba parada en una esquina, estaba sola y con cierta timidez en ella.

Bilbo miró de nuevo a Thalia desconcertado.- deberías ir con él.- sugirió Thalia sonriendo, cuando el hobbit iba a protestar Thalia le plantó un beso en su mejilla haciéndolo asentir varias veces y dirigirse a donde estaba su pequeño sobrino.

-Te veo un poco nervioso Frodo.- dijo Bilbo poniéndose de un lado de la silla de Frodo quién se resaltó al oír la voz de su tío.

-¿Tío?- preguntó Frodo sonrojado.

-Deberías acercarte, se ve muy sola.-sugirió Bilbo mientras se dirigía con la mirada hacia la pequeña.

-Tío, ¿cómo hablaron por primera vez tú y Thalia?- preguntó Frodo.

"Me dio un pañuelo para la nariz" pensó el hobbit pero decirlo no era del todo conveniente para animar a su sobrino.- Solo empieza una charla normal Frodo, pregúntale algo sobre ella, háblale como hablaste con la elfa Tauriel, solo que más.

Frodo tragó saliva, Bilbo se fue hacia otro lado para dejar a Frodo sin público cerca, levantándose de la silla y estirándose mientras tomaba aire, el pequeño hobbit se armó de valor y camino hacia donde se encontraba la niña quién miró hacia otro lado al darse cuenta del hobbit que se acercaba.

-Hola.-saludó Frodo.

-Hola.-susurró la niña, era de cabellos castaños con algunos mechones rubios y con ojos de color almendra que dejaban a la vista su timidez y era de la misma estatura que Frodo, quizá unos centímetros más alta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Frodo.

-Dalia.- contestó la pequeña.

-Gusto en conocerte Dalia- dijo Frodo un poco más animado.- soy Frodo Bolsón de la Comarca.

-¿La Comarca?- preguntó Dalia mostrando ahora más interés.

-Sí, está al oeste de Bree, en Arda, ahí vivimos nosotros los hobbits.-contestó Frodo.

-Nunca he ido ahí.-dijo la niña.- y nunca ví a unos hobbits.

-Espero que algún día vayas, es muy hermoso, y sí, soy un hobbit, somos muy pequeños, a veces más que los enanos y tenemos pies grandes y peludos- la niña rió ante lo último- también tenemos orejas en punta y más anchas que los elfos. Y tú eres una enana por lo que veo.

-Sí, bueno… en parte, mi madre era humana y mi padre un enano.- contesto Dalia algo apenada.

-¡¿En serio?!- se emocionó Frodo- Thalia es mi amiga y también es humana y enana.

-¿Hablas de la princesa Thalia?-preguntó asombrada la niña.

-Sí, soy amigo de ella y mi tío está enamorado de ella.- dijo Frodo sin temer a que alguien escuchara.- y ella de él, aunque dijo mi tío que le llaman mestiza por ser las dos razas.- Frodo sonrió.

-Entonces soy mestiza.- dijo Dalia.

-Sí lo eres.- asintió Frodo.

Frodo sacó todos sus intentos para seguir hablando con Dalia, supo que era una mestiza, su madre era del Valle y su padre de Erebor, pero Dalia nació en Ered Luin, resultó que su padre era un soldado de Erebor pero trabajó como herrero en Ered Luin, pero tristemente su madre había fallecido por enfermedad cuando Dalia era aún más pequeña y apenas comenzaba a caminar. Eso entristeció a Frodo y trató de comprenderla contándole que sus padres también habían muerto hace poco. Pero después sacaron más temas del que hablar charlando toda la noche hasta que Bilbo fue a buscarlo para dormir, rato después también se llevaron a Dalia, pero ambos habían entablado una nueva amistad.

…

Thalia había aprovechado para ir a saludar al rey Thranduil por haber llegado a su juicio y a la coronación.

-Admito que dude bastante incluso mientras me encaminaba hacia Erebor- admitió Thranduil- pero recordé que usted me ha hecho ver nuevas cosas, me devolvió las gemas de mi difunta esposa también y eso vale mucho para mí.- decía Thranduil.

-Bueno, permítame decirle otra cosa: su esposa no le dejó las gemas en este mundo.- Thranduil levantó una ceja- Su esposa le dejó a su hijo.- Thranduil asintió y vio a lo lejos como Légolas hablaba con Tauriel mientras Kili los veía algo celoso.

-Lo sé princesa, me lo ha hecho saber Gandalf, y también por eso me quedé en la batalla antes de irme.- dijo Thranduil.

-Me alegro señor Thranduil.-le dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.- Espero volver a vernos en un futuro.- se despidió Thalia.

-Así lo espero yo también _Tauran._ – dijo Thranduil y Thalia sonrió más, para luego ir entre los enanos y algunos humanos que bailaban para llegar a la entrada del salón, afuera mientras seguía a alguien.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Thalia a aquel elfo.

-Solo he venido a despedirme de Tauriel.- dijo Légolas de espaldas, pero no sonaba más arrogante, sonaba diferente, cambiado.

-La verdad Légolas Hoja Verde, no creo que lo que sentías por ella haya sido amor.- dijo Thalia.

-Empiezo a pensarlo también, aun así la extrañaré.- confesó Légolas mientras se volteaba en dirección a Thalia.

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de que sea bien tratada, y estará bien aquí.- prometió Thalia.

-Gracias.- dijo Légolas, ahora Thalia lo veía diferente, amable y sobre todo, tratando de buscar algo mejor, sentía que debía encontrar su lugar, lo buscaba.

-Légolas.- llamó Thalia antes de que el elfo se fuera.- Te has perdido Hoja Verde, pero te aseguro que te encontrarás algún día.- Légolas le sonrió y se dirigió hacia las afueras de Erebor.

 **Más tarde…**

En la oscuridad de la noche, Thalia ya en ropa para dormir, caminó a escondidas hasta el sauce que aún se encontraba en aquel balcón, se recargó en el barandal a un lado de la cambia pieles Ruby.- Disfrutaste de tu coronación ¿verdad?- preguntó Ruby riendo.- en especial el baile.

-La verdad sí, -sonrió- hasta que me di cuenta que es lo mejor que me puedo quedar.-dijo Thalia para luego borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Aún piensas en que debes quedarte?-preguntó Ruby sin entender.

-Bilbo jamás dejaría la Comarca y aún si lo hiciera no quiero apartarlo de su casa, su hogar.- dijo Thalia segura de lo último.

-Sí es cierto, pero no puedes solo dejarlo ir Thalia.- dijo Ruby y Thalia solo calló.- Tienes todo para irte ¿sabes? Eres la princesa pero más que nada, eres la que salvó el linaje Durin, salvaste al rey y a los príncipes, arriesgaste tu vida en ello, formaste una alianza con los elfos del Bosque Negro. Y hoy vi que el pueblo si te admira y adora por ello,… si quieres algo solo pídelo, y se te entregará con gusto.- dijo Ruby y Thalia se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero ahí también estaba su familia, a la que daría todo por ellos incluso su amor propio.

-Has crecido- dijo Thalia sonriendo y viendo al horizonte.

-Lo sé, ahora estoy a muy poco de estar a la altura de Tauriel, aunque pronto me bajaré hasta un poco hasta estar como el enano Dwalin.- dijo Ruby y Thalia rió.

-Me refiero a que has madurado, pero sí, también eres más alta.-dijo Thalia.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Thalia corría por los pasillos a lado de Dis, quien había ido a buscarla para avisarle que Ruby la necesitaba urgentemente, al llegar a la habitación de Ruby, encontró a Tauriel enfrente de la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Thalia.

-Se encerró y no quiere salir.- respondió la elfa.

-¿Ruby? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Thalia un poco más fuerte para que se escuchara al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó Ruby desde el otro lado algo desesperada.

-¿No dijiste que me necesitaba? –preguntó Thalia a Dis quien regresó de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí pero no te había llamado.-respondió Dis pero tenía razón.

-Ruby abre la puerta por favor.-suplicó Thalia, después de un silencio la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ruby pero no parecía del todo ella.

Ruby era igual de alta que Tauriel, pero su pelo estaba, además de enredado, como si tuviera aún más pelo, y sus brazos tenían aún más pelo, sus dedos tenían pelo y estaban más anchos, su cara había también más pelo, tenía en sus mejillas y de su nariz negra y redonda, bajaba una línea hasta su labio, sus ojos estaban algo rasgados, y lo que más llamaba la atención era que cuando Ruby se atrevió a salir del baño y cerrar la puerta, se notó su cola, era una cola de lobo, al parecer Ruby se había hecho un hoyo en sus pantalones para dejar salir su cola, ya que en la cama había un cuchillo.

Thalia estaba estupefacta al ver a Ruby en ese estado, jamás imaginó verla así. –Lo sé, me veo horrenda, ser cambia pieles jamás me hizo sentir así de mal.- Ruby estaba totalmente triste y desesperada, entre todas trataron de calmarla pero solo lograron que se volviera a encerrar.

-Dejémosla, necesita tiempo.- dijo Dis a Thalia y las tres salieron de la habitación de la cambia pieles que seguía encerrada.

El resto del día fue atareado, sobre todo para el Rey Thorin y sus hermanas, sus sobrinos también un poco, aunque uno de ellos se daba una escapada para estar con la elfa que amaba cada vez más, Dwalin por sus habilidades en armas estaba encargado de reforzar a los soldados de Erebor junto con algunos de las Colinas de Hierro, Dáin seguía ahí y eso molestaba a Thalia, Thorin debía estar presente entre ellos para lograr calmar a los rivales, pero lo que en realidad calmaba a la princesa Thalia era la presencia del saqueador, quien seguía como huésped junto a Frodo, quien lograba encontrar a su nueva amiga Dalia y jugar con ella, lo que ponía nervioso a Bilbo.

El día pudo haber seguido normal a pesar de la ausencia de Ruby, hasta que escucharon un cuerno de orcos, un ejército de orcos, huargos y trasgos se acercaba por los grandes hoyos que seguían presentes por la anterior batalla, El Rey pelearía, por supuesto, al igual que sus sobrinos, sus hermanas se quedarían dentro del reino en un refugio que habían construido junto con los huéspedes, entre filas y ordenes en lengua enana, los enanos combatían a los orcos, que venían de otras tierras de orcos que se encontraban cercanos.

Thorin luchaba contra un orco, pero al estar también al cuidado de sus sobrinos, se distrajo y el orco lo desarmó, pero un cuchillo que había sido lanzado mató al orco, por un instante Thorin creyó que era de Fili, pero resultó ser de Thalia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el refugio.- dijo Thorin aunque en el fondo supo que en algún momento su hermana menor aparecería.

-Tengo que estar presente para salvarte mi hermano.- dijo riendo Thalia mientras empuñaba mejor su espada para matar a otro orco que se acercaba a Thorin.- Eres muy distraído.

Thorin rodó los ojos y levantó su espada para seguir combatiendo, para mantener a su familia cerca, Thorin ordenó que Fili, Kili y Thalia pelearan cerca de él, en un círculo, de la nada cuando Kili estaba por matar a un orco que se aproximaba a él, una flecha atravesó a la horrible criatura, Tauriel rodó y mataba a cualquier orco que se le atravesara.

-Supuse que querrías verla de nuevo.-sonrió Thalia al igual que Kili.

Combatían y aunque Thorin se desconcertó con la elfa, le permitió seguir ahí ya que era buena en batalla y no discutiría en medio de la lucha, peleaban, cortaban cuellos y salpicaban sangre, aunque no había gran pérdida aún, Fili mató a dos orcos pero un huargo de la nada apareció y le rasgo el brazo que sostenía la espada.

-¡Fili!- gritó Thorin al ver a su sobrino mayor en una roca grande con una mano sobre el brazo herido, el huargo saboreaba a su presa y le iba a atacar para comerlo vivo.

Fue entonces que Thalia vio a un rostro peludo muy conocido, Ruby corría a toda velocidad, cuando llegó a lo alto de la piedra donde Fili se recargaba dio un salto y se transformó en lobo rompiendo sus ropas, pero en un lobo más grande que la última vez, rodó por encima del huargo, se levantaba y con sus fuertes garras arañaba al huargo provocando chillidos y rasguños, de un mordisco Ruby mató al huargo al haberle dejado sin cuello completo. Luego notaron que había un oso grande también combatiendo a los orcos, era Beorn, quien había decidido quedarse un tiempo por sus "sobrinas".

Fili se levantó y como pudo sostuvo su espada con el otro brazo, Ruby se le mantenía cerca, Fili siguió combatiendo a lado de su familia, Thorin seguía sorprendido al ver cómo la cambia pieles defendió a su sobrino, pero no dejó de poner atención en batalla. Aunque los enanos vencían por alguna razón aparecían más orcos, pero nadie cedía, fue cuando un aullido llamó la atención del Rey, los príncipes, la princesa y la elfa.

-¡RUBY!- gritó Thalia asustada al ver cómo la gran loba había sido herida por un orco que le había hecho una cortada grande en el estómago, Fili corrió y a pesar de estar herido, decidido a defender a Ruby mató al orco en segundos, Beorn también se enojó y rugió matando a más orcos con su gran furia, pero al voltear Fili observó cómo Ruby cojeando se retiraba del lugar mientras chillaba.

OK, calma calma que no tardaré mucho subir el siguiente. Lo prometo. ;)


	27. Chapter 27 Una última vez

Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos! Como regalo les traigo dos noticias: 1) nuevo capítulo que les traigo que los hará llorar y gritar jeje, 2) voy a publicar ahora mismo un nuevo fanfic que espero que lo lean, es una que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo, es una mezcla de ciencia ficción y fantasía (Tierra Media empezando, Narnia, Harry Potter, etc…) y espero que les agrade o mejor, que lo amen ;). Ahora volviendo a esta fan fic, los que estén en wattpad NO vean el video hasta el final por favor, y los que estén en Fan Fiction Net búsquenlo les dejo el nombre del video al final del capítulo. J. R. R. Tolkein es el portador del Hobbit y también Peter Jackson, esa continuación y OC's son de mi loca imaginación. Disfruten el capítulo y feliz 2016 de nuevo.

Capítulo 27 "Una última vez"

Aunque Fili trató de seguir a la cambia pieles, los orcos se lo impedían, matando uno tras otro trató de avanzar pero perdió a Ruby de vista, Thalia le gritó diciéndole que ella iría por Ruby lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Fili y siguió combatiendo. Thalia corría entre los orcos, rebanaba cual cabeza de orco se le atravesaba sintiendo sangre salpicándole la cara, escuchando a los cuerpos asquerosos chocar contra el suelo y chillidos agonizantes. Después de tanto correr, no vió al gran lobo, cuando unos orcos iban a atacar a Thalia un oso los apartó de una patada y con su gran hocico arrancó las cabezas de los orcos, luego miró a Thalia, solo con ella y Ruby el oso era razonble.

-Gracias tío Beorn.- agradeció Thalia y se subió al lomo del oso. Thalia había mantenido en su espalda el carcaj y su arco en el brazo, guardó la espada y sacó su arco mientras disparaba a los orcos y Beorn despedazaba a otros, se detuvo en unas rocas grandes, Thalia bajó y el oso se mantuvo matando a orcos que los habían seguido, más no eran tantos debido a lo alejado que estaban de la batalla. Thalia descubrió que estaban bajo el balcón donde se hallaba el sauce, detrás de unas grandes rocas Thalia encontró a Ruby. La cambia pieles había tomado forma humana, pero lo malo era que se hallaba desnuda, Thalia corrió y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Ruby- llamó Thalia mientras sacudía levemente a Ruby que estaba acostada en la áspera roca, aún tenía gran pelaje como en la mañana, pero su estómago estaba marcado con una gruesa línea de sangre a lo ancho.

Thalia se quitó el cinturón y luego el abrigo que traía puesto, luego se quitó la parte baja de su camisón quedando a la vista su ombligo, la hizo tiras y envolvió la cintura de Ruby tapando la herida, con el abrigo envolvió a Ruby y la cargó como pudo después de volver a ponerse el cinturón, empezó a trepar por las dos, entre quejidos de ambas, una por el peso y la otra por el dolor de su estómago, llegaron hasta el balcón, Thalia alzó y empujó a Ruby para aventarla hacia el balcón, pero Thalia dio un resbalón y cuando creyó que caería una mano la sostuvo.

-Thalia, te tengo, no te sueltes.- decía Bilbo mientras jalaba a Thalia para subirla al balcón, después de jalones y trepadas Thalia subió al balcón, cayendo encima de Bilbo quedando ambos en el suelo.

-Originalmente debe ser al revés.-dijo Thalia medio riendo y parándose para ayudar a Ruby, Bilbo también se paró y ayudó.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Los he estado viendo desde aquí, pensé en bajar pero luego vi que estabas trepando hacia acá.- respondió Bilbo y pusieron a Ruby entre las grandes raíces del sauce.- ¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó Bilbo, recordándole que no había vuelto a funcionar aun cuando Thalia lo llamaba.

-Espero que sí.- dijo Thalia pero un sonido chillante los hizo voltear hacia la orilla del balcón, un orco los había seguido, cuando piso suelo, Bilbo sacó su espada y detuvo al orco peleando, Thalia aprovechó para hablarle al sauce.- Escúchame, quizá ya no deba pedirte más pero por última vez… ¿me ayudarías?- suplicó Thalia, justo cuando Bilbo tumbó al orco por el borde del balcón, el sauce empezó a brillar de nuevo, sus ramas que colgaban, empezaron a tener brillo, pequeñas luces en cada pequeña hoja, fueron bajando de poco a poco hacia Ruby, luego unas raíces delgadas envolvieron su cintura, después de unos momentos, todo volvió a su lugar aunque seguía brillando.

Ruby recuperó el aliento, pero mientras recuperaba el aire, el pelo se le fue desvaneciendo, envuelta en el abrigo los pies se le escondieron, tampoco había una cola que se notara, ni uñas largas, ni siquiera una nariz terrosa en su rostro.- Creo que…- dijo Ruby mientras se veía la mano, una fina mano limpia.

-Sí Ruby, tus días de cambia pieles terminaron.-dijo Thalia asintiendo con la cabeza, Ruby se extrañó, extrañaría ser como había sido toda su vida pero finalmente dejó de ser un cambia pieles, ahora solo había uno y aún se encontraba abajo luchando.

Thalia abrazó a Ruby, la ayudó a levantarse y notó que solo era unos cuantos centímetros más alta, pero ya no era de la altura de un elfo como en la mañana, parecía una persona diferente, ya que su cabello ya no estaba enredado, era sedoso, su piel ya no tenía manchas, era pareka y de color carne con ciertas pecas que jamás notaron en ella, los ojos eran los mismos, marrones y dulces, pero su piel los hacían notar aún más.

-Creo que la pelea terminó.- anunció Bilbo y las dos se acercaron al balcón, muchos orcos se retiraban, pero eran más los que habían caído, muchos enanos estaban salvos y unos cuantos estaban heridos pero con vida.

Los tres regresaron dentro del reino, Bilbo con un chaleco y pantalón pertenecientes a Beorn fue a recibir a sus amigos enanos y a devolver las prendas al cambia pieles mientras que Thalia fue a vestir a Ruby, para hacerlo rápido solo la vistió con su ropa de viaje. Ambas salieron de la habitación y corrieron como pudieron mientras se mezclaban entre los habitantes que habían estado ocultos, todos fueron a recibir a sus grandes guerreros.

Ya en la entrada, Muchas enanas atendían a los heridos, otras familias se reunían, Thalia y Ruby corrieron a encontrarse con Beorn ya vestido, agradeciéndole muchas veces, luego Thalia corrió hacia su familia, Dis ya estaba ahí y los tres hermanos se abrazaron por un momento, Dis abrazó a sus hijos llenándolos de besos mientras ellos se quejaban, Ruby se reunió con Tauriel, su nueva amiga, Tauriel se quedó sorprendida al ver que Ruby ya había perdido pelo y estatura y rió. Thalia se acercó a Bilbo y cuando este le iba a hablar, ella le plantó un beso, uno más largo que los que le ha dado.

-Gracias mi valiente hobbit.- le dijo al separarse de él. Luego se escuchó una risita y Thalia miró al portador.- Ven aquí.- Thalia extendió los brazos y Frodo se le aventó, Thalia le lleno la cabecita de besos.

Después de risas y reuniones, todos se fueron a sus asuntos, se curaban a los heridos y la compañía decidió ir a la cocina a celebrar entre ellos los hobbits, Beorn decidió despedirse después de recibir un agradecimiento de parte del Rey, Beorn se marchó y Ruby abrazaba a Tauriel por el brazo al ver al cambia pieles partir, luego una voz les llamó, tanto a Tauriel como a Ruby.

-Quisiera agradecerles por haber peleado por nosotros, aunque desconfié de ambas en un principio me han demostrado que valoran a mi familia, ahora se merecen más que nunca mi respeto.- dijo Thorin con el porte de autoridad agradeciendo a ambas quienes inclinaron la cabeza como asentimiento, Thalia sonrió ante ese acto tan inesperado, Thorin se giró para observar a la nada, Dis se puso a su lado y Thalia del otro.

-Lo lograste Thorin.- dijo Dis.- Recuperaste nuestro hogar.

-No fui solo yo.-dijo Thorin y miró hacia Thalia.

-Fuimos los dos.- dijo Thalia y los tres se tomaron de las manos viendo que aunque habían algunos heridos, todo lucharon por defender su hogar, estaba hecho, habían recuperado Erebor y ese día mostraron que lo defenderían de todo, jamás lo perderían de nuevo.

…

Los hombres de Dale también habían luchado, así que más tarde Bardo Señor del Valle fue a Erebor junto con unos cuantos de sus hombres, donde el Rey Bajo la Montaña les agradeció por su participación, otorgándoles otra parte del tesoro, ahí Thalia pudo saludar a Bardo, luego hubo una pequeña celebración aun con los heridos, en un salón se encontraban todos, entre camillas y mesas, había comida y cerveza, celebraban la gran victoria, los que podían bailaban y los que aún estaban heridos platicaban entre ellos y reían. Incluso Frodo hablaba y jugaba con la pequeña Dalia, siempre a la vista de su tío. Thalia se encontraba hablando con Bardo pero se mantenía observando al hobbit.

-Es una gran persona.-dijo Bardo.

-¿Ehh?- preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

-Bilbo, creo que no te he platicado lo que pasó en la Batalla.- dijo Bardo.- No en ésta, en la anterior.- Thalia lo miró y escuchó.

 ** _En la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos…_**

 _-Ya no quedan arqueros.-le dijo Bardo a Gandalf, quien se impactó por eso, estaban perdiendo.- Me dejé imaginar ésta ciudad restaurada,… tomaríamos lo que fue destruido y lo reconstruiríamos… removería ésta tristeza… las calles volverían a tener vida… llenas de esperanza.- la muerte asechaba a toda la ciudad, a todo hombre que luchaba y caía ante la maldad dejándose llevar por la muerte._

 _-No, no, no, vengan.- llamó Bilbo ante lo que Bardo decía.- no se desesperen._

 _-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Bardo desesperado._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Hacer?- preguntó Bilbo- Hacer…- Gandalf y Bardo no comprendían a Bilbo.- Aquí, les enseñaré.- Bilbo dejó su espada en la nieve y se hincó, empezó a cavar en la tierra seca con algo de sangre encima de ella._

 _-¡Bilbo!- llamó Bardo al ver lo que el hobbit hacía. Bilbo sacó y mostró la bellota._

 _-Sí.- Bilb metió la bellota en el hoyo sucio y sangrado y luego lo tapó._

 _-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Bardo._ ( **Nota de la autora** : ¿Cómo que qué es eso Bardo? ¡Es una bellota! ¡¿Qué no ves?! XD) _Bilbo terminó de enterrar la bellota, tomó de nuevo su espada y se levantó y miró hacia el mago y el hombre._

 _-Es una promesa.-dijo Bilbo- Debajo de toda la muerte y suciedad, hay una oportunidad de una nueva vida, quizás suene desesperanzada, quizás suene tonto, pero… ¿Qué más podrías hacer?- Bardo veía a Bilbo con asombro- Cuando enfrentas a la muerte… ¿Qué puede hacer alguien?... Sigues viviendo… hasta el final._

 ** _…_**

Thalia estaba asombrada, lo que dijo Bilbo era verdad, y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Bilbo creyó no poder regresar a Bolsón Cerrado, y eso se quedó vagando en la mente de Thalia durante todo el rato. Después de unas horas Bardo se despidió y se retiró con sus hombres de vuelta a Dale, Thalia los miraba irse, pensando en el relato, recordando que Bardo soñaba con Dale restaurada, y lo había logrado.

Ya era de noche y Thalia vagaba por los pasillos hasta llegar de nuevo al sauce, caminó entre las gruesas raíces hasta llegar al tronco, puso una mano sobre él. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, toda la aventura, las batallas, cómo casi pierde a su familia, como casi muere ella misma de no ser por el sauce, todo lo que pasó para llegar ahí. – Vaya, como llegamos aquí ¿eh?- dijo Thalia, ambos, habían llevado un camino difícil para llegar a la gran montaña donde tendrían un hogar. Luego Thalia sintió una prescencia más.- ¿No deberías cuidar a Frodo?

-Lo están cuidando los enanos.-respondió Bilbo también en una raíz, a un paso de ella.

-¿Bofur, Bifur y Bombur? Ese grupo hará un desorden en todo Erebor.-rió Thalia.

-Tal vez.- rió Bilbo, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo.- Tengo un regalo para ti.- Bilbo extendió la mano y sacó un collar, el colgante era un círculo y dentro de él estaban unidos dos árboles, uno era plateado y el otro anaranjado.- Es el sauce y el otro es el árbol que hubiera crecido de haber plantado bien la bellota, puesto que…

-Bardo me contó esa historia, y tienes razón.-dijo Thalia tomando el collar en sus manos.- Gracias, es hermoso.- agradeció el collar.

-Tu hermana me ayudo, y Thorin me ayudó en otra cosa.- dijo Bilbo, Thlia alzó los ojos viendo a Bilbo.- He enfrentado orcos, trasgos, montañas, ríos congelados, bestias y muerte para estar más seguro de esto.- se agachó y sacó un anillo ( **NA:** No, no es el anillo único XD)- Para estar seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Thalia entre lágrimas se agacho también.- Dejarías tu hogar.- dijo casi llorando.

-Mi hogar está contigo.- Thalia rompió entre llantos de alegría y se echó encima para abrazarlo como nunca abrazó a nadie antes. Bilbo le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, luego Thalia empezó a besarlo, se sentía tan feliz, jamás se vió siendo deseada por alguien, alguien que daría su hogar, su gente, su vida, solo por estar con ella, la hizo sentir querida como nunca antes.

-¿Me lo pongo yo?- preguntó riendo Thalia al separarse, Bilbo le puso su anillo, Thalia lo observó, no era un anillo cualquiera, era hermoso, plateado con un diamante en el centro, entendió y continuó besando a su amado hobbit.

…

Caminaba buscando a alguien en especial, había tomado una decisión y debía compartirla, llegó a la gran habitación real, le llamó la atención que la puerta estaba entreabierta, la estaba esperando.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó en la puerta.

-Pasa.- dijo Thorin de espaldas viendo la chimenea. Thalia pasó y cerró la puerta tra de sí. Se acercó a Thorin que seguía como estatua.

-Le ayudaste a Bilbo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Thalia sabiendo la respuesta.- Tú le diste el anillo para que me propusiera matrimonio.

-Espero que haya servido de algo.-dijo Thorin, pero el tono ya no sonaba frío, sino esperanzado.

-Sí pero… no del todo como creo que esperabas.- Thorin pareció estar más atento y más serio.- No lo apartaré de su hogar, de su vida, aun cuando él desee entregarlas por mí.- Thorin la miró sin comprender.- Estoy cansada de tanta guerra, quiero un hogar, sé que lo tendría aquí pero aquí debo pelear y estoy cansada de eso- Thalia lo miraba con sinceridad- Quiero mi propio hogar ¿entiendes?, -Thorin lo entendía, pero en el fondo le entristecía egoístamente y miró a la chimenea.- Me voy con él.

Thorin le miró de repente, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos, azules, como los suyos, descubrió que eran iguales, pero ella sería lo que él no puede ser, libre, aunque él quería ser fuerte para su pueblo y así convertirse en rey, debido a que así fue criado, ella tendría la vida que él nunca hubiera pensado, una vida tranquila, sin guerra, muerte o sufrimiento, solo las personas que amaba.

-Te dejaré ir.-dijo al fin.

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó ella sorprendida de que aceptara sin rodeos.

-Así es, aunque luché por mantener mi familia a salvo conmigo, estarás más a salvo si te vas con Bilbo, allá no tendrás nada de que huir, de que tener miedo.-dijo Thorin mirándola, ella tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias mi hermano.- dijo y lo abrazó, al principio se sorprendió, luego le correspondió, en realidad era lo que Thalia deseaba, pero si en algo se equivocó Thorin era que tendría miedo de no protegerlo, de perderlo en alguna batalla y no estar ahí para él.

Después de la plática Thalia fue a su habitación encontrando a Ruby y a Tauriel en su puerta, las dejó pasar, les contó todo a lo que Ruby festejó y Tauriel felicitó, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar que se iría, lo había discutido con Bilbo, se casarían en Rivendel, luego partirían a vivir a Bolsón Cerrado, junto con Frodo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-preguntó Tauriel.

-Sí, es lo que más deseo, lo que me preocupa es perder a Thorin en batalla, o a Fili o Kili.-confesó Thalia.

-¿Por qué? Tauriel y yo estaremos aquí para protegerlos.-dijo Ruby- ya no soy cambia pieles pero pedí a Tauriel que me enseñara a luchar como ella, así que estarán bien.

-Gracias, en serio.-dijo Thalia y las abrazó, sintiendo su corazón a todo latir, jamás imaginó tomar ese tipo de decisiones, para buscar su felicidad con las personas que ama, debía despedirse de otras personas que también amaba.

Esa misma noche Bilbo le dijo a Frodo y a los enanos de la compañía que se encontraban en la cocina la noticia, y el pequeño lo celebró gritando y corriendo por toda la cocina mientras que los enanos reían y felicitaban a Bilbo, pero todo se calmó cuando les dijo lo que Thalia deseaba, se preguntaban cómo reaccionaría su rey, que se hallaba aún en su habitación informando a Dis.

-Es difícil… pero si es lo que ella quiere…-decía Dis.

-Me siento mal hermana.-dijo Thorin.- Estoy pensando en mí, yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero a mis dos hermanas conmigo y mis sobrinos.

-Lo sé Thorin, yo también quiero eso, sobre todo porque… ella estuvo ausente, nunca supimos de ella hasta que llegó con su madre, luego creció un tiempo ahí, la llegamos a querer, luego se fue de nuevo, y al menos yo acabo de recuperarla,… ha ido y venido durante toda su vida, pero,… piénsalo Thorin, todas esas veces que se fue, fue porque no se sentía bien y necesitaba encontrarse, empezó en esta aventura contigo para recuperar la montaña, pero por ti, todo lo que ha hecho es por su familia, por otros, ¿no crees que se merece algo para ella?-preguntó Dis poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Thorin quien desvió la mirada al saber que Dis tenía razón.

Esa noche fue larga para todos, era una gran noticia pero marcaba un camino fuera de Erebor, un camino que nunca habían planeado, pero de alguna forma, era lo correcto, Thalia se pudo su nuevo collar, luego se dio cuenta de que el collar, según la historia que contó Bardo, era lo que pasaba, el sauce y el árbol, estaban en Erebor y en Dale, si ella se iba, algún día regresaría, solo esperaba poder encontrar a sus seres amados aún como ella los dejó.

El nombre del video es: Bilbo plants his acorn. Búsquenlo, es escena eliminada del Hobbit: BDL5E. ;) PD: Chequen la nueva fan fic pporfiss y regresaré muy pronto para la boda :D


	28. Chapter 28 Last Goodbye

Hola! tengo una buena/mala noticia, este es el ÚLTIMO capítulo de esta fanfic, lo sé lloren, PERO les traigo una sorpresa al final del capítulo y entenderán por qué éste capítulo es algo corto. J. R. R. Tolkien es el dueño del Hobbit, las películas son de Peter Jackson junto con Tauriel su OC, mis OC's y la pequeña continuación al final son de mi imaginación para ustedes.

* * *

Capítulo 28 "Last Goodbye"

Se hizo una ceremonia, donde se despedía a la princesa Thalia a la vez que se le agradecía por haber salvado al linaje Durin, incluso Dáin fue a despedirla en persona, Thalia y Bilbo se adelantarían, montaron su caballo que había sido obsequiado por Bardo, que también iría a dicha boda dentro de unos días, Thalia montada detrás de un pequeño hobbit abrazado al mayor, partieron los tres felices hacia Rivendel, puesto que las despedidas familiares se harían en Rivendel, claro está, solo si el señor Elrond aceptara, sino, se casarían en la Comarca. Después de ver a la pequeña familia irse entre las piedras y colinas, todos en Erebor regresaron a sus labores.

Ruby se hallaba en el salón de entrenamiento, donde Tauriel, con permiso del Rey, le enseñaría a pelear, ya que sus días como cambia pieles habían terminado. Pero ésta vez estaba sola, ya que Tauriel había ido con Kili a algún lugar cerca; practicaba con la espada, muy apenas la sabía agarrar, le pesaba y no sabía ni cómo moverse, desesperada pegó un grito y aventó la espada a un lado de ella.

-¿Acaso la espada te ha hecho algo?-preguntó Fili apareciendo detrás de ella de manera sigilosa.

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie.- espetó Ruby girando los ojos.

-Solo es cuestión de práctica.-dijo Fii tomando la espada del suelo y se la extendió a Ruby quien seguía de brazos cruzados.- Adelante, solo inténtalo de nuevo.

-No, mucho menos contigo.-dijo Ruby mientras se giraba.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?- preguntó Fili con ceja levantada y sonriendo. Ruby resopló frustrada y tomó la espada.

Se puso en pose y empezaron a chocar las espadas, pero en unos segundos Ruby se rindió, puesto que Fili en un movimiento hizo que la espada de Ruby se desviara dándole el paso para atravesarla por el estómago.

-Estás agarrando mal la espada.-dijo Fili soltando su espada, se colocó a un lado de Ruby quien sostenía de nuevo la espada, se puso en pose de ataque pero Fili se puso detrás de ella para con una mano enseñarle a cómo sostener la espada y con la otra en la otra mano de Ruby, la rodeaba por completo, al darse cuenta Ruby de cómo se encontraban se alejó bruscamente.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritó dando pasos hacia atrás bajando la espada.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó desconcertado Fili levantando los brazos.

-¡Eso!...-Ruby trataba de agachar la cabeza, empezaba a sentirla roja y sus manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente.

-Te pone nerviosa que haga contacto contigo.-sonrió Fili agarrándose el cinturón.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Ruby frunciendo las cejas.- Solo que no me gusta que me toque un enano.

-Entonces admites que te pones nerviosa ante mi tacto.-Fili empezó a acercarse a ella, haciendo que Ruby diera más pasos hacia atrás, no supo qué decir ni qué hacer, deseó ser de nuevo un lobo para arañarle la cara… o tal vez no. Ya no había más espacio y chocó con la pared de piedra fría, Fili terminó de acercarse, estaban a pocos centímetros, centímetros que cada segundo fueron desapareciendo.

-Y entonces Thalia se puso en medio de los dos y…-Kili paró de hablar al ver a Ruby y a Fili a un centímetro de distancia.- Oh, siento interrumpir su momento.-se disculpó Kili riendo y Tauriel que se encontraba a su lado, tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa. Ruby aprovechó la distracción de Fili para irse del lugar con el rostro colorado. Fili miró a Kili con mala cara.- En serio, lo siento, pero debiste aprovechar mejor la oportunidad.

 **En Rivendel, semanas después…**

Thalia, Bilbo y Frodo llegaron a Rivendel donde fueron recibidos por el mismo señor Elrond, quien accedió a su petición de casarse ahí, en medio de una cena de bienvenida una vieja amiga saludó a Thalia, Arwen Undomiel, quien por la noticia mandó a hacer un vestido de novia para Thalia, blanco y largo con lentejuelas y con mangas transparentes que colgaban desde el codo, en el pelo suelto llevaría una tiara plateada de mariposa.

Pasaron más semanas y la boda se llevó a cabo en una tarde, Elrond dirigió la ceremonia, Thalia fue entregada por Thorin, quien no era el único que se sentía nostálgico por el momento, también Dis, Ruby y Beorn, Tauriel solo estaba alegre, ya que ella supo por un tiempo lo que era no poder estar con quien alguien ama. Por supuesto que fueron los enanos de la compañía, los príncipes Fili y Kili, el Rey Thranduil llegó por sorpresa junto a su hijo Légolas, aprovechando la ceremonia para reunirse con sus amigos elfos de Rivendel. También fueron los magos Gandalf y Radagast e incluso el señor del Valle, Bardo y su familia, y cuando estaban en el altar, Thalia sintió como si alguien la hubiera llamado, volteó hacia su derecha, la elfa que le habló entre sueños se encontraba ahí, Lady Galadriel se mantuvo algo alejada pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Gandalf observó a Thalia y giró a la dirección en que Thalia miraba, mago y elfa mantuvieron una mirada de sonrisa para luego volver a la ceremonia. Frodo entregó las sortijas, ambos se los pusieron por el otro, con el permiso del elfo sellaron el momento con un beso, uno largo que hizo que se pusieran colorados de tanta alegría.

Se llevó a cabo una cena en la noche, una corta debido a la falta de modales de los enanos, trayendo un disgusto a todos los elfos presentes, Thorin despidió a Thalia con un beso en la frente al igual que Dis, mientras los enanos hacían una fiesta y los demás platicaban tratando de ignorar el desastre de los enanos, Thalia aprovechó para guiar a su compañero a la alcoba que Arwen le había dicho para la noche, donde, después de tantos momentos ocultándose, después de tanto llorar y gritar en silencio, sus corazones y sus almas decidieron mostrar lo que ambos sentían, confiando uno en el otro completamente olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba en Tierra Media.

Pero en la media noche, no eran los únicos que habían dejado salir lo que sus corazones gritaban, una muchacha de pelos castaños y ojos almendrados caminaba en uno de los puentes de Rivendel, Ruby admitió para sus adentros que jamás había estado en un lugar más hermoso que ése, hasta que el enano que le aceleraba el corazón sin su permiso, apareció entre la oscuridad.

-No me gusta que hagas eso.- mintió ella.

-Creo que es la única manera de poder acercarme sin que huyas.-Ruby iba a hacer eso exactamente, se empezó a dar la vuelta cuando la mano de Fili en su mano la detuvo.- No lo hagas.

-No me das órdenes, solo el Rey me las puede dar.-dijo Ruby aún de espaldas de él.

-No es una orden…-Ruby volteó a verlo.- Te lo estoy suplicando…

-Me pones incómoda, es no me gusta.-dijo Ruby agachando la mirada.- por eso huyo.

-Pero te agrada la sensación que te causo, no mientas.- sonrió Fili.-Tiemblas cada vez que estoy cerca, pero también te agrada mi presencia.

-Claro que no.-mintió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces por qué no sueltas mi mano?-preguntó Fili sonriendo y acercándose para estar a muy poca distancia de Ruby, quien miró hacia las manos entrelazadas. No supo qué decir pero tampoco soltó la mano.- Está claro lo que te sucede pero creo que no sabes lo que siento yo.-Ruby lo miró.- Créeme que a mí también se me acelera el corazón, no necesariamente cuando estamos cerca, con solo pensar en ti mi corazón palpita.- puso la mano de Ruby en su pecho, Ruby calmó su mirada, pero había sorpresa en ella, sintió el corazón palpitando, jamás creyó que ella pudiera hacer que el corazón de alguien más se alegrara tanto hasta palpitar aún más.

Trató de apartarse, pero Fili se acercó más, de repente ya no sintió necesidad de huir, algo la hizo quedarse donde estaba, de un impulso se aventaron uno al otro juntando los labios, Ruby abrió los ojos apartándose un milímetro, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y volver a besarlo, ésta vez rodeando su cuello y él su cintura. Desde lejos Kili y Tauriel los miraban, ambos sonrientes, él estaba parado mientras que ella estaba sentada en un banco de piedra recargada en su hombro.

-Después de tanto supongo que todo salió bien.-sonrió Kili y Tauriel lo miró pidiéndole una explicación, para su sorpresa Kili le plantó un beso, la elfa se sorprendió, pero después le correspondió.

Beorn, Thranduil, Gandalf, Galadriel, Radagast y Elrond veían el panorama desde otro balcón, divisando a ambos príncipes enanos con sus parejas, también lograron ver que en un balcón, Thalia en piyama estaba viendo también a los enanos con Bilbo en piyama abrazándola por la cintura, ambos sonrientes para después darse un beso.- No hay mejor poder de combatir el mal que el amor, ¿no es así?- dijo Gandalf sonriendo, Elrond rió y asintió, Galadriel y Radagast sonrieron alegres y Thranduil mantuvo un fantasma de sonrisa en su rostro recordando a su amada esposa, Beorn se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, alegrándose por las dos mujeres que vió crecer.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Pasaron unos 60 alegres años después, Thorin gobernó Erebor justo y sin enfermedad que lo asechara, Fili logró conquistar a Ruby casándose con ella y convirtiéndose en los futuros reyes de Erebor, después de casarse tuvieron una hija llamada Bellynda, rubia como su padre y ojos almendrados de su madre pero sin ser cambia pieles, Kili y Tauriel aunque pasaron desacuerdos de parte de ciertos enanos, lograron vivir felices dentro de la montaña teniendo un hijo llamado Beltrán, quien era idéntico a su padre, así los dos primos pequeños se sintieron como hermanos al igual que lo fueron sus padres. En cuanto a Thalia y Bilbo, no se quedaron atrás, poco tiempo después de vivir en la Comarca junto a Frodo, tuvieron una hija llamada Edlyn, compañera de aventuras de Frodo.

Thalia y su nueva familia visitaban Erebor cada vez que podían, el primer viaje de regreso fue para dar a luz a su hija, ya que el deseo de ella era que naciera en la Montaña, las demás veces, para festejar a Edlyn en sus cumpleaños, quien en opinión de la familia entera, Edlyn era la consentida de su tío Thorin, ya que la pequeña, de no ser por las orejas en punta y pies algo peludos de parte de su padre y la belleza humana de su madre, era toda una enana de carácter, muy parecido al de Thorin pero… más alegre.

Pero en los últimos años, todo empezaba a llegar a su fin, Thorin pidió que lo dejaran partir, pues sus antepasados lo esperaban, dejando a Fili en el trono, pero lo que etrañó a muchos fue que, Thalia y Dis partieron junto a él, fue tiempo después de la coronación de Fili, los tres hermanos decidieron partir al mismo tiempo, siendo enterrados en la Montaña, aunque eso entristeció mucho a sus familias, sabían que fue su decisión y vivieron todo lo que debían vivir, aunque nacieron en tiempos distintos, como hermanos se fueron tomados de las manos.

Pasaban más y más años, todos habían partido ya, el último en irse, fue el gran héroe de la historia, Bilbo. Años después de la Guerra del Anillo, decidió que era tiempo de dejar Tierra Media, junto a su sobrino partió a las Tierras Imperecederas, donde falleció tiempo después. Pero en su lecho de muerte pasó algo que no pensó que le sucedería de nuevo.

Bilbo ya había cerrado los ojos por última vez pero algo hizo que los volviera a abrir- Viniste…-susurró ante la figura que estaba ante él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querido amigo, es tiempo.-decía Thorin sonriente como nunca extendiéndole una mano, de repente Bilbo se levantó, se encontró en un campo, parecido a la Comarca, ya no estaba viejo, ahora se podía mover mejor, estaba más joven, como cuando realizó su gran aventura hacia Erebor, y ahí estaban.

Thorin tenía detrás a Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, los únicos que no estaban eran los que aún seguían en Erebor, el Rey Fili y el Príncipe Kili, al lado de Thorin se hallaba la eterna princesa Dis, todos le sonreían, Bilbo también sonrió y rió, entonces todos también rieron pero de la nada se callaron, pero seguían sonrientes, entre Balin y Thorin salió cierta mestiza que le había robado el corazón hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tan bella como el día en que la conoció, Thalia se acercó a Bilbo, se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso, los enanos reían y festejaron.

-Te tardaste mucho.-le dijo Thalia al separarse.

-Lo siento, tenía que esperar a Frodo y dejar a Edlyn en buenas manos.-respondió Bilbo y ambos avanzaron a reunirse con los demás.

-Lo esperaremos, aquí, también a Edlyn.-respondió Thalia sonriente.

-Y a Fili y a Kili.-dijo Thorin.

-Y a sus esposas.-dijo Dis.

-Pero, la esposa de Kili es una elfa…-empezó Bilbo pero Thalia lo interrumpió.

-Vendrán todos, ya lo verás, vendrán de la forma en que tú llegaste, en los barcos.-le dijo Thalia. Todos riendo y platicando sobre la espera de Bilbo, lo que había pasado en sus últimos años de cada uno, del deseo de que la próxima espera fuera más larga para recibir a los que faltaban, llegaron y se sentaron en una colina, entre ellos reían, incluso cantaban mientras veían la luz como de un atardecer, o tal vez sería de un amanecer.

-¿Y qué nos espera ahora ya que hemos… muerto?-preguntó Bilbo y después de un silencio, Thalia tuvo la respuesta.

-Un camino- respondió Thalia sonriendo mientras la canción sonaba en el aire- hacia una nueva aventura. 

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el final, PERO la buena noticia es... (se escuchan los tambores)... (pausa dramática)... OTRA fanfic, una pequeña, en esta nueva fanfic llamada "Entre Erebor y la Comarca" se relatará con más detalle los sucesos importantes durante la nueva vida de Thalia y Bilbo, claro, sin dejar atrás a la demás familia. y se estrenará el 15 de Enero, osea en ésta semana el Viernes ;)

Quiero agradecer a todos los visitantes de esta historia y les quiero dedicar la pequeña nueva fanfic, gracias a todos los que comentaron y votaron en esta historia en especial a Likarian y a Georgina por no perder ni un capítulo, (A ver cuándo actualizan sus novelas las dos que me tienen picada xD), les agradezco a los lectores de FanFiction Net y a los de Wattpadd. Por cierto la canción que se menciona es la de The Last Goodbye para que lloren más XD

Y recuerden que la mejor manera de vencer a la maldad es el amor en sus diversas formas ;)


End file.
